


Paranormal Polyamorous Stuff

by EmeraldLight, ScarlettFAngell



Series: Roleplay Logs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Boys in Skirts, Boys in Thigh Highs, Character Death, Copious Amounts of Cum, Daddy Kink, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Ghosts, Lotor Has a Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Paranormal Investigators, Possession, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tongue Piercings, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting, augmented humans - Freeform, blood mentions, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 144,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell
Summary: Roleplay logs between myself and ScarlettFAngell - these aren't clean or tidy (holy crap editing on here is TERRIBLE), they are basic edits, might be confusion, and the tags are just going to get more outlandish.Shiro and Lotor are paranormal investigators - Shiro is the muscle and is possessed quite often, Lotor is psychic and goes where ever he's needed.They have a third lover, sometimes more, there is SO MUCH SEX going on. The plot gets really fuzzy, there's no clear timeline, everything is chaotic, and I can't keep up with the tags.We've built ourselves a wonderful world and our fans would like to read it ~ This is for all my babies on the VLD Discord. I love you all so much.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Past), Keith/OMC, Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro/OMC, Sendak/OMC, Thace/OMC, Ulaz/OMC
Series: Roleplay Logs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how hard I try, I can't get the formatting to look nicer. I'm so sorry.

Shiro and Lotor had started dating, secretly, when Shiro was seventeen and Lotor was just fifteen, unable to deny their feelings for one another. They didn’t start having sex until Lotor was sixteen, but their relationship remained a secret until Lotor’s eighteenth birthday when the two were married.

Two years later, Shiro’s brother Kuro approached him about one of the kids living with him - Kuro runs a safe home for LGBT+ kids in need, and one of the kids was really struggling to settle into the home.

Kuro described the boy as being small for his age, standing only 5’4 (where Shiro was 6’6 and Lotor was 6’), with deep red hair and shockingly bright green eyes, as well as pale, freckled skin. He was slender, but not all that athletic, and suffered from a good deal of anxiety when it came to deadlines and peer pressure.

His name was Jax.

Kuro knew that the boy would probably never acclimate to a ‘traditional’ job, especially if he was struggling to simply complete his school work in a timely fashion, and he struggled with being in close proximity to so many other people his age, even if they were welcoming.

Shiro had hesitated, unsure what he would do with a sixteen year old with anxiety issues, especially when he was working to move himself and his husband to a new home. Kuro had presented him with a good reason to take Jax in:

The boy had no problem being alone for long periods of time, and was completely self sufficient. Kuro knew that Shiro had been wanting to move into the country, but because he and Lotor were frequently away from home for days and sometimes weeks, Shiro hadn’t felt comfortable leaving their home unattended, especially in the middle of nowhere.

Jax was an impressive cook and a rather talented baker, meaning Shiro and Lotor wouldn’t have to worry about meals, something they both struggled with when working on a case.

The red head had no problems with cleaning, doing laundry, shopping… any sort of standard household chores.

Shiro had scoffed, asking Kuro if his brother was trying to essentially get Shiro to hire a housekeeper. Kuro shrugged and nodded, and after a thorough chat with Lotor, the pair decided to meet Jax in person. The moment Lotor laid eyes on the boy, he immediately informed his husband that, yes, they were taking Jax home with him.

Damn psychic male.

The bonus that surprised both older males was when Jax revealed he was rather skilled with computers, and offered to take over management of the website Shiro and Lotor used for their ‘ghost hunting’ services. At first Shiro had worried that Pidge, the person running their sight at the time, would be upset, but the young genius was happy to hand it over, giving her more time to focus on her own business.

From there, Jax took over handling phone calls, setting up appointments, answering emails… The sixteen year old was filling a hole that neither Shiro nor Lotor had known existed in their home - cook, chef, housekeeper, and personal assistant, all rolled into one.

After living with the pair for six months, Jax finally felt comfortable wearing clothes he had originally hid from his new friends (because he couldn’t see them as parents or siblings) - skirts, panties, and thigh high socks. This would be the start of Shiro and Lotor’s attraction to the tiny male, but it was Jax’s oral fixation that had set the ball of their strange relationship rolling. The red head went from constantly keeping straws and lollipops in his mouth, to getting caught with his lips wrapped around a rather realistic looking dildo, to the first time Shiro made his offer.

Jax had been anxious and distressed, having been yelled at while he was shopping (some people are just assholes), and even sitting beside Shiro on the couch, he was bordering on what was most likely a panic attack. Shiro knew he could have simply sent Jax to his room, he could curl up with his strange pacifier and calm down, but it was clear Jax needed more contact, so Shiro unzipped his pants and released his flaccid length. The two stared at one another before Shiro stroked Jax’s cheek and coaxed him close, guiding his head down and watching the red head wrap his lips around his length. Curling on his side, Jax closed his eyes and suckled softly, using Shiro’s length just like he would use his dildo, sighing happily as Shiro stroked his head and rubbed his back.

Pacification, from both Shiro and Lotor, had quickly turned into cockwarming while either adult was working or watching TV (though Jax could only take half of Shiro’s length in his mouth, while he eagerly deep throated Lotor’s long, more slender, length), and then shifted to full on oral sex - this would be the reason Jax got his tongue pierced.

Jax would lose his virginity to Lotor on his seventeenth birthday, soft and sweet, and feeling more loved and comfortable than ever. It set in motion a new addiction for the petite male, though Jax wasn’t comfortable even attempting sex with Shiro (and his massive dick), so while he happily rode Lotor any time it was offered, he and Shiro settled for delicious rutting, but mostly he preferred to pleasure Shiro with his mouth.

It was only inevitable for Jax to fall in love with the two, even though he knew they only saw him as a friend, a fuck buddy, and he would take anything he could get. Besides, the two were more than happy with one another, and had sex more often than Jax really thought possible, so why would they need a young kid like him?

Shiro and Lotor went out on cases and Jax stayed at home, both to watch the house, and because the boy had absolutely zero desire to be any closer to paranormal activity than he already was. At least the spirit in the house meant him no harm.

And so life moved forward…

##  **Shiro**

_Shiro sighed, grumbling as he woke up outside, on the front lawn of his sprawling ranch style farm house, in the middle of no where, toes wiggling against the grass which was wet with morning dew. This wasn't the first time he would be found outside, and he knew it wasn't going to be the last. He also knew that within moments of waking up he would have -- yup, there it was, the full body shudder that took him to his knees, followed by a pounding headache that crumbled him fully forward and caused him to brace his arms against the damp grass, groaning_

Stupid fucking body possessing asshole fucking demon or whatever the fuck this stupid fucking thing is...

_aaaaaand there's the vomiting he was waiting for, not that he had all that much in his stomach, Shiro had quickly learned not to eat remotely close to bedtime_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor found him there a few minutes later, sighing as he gently placed a hand on Shiro’s back, making sure to avoid the vomit in the grass_

You okay? This is the third time this week, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

My ribs are starting to ache... bloody hell... at least I didn't piss myself this time...

##  **Lotor**

_He sighs and crouches next to his husband, glancing back towards the sprawling house. They’d been there just over three weeks, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on and how to get rid of the thing that kept possessing Shiro. So far, Lotor had no luck in discovering the way to kick its ass yet_

Progress, maybe? You remember anything this tine? Like what the fuck this thing wants?

##  **Shiro**

It's all black... but I'm slowly creeping further across the lawn... think it's trying to take me somewhere?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor frowns and glances out across the own that Shiro was on, then back to his husband_

You think so? Want me to follow you next time it possesses you? See what it wants?

##  **Shiro**

You've never woken up before, and last time you stayed up, I stayed in bed... maybe we'll stick a tracker on me?

_He sighs, taking a deep breath before finally moving back to his feet, wrinkling his nose at the taste lingering in his mouth_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor gets up with him, supporting his arm in case Shiro stumbles_

Hmm. Tracker might work. I’ll ask Hunk about it later. Want to clean up? Hungry? Feel like eating?

##  **Shiro**

I really need to brush my teeth, and I think I'll stick to a sports drink or something...

_Rubbing a hand over his face, Shiro heads back into the house_

##  **Lotor**

Okay, then. Lets go get you cleaned up

_He follows after Shiro, making a mental note to slip a tracker onto Shiro without his knowledge in case the thing tries to ditch it_

##  **Shiro**

_Six weeks of inactivity later and Shiro was starting to think everything was over... until he woke up, barefoot, in sweat pants, in the middle of the woods. His feet ached, telling him that he had been walking for a while, and when he lifted one to inspect it, found cuts and blood. The angry shout he let out was enough to scare birds out of the trees, and he straight up had no idea where in the hell he was. It was bright out, and warm, telling him that it was well past morning, meaning he had been 'unconscious' for the longest amount of time ever. When his stomach rumbled, he wondered what day it was, then the horrible sensations came over him and soon enough he was on the ground and sick once more_

...I'm going to die out here... aren't I... stupid demon...

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor looked down at the tracking app on his phone, making sure he was following the general path that Shiro he apparently taken. He’d found blood a few minutes ago, not a lot but still enough to concern him. He was worries but he to push on. Shiro needed him. It’d been about a day and a half since their video monitoring of the house had shown them Shiro leaving via the back door and they hadn’t heard anything. Shiro didn’t even have his phone! At least the tracker was still on him...hopefully. Lotor was starting to hate this particular possessing asshole_

Fucking ghost....

##  **Shiro**

_Sighing hugely and rubbing a hand against his stomach, Shiro explores the area he's found himself in, trying to walk carefully and not injure himself further. There were scratches all over his upper body, showing he had walked through trees without a care in the world, and when he went to brush something off his face, he was suddenly aware of a gash that crossed the bridge of his nose_

Are you fucking kidding me...

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor’s head jerked up at the sound of his Husband’s voice and he stared for a moment before glancing down at his phone, at the tracking app. It was telling him they were close, that Shiro was up ahead...but the solid wall of fucking trees in front of him with a blood smeared across their trunks was telling him a different story. They were so thick, he couldn’t even see past them._

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_Shiro, on the other hand, heard absolutely nothing in regards to his husband, finding himself climbing onto a large boulder and settling onto it, frowning at the blood and scratches on his palms. When Lotor finally found him, he would be seen staring down into a crevice set between Shiro's perch and several other large boulders, apparently unaware of his surroundings_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor found a way around the wall of trees, having to go at least a mile out of the way to circle back around only to find Shiro sitting on a large boulder, staring down into the dark crevice between several others. He approached warily, texting Hunk that he’d found him and would bring him back ASAP_

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_He's talking quietly, not lifting his eyes from the hole where all the boulders came together_

...I'm sorry this happened to you... but I understand now... we'll take care of you... don't worry...

##  **Lotor**

_He moves a little closer, sliding his phone into a pocket so he can climb up onto the boulder and crouch next to Shiro. When he glances down into the crevice, he can see a small sharp moving about, but he can’t make out what it’s meant to be_

Shiro, baby... Who are you talking to? Who are we helping?

##  **Shiro**

_Lifting his head, Lotor can see the damage across Shiro's face, the gash no doubt going to leave a scar, blood staining his cheeks and having run down his chin_

Tor... she needs to go home... she's been here so long and no one ever found her... She just wanted to go home, that's why she brought me here...

_The ghost, not a demon, that had been possessing him was that of a young woman, abducted and murdered before being tossed between the rocks, hidden for so long, for decades, and just wanting her remains found._

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor had Hunk call the police, to tell them out to get out to where he and Shiro were waiting, and flicked on his phone’s torch app, shining it down into the crevice. He saw the bones first but then there was the shape again and it was indeed of a young woman. He offered her a smile and reached down to give her a hand up out of the dark pit. It was the least he could do, symbolic as it was_

Come on. Take my hand. The police will here soon to deal with it all. In the meantime, you can talk to me. What’s your name? How long have you been trapped down there?

##  **Shiro**

_With Lotor taking over, Shiro was overwhelmed with exhaustion, not to mention lack of food and drink, allowing himself to curl his large body against that of his husband, resting his head on Lotor's lap. It was warm out but he still shivered a little, closing his eyes. It was his prolonged proximity to Lotor that had given him the ability to see and hear spirits, and he seemed to be a target for possession at times, but right now... he just wanted to sleep_

##  **Lotor**

_As he spoke to the spirit, a young girl called Anna who’d gone missing in the summer of 1964, Lotor strikes over Shiro’s head and arm, shrugging off his backpack and offering Shiro a thermos of hot chocolate and a chicken and bacon sandwich. Anna was a sweetie and all she’d wanted was to go to college, but apparently her uncle—the previous owner of the farmhouse—hadn’t wanted her to go. The story made Lotor sad, but he’d heard far too many like it, and set about finding out as much information as he could about he. He’d worked with the police back in New York once as a teenage psychic, but he’d ditched the job as soon as possible after he’d married Shiro. Working hands-on with his husband was a dream come true, instead of with whatever dodgy evidence the NY police had tried to give him_

##  **Shiro**

_Shiro wasn't really aware of being moved back to the farm house, but he woke up clean from a bath, bandages in many places, pain managed, and hydrated thanks to an IV medic Lance had placed in his hand - it was wonderful to not need a hospital, especially living in the middle of no where_

Nnn... Tor?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor was in a chair nearby, dozing, when he heard his name called and quickly perked up, blinking sleepily at the sight of Shiro awake_

Hey baby

##  **Shiro**

_Forcing himself up, Shiro removes the IV from his hand, wincing only a little_

Did she get to go home?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor sighed and moved to join him on the bed_

Yeah. She has a mother and a younger sister in Kansas that have been looking for her for...something like sixty odd years? The mother came to help her cross over while you were sleeping.... Sister is claiming the body after the police finish their investigation, though they have everything I could give them about the case... These local police are surprisingly open minded about me, did you know?

##  **Shiro**

Why do you think I chose this place? The Sheriff is someone you helped when you were really young apparently you found his younger sister?

_He smiles, proud of himself for picking such a good place for them to have a life together_

He was ecstatic to have us here

##  **Lotor**

_He chuckles and leans down to kiss Shiro on the temple_

You’re so thoughtful

##  **Shiro**

_He smiles, lifting his chin for a proper kiss_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor shifts to kiss him properly, trying to ignore the flickering shape lingering in the doorway_

##  **Shiro**

_He smiles, sliding his hand through his husband's long hair_

I love you..

##  **Lotor**

Love you, too

_He leans heavily into Shiro and sighs when he hears the flickering sharp sigh loudly_

We have an audience

##  **Shiro**

Nothing new there, love

_He chuckles, rubbing his hand up and down Lotor's back_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor rolls his eyes and lifts up enough to strip his jumper off_

Want me to go close the door so Jax doesn’t accidentally walk in on us...again?

##  **Shiro**

_He snickers_

Are we having sex?

##  **Lotor**

_At that, that door slams shut_

Yes...and nevermind. Our audience is helpful...

_He laughs at the snicker the ghost gives off_

##  **Shiro**

_He full on laughs, leaning back on his arms and watching his husband_

I've barely been awake fifteen minutes and you're _that_ needy?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor pouts and crosses his arms_

Is that a problem? You were missing for nearly two days

##  **Shiro**

You know you're allowed to take what you want, even when I'm sleeping, love.

_He grins_

Plus, you know Jax loves getting his mouth on you

_Their young house keeper was very... flexible..._

##  **Lotor**

_He snorts and rolls his eyes_

Mmh, is that so? Jealous much?

##  **Shiro**

Why would I be jealous? I chose Jax specifically for his oral fixation issues and willingness to wear those delicious skirts, panties, and thigh highs, and he loves staying here alone when we're out doing our thing

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor grins and leans down to kiss him again_

I’m glad you enjoy our housekeeper when we’re not out hunting your possessed ass down for the millionth time

##  **Shiro**

_He shuffles, pushing the blankets off his naked body so Lotor can straddle him_

Guess I'm just easy, in many ways, hmmm?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor hums and trails his kisses down Shiro’s neck, and then to a nipple, pausing to reply_

Mmh, indeed...

##  **Shiro**

_He groans a little, letting his head fall back_

Does Jax being here bother you...? I know we talked about it, but I'm kinda feeling some hostility...

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor frowns and glances up_

Hostility? What do you mean? Towards the ghost or the housekeeper?

##  **Shiro**

To Jax, love, to Jax

_He lifts his head as well_

##  **Lotor**

_He sighs and lays his head on Shiro’s chest, stroking over warm skin_

No hostility on my end, darling. I promise.

##  **Shiro**

_Shiro shifts, wiggling back so he can put himself against the headboard, holding Lotor close. Jax had been with them since he was sixteen, nearly two years now - they had scooped him up from a house made to keep LGBT+ teens safe, and the boy with a love of sucking dick and the paranormal had felt like a wonderful fit for the young married couple_

I'll find him someone else to set his attention on...

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor snuggles into Shiro and snorts_

It doesn’t bother me, Shiro. I keep telling you that...

_He liked Jax, he really did_

##  **Shiro**

Sometimes it feels like you're saying one thing and hinting at another, that's all... I love you, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know we're doing things that are different than most married couples... maybe I'm just going through some weird hormones or something, I don't know

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor chuckles and cuddles closer, one hand slipping down to Shiro’s cock as he started pressing kisses to his husband’s chest again_

Mmh. You have a point. Sometimes I forget which plane of existence I’m on. It’s hard living with essentially one foot in the afterlife, you know

##  **Shiro**

_His hips jerk a little, and Shiro sighs, relaxing against the headboard_

Fine, fine, just get it over with, then, brat, if you want daddy so badly, you get to do all the work

##  **Lotor**

_He smirks and sinks down lower, kissing as he goes_

If you insist, daddy

_And he quickly ducked his head, tongue flicking out against the head of Shiro’s cock_

##  **Shiro**

_Shiro closes his eyes, letting Lotor get him hard and ready - it happened sometimes, where one of them was needy and the other wasn't AS needy, but there really wasn't a time where Shiro didn't get hard from his husband's attentions, happy to let Lotor use him as a living dildo_

I was gone less than 48 hours and my baby is so needy... what would you do if I had to go on a week long business trip, hmmm?

##  **Lotor**

_He glowers up at him from where he has his husband’s cock in his mouth, suckling on the head softly, eyes narrowed; Lotor deliberately takes him a little deep, sliding his free hand up to Shiro’s nipple again and brushing his fingers over it. Shiro knew that he wouldn’t answer once Lotor had his cock in his mouth, how dare he_

##  **Shiro**

_He smirks, lifting a hand and fisting it in Lotor's hard, tugging gently before pressing him down firmly_

Suck it like a good boy

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor moans, letting his husband push him down, and making sure he treated Shiro good—tongue flat and pressing against all the right places, checks hollowed for the perfect amount of suction....and the tingling feeling at the back of his head when a spirit was watching them; he doesn’t bother fighting his husband and just lets him do what he wants, though he does wonder briefly if Shiro’s possessed again..._

##  **Shiro**

_Tugging again, he guides Lotor up and down, making sure to push firmly each time, not even watching as his husband's lips press against his base_

You know, I was thinking of inviting Jax in here one day, you know, maybe let him eat your pretty little ass, then fuck you, all while you're deep throating my cock. What's the term... spitroasting?

##  **Lotor**

_He can’t help the full-body shudder at that thought, of beings taken from both ends, and he moans around his husband’s cock—their relationship has never been ‘normal’, and he never wanted to change that, so the thought of Jax fucking him while he deep-throated Shiro?_ **_Fuck yes_ ** _—he bobbed up and pulled off with a lewd pop, panting heavily and ignoring his own hard, aching length trapped in his jeans_

You’d want to see that? See me take it while you fuck my mouth?

##  **Shiro**

_Shiro's fingers tighten in silky hair, pulling Lotor's head back a little_

Did I say you could stop?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor groans and shakes his head_

No...you sure you’re not possessed again?

##  **Shiro**

Do I ever really know **when** I'm possessed?

_He guides Lotor back down onto his length_

Now suck it

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good point...

_He chuckles and goes back to sucking cock, moaning around the thick length as he takes it right down his throat, as deep as possible—thank god for a lack of a gag reflex when it came to this. Lotor loves sucking cock, and the ghosts liked to watch. Fucking perverts..._

##  **Shiro**

_Releasing Lotor's hair, Shiro goes back to simply watching, absently brushing a thumb over one pierced nipple_

I was thinking we could double fuck you, or I'd fuck you while you fucked him... but he really loves sucking dick...

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor grunts, swallowing around and moaning lowly because he fucking yes, he’d love that, but only if Shiro wanted to..._

##  **Shiro**

If you keep going like that, I'm going to cum in your pretty mouth, instead of your sweet little ass... time to make a decision, hmm?

_He smirks once again, tilting his head a little_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor groans and eases up and off, breathing heavily and watching him carefully—that head tilt, it....wasn’t quite Shiro...but he wouldn’t protest. It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex while one or both of them had been possessed_

...my ass, daddy... please?

##  **Shiro**

You know what I said, you have to work for it, so hurry up and ride me

##  **Lotor**

_He groans again and climbs up into Shiro’s lap, glad that he’d already prepared himself because he wasn’t sure he could have waited_

Need to...fuck...

_He climbed back off to push his jeans down his hips, turning to show Shiro the plug he’d been wearing, a flash of purple between his cheeks_

##  **Shiro**

Such a needy brat... Bet you came all over yourself when you put that in, didn't you?

_He brings down an open handed slap against one firm cheek before rubbing his palm over said cheek_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor jerks, fumbling with the jeans and moaning lowly, pushing back into the palm on his ass—definitely not Shiro right now, not completely_

Y-yeah...wanna make me come again? While I’m riding you?

##  **Shiro**

_Both hands come down this time before spreading Lotor wide open, inspecting the toy_

Maybe I won't **let** you cum

##  **Lotor**

_He whimpers, kicking out of the jeans quickly, glad that he hadn’t been wearing shoes—the flickering shape had apparently disappeared_

P-Please...

##  **Shiro**

_Another round with both hands before one spreads Lotor with one hand and eases the toy out with the other_

You're already soaking wet...

##  **Lotor**

_He whimpers again and pushes back into the touch, shuddering as the toy is eases out of him_

For you...just for you, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_One hand on Lotor's hip, the other holding himself, Shiro guides Lotor back without warning, sheathing himself inside his husband all at once_

That's right, just for **me**

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor lets out a low moan, hips jerking down into Shiro_

F-Fuck! A little warning!

##  **Shiro**

Needy brats don't get warnings

_Bringing his knees up and pressing his feet against the bed, he begins thrusting upwards, against with barely any warning, drawing out nearly all the way before yanking Lotor down onto him, over and over_

##  **Lotor**

_He moans lowly and just rocks with his husband, letting Shiro—or the one currently possessing him—to do as he wanted because fuck, it was damn good and he could do little more than take it_

Oh...o-oh, fuck!

##  **Shiro**

_Deciding that this isn't what he wanted, Shiro all but shoves Lotor forward onto his hands and knees and then mounts his husband again, his thrusts much rougher_

This is what you wanted, isn't it?

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor yelps at the change in position, scrambling for balance and then groaning at the rougher thrusts; it’s true, he wanted to be fucked_

Oh, fuck...yes! Yes!

##  **Shiro**

_The smirk never leaves his face, especially as he once again fists his hand in Lotor's hair and pulls his head back, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as he drives his hips forward at a punishing pace_

That's right, take it... greedy boy...

##  **Lotor**

_He arches beneath him, crying out sharply at the pace, at the fist in his hair, moaning on every other thrust—if Shiro kept this up much longer, he was probably gonna come_

C-Close! Oh fuck, please, _please, daddy_ , let me cum!

##  **Shiro**

_Releasing one hip for just a moment, because he's not letting go of Lotor's hair, another open handed slap connects with an already pink cheek and then he's fucking into his husband with everything he has_

Do it, then. Cum all over yourself like the naughty boy you are

##  **Lotor**

_He shudders at the slap and whimpers softly, hips rolling back into Shiro’s eagerly, but it’s the words that do him in, that pull everything in him tight, and he spills onto bed beneath him with a sharp cry of Shiro’s name, fisting the bedding tight enough that it nearly rips_

##  **Shiro**

_Both hands release their hold on Lotor, letting him slump into the bed and off Shiro's thick length, the larger male finishing himself with his hand, painting his seed over Lotor's pinkened ass and thighs - there wasn't a time Shiro hadn't came inside his husband, he was all about filling him, so this was insanely irregular_

Nothing but a cockslut

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor moans lowly and twists to eye him when Shiro doesn’t come in him, eyes narrowed and panting slightly_

You’re not Shiro. Who are you?

##  **Shiro**

_That damn smirk, and he was moving off the bed and heading for the shower, bathroom door locked behind him_

##  **Lotor**

_Lotor stares after him, frowning. It wasn’t the first time that he’d had sex with his possessed husband...but something about this particular one was...unnerving. He wasn’t sure if it was the rough sex or the smirk or the fact that Shiro came on him, but something was wrong. Lotor leaned over the edge of the bed and snagged his jeans, pulling out his phone to warn Hunk and the others with a sigh. It just never ended for them, did it?_


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Shiro**

_ By the time the shower was over, Shiro seemed to be normal, and life resumed for several months - Shiro spent a good deal of time amassing a variety of tattoos, his spine becoming a canvas for every possible symbol of protection Lotor could find for him, minus one - the tattoo artist hadn't had an opening to place the final one over Shiro's heart. But apparently it was working... until Lotor came home early from shopping to find that damn smirk on Shiro's face, and Shiro's hand against Jax's throat, the tiny male lifted off the floor with his hands scrambling at Shiro's large hand, eyes wide, legs kicking helplessly. The thing inside Shiro kept his hand in place even as he turned his attention to Lotor, still smirking _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stared with wide eyes, slowly and carefully setting his shopping down by the door and taking a cautious step forwards—he could see  _ **_something_ ** _ surrounding his husband but he couldn’t make out what is was; he dropped his keys onto the hall table with a clatter as he approached his possessed husband and their live-in housekeeper. He tried to keep his calm as he approached _

Hey, it’s you again.... Could you maybe put the kid down....please? Gently? And then you can tell me what you want....?

##  **Shiro**

**I have what I want**

_ The voice was so very dark, and he tightened his hand on Jax's throat, the pretty red head's eyes already rolling, his body join limp against the hold _

##  **Lotor**

_ He hesitated, eyes darting to Jax and then back _

Okay... Why Jax? Can you tell me that, at least?

##  **Shiro**

**He got in the way. Tried to get me to leave this body. But I've worked very hard to get this body. To make him weak enough.**

_ Jax was fully limp, limbs dangling _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen and he inches a little closer, worried for the kid but also for Shiro, because of what he said was true..., Fuck, how long had it been going on for? _

Well, he’s not in the way now so...put him down? He’s probably not going to get up anytime soon... Why Shiro? Why my husband?

##  **Shiro**

**Because he had what I wanted**

_ He consults the red head before rolling his eyes and effortlessly tossing Jax's limp body aside, sending the boy crashing over the terrible before he tumbled to the floor, unmoving _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor winces but now he has his possessed husband’s full attention _

Okay. And what did he have that you wanted?

##  **Shiro**

_ The smirk returns _

**You**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swallows; not this fucking bullshit again! _

Really?

Why?

##  **Shiro**

**You draw in spirits. I feed off spirits. I'm going to cart you from location to location and grow stronger and stronger**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swears, backing up a step all while keeping an eye on his possessed husband _

You didn’t have to possess Shiro to do that, you know...

##  **Shiro**

**I like the way you smell when you're scared**

_ If Lotor was to glance over, he would note Jax's body was gone _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swallows and backs up more, one hand slowly moving behind him, aiming to grab his phone out of his back pocket _

And that’s all you want? To go from place to place, eating spirits?

##  **Shiro**

**Of course not. That's just the third step. Final phase is to take /your/ soul**

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks, frozen for a moment as the words register _

I’m sorry?  _ What? _

##  **Shiro**

**You're a threat to all of us, banishing demons back to the netherworld. We're done running from you. I made him weak, I took his body, I'll use you to get stronger, and then I'll suck you dry and you'll never be a problem again**

##  **Lotor**

_ He grabs his phone, blindly calling Hunk from memory and sticks it back in his pocket, gaze flickering to where Jax was—or rather, where he was supposed to be _

Is that so? I’m a threat, am I?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a shout and Jax has launched himself from where ever he had been hiding, slamming into Shiro and sending the large male stumbling backwards... and right into a containment circle the red head had drawn - this had been what the demon had been talking about. Jax had figured it out and drawn the circle, only to be attacked. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swore and rushed to the edge of the circle, eyeing the redhead carefully _

Jax? You okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ The teen picked himself up off the floor, blood seeping out between his lips _

My ribs are broken... I think I have a punctured lung... and I can't imagine the bruises on my throat...

_ His voice is incredibly rough _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moves around the circle and watches the pair carefully, pulling his phone out of his pocket _

You hear all that, Hunk?

##  **Shiro**

_ The demon is well contained, pounding against the magical barrier. Jax is damn proud of himself for the circle, he had been learning a lot from the two men he worked for _

##  **Lotor**

H: Yeah. Paramedics are on their way. Get the kid to sit down!

_ Lotor nods and puts it on speaker, setting it on the nearby chair and moving to offer Jax a hand _

Come on, kid. You need to sit down

##  **Shiro**

_ Adrenaline leaving him, Jax stumbles a little and slumps into Lotor's arms, whimpering, tears beginning to fall, he was a soft little thing, not meant for this sort of paranormal adventure _

##  **Lotor**

_ He eases Jax down into a chair and hands the phone to him with a soft command to keep talking to Hubk before he turns to face his demon possessed husband _

When did you notice he was possessed, Jax?

##  **Shiro**

As soon as you left... he was trying to scratch at the protective tattoos... with a knife...

_ He frowns, taking note of the marks on his wrists, bruising already starting to bloom there _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor circles around the container demon, frowning—the tattoos were only meant to keep things out, not in... _

That’s...not a good sign. And they’re not supposed to keep anything in.... Shall I see if I can get it out of him?

##  **Shiro**

Would be nice... to see him back to normal... before more bad things happen...

_ They were a ways out of town, and Jax was fading fast, looking pale (which made his freckles stand out), a almost violent cough causing blood to splatter against the table _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards him at that and goes over to him, crouching down beside the chair Jax was sitting on _

Please don’t die on me, kid

##  **Shiro**

M'sorry... I really liked being here... liked being yours...

_ He slumps forward, forehead bouncing against the table top, making him groan, but he's too weak to lift his head _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor strokes the back of his hand over his check fondly, offering him a tiny smile—he didn’t want to watch yet another person die _

Oh, baby. I’m sorry... Try to hold on, okay? Hunk’s saying the paramedics are a few minutes away, but if you’re slipping...hang around, okay? I might be able to get you back in your body...but it’ll hurt. A lot. You prepared for that?

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes slip closed as his breathing becomes shallow, arms hanging limp at his sides _

...didn't mean to... but I did... fell in love with you... both of you... even though... wasn't s'posed to...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and presses a kiss to his cheek _

We love you, too, Jax. Now hold on. I have to go evict a demon from our favourite person’s body. Fucking squatters.

##  **Shiro**

_ There's no response from the boy, his breathing so shallow now that Lotor would barely be able to tell he was still alive, leaving the demon to laugh darkly _

##  **Lotor**

_ He gets up and turns to face the demon with a determined expression, gaze narrowed as he points at it _

**You.** You’re not allowed to be in there! Get your ass out of my husband before I  **_make_ ** you leave.

##  **Shiro**

_ Everything comes as a blur in the next few minutes, banishing the demon, Jax dying, Shiro's body going into shock on the floor, paramedics arriving and scrambling to handle two patients... chaos... nothing but chaos... _

_...Shiro woke first, in the hospital this time, groaning against the ache in his body _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was asleep in a chair beside Shiro’s bed, a fading bruise marring one cheek and more bruising on his throat, as if he’d been choked—thank god the local sheriff knew who they were and had trusted Lotor’s word that Shiro had been possessed. He was curled up with a blanket tucked in around him and a notebook nearly falling out of his hands, a pen already on the floor—apparently he’d been there a while _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro managed a soft smile, happy to see his husband, before he took notice of the bed behind Lotor, where Jax rested - of course his husband would situate himself between the two of them. Although sluggish, he manages to press the call button and alert a doctor to the fact he's woken up _

Tor...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor startles awake at his nickname, eyes wide as he sits up and takes in Shiro’s soft smile; teary eyed, he leans forward to hug his husband _

Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs happily at the contact, taking note of the strange sensation over his heart - ah, the final protective symbol, of course Lotor had gotten it placed on him while he was unconscious _

Hey baby...

##  **Lotor**

You fucking scared me!

_ Lotor is totally  _ **_not crying_ ** _ despite the tears soaking into Shiro’s hospital gown as he hugs him tightly _

What do you remember last?

##  **Shiro**

_ The hand not containing an IV slowly curls around his husband _

Everything... including basically murdering Jax...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sobs a little and pulls back _

I’m so sorry that I didn’t notice earlier! But he’s gonna be okay...in a coma for a bit but he’ll wake up eventually. The doctor said they’re giving him a few months before they reassess

##  **Shiro**

_ He adjusts his hand, trying to wipe away tears, but he's tired _

...and the baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks and frowns _

##  **Shiro**

_ That had NOT been intentional, Jax had only told Shiro moments before realizing Shiro was possessed again, but Shiro had heard it... the demon had also taken it upon himself to get rid of said child, hence the broken ribs _

##  **Lotor**

Baby. What baby?

##  **Shiro**

He told me... the demon... us? He said he was pregnant... doubt he is anymore, though...

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances between Shiro and Jax, eyes widening _

Jax? What? How?

##  **Shiro**

Same reason we self lubricate, I assume

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swallows and twists to get a better look at Jax _

I don’t know. Everything was kind of a blur for me...but we can ask the doctor when they get here?

##  **Shiro**

He beat him pretty badly... not sure why he was so angry about the baby... must have been yours... your family has the crazy psychic genetics, after all

##  **Lotor**

_ The Doctor chooses that moment to enter the room, gaze scanning over all three of them _

_ Lotor chuckles _

Probably...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro turns his head towards the doctor, offering a weak wave _

##  **Lotor**

Doc: I see you’re awake. Feeling better?

##  **Shiro**

I feel like shit, but better than I was, I suppose

##  **Lotor**

_ the doc nods and heads over to Jax’s bed, picking up his chart to study it and frowns _

Dr: I’m Thace, by the way. And according to his charts, Jax is still pregnant. So you don’t have to worry about that. It’s partly why he’s been put into a coma.

_ Lotor gasps and drops the notebook _

What?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's eyebrows shoot up, considering the severe beating, and broken ribs, and punctured lung... how? _

...he was beaten to the point he was bleeding out... choked nearly to death... I don't understand...

##  **Lotor**

_ Dr Thace glances over and his eyes dart to Lotor _

T: Neither do we, but I guess he and the baby are determined to stick around?

_ Lotor nearly chokes on his next sob, sinking into the bed with Shiro, leaning into him but being as gentle as possible _

##  **Shiro**

He's so young... he looked terrified when he told me... I... don't know if he even wants to keep the baby...

_ He gropes for his husband, trying to pull Lotor against him, making him lay on his side _

##  **Lotor**

_ He goes easily, face pressed into Shiro’s neck for a moment before he pushes up onto an elbow and looks at Jax _

Maybe I can ask him about it?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro releases him, giving a tired nod before he's sinking back into sleep. The doctor has heard of the 'family,' and their 'gifts,' but remains skeptical, even though he motions for Lotor to do as he likes. Shiro and Lotor are Jax's emergency contacts, and they have the authority to make decisions for him in his current state _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses Shiro’s cheek and gingerly climbs off the bed, crossing to Jax’s and taking his hand. There’s a shimmer beside him and he half turns to look at it. Jax is standing beside the bed, looking a little confused, but there’s a thread connecting him to his body, thin and frayed but still connected _

Hey, kid... You doing okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax gives a little shrug, looking between his broken body and Lotor _

J: You managed to get him back, that's great

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles, knowing that the doctor is watching everything, and adjusts his hold on Jax’s hand _

Yeah, and we’ll have you back... if that’s still what you want?

##  **Shiro**

All I've wanted since you took me in is to be yours, like, more than just a worker, or a pet. Not that I'm complaining, because I love you both so much, with or without the sex... And I know I wasn't supposed to love you, not like I do, it wasn't why you hired me, after all.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor huffs softly, trying not to cry again, and looks Jax’s spirit over, stopping on the bright swirl of light in his belly _

You’ll have us, any way you want us, Jax

##  **Shiro**

I'm really tired... like all my energy is being sucked out of me... that's my body trying to... to support...

_ His eyes drift down, hand hovering over his stomach _

...isn't it...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and nods, tightening his grip on the kid’s hand _

Probably. Shiro says it beat you....because of the baby. It’s mine, isn’t it?

##  **Shiro**

I've... never had sex with Shiro, honestly... I'm small, and he's not, and I can barely fit him in my mouth, so having his dick in my ass was a bit... scary...

_ If spirits could blush, Jax's pretty pale skin would be an impressive pink _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and leans down, lifting Jax’s hand up so he can kiss it _

I understand. It was daunting for me the first time, you know... So, mine? Do you want to keep it?

_ he hesitates and then offers anyway _

I can maybe feed you a little more energy so you’re not so tired?

##  **Shiro**

_ His ethereal body dims a little, becoming more translucent, the string connecting him to his body fraying just a little more, while the machines monitoring him report a dip in his blood pressure _

I didn't even know I could get pregnant... I've never wanted kids... I like my freedom...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and lowers his head a little bit, but he nods, glancing over at the machines then at the frayed connection _

That’s a no, then? I’ll understand if it is, baby. It might....put less strain on you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head, though the shame is there _

...please don't hate me...

##  **Lotor**

I don’t hate you, kiddo. These things happen and sometimes you have to let go even when you really want something. I learnt that at a very young age.

##  **Shiro**

_ He looks away, hating himself for asking to terminate, knowing that Lotor desperately wanted a child, mumbling for Lotor to keep him pregnant. He'd do anything to keep Lotor happy, feeling so sure that if he confirmed he wanted to terminate, Lotor would stop loving him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor reached out for where the kid’s spirit was, hand hovering over his cheek _

Jax...baby...this is your choice. I’m not gonna make you carry this baby to term, no matter how much I want it. Not if we lose you in the process!

##  **Shiro**

But you want this... I'm the only one who can give this to you...

_ His form shimmers and fades almost completely away, the machines officially protesting _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighed and let the hand drop, sad now. He watches Jax’s almost invisible spirit for a moment, then turns to the doctor, expression determined _

He’s going to die if we don’t terminate, isn’t he?

_ Dr Thace stares at him blankly and then nods _

Then terminate. I’d rather not lose him yet.

##  **Shiro**

_ The procedure is quick, and seeing as he wasn't all that far along, everything would be reabsorbed, but Jax's spirit didn't return, even as his physical body healed - he couldn't bring himself to look at Lotor, and wouldn't return at all, leaving Shiro and Lotor to wait for their new lover to wake _

##  **Lotor**

_ One month turned into two, then three...and Lotor was frustrated. He just wanted Jax to wake up. He was almost fully healed now, but apparently he was being stubborn and Lotor was getting desperate, sitting beside Jax’s bed and holding his hand again _

Jax, baby. You need to come back now... I’m not mad at you.  **We’re** not mad at you. We could never be mad at you, not about this so please...please come back, baby. I miss you...

_ He hung his head, trying not to cry because he’s so desperately, so very desperate for Jax to wake up _

##  **Shiro**

...not sure how you can miss me... you're here every freakin' day...

_ Jax peered at Lotor with barely open eyes, looking so small against the stark white sheets _

##  **Lotor**

_ His head jerks up and he stares, actually crying now _

Jax! Of course I miss you, you silly boy! I love you! Just because I’m with your body, doesn’t mean I didn’t miss your mind, your sass...

##  **Shiro**

...more like my ass...

_ He coughs a little, lung capacity low for the moment _

...m'gonna have your babies... just FYI... in about ten years...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and shifts up, leaning over to kiss his temple _

That, too...and really? You’re sure?

##  **Shiro**

I'll be nearly thirty... might as well...

_ He smiles a little, though his eyes drift closed again _

nnn... tired...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and sits back down _

You fought hard, baby. You fought really hard…

_ he clears his throat and lowers his head again _

I’m sorry that I made that choice for you, but you were going to die if I didn’t....

##  **Shiro**

_ He manages to wiggle his hand over enough to slip his fingers into Lotor's soft hair _

I like it when you call me that... it's so much better than kid... makes me feel special...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles weakly and leans into the touch, reaching up to finger the streak of white that was now in Jax’s hair _

Baby, huh? I’ll call you whatever you want me to.... Also, I’m digging the white in your hair... It’s cute...

##  **Shiro**

Because I'm not already white enough... pale ass skin...

_ He had almost drifted off completely when his eyes popped open _

OH

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks, tilting his head as he studies Jax _

Oh?

##  **Shiro**

Was supposed to tell Thace that Antok says hello, and to... er... move on and hurry up and stake a claim on that damn blonde with the nice ass because holy fuck I've been dead for five years now and you aren't getting any younger

_ He coughs a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks slowly and then he chuckles, leaning towards Jax and kissing him on the cheek _

I think you came back with a little more than you bargained for, didn’t you?

##  **Shiro**

...totally blaming you...

_ And with that, he's out totally, sinking into sleep - funny how months in a coma still left him tired, not to mention he was going to need physical therapy to rebuild his muscles _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and kisses his cheek again, sighing as he gets up slowly _

Feel free to, baby. I’ll let Thace know when I see him again

_ He wanders over to the door to go hunt down the doctor in question or maybe a nurse so he can let them know Jax has woken up. Then was going to go call Shiro and tel him about it, too. He had a feeling that their life was about to get a little exciting now that there were two psychics in their house. Shiro was probably gonna be pissed… _


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax made it out of the hospital and home just in time for his eighteenth birthday, and after a rather insane amount of sex, the three get back into the swing of things. This means Jax is up and out of bed before both of his lovers, sitting at the kitchen table with his legs crossed under him, wearing deep red thigh highs, matching panties, a black skirt, a baggy white t-shirt that hangs off one shoulder, and he's absolutely stuffed with a plug, all while he works on the website, sorts through emails, and basically moves ahead with his 'personal assistant' duties _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is up next, shuffling sleepily into the kitchen and taking a moment to press a kiss to Jax’s cheek before he heads straight for the coffee machine and hits the button _

Mmh, did you have weird dreams last night, too?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, having already made himself tea, some fruit set beside the laptop _

Morning daddy... was it the dream about the weird shadow man?

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums and nods, turning to lean against the counter near the coffee machine _

Mmh. Shadow man indeed

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax shifts a little, maybe just a tad sore from the night before - after Lotor had fucked him open, he had finally had sex with Shiro _

He's really angry

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and moves to give him a one-armed hug _

Yeah. He didn’t try to hurt you, did he?

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs, leaning against Lotor, shaking his head _

No... I'm not sure he saw me? It's my first time really experiencing this sort of thing... is this what you deal with all the time?

##  **Lotor**

Yeah. To be honest, he was probably fixated on me...they, uh, tend to be...

##  **Shiro**

I remember  **HIM** saying that... is that going to happen to me, too?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hugged him tightly and pressed another kiss to his cheek _

I don’t know, baby. I’m not sure if they know you’re psychic as well yet?

##  **Shiro**

_ He turns his head for a proper kiss, still blown away that this relationship was really happening _

##  **Lotor**

_ He deepens the kiss, shifting to cup the back of Jax’s head and ignoring the coffee machine beeping at him _

##  **Shiro**

_ Unfolding his legs, Jax wiggles his chair back from the table, making an adorable little noise as he parts his lips like a good boy, hands finding Lotor's hips and trying to tug the larger male onto his lap _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles into the kiss and pulls away, free hand coming to rest on Jax’s thigh _

Baby, my coffee is ready...

##  **Shiro**

Compromise?

##  **Lotor**

Hmm?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes, biting his bottom lip for a moment _

You sit down with your coffee... and I go down on you...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at him for a moment and then smiles _

I like that compromise

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles brightly, leaving Lotor to prepare his coffee as he bounds to the living room, tossing a pillow down on the floor in front of Lotor's favorite chair before he kneels and squirms eagerly _

I'm also happy to just keep you warm, just so you know. I just want you in my mouth

##  **Lotor**

_ He goes to get his coffee and follows Jax into the other room with a grin, settling down into his favourite chair and leaning forwards to cup Jax's cheek with one hand _

I'm happy for you to do that, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans into the touch, letting out a happy sigh, just savoring the moment before soft hands work to pull Lotor's length from his pants, carefully tucking the waistband under his testicles _

Thank you, daddy

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pets his head and leans back with a sigh, sipping his coffee carefully, scrolling through his emails for potential new jobs as he lets Jax do as he wishes _

##  **Shiro**

_ Always careful of his teeth, the petite red head moves himself into a comfortable position and lovingly takes Lotor's soft length into his mouth, lips sliding right to his base before he rests his cheek against Lotor's pelvis, eyes slipping closed as he simply settles himself and suckles softly _

##  **Lotor**

_ He keeps petting his head as he sits there, just getting comfortable and contentedly sipping his coffee. Shiro would find them like that later when he finally got up... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro indeed stumbles out a while later, naked and in search of tea, silent until he makes his way into the living room, lifting an eyebrow at the sight _

Well then... it's that kind of morning, hmm?

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmmm

_ Lotor hums and sets his coffee down with a grin, petting over Jax's head again; he's enjoying himself, having slowly grown hard over time, but deciding not to bother with doing anything _

##  **Shiro**

You would think he got enough last night... is he still plugged? We put a lot of loads in him...

_ Shiro settles in his own chair, absolutely uncaring about his nudity _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and sets the phone down as well, glancing towards Shiro and ignoring the flickering shape lingering behind him _

Mmh, I think so... And apparently he didn't get enough...isn't that right, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes open and Jax swallows around the now hard and leaking length in his mouth, it's not like he could actually answer _

He already liked being submissive... but I think us finally admitting we're all in love with one another took it to a whole new level...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, it seems that way...

_ Lotor moans lowly, sinking back into the chair with another sigh _

##  **Shiro**

I also love that now you know what it's like to be called daddy, and why it drives me absolutely insane when you say it. You came so hard when he let that slip out

_ Shiro grins, watching Jax move from simply cockwarming to slowly bobbing his head, his eyes closing again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans when he twitches at the mention of daddy, and sends Shiro a glare, cupping the back of Jax's head as he starts bobbing his head _

Do you have to say that?

##  **Shiro**

And he only called  **you** that, Tor. You're  **his daddy** , and he loves his daddy... obviously

_ He motions to the happily squirming teenager, Jax sucking lewdly _

##  **Lotor**

_ His gaze narrows and he swears, grip tightening on Jax's hair as he rolls his hips up into the redhead's mouth--he missed the white, but Jax had insisted on dyeing it red to match the rest of his hair--and moaned softly _

Stop saying it, Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

Look at the way he watches you, Tor, how he watches his daddy, he just wants to make daddy happy, taking your cock down his pretty little throat, those pretty green eyes of his begging for daddy to cum all over his tongue

_ Jax was indeed watching, eyes lusty as he let Lotor use his mouth however he wanted _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turned his gaze to Jax, watching his with hooded eyes as the young redhead deepthroated him, carefully and lovingly, and sucked in a sharp breath and then moaning lowly, tugging Jax down a little harder than usual _

Fucking hell, Shiro....fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ The lewd, wet moan that escaped Jax was impressive, considering how deep Lotor was, in his throat, and Shiro chuckled _

That's what you want, isn't it baby? You want daddy to cum all over your soft little tongue, don't you?

_ Jax did his best to nod, soft little uhn uhn uhn's escaping him with every thrust _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groaned and sent Shiro another glare, but then his gaze caught on the flickering shape behind him which had solidified into a more...reasonable, more recognisable shape; he frowned, stilling Jax on his cock _

Our resident ghost isn't a flickering shape anymore...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax whimpers but pulls off with a wet pop, heaving a sigh and glancing over his shoulder to see what Lotor's talking about. Shiro doesn't bother to move, he can't see it anyways. _

##  **Lotor**

_ The figure is a young man, who looks a lot like Shiro... Lotor frowns, glancing between the two _

What the hell?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax flat out whimpers, but this isn't a happy noise, absently shuffling himself closer to Lotor. Shiro lifts an eyebrow _

Going to tell me what you see, Tor?

##  **Lotor**

....I see you? Younger....but different... He's wearing older style clothing?

_ He tilts his head, eyeing the other Shiro carefully for a moment before tugging Jax up into his lap _

Don't worry, baby... he's not Shiro....not our Shiro, anyway

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head is still highly unnerved, but he has just enough brain to quickly tuck Lotor back in his pants, he's a good boy after all, but his own eyes watch the figure with great unease, feeling his heart rate increasing _

J: I don't understand...

_ Shiro is frowning, trying to understand as well, wheels turning _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor looks to the flickering shape again, frowning deeply _

Who are you?

##  **Shiro**

_ The spirit glances down at Shiro before giving an unimpressed look, not really having a voice aside from the random laughter he would let out occasionally _

...is his hair longer...?

_ Shiro's piecing things together _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances down to Shiro and back up, then sighs and nods _

Yeah, I think so?

##  **Shiro**

O-oh... I... didn't know he died...

_ The spirit smiles sadly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks and twists to stare at Shiro _

What? Who?

##  **Shiro**

Ryou... Kuro and I... we're... uh... two of three... but Ryou was taken by our father and raised away from us... guess this is why he never tried to find us when we all turned eighteen

_ The spirit, Ryou, nods - he was fifteen when he died _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and shifts Jax off his lap to stand up _

Stay there, baby

_ He moved to stand by Shiro's chair and held out a hand to Ryou _

You've been around us for years...and you look younger than Shiro... you're what...sixteen? Fifteen?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax curls himself in the chair, watching with wide eyes, he had heard stories of stuff like this, of course, but he had never seen it before. _

_ Ryou nods, holding up fifteen fingers before he hesitated, looking at Lotor's hand then at his brother, before sighing and accepting the touch _

##  **Lotor**

_ The warmth that floods through him at the touch makes Lotor start to cry; he clears he throat and reaches out with his other hand to touch Shiro, hopefully passing along the feeling _

He says fifteen, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro indeed lets out a choked sob as the feeling passes into him. He had never met Ryou, even if he desperately wanted to, always feeling like a piece of him was missing. No wonder he had fallen into a deep depression when he was fifteen, even across the planet he had felt the loss of his brother _

Oh gods...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor quickly releases both of them and then sinks down into Shiro's lap _

I'm sorry....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is broken, curling around his husband and completely breaking down, Ryou watching sadly, but clearly he's glad to have finally found closure with his brother _

_ Jax wasn't sure how to react, pulling his knees against his chest as he watches, though his heart hurts for Shiro _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses a kiss to Shiro's temple and sighs, shifting to look at Ryou again _

Are you here to protect us?

##  **Shiro**

_ The teen nods, then wiggles his hand and makes a confused face, trying to figure out how to explain his situation, running his tongue over his teeth as he then points to himself, then moves his hand to his throat, making a slashing motion, and then a motion to indicate putting things together - Ryou had not died of natural causes, and his death hadn't been solved. Finding out his brother had a psychic for a lover had been a HUGE perk _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks slowly and then frowns, head tilted as he tries to figure out what Ryou was trying to say--it took him a minute to figure it out, then he glanced towards Shiro again, face paling _

Apparently his death wasn't natural, Shiro, and is unsolved, I think? And I was right, he is here to protect us

##  **Shiro**

_ The young spirit suddenly flails his hands, ignoring the pained noise that comes from Shiro as he bolts towards Jax, causing the red head to shriek before Ryou's launched himself into Jax's body, forcing Jax's spirit out as he possesses him _

J: RUDE! THAT'S FUCKING RUDE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BODY YOU BASTARD

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor twists to look at Jax and glares, glancing between where Jax is standing in spirit form and his body _

Seriously?

##  **Shiro**

_ The look of shock on 'Jax's' face as Ryou realized many things - 1. Jax's tongue was pierced, 2. Jax's tongue tastes of Lotor's cock, and 3. He still had no voice, which was frustrating as fuck, was at least enough to make Jax cackle _

J: Yeah, taste that dick, asshole, deal with it!

##  **Lotor**

Jax, that's just mean!

_ Lotor sends his baby a scowl and turns to Ryou _

You can write, right?

##  **Shiro**

J:  **I'M** mean?! The bastard is IN MY BODY! HE DESERVES TO TASTE YOUR COCK

_ Ryou glares and moves to his feet, attempting to pick the apparent thong from between his cheeks, only to come into contact with the butt plug, the sensation making his knees wobble _

J: if you get off while in my body, I'm going to banish you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and moves to get up, crossing to the kitchen island where a pen and pad are sitting, picking them up and coming back to hand them to "Jax"--he sends Jax a look _

Kick him out before that happens, but at least let him write what he needs to say down first

##  **Shiro**

_ Ryou waves off the notebook, heading straight for the laptop and typing several things into the search engine, bent at the waist, hips swaying without him even thinking, but what he brings up is horrifying - Ryou wasn't JUST taken by Shiro's father, the man had sold his son to a child trafficker, then there's 14 years of his life missing, followed by his body being found, vocal cords cut, and shot point blank in the head. Coroner's report said his vocal cords had been cut most likely when he was an infant. Once he was satisfied with Lotor reading the information, he vacates Jax's body, leaving the red head to glare at the spirit once again _

J: ruuuuuuude

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moves to cuddles Jax and presses a kiss against his temple, then heads off to read the information again, horrified--he glances to Shiro and swallows, pale and feeling slightly sick _

He should ask, but y'know...vocal cords cut.... Shiro, did you know your father was like this?

##  **Shiro**

_ The large male had read over the information, and shook his head _

...never met him...

##  **Lotor**

_ He swears and moves off to cuddle Jax some more, eyeing Ryou where he stood beside Shiro _

Interesting... What do you make of this...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax squirms away, feeling uncomfortable now and simply leaving the room, mumbling about needing a shower, leaving Shiro to go back to his chair, settling his still naked body back down _

We need to find who did this, and... find a way to explain to the cops

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and lets Jax go, moving to sit in Shiro's lap again _

I have a bit of a name with law enforcement, Shiro. We can say Ryou's been 'talking' to me? Maybe?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro hugs his husband close, hiding his face in Lotor's neck, nodding _

The Sheriff likes you... and believes you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and holds him close, glancing towards Ryou lurking nearby _

Yeah, he does... Want me to call him today or tomorrow?

##  **Shiro**

_ Ryou taps his wrist and then shrugs - he has no where to be, and the statute of limitations doesn't expire, not for murder. He motions to Shiro and then makes the 'rocking a baby in ones arms' motion, trying to communicate that he would rather Lotor take care of his brother first. Then he frowns and motions to the bathroom, indicating Jax as well _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods to Ryou and turns back to Shiro, stroking over his head carefully before pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek and moving to get up _

Ryou's telling me to go take care of you and Jax... I should probably check on him. He's never been possessed like that before and we both know for a fact it's not fun at all

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro nods, standing as well and saying that he's going to crawl back into bed, pausing only long enough to grab a bottle of water before retiring to the bedroom - there was a lot to process _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and heads for the bathroom to go check on Jax, knowing that Ryou was flitting between him, Jax and Shiro, apparently in a mild panic about them--he  _ **_had_ ** _ scared all three of them, to be honest...when he'd possessed Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ The poor boy had been sick... several times... in several locations in the bathroom... and had curled himself in the bottom of the shower, knees pulled against his chest, resting his head against the corner, his pretty green butt plug has been discarded on the shower floor _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, Jax...

_ Lotor climbed into the shower with him, heedless of his pyjamas and pulled him into his arms for a hug _

I'm sorry, baby. He should have asked...but...ah well... You okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax simply allowed himself to be pulled close, letting out a soft little sigh _

I've never puked so hard I've wet myself before... but here we are... at least it was on the bathroom tiles... sorry about that...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and nods, hugging Jax closer and reaching up to turn off the water _

Yeah, I know the feeling... I've been possessed before and, well, you saw Shiro before....

##  **Shiro**

And you wonder why I refuse to go on jobs with you... I stay at home for a reason...

_ With the water off, Jax moves himself to his feet, his body sore even though the possession had only lasted a handful of minutes _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs again and gets up, moving to follow him out of the shower _

I don't blame you, Jax. But I have....a responsibility, I guess? I can't just ignore someone in need....

##  **Shiro**

_ He pauses, turning and lifting onto his toes so he can curl his arms around Lotor's neck _

I'm not angry, if that's what you're thinking. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to live with you, Lotor

##  **Lotor**

_ He curls an arm around him, ignoring Ryou as the ghost peeked into the bathroom briefly to check them, and leaned in to press their foreheads together _

I wasn't thinking that, baby, though I was worried

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, sliding both his hands through Lotor's hair _

I'm tiny, but I'm strong. I'll be okay

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses a chaste kiss to Jax's lips and sighs _

Good. You'll need to be, baby

##  **Shiro**

Besides, I have daddy to take care of me

_ He smiles, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself as he leaves the bathroom, leaving Lotor in his soaking wet pajamas _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches him go with a chuckles, shaking his head before following him out of the bathroom, soaking pyjama's aside _


	4. Chapter 4

##  **Shiro**

_ Time moves forward, Shiro and Lotor taking jobs, Jax spending time alone at the house - but he was presented with a wonderful gift! He got to meet Hunk's illusive 'mate,' and had been absolutely gobsmacked to find out that Hunk was with a man, and had been for several years now, not to mention he was dating an international figure skating sensation by the name of Tevyn. But he wasn't allowed to say anything, not until Hunk was ready to tell everyone else. And so Jax went about his life, waiting for his lovers to return home, absently sucking on a straw _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor walked into the house, setting down their suitcase with a grunt and then glanced up to find Jax sucking on a straw; he stopped short and swallowed, absently tilting his head to get a slightly better look--it had been a tough week hunting down a she-demon that liked to seduce strangers on a stretch of highway up north, but at least she'd been properly banished now--and he couldn't look away _

_. _ ..Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blinks, pulling his attention away from the website, twisting his tongue around the bright pink straw before he smiles brightly, discarding it in favor of bounding over to hug Lotor _

You're home!

##  **Lotor**

_ He hugs him back with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Jax's temple--the Ryou case had hit another dead end, hence the she-demon, but boy, was he glad they were home now _

Hey baby, yeah, we are... What've you been doing?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles, resting his head against Lotor's chest, not at all put off by Shiro simply passing the two by and heading for the shower - this was his ritual, he wouldn't interact with anyone until he decompressed _

I've been uploading the videos from that crazy insane asylum on the video page, mostly. People love it! I told you the silly 'ghost hunting' stuff would be a hit!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hugs him tightly and sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of Jax's head--Shiro would be back out to cuddle when he was done showering _

Oh, really? All of them? Or just the 'ghost hunting' ones? And that insane asylum was ridiculous. So glad I banished the thing that was driving most of the ghosts crazy in the first place...

##  **Shiro**

Just the silly ghost hunting stuff, though I may have accidentally put up the video of me sucking both of you off at the same time...

_ He clears his throat _

It was only for a few hours! But we made... like... five thousand in tips...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pulls away to look at him and raises an eyebrow _

Really?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, blushing and squirming _

...there were a lot of requests for more... even if the only face that could be seen is mine... AND they wanna know who in the hell I am, 'cause we only have your marriage listed...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and chuckles, tugging Jax back into a tight hug _

And you 'accidentally' uploaded it....hmm... Do you want to tell them or do you want to keep that part just to us?

##  **Shiro**

_ He whines _

It really was an accident! It was the last video in my folder from the asylum!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs outright and leads Jax further into the house _

Uh, huh. Sure.

##  **Shiro**

_ He pouts, following along, hooking two fingers into one of Lotor's unused belt loops _

I mean it...

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts and heads over to the laptop, taking a peek at what Jax had been doing with the website _

It looks really good, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He huffs, muttering about how Lotor better damn well like it, seeing as he worked hard on it, before he turns and more or less stomps away, retreating into his original bedroom _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns to watch him go and sighs, taking a seat in front of the computer _

Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shoves a hand out the door, flipping Lotor off, before bringing his hand back inside _

_ Ryou shimmers into existance, sitting on the corner of the table and tilting his head. He usually followed Lotor and Shiro around on cases _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances over to Ryou and smiles _

Hey Ryou. What's up? Anything follow us home today? Other than you, of course

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances around, kicking his legs as he essentially scanned the house - they were usually safe, his presence kept most things at bay, and with Shiro covered in protective symbols, the house was relatively quiet - but when his eyes drifted down to the dirt basement under the ranch style home, he frowned, his head tilting in the other direction. The 'basement' was never used, both males too tall to navigate the steep stairs, it had been a cold storage cellar, obviously _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinked and also glanced down, frowning _

Something down there, kid?

##  **Shiro**

_ He wiggles his head a little and slides off the table, sinking through the floor and out of sight... though he's only gone for moment before shooting back upwards and scowling, flipping off whatever was lingering in the cellar before he turns his attention back to Lotor, pointing at the floor, then holding his hands a few inches apart to indicate size - used when it's a demon, not a human, because human is indicated by age - followed by making the 'crazy' sign beside his head - an emotional influence type demon - and then huffing and motioning towards the room Jax had hidden himself away in. Ah, the reason for his attitude. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and pushes back from the laptop, climbing to his feet and heading for Jax's old room; he knocked on the door, waiting impatiently _

Jax, baby?

##  **Shiro**

I don't wanna talk to you, thanks

##  **Lotor**

_ He scowled and pushed on the door, though it didn't move _

Jax, c'mon...let me in

##  **Shiro**

Why? So you can mock me some more? You think I'm lying. You laughed at me! I don't wanna talk to you!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and pushes on the door again _

Jax, don't make me send Ryou in there!

##  **Shiro**

_ Said spirit glared and shook his head, he wasn't going to deal with a pissed off teenager under the influence of a whiney basement dwelling, low level, demon _

Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!

##  **Lotor**

_ He pushed away from the door and turned to look at Ryou _

Drag that bastard out of my basement, please?

_ He turned to look down the hall _

SHIRO! THERE'S A DEMON IN OUR CELLAR!

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a very unmanly shriek, and Shiro's clearly knocked everything off the shelves in the shower, not to mention a lot of swearing _

_ Ryou absolutely flips Lotor off as he sinks down through the floor again _

##  **Lotor**

It's not like I can get down there, Ryou!

_ Lotor snorts and moves to grab the chalk off the hall table before he shoves the coffee table out of the way and starts drawing a containment circle on the floor again--the one Jax drew had been burned into the floor and they'd covered it with a rug _

##  **Shiro**

_ Soaking wet, hair full of bubbles, and wearing a towel, Shiro stumbles into the main room _

What? Why? Who?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances up from his circle-drawing _

Demon. Basement. It's apparently decided that Jax is a yummy snack

##  **Shiro**

I heeeaaaaaard that, Tor. Why do you need me? I can't see shit

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and tilts his head _

I was warning you, I guess...before I started any demon-banishing bullshittery

##  **Shiro**

_ Unimpressed Shiro is unimpressed _

Is Jax okay, at least?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gestures to his old room _

He's being a moody ass in there. Demon's influence, I think

##  **Shiro**

He looked fine when I came inside... what did you say to him?

_ He's leaving a puddle _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and sits back on his heels _

Apparently he accidentally uploaded a video of him sucking us off to the website? The crazy insane asylum folder.... It was only up for a few hours--made like five grand, though--before he removed it and I may have implied that he, uh...didn't do it by accident? And then maybe brushed him off?

_ He rubs a hand over his face _

I may have fucked up?

##  **Shiro**

_ He stares _

You teased a teenager with an anxiety disorder... who can't function in a normal job... and dismissed... I... fucking hell, no wonder he's pissed off at you. Though, if he's high on bad demon juju, I doubt he'll remember it

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs again and sits crossed legged on the floor, staring at the half-drawn circle _

I should make it up to him....a new computer, maybe?

##  **Shiro**

You should purge the fucking demon, Lotor

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs and starts drawing the circle again _

That's what I was doing, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs and goes back to the shower, needing to rinse his hair _

_ Ryou drags the demon up through the floor only moments after Lotor finishes the circle... except he's come up THROUGH said circle, trapping himself inside, as well as the angry red looking orb. There's a moment as he bounces off the barrier before twisting to find Lotor, his eyes wide and sharing his brother's highly unimpressed look. There was no way to get him out without releasing the stupid demon _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises his eyebrows and looks to Shiro then back to Ryou _

It's okay, kiddo. I'm only planning on banishing the demon today. You should be safe.

##  **Shiro**

_ He still flips Lotor off, before giving him a 'get on with it' face _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor rolls his eyes and stands straight, scowling at the reddish orb demon thing _

You. How many fucking times do I have to tell you lot to stay out of my fucking house?

##  **Shiro**

_ The orb simply bounces all around the circle somewhat violently, passing through Ryou repeatedly, making the teenager scowl _

##  **Lotor**

_ He scowls at it, crossing his arms _

Fine. Have it your way.

_ With that, he starts the banishing ritual--it takes a bit, but it's not hard, the orb being a very low-level demonic entity and, like he'd thought, an emotional manipulator. Which was good, because hopefully it lifted Jax's moods a bit--he'd still have to apologise afterwards, IF the kid remembered it at all. _

##  **Shiro**

_ When the demon was banished, and the barrier faded away, Ryou huffed and left the house, not intending to stick around _

_ Shiro had emerged from his shower and waited patiently for his husband to complete the ritual before moving to make tea for everyone _

Welcome home, eh?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was rubbing the chalk out with a damp cloth _

Some welcome home, wasn't it?

##  **Shiro**

I'll take care of that, you take care of Jax, yeah?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor drops the cloth and sighs, climbing to his feet and studiously avoiding looking at the rug covering the other circle _

Thanks, babe... I should go make sure he's okay

##  **Shiro**

There's a key in the utensil drawer, by the way. I figure he's locked the door

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, thanks...

_ He goes over to said drawer and digs through it, finding the spare key quickly and then going to Jax's door, unlocking it and knocking softly as he pushed it open slightly _

Jax, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head is curled up on his old bed, sleeping soundly, wrapped in the one, lone little blanket that had been left on the bed _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor slipped into the room and sat on the bed beside him, stroking over the redhead's head _

Jax, baby, wake up...

##  **Shiro**

_ He makes an adorable noise, curling in on himself before stretching out, green eyes opening slowly and a smile spreading over his face as he sees Lotor _

Hey daddy... you're home...

##  **Lotor**

Hey baby, how're you feeling?

_ Lotor smiles back, tilting his head _

I just had to banish a demon that was lurking in our basement

##  **Shiro**

_ He takes notice that he's not in the big bedroom, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes _

I must have been really tired, if I'm sleeping in here... and I didn't hear you come home, let alone banish a demon

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns, shifting to brush a thumb over his cheek _

Oh, baby. You greeted me already and everything... I think it was, um...feeding off you?

##  **Shiro**

I did?

_ Jax sits up, clearly confused _

I don't remember

##  **Lotor**

Yeah...and I'm not surprised. Weak-assed demon, but still a demon...

_ He sighs and tugs Jax into his side _

And I owe you an apology, too

##  **Shiro**

_ He is more than happy to snuggle close, nuzzling against Lotor's chest _

You do? Why?

##  **Lotor**

I may have upset you? Granted, you were under the demon's influence at the time

##  **Shiro**

I'm sure you didn't mean to... so... I forgive you?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of his head _

Good. And I got rid of the demon already, sooooo....?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, lifting his chin and pressing himself up so he can kiss Lotor properly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses him back, cupping his cheek and leaning into him heavily and guiding him down onto the bed before pulling back slightly _

This is okay, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ He happily lays back, settling against the sheets and peering up at Lotor _

Why wouldn't it be?

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and props himself up onto an elbow, half-leaning over him _

Mmh, maybe because I was a jerk earlier and you didn't deserve that attitude? Granted...demon-influenced, but oh well...

##  **Shiro**

_ He reaches up and draws Lotor down against him once again, pressing their lips together and immediately parting soft lips, encouraging Lotor to continue _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles into his mouth, deepening the kiss with his tongue, pressing down against Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms happily in his oversize t-shirt and lacy boyshorts, spreading his legs as he slides his hands up, over Lotor's back and then into his hair, returning the deep kiss _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor settles between his legs, pressing closer and torn between leaning into the touch to his head or into Jax's kiss, moaning softly in his throat _

##  **Shiro**

_ Wrapping his legs around Lotor's hips, Jax draws them together, breaking the kiss to work his lips down Lotor's soft throat _

Missed you...

##  **Lotor**

Missed you, too, baby

_ Lotor tilts his head to give Jax more room, groaning softly and unable to stop rolling his hips into Jax's _

##  **Shiro**

_ He lets out his own soft, happily little sounds, toes curling a little _

D-do you have to go away again soon?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, no, not yet... I think we're taking a break from the ghost hunting for a bit... Shiro mentioned it in the car earlier

_ He hums and leans heavily into Jax, kissing his cheek _

##  **Shiro**

_ Rolling his hips upwards, he groans a little, fingers working against Lotor's scalp _

Nnn... I'm close...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, shifting to put his lips by Jax's ear _

Already, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Missed you so much, daddy... haven't touched myself since you left...

_ His back arches off the bed a little, grinding firmly against his lover _

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans, sliding a hand onto Jax's hip and tugging him tightly against him, giving him more pressure to grind into _

Oh, is that so? Were you waiting for your daddy and Shiro to get home so that could have some fun with their good boy?

##  **Shiro**

I'm always waiting for you, daddy... always want you...

_ Okay, so he was a little more attached to Lotor than he was to Shiro... At the moment his thighs were starting to tremble, his moans starting to fill the room _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckled and pushed him down into the bed, nipping at his earlobe gently _

Gonna come for your daddy, baby? Gonna come hard?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax wanted to draw it out, inadvertently gripping Lotor's hair with both hands somewhat roughly, no where near what Shiro does, but much rougher than what Jax usually did, but the petite red head couldn't hold back, loving the words Lotor was whispering in his ear _

So close, daddy... almost... gonna...

##  **Lotor**

_ He panted into Jax’s ear, huffing our a soft laugh even as he ground them together a little harder _

Come on, baby, come in those cute little panties for daddy... just for me, baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ The tug on Lotor's hair increased, Jax crying out for all to hear as his hips jerked and he soaked his lacy panties with pulse after pulse of his thick cum _

F-for you, daddy! I'm cumming for you!

##  **Lotor**

Such a good boy...my good boy...

_ Lotor groaned, thrusting against him and riding out Jax’s orgasm, close to his own, but happy to wait _

##  **Shiro**

_ Still rolling his hips, Jax is moaning low and soft, releasing the tight hold on Lotor's hair in favor of working his hands under the back of his shirt, dragging his nails, gently, down his back _

Are you gonna cum, too, daddy...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor arches into the touch with a low moan before he collapses against Jax, breathing heavily _

Mmh, maybe... you wanna make daddy come in his pants like a horny boy?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods eagerly, squirming his hips _

We should roll over... so I can sit on you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and does just that, urging Jax up to straddle him _

Mmh, like this, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, once more moving his hands under Lotor's shirt so he can brace his hands against bare skin, hips starting to roll firmly, sliding his firm backside against Lotor's bulge. If he was to push up Jax's shirt he would be graced with the sight of his messy panties _

Wanna make you cum, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and slides his hands beneath the shirt and onto Jax's hips, tugging the shirt up a little to catch sight of the messy panties before he tugged Jax down into a soft kiss and rolled his hips into Jax's firm ass _

Make me cum then, baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ A decision was made and Jax knew Lotor was going to be quite distracted by the deep, messy kissing, giving Jax the ability to draw Lotor out of his pants, and adjust his own panties, and when he sat up quickly and impaled himself on Lotor's leaking cock, he knew it was unexpected - thank the gods for self lubrication, but without stretching he was insanely tight, the action making him moan loudly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groaned into the kiss and then his hips jerked up, eyes widening in surprise--of course Jax would do something like that. Hands flying to his hip, he urged Jax into a slow, smooth roll, moaning at the feel of Jax's tight, lubricated body surrounding his cock--he's unaware of Shiro pushing the door open to watch _

Oh, fuck... Jax! Baby!

##  **Shiro**

_ He sits up fully, back arching as one hand drifts behind his head as he rolls his hips and grinds himself down against the length filling him _

Ohhhh... daddy... so big... so deep inside me...

##  **Lotor**

F-fuck...

_ He groans, gripping Jax's hips hard and shifting to plant his feet on the bed, giving him better leverage to thrust up into his baby--he catches a glimpse of Shiro in the doorway and huffs out an amused breath, not bothering to stop the smooth, slow thrusts _

Baby...you take your daddy so well....so, so well....

##  **Shiro**

_ Each moan is long and drawn out, mouth hanging open, his head falling back as he took every inch over and over, probably the tightest he's ever been _

I love taking you, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He jerks Jax down onto him a little harder a that, but not too hard--Jax hadn't been stretched after all and he didn't want to hurt him _

F-fuck... Make me come, baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ Every rougher thrust makes him cry out, followed by those continuous, almost lewd, moans, his free hand moving to lift his shirt so Lotor can see the bulge in his tiny little belly, not to mention the fact he's hard in his panties again _

I want daddy to cum... want it inside me... please daddy... please cum inside me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor growls lowly and yanks Jax down onto his cock hard, pressing up into him at the same time, and comes hard, filling his baby up just like he'd been asking him to. One hand darts up to the back of Jax's head and yanks him down into a messy kiss, while the other move to press over his baby's messy panties, the hard cock, the slight bulge in his stomach, hips rolling up into Jax mindlessly as he moans into Jax's mouth _

##  **Shiro**

_ The sudden change, the roughness, the incredible depth in which Lotor has driven into him, and the firm touches make him cry out again, though it's lost in the kiss as he cums impressively for the second time _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans into the kiss for a long moment, just holding Jax there before he sags back against the bed, breathing heavily as he watches his baby carefully, shifting to tug the redhead into laying against his chest, not quite ready to move or pull out just yet _

Fucking hell, Jax...

##  **Shiro**

_ He slumps, resting his head against Lotor's chest, panting heavily, his thighs still shaking _

Feels so good, daddy... I'm so full...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor huffs out a laugh and cups the back of his head, holding him close with a sigh _

Mmh, definitely feels good, baby....miss me that much, huh?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, still making soft little fucked out noises, lost to the pleasure _

_ Shiro grins, stroking himself firmly, enjoying the sight of Lotor's length buried deep inside Jax _

S: I'm close, Tor... do you want it?

##  **Lotor**

_ He turns his head to watch Shiro through hooded eyes and nods, smiling _

Yeah, daddy.... c'mere and give me it...please?

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans, moving to the side of the bed and resting a knee on the edge so he can move his hips closer, his hand working his massive length a little faster _

Almost, baby... almost...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor obediently opens his mouth, reaching up to curl a hand around Shiro's hip and tug him a little closer _

##  **Shiro**

Oh fuck... baby... you look so fucked out already... I love watching you two together...

_ He shifts, and it's an awkward position, one arm braced on the bed, carefully balancing himself as he jerked himself at an impressive speed, smearing the thick tip over Lotor's lips _

Fuck... fuck... g-gonna cum..

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans, opening his mouth wide and urging just the tip inside, other arm still holding Jax close as he watching Shiro jerking himself off into his mouth, begging with his eyes for Shiro to come because he fucking loves the taste and Shiro just has...so fucking much _

##  **Shiro**

_ His voice is so much deeper as he cums, hips jerking forward as he moans low and loud, flooding his beautiful husband's mouth with cum, loving the sight of it streaking down his chin _

Fuck, take it!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swallows as quickly as possible, but it's a lot and he knows he misses quite a bit, but he doesn't care, drinking it all down as fast as possible and releasing Shiro's hip to swipe at the mess that doesn't make it into his mouth, licking his fingers clear before he licks at the tip of Shiro's cock, cleaning him thoroughly with a soft, pleased smile _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's still moaning, releasing his length so he can stroke Lotor's hair _

Good boy... that's right... clean daddy up...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans lowly, still licking at his husband's cock carefully and occasionally swiping at his chin or cheeks to clean what he's missed before he sighs and finally pulls back, sagging against the bed again and still buried in Jax's tight body _

.....mmh....s'good...

##  **Shiro**

_ Despite it being a single bed, Shiro manages to wiggle himself close, tugging the small blanket over his beloved boys - Jax was basically half naked and would no doubt already be getting cold, while Lotor was covered with the boy, and Shiro was fulled dressed, minus his length hanging out from his sweatpants, not that he cares. He slips an arm under Lotor's head, while the other slides over Jax's blanket covered back _

Gonna sleep inside him, baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shuffles over a little and settles into Shiro carefully, still holding Jax to him tightly; he sighs and glances down to the redhead _

Mmh, maybe.... Tempted to, if he's okay with it?

##  **Shiro**

_ Said red head is out cold, sleeping soundly against Lotor's chest, he had passed out almost instantly after his second orgasm, and had completely missed the blowjob shenanigans _

Pretty sure he doesn't care, love

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles, adjusting his hold on Jax to keep their hips pressed together, because he was maybe half-hard again thanks to Shiro's jerking off; he groaned and turned to look at his husband _

Apparently so...but I'm half-hard again, thanks to you....

##  **Shiro**

Think you can slow fuck him until you cum? I doubt he'll wake up, he seems like he's out hard. I mean, I shook the bed pretty good while I was cumming all over you

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groaned again but nodded, shifting to put both hands on Jax's hips, experimentally rolling his hips up into the redhead he was still buried inside; he shuddered hard at the feel of his cock sliding deep into slick and come--he moaned, glancing towards Shiro again _

You're a terrible influence, Shiro...

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs a little, moving his hand over his head and draping it in such a way that he can tangle his fingers in soft white hair, tugging a little _

Pretty sure he was the one begging for his daddy's cum, love

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's hips jerk hard at the hair-tugging and he sends Shiro a half-assed glare, the effect ruined by his low moan a moment later--and he nods eagerly _

Y-yeah....wanted me...to fill him up...gonna....fuck, gonna do that.....fuuuuck

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, tugging on his hair again _

He really loves his daddy... I was thinking of amping things up for us, actually... giving us a way to fuck our babies even better...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans again, hips jerking up into Jax again, and narrows his eyes at his husband _

...o-oh? Really? What's this idea of yours, daddy...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Even in his sleep, Jax was starting to let out sweet, beathy little moans _

I was thinking... augmentations... so I can knot you... and you can knot Jax...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was rolling hips steadily into Jax now, but he pauses at the suggestion, staring up at Shiro with wide eyes and then swallows shallowly _

...you...want to do that...? Really?

##  **Shiro**

Honestly, I really want to watch you knot him... I love watching you two together... I wanna see you fuck him open and then tie to him and pump him full of cum... we could even get you augmented for bigger loads... we could all get faster recovery augmentations… I wanna watch you bloat him...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans lowly, fucking up into Jax a little harder before he reaches over to grab Shiro's hair and jerk him down into a kiss, shuddering as he spills into his sleeping baby again, groaning into Shiro's mouth _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro kisses back deeply, eyes slipping closed as he swallows every moan, hearing Jax make a happy little noise, but not wake. He was absolutely going to add somnophilia to the list, and get proper consent from Jax when they all woke up _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pulls back after a moment and sags against the bed, watching Shiro sleepily now and chuckling softly, one hand stroking the back of Shiro's head, the other slipping under jax's shirt to rub over his lower back _

##  **Shiro**

_ Tucking himself close and pressing his face against Lotor's still clothed upper arm, Shiro lets out a long, content breath, joining Jax in a nap _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets out a contented sigh and snuggles down, also falling asleep--they'd talk about Shiro's suggestion later, once they'd all woken up properly _


	5. Chapter 5

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax was glad that the augmentation clinic wasn't in a regular hospital because he wasn't sure if he could handle being surrounded by what would probably be THOUSANDS of spirits, good and bad. The red head had his knees pulled up against his chest as he read, filled out, and would soon sign the papers that would result in him getting augmented. Lotor and Shiro had told him to get ANYTHING he wanted, regardless of cost, but it was somewhat overwhelming for the tiny little red head. _

S: This is going to be a wild ride, that's for sure... absolutely going for a knot, because yiss, increased ejaculate volume... increased metabolism... increased stamina... increased refractory period... I'll skip the increased penis size, because I barely fit in Jax as it is, and I do enjoy being inside you, baby

_ Jax blushes even more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles from the other side of the bed, filling out his own paperwork _

I'm just going for the knot and the increased stamina, etc... I don't need to change anything else...

_ He winks at Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax honestly had no idea why he was here, he wasn't a top, he didn't need any of the augmentations, did he? Well... maybe... When the doctor came in and collected the clipboards from Lotor and Shiro, he frowned a little at the sight of the nervous red head, and his unfinished paperwork _

D: Thinking of backing out, Jax? It's okay if you're scared, or want to stop, no one's going to be angry at you or anything

_ Jax shook his head _

N-no... I just... don't know what I need? Or... want... I don't top anyone...

_ He glanced at his lovers as sneakily as possible, they were his first and only, after all _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gave him an encouraging nod and a fond smile _

How about refractory period, Jax? Stamina? Metabolism? Those are pretty standard and just enhance whatever is already there

##  **Shiro**

_ He ponders this, wiggling his toes under the blanket covering his lap _

I... I guess...

D: What about your height? Body structure?

_ The red head frowns _

What? What's wrong with my height?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor also frowns, sitting up a little on the bed, worried about his baby _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro glared and there were a few choice words before the doctor apologized. Jax hugged his knees a little tighter, he liked being so small compared to his lovers, but... _

Is... can you... I...

_ The words were hard, Jax flailing his pen a little _

Can you make Shiro's dick fit in me easier?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glanced towards Shiro with raised eyebrows _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro was blushing, but he understood, it took a LOT of time and effort to make Jax ready for him, and he could admit that he wished it was easier, not that he didn't absolutely love watching Lotor and Jax together _

D: Ah, yes, we can help with that, it's more about flexibility and an increased healing factor

_ Jax blushes at the idea of being more flexible, Shiro tries frantically not to get hard at the thought of Jax putting his knees to his ears _

I... yes, that, please... and what Lotor suggested... and... uh... I kinda wanna cum more, too...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and settles more comfortably onto the bed _

You sure, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Why... why wouldn't I be sure?

##  **Lotor**

Just wanted to make sure, darling

##  **Shiro**

_ Papers signed, it was agreed that Jax would be the first one under, Shiro knowing that his little lover would quickly be overwhelmed by anxiety if left to ponder about his choices for too long. Then it was Lotor's turn. And then Shiro. And the next day the three were walking out of the clinic like nothing had been changed, though the augmentations had somehow triggered the white in Jax's hair, the red dye vanishing, and no matter how hard he would try in the future, the white streak would never take color. Jax held onto Shiro as they walked, not that he was weak, or tired, or anything, but his anxiety was impressive. _

Tor love, why don't you drive us back? I'll sit in the back seat with Jax, I think he needs more cuddles...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gave them both a fond smile and settled into the driver's seat _

Okay. You be good for Shiro, okay, baby?

##  **Shiro**

J: Yes, daddy...

_ That night, or really, early the next morning, Jax found himself sitting outside on the deck, curled in his favorite blanket, settled in a hammock, watching the stars - living in the country was something he would never take for granted. Even if it was two in the morning and he had left his place between his lovers and curled up with a cup of hot tea _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor woke to find Jax missing and groaned, rolling out of bed--he remembered the emotion demon thing and was worried, glancing about for Ryou though Shiro's little brother had been MIA for a few weeks and he was worried about the kid. Still, he had to find Jax and make sure he was okay, so he shuffled out of the bedroom and checked through the house, eventually finding Jax out on the deck _

Baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He jumps a little, turning to peer over his shoulder, smiling in the darkness _

Oh, hi daddy... did I wake you?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor joined him in the hammock and chuckles _

Mmh, no. Just woke up to find you missing from the bed...

##  **Shiro**

_ He shuffles, careful not to spill the last of his tea before he settles into Lotor's embrace _

I couldn't sleep...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, you couldn't? Weird dreams or just can't sleep?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax sets his cup aside and turns a little so he can nuzzle his face against Lotor's neck, letting out a soft sigh _

Can't sleep...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and tugs Jax tighter to him, smiling _

Aww, baby, that's no good

##  **Shiro**

_ A little more shifting and he's managed to straddle Lotor, the two of them more reclined in the hammock now, letting him press close, his words already soft and somewhat muffled against Lotor's neck _

...do you think Shiro is mad at me... 'cause I don't have sex with him as much as I have sex with you...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He holds him close, pressing a kiss to the top of Jax's head _

No, I don't think he is, baby. He likes to watch us, to be honest, and I think he gets off on that more than having sex with you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs softly, trailing his fingers against Lotor's chest _

...should I be calling  **him** daddy, too? Or is he only  **your** daddy? Would it be weird if I called him that? Maybe I should call him... big brother?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and tightens his hold on him _

Baby, I think this is something you should ask him, because I can't make those decisions for him. Whatever you decide on, I'll support you, baby

##  **Shiro**

Things are really changing with us and I guess I'm feeling... unsure? I mean, I'm always unsure, I'm an anxiety ridden teaspoon, but I just... I love you two, so much... I want to spend the rest of my life with you...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby...

_ Lotor hugged him tightly, burying his face in Jax's hair and shifting to rub a hand up and down his back _

I understand. We love you, too, baby. We'll talk about it, darling, and we'll go from there, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ It was a soft moment, tender, non-sexual, but heat spread across Jax's cheeks when the touch along his back made him instantly grow hard. He tried to focus on the fact that he felt Lotor wasn't really thinking about 'forever' when it came to their relationship, but he would try and put it out of his mind, he wanted to focus on the moment, on how loved he felt right then _

S-sorry... heightened senses... m'still not used to them...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckled and pulled back, tipping Jax's head up to press a kiss to first one cheek, then the other _

I don't mind, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He blows out a long breath, ignoring how he was pressing his erection against Lotor's thigh now, simply letting his head settle back against his chest _

I... was thinking...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shifts slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to Jax's lips _

You were thinking?

##  **Shiro**

I don't really contribute, uh, financially, to the house, and I know you've  **both** told me that I don't ever have to, but... I want to... except, yanno, anxiety...

_ He was starting to ramble _

...but after I accidentally uploaded the video... and we got all that money, and there were so many comments about me...

_ The rest came out in a rush _

maybe I can do cam shows?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks and pulls back, eyebrows raised _

Cam shows, Jax? You'd really want to do that?

##  **Shiro**

_ Damn his pale skin and showing pink so well, but the throb of his erection probably sold him out just as much _

I mean... I like when you watch me... and I really like when Shiro watches us... and I'm home alone a lot…

##  **Lotor**

_ He presses another chaste kiss to Jax's lips and chuckled _

Baby, if that's what you wanna do, I won't stop you...and if you ever need someone to help with your cam show, you can ask me

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms, lips parting even after Lotor's pulled away _

I'll need the equipment... and toys...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grins and kisses him again, less chaste this time _

Mmh, and we have a practically unlimited credit card, baby, so go for it

##  **Shiro**

_ The new hormones were doing all sorts of things to him, and he wanted to keep his head while having this conversation _

I know you said you're taking a break from banishments and such... but maybe we could do some more cheesy ghost hunting things? People  **really** loved that

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and slides a hand down to Jax's hip, pulling him down against his thigh _

The really cheesy stuff, hm? Do you have any suggestions for locations, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He whimpers, hips jerking forward, he may or may not have quietly asked for juuuuust a bit bigger of a penis... _

I m-made a list... oh fuck...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks and rolls his own hips up, teasing Jax with his own mostly hard length _

A list, hmm?

##  **Shiro**

_ He fumbles, directing one of Lotor's hands under his panties - because the boy had zero 'male' underwear - and to where he was slick _

Y-yeah... places within driving distance... a bunch in Canada... and even s-some international ones...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hums, teasing his fingers through the slick with a tiny smirk _

Mmmh, driving distance... Canada... International, Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ Soft thighs spread a little more _

Yeah... there's a few in Japan... like the creepy suicide forest...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor scowls and shakes his head _

Nuh uh. I am  _ not _ setting for in that place, Jax

##  **Shiro**

What if it's a demon, making people do that? We could prevent so much more loss...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and shakes his head, tugging him down a little more firmly _

I went there once...as a kid... Because mum was asked to investigate. It's not a demon--she banished it... I think it's just the land...? I don't know, I don't really remember much, sorry...

##  **Shiro**

_ He whimpers again _

Y-you're trying to distract me... if you w-wanna do that... finger me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He huffs and kisses him again, teasing a finger against his rim and chuckling _

Mmh, I can do that, baby

##  **Shiro**

There's also a place in Ireland... Russia... I found a lot... mmm... please daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, Ireland, baby?

_ Lotor teased a little more before he slipped his finger into him, smiling at Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's tight, but there's more give to his body now, and certainly a lot more slick, it would be interesting to see if it soaked his panties, or leaked down his thighs when he's standing _

Mmm... yeah... if you go out of country... can I come? I'm a good personal assistant... aren't I...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor teases him a little, pressing slightly deeper and than back out, chuckling _

Of course, baby, you're the best personal assistant...though you gotta be prepared for the reporters... They, uh...like Shiro and I a little too much...think you can handle that?

##  **Shiro**

I'll make you proud, daddy... I know how to be professional when I'm in public... I'll learn to be stronger...

_ A soft little moan escapes _

Please stop teasing, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor slips a second finger in and leans down to press a kiss to his lips, sighing _

I'll stop, promise...and I know you can...gonna be naughty and wear a plug while we're being interviewed and you're off to the side, watching your daddies be all professional?

##  **Shiro**

_ He moans, nodding quickly _

I'll wear the purple one...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and presses his fingers deep, kissing him again _

Such a good boy...

##  **Shiro**

_ His hips roll, and he's already leaking into his pretty panties _

M-maybe one that vibrates... I'll have to wear tighter panties... maybe something that'll keep the mess in... maybe I'll cum in them...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's fingers still as he moans, pulling back to watch Jax for a moment _

You...cheeky....fuck, baby... I'm sure there's panties that are...hmm...water-resistant?

_ He winks _

##  **Shiro**

I w-want you to look at me, standing at the back of all the reporters... and you'll see me shift, just a little... I'll smile  **that** smile... and you'll know I'm soaking my panties... just for you, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans, grip on his hip tightening _

F-fuck...baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is rocking his hips more firmly now, pushing himself up so he can grind against Lotor's thigh, leaking heavily, and even in the soft light coming from inside the house, it's obvious his eager length is larger _

When I do shows, daddy, I'm gonna make sure I have a toy that's modeled from your big, hard, cock... and daddy Shiro's... and even when you're away, you can fuck me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor slips his fingers free and yanks at his pants, freeing his erection before he's tugging Jax's lacey panties out of the way, teasing the tip against slick cheeks _

Oooh, I like that idea, baby...we'll have to organise that later...after...

##  **Shiro**

_ Watching Lotor with lusty eyes, Jax pushes down, testing his augmentations, his mouth falling open as he moans sweetly _

Want you to watch me... even when you're away... watch me while I stare into the camera... watch me when I cum for daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans, one hand on Jax's cheek, fingers holding the panties out of the way while the other grips his hip hard, holding him still for a moment as he adjusted to being inside his baby, then he leaned in and kissed him deeply _

Of course, baby... Gonna watch you every night, watch you cum just for daddy....maybe get daddy Shiro to fuck me while watch.... you'd like that, wouldn't you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He whimpered, loudly, into the kiss, unable to stop the tears, even if they were happy ones _

Yes daddy... want you both... want my daddies to love me...

_ His hands spread over Lotor's chest again, bracing himself as he started moving, slowly _

I know y-you said we should talk about it later... but I wanna be yours, daddy... forever... wanna marry my daddies... please... you love me... daddy Shiro loves me... I want...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pulls back to brush the tears away, moaning lowly as Jax starts to move slowly; he smiles fondly, cupping his baby's cheek and pressing a kiss to his other cheek _

Oh, baby... Are you sure? Because I'd say yes in a heartbeat, Jax.... Don't forget to ask daddy Shiro, baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans into the touch, starting to rock his hips more firmly now, a hammock wasn't the easiest place to have sex _

Marry me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and kisses him again _

Yes, Jax, yes!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax clings to his new fiance, and sure, they couldn't actually get married, but he didn't care anymore, and fuck yes he was going to ask Shiro, and yeah, it's amusing that the tiny, young one is doing the asking, but he doesn't care. He's also moaning into the kiss, fucking himself on Lotor's length, thighs trembling as he goes over the edge already, his first orgasm since the augmentation, and damn if the amount isn't everything he's dreamed of _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans into kiss, feeling Jax's thigh trembling as he feels his baby spills all over, soaking through the panties--he jerks Jax down onto his cock a little harsher, other hand gripping his ass cheek tightly, squeezing _

##  **Shiro**

_ Why oh why had he been worried about this!? He hadn't thought sex could be better, but holy crap, it really was. Jax sat up fully and let his head fall back, taking Lotor deep inside, unable to brace himself enough to bounce, but something else was causing him to moan _

O-oh... daddy... is... is that... your knot...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and nods, relaxing into the hammock, happy to watch Jax ride him _

Mmh... I think so...you want it, baby? You want my knot?

##  **Shiro**

_ He doesn't remember the last time they, technically, went this slow, not since his first time, Jax was absolutely the energizer bunny when it came to sex, but it felt so incredibly good, even with the slow, steady pressure against his rim. There was a good chance that without the augmentation, he never would have been able to take such a thing _

It's so big...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grabbed Jax's hips, urging him down a little more insistently, grinding up against the resistance--a hammock really wasn't the best place for this, but Lotor wasn't going to complain _

Mmh, think...think you can take it, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ A somewhat broken moan left his lips and he nodded, pretty green eyes rolling a little as his body started to spread, oh yes, this was the best decision he had ever made _

I wanna take it, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Take it, then, baby, take it...

_ And he tugged Jax down firmly against him, feeling his knot pushing against his baby's rim, felt it slowly easing it--just a little more. He moaned _

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... yeah... make me take it, daddy... I want all of you... make me take your knot, daddy, please!

_ Even though Shiro spread him wider, that had only been once, and he had been fucked open first, so this left him gasping, jaw hanging loose, the red head starting to drool as he moaned lewdly _

##  **Lotor**

F-Fuck! Take it, baby!

_ He knew they were being loud but he didn't care, he kind of wanted Shiro to hear them, as he fucked up into Jax, forcing his knot into the redhead carefully, slowly--he didn't want to hurt him--and moaning lowly the whole time _

##  **Shiro**

I'm taking it daddy! It's going in!

_ Arching, he cried out loudly as the thick knot popped inside him, making him spasm and cum yet again, once more soaking his adorable panties, the moans turning into a happy shriek _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gasps sharply, hips jerking up into him, grip knuckle-white on Jax's hips-- Shiro  _ **_had_ ** _ to have heard that, and he's pretty sure there'll be bruises later...but right now, he's knotted Jax and he's coming hard, moaning loudly as he ruts up into his baby _

O-oh, fuck, baby! Just like that!

##  **Shiro**

_ He's grinding down just as insistently, shocked by how the knot is absolutely wrecking him, his toes curled, arms lifted and folded behind his head as his stomach bulged, first with Lotor's cock, and then with the insane load he was being flooded with _

Yes! Give it to me, daddy! I'm so  **full** !

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans, fucking up into him again and coming  _ **_again_ ** _ at that, yanking Jax down had against him and rocking his hips and holding Jax firmly to him, swearing softly because that should not have turned him on so much _

Y-Yeah..you're so full...fuck, baby...look at you...

##  **Shiro**

So good... it's so good, daddy! I want it... I want all of it...

_ His next orgasm is dry, but it makes him moan just as loudly, his body milking Lotor firmly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders, rutting up into him again and moaning because it feels so damn good, too good, and he can't help and now he's pretty damn sure they've woken Shiro up, because that moan of Jax's was fucking loud--he tugs Jax down into him with one arm, the other still holding them firmly together, so that he can kiss his baby tenderly _

Mmh, you got it all, baby....s'good, isn't it?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's clinging again, moans softly now, green eyes closed as the pleasure continues to wash over him, nodding _

I love it...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good boy....think you can sleep after that?

_ Lotor's chuckling, just holding him and kissing his forehead, his cheek, his lips, soaking in the afterglow and just generally enjoying the moment _

##  **Shiro**

_ Soft little moans turn into breathy little sighs, and just like the last time, he's falling asleep with Lotor still deep inside him - at least this time they had already had a conversation about somnophilia, and Jax was all for it. When Lotor looks up, Shiro is leaning against the door frame, once again touching himself, even if he can't actually see how Lotor is tied to Jax _

Quite the show, baby

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grins and ducks his head, hiding the stupid smile in Jax's hair and humming _

Mmh, couldn't help it... He's irresistible, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

Did you knot him?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, not lifting his head _

Yeah...

##  **Shiro**

How was it?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans, hips flexing at the words _

Fucking amazing

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro keeps stroking himself slowly, in no hurry to get himself off _

Did you make his tiny belly bulge?

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans again, hips jerking a little harder at that, grinding himself up into his baby _

Y-yes!

##  **Shiro**

_ He grins, making his way over _

Is he still milking you, even asleep?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods again and finally lifts his head, looking up _

Yeah, he is...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

How are his augmentations? Did he take it well?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and lays his head back against the pillowed section of the hammock, adjusting his hold on Jax and nodding _

Surprisingly well....

##  **Shiro**

But not too easily? Selfish, but I don't want him, yanno,  **loose**

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and shakes his head _

Mmh, no, not too easily.... It was nice for me...might be tight for you, daddy

##  **Shiro**

If he never wants to try and take me again, that's okay with me, you know how hard I cum when I watch you take him

_ He stands by the hammock, stroking himself firmly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and nods, watching Shiro through hooded eyes _

Mmh. Did we wake you up?

##  **Shiro**

Best wake up call ever... almost as good as when you wake me up with a blowjob

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks and raises his eyebrows _

Oh, really?

##  **Shiro**

Almost

_ He widens his stance a little, stroking himself faster _

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches his husband fondly, eyebrows still raised _

Are you trying to hint at something, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

Actually... with the way you're laying... you're close enough to the ground that I'm pretty sure, with some careful movements... I can fuck you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks and glances about, taking note of what Shiro’s talking about and laughing _

Well, daddy, if you think you can manage that, why don’t you go for it?

##  **Shiro**

I'm kinda sad I won't get to knot you... but I don't relish the idea of being stuck to you  **without** being able to hold you, because when I knot you the first time, I really wanna hold you like you're holding Jax

_ He's moving as he speaks, grabbing couch cushions and building himself a soft space to lay on, the hammock rocking gently _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans at the thought, watching his husband as he makes himself comfortable, swinging gently and incredibly turned on by the thought _

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh... you're already so wet, baby... you've absolutely left a puddle down here...

##  **Lotor**

....couldn't help it...he's just so...arousing...when he's really into it

##  **Shiro**

_ Bracing his feet just a little, it's really not all that much of a distance to close, the cushions lifted him the perfect amount, allowing him to tease the thick tip against his husband, through the hammock _

Is he ever  **not** into it?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans _

Good point....by the way...he wants to marry us...thought I'd mention it....before we got distracted

##  **Shiro**

_ He pauses, lowering his hips _

What?

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs _

You heard me, Shiro....

##  **Shiro**

Of course I heard you, your ass isn't  **that** big, Tor

_ holy fuuuuuuck Shiro loved Lotor's curves _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs again and twists slightly to try and look at his husband _

We know he loves us...apparently, that means he wants to marry us and how dare you diss my ass, Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

_ Even through the hammock, he lands a firm, open handed slap against one cheek - that's going to leave a very interesting mark _

Are you sure it wasn't just the sex?

##  **Lotor**

_ He grunts at the feel and then snorts _

Pretty sure it wasn't the sex, Shiro. He mentioned it  _ before _ we really got too into it...

##  **Shiro**

_ He does it again, just a bit harder _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets out a low moan, fucking up into the redhead laying on him _

o-oh fuck...

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh... lookit that... my baby wants it rough tonight... gonna cum just from me spanking your sweet ass?

_ And again... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans lowly and nods, wrapping an arm tightly around Jax's waist, yanking them together tightly because each smack was causing him to shift inside Jax, his knot rubbing into all the right places, the pressure juuuust enough to keep him hard, but not enough for him to come--not yet. He turned his head slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of Shiro's face _

M-maybe...you're not possessed again, are you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He stops, frowning _

I... I can stop, Tor... I'm sorry...

##  **Lotor**

Don't stop?

_ Lotor tilts his head and frowns _

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ Nope, he's out, wiggling out from his position and sitting on his knees with a sigh _

Is that what you're going to think? Any time I do more than fuck you softly? You used to like when I manhandled you... before all this ghost shit started... before we got married...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and tilts his head back, closing his eyes _

I'm sorry, Shiro... I don't mean it like that.... That demon fucked us both over....

##  **Shiro**

I'm gonna go get you a blanket

_ Shiro moves to his feet, heading off _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor opens his eyes and shifts his head to watch Shiro leave, sighing again _

Babe...? Shiro....?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's quiet as he tucks the pair in, not even enjoying the sight of Lotor's knot finally slipping out of Jax, followed by an impressive amount of cum _

I don't want to talk about this right now, Lotor. Just... sleep.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches him carefully for a moment, still holding Jax close _

Shouldn't we move him into the house?

##  **Shiro**

_ He pauses, then sighs and scoops Jax into his arms before turning and walking into the house _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gets up slowly, adjusting himself and heads into the house, heedless of the mess that had been made all over him as he follows Shiro into the house and then straight into the shower, feeling a little put out and confused, but he wasn't going to argue with his husband, not tonight _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Lotor emerges he would find Jax cleaned up and sleeping soundly in the large king size bed, but Shiro has completely left the house, though he was considerate enough to leave a note - "Just going for a run to clear my head, I love you, and I won't be long." _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor takes the note with him to bed, turning to cuddle Jax close and reread the note Shiro left over and over again--if he wasn't back by morning, Lotor was going to go looking for him _


	6. Chapter 6

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is making breakfast when Lotor gets up, Jax is still fast asleep, sleepy little thing after being ravaged _

##  **Lotor**

_ He shuffles into the kitchen sleepily, frowning at Shiro making breakfast before he takes a seat at the breakfast bar, head tilted as he watches his husband tiredly _

....morning

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances over his shoulder before reaching over and flipping on the coffee maker _

Hey baby... I'm sorry...

##  **Lotor**

Hey...don't be, I shouldn't have mentioned it...

_ He folds his arms and lays his head on them, still watching Shiro make breakfast _

##  **Shiro**

_ It's a simple breakfast, omelette with mushrooms and cheese, and the smell of coffee is filling the air _

I shouldn't have thrown a fit

##  **Lotor**

_ He huffs out a small breath and closes his eyes _

...you were completely entitled to it

##  **Shiro**

Why? Because you were concerned about me? Because I've failed to communicate my issues with our sex life? No, Tor, that's on me

_ He moves the omelette onto a plate and places it in front of his husband before retrieving the coffee and setting it beside the plate, followed by utensils _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor peeks an eye open and smiles _

I suppose you're right, babe....thanks for breakfast...

##  **Shiro**

Just because I'm in a mood doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of my babies

##  **Lotor**

_ He lifted his head and nodded _

You’ve got a point...but Jax is still asleep...

##  **Shiro**

He only drinks smoothies in the morning, anyways

_ Shiro doesn't bother with food, making himself some tea _

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums and digs into the omelette, sending Shiro a grateful look every now and then before he leans back in his seat, food almost finished, and sighs happily, sipping his coffee _

I’m really sorry about last night.

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs, lifting himself up onto the counter and watching Lotor _

We should probably talk about it, eh?

##  **Lotor**

Probably. Before he wakes up?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and sets his coffee down, turning to face Shiro properly, expression open and expectant _

##  **Shiro**

_ He sips his tea a little before resting the cup against his lap _

We... haven't had really freaky sex since we got married. We used to have sex in the  **weirdest** places, and try weird ass positions, and try not to get caught, and I used to suck your dick in so many public spots where we should have gotten caught and... I used to  **use** you, Tor. And you loved it. I got rough, I left marks... And then we got married and you brought me into the whole... ghost thing... and...

_ He sighs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs as well _

And then the possession thing happened....

##  **Shiro**

Repeatedly

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and cuddles with his cup, twisting it first one way and then the other _

I didn’t know that was going to happen to you and it shouldn’t have and I’m sorry. You have the protective tattoos now so you should be safe but I...keep forgetting about them...

##  **Shiro**

It's been months and I've been fine... but I don't think you're ever going to  **not** think I'm possessed when I get... handsy...

and I can't get rough with Jax, he's... breakable...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods along and then lowers his gaze to his coffee _

I know that....but I think, on some level, I need to learn to trust you again? And you’re right, he is breakable... I have got to get better at noticing these possession signs. It’s the one thing I’m apparently shit at....

##  **Shiro**

Considering we've attracted attention to Jax... I suggest we get him inked up as well

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good idea....but we better ask him and make sure he’s okay with it

##  **Shiro**

Has he ever  **not** been okay with  **anything** we do?

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and shakes his head, glancing up _

You have a point. Still, we’ll ask when he wakes up

##  **Shiro**

_ Heaving a sigh, he slides off the counter _

I love you, Tor. More than anything. Even after you waited until  **after** we got married go tell me I was doomed to be possessed a lot because I was in proximity to you. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. And I know that you know that. But... I'm still hurt... and frustrated... I'm going to just... spend some time on my own, okay? Maybe go hang out in the woods, read a book, something like that

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighed and nodded, turning to watch Shiro _

Of course, Shiro... We'll be waiting here when you get back

##  **Shiro**

_ He pauses, picking at his sweats _

Take Jax into town, I have a feeling his sappy ass is going to want a ring... or three

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and then the words register and he stares at Shiro _

Wait...you're saying yes?

##  **Shiro**

_ He snorts _

Brat hasn't asked  **me** yet, has he?

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts and slips off his seat to go press a kiss to Shiro's check _

Better go wake him up then and see if he has something to ask you?

##  **Shiro**

You wanna deal with waking him up after he was completely fucked out? Do you not remember what happened last time? In his old room? He  **hit you**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor rolls his eyes _

Only because it was me... Maybe he won't hit  **you** ?

##  **Shiro**

He might not even ask right away, or even remember that he wanted to ask. Besides, I'd rather  **not** be in a pissy mood when I get asked to marry someone, because unlike you, I've never been asked before

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sinks back to his feet and tilts his head _

And I cheated, because I  _ knew _ you were going to ask me....

##  **Shiro**

Yeah, well, I can't be mad at that, you didn't choose that part of your life

_ He kisses Lotor's cheek before heading off _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles to himself, touching his cheek carefully before he heads off to check on Jax and then goes back to the kitchen and cleans up his plate and coffee mug, humming to himself _

##  **Shiro**

_ An hour later and Jax is making a smoothie, hair a right mess, and wandering around in nothing more than a skirt and thigh highs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is at the kitchen island, reading emails on the computer and he glares up when Jax appears and starts making a smoothie, eyebrows raising at the sight of him is nothing but a skirt and thigh highs; he chokes and clears his throat _

....morning, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He rubs the back of his neck, today's smoothie is chocolate, strawberry, cherry, and banana, apparently _

Morning daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He coughs and straightens up, watching a little more closely _

##  **Shiro**

_ Lifting onto his toes, he fumbles in a cupboard for his favorite cup, causing his skirt to ride up, still half asleep _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor can't help staring, swallowing thickly _

....baby....is that...?

##  **Shiro**

Mmmm? Yes daddy?

_ Managing to grab the cup, and grumbling about the tall people who put things where his poor little 5'4 frame can't reach, he sinks back down and pours his drink _

##  **Lotor**

...is that a plug, baby?

_ He can't focus on the emails anymore, thoroughly distracted by Jax now _

##  **Shiro**

_ He squeaks, his back still to Lotor, thighs suddenly pressing together _

...I was leaking... a lot...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares, watching the thighs press together, and chuckles _

Mmh, were you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He turns, blushing brightly, now that he's close, Lotor is gifted with the sight of his distended stomach as well _

##  **Lotor**

_ His gaze darts down to it and he smiles fondly _

You didn't want to lose any of it, did you, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms, feet turning in, toes curling against the hardwood floor _

I... I like the way it feels, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pushes the laptop aside, eyes narrowing _

I bet you do, baby... imagine how you'd feel if daddy Shiro put a load in you, too?

##  **Shiro**

_ He whimpers, almost roughly setting his cup down - thankfully it's a thick, plastic tumbler - because he shudders at the thought, pressing his thighs together again _

O-oh...

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins and slips off the stool, slowly coming around to Jax's side of the island _

Oh, do you like that idea, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's blushing even harder now _

Yes, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pauses a few feet away, resting a hand on the kitchen island _

Baby...is that something you'd like? For us each to put a load in you and plug you good? Make your belly bulge?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods quickly, because he sure as hell doesn't have a voice that can do more than whimper and let out little, breathy moans, unable to control his erection as it leaves a very obvious tent in his skirt _

You both cum so much... especially daddy Shiro... even before the augmentations... he must cum so much more, now...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and takes the few steps to him, cupping him over the skirt _

Oh, baby, he does, doesn't he? So, so much, baby....  _ he winks _ He fills me up good, too, you know

##  **Shiro**

_ The touch makes his knees wobble and he moans openly, hips jerking _

He's just so big... I barely took him... and he filled me soooooo much...

##  **Lotor**

_ He dips his head to press a kiss to Jax's cheek _

I know, baby... I know...

##  **Shiro**

_ Lifting onto his toes again, he curls his arms around Lotor's neck, holding himself close _

Can... can I sit on you, daddy...? I know you have that important call soon, but... please? I'll be a good boy and be really quiet...

_ Even horny as hell, he's still a damn good personal assistant _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses him softly and pulls back to nod _

Of course, baby, of course

##  **Shiro**

_ He's still squirming _

....think you can cum in me... silently...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins and kisses him again, backing him into the counter _

Mmh, we'll have to see, won't we?

##  **Shiro**

_ He lets out a happy little whimper _

We should get comfy, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Mmmh, indeed... On the couch, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, darting around to grab his drink, and a book, though he doubts he'll read it, he waits until Lotor is arranged with his phone and laptop, and with only minutes before the call is set to start, he straddles his daddy and settles comfortably, leaving Lotor to ease the pretty pink butt plug out of him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses a kiss to the top of his head and sets the plug aside, out of sight of any cameras, and then eases his hard length inside, teasing Jax with the tip for a moment before he's rutting up into his baby, chuckling _

Now, remember, baby, you're supposed to be good...

##  **Shiro**

_ He jerks, back arching, as Lotor sinks deep inside his messy hole, a shaky breath escaping him before he settles, adjusting himself just a little more, head resting comfortably against Lotor's chest, angled just right to sip on his smoothie as needed _

Yes daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He strokes over the back of his head, smiling fondly _

Good boy...

##  **Shiro**

_ The man on the video call lifted an eyebrow at the dark red head of hair tucked under Lotor's chin, and there's probably a moment when Lotor thinks Sendak is going to end the book deal they're supposed to be discussing before it's even been agreed upon, and then he's giving a knowing smile and panning his own camera downwards to where his own, younger, also tiny, lover is settled between his legs, Zephyr's pretty mouth wrapped around Sendak's large length, the boy, also a red head, suckling contently with his eyes closed, before Sendak pans up again _

Seems we have something in common, needy things, aren't they?

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and inclines his head, eyes not moving from the screen _

Mmh, indeed. Very needy

_ And he squeezes Jax's thigh gently, rubbing to soothe it immediately after _

##  **Shiro**

_ Said thigh tenses, but he knows he's not allowed to squirm, to draw more attention to himself than he already has, but he tightens around Lotor and lets out a soft little sigh, trying to stay quiet _

Must be a red head thing

_ Sendak chuckles _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorts and rolls his eyes, leaning back against the couch a little more firmly without dislodging Jax _

Mmh, probably. So, book deal?

##  **Shiro**

Absolutely

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor and Sendak discuss the book deal for the better part of an hour, the knowledge that they're both being tended to be their respective redheads and the feel of being surrounded by Jax's warmth keeping him hard until he's nearly ready to finish the call--and is distracted by Shiro returning home, twisting to look over the back of the couch as he ends the call _

Hey daddy

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, and his eyebrows fly up when Jax lifts his head suddenly, also greeting his daddy, and holy fuck, BOTH of them are saying it now? This was going to be the death of him _

Hey babies, are you having a good day?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hums and settles back against the couch, stroking over Jax's back _

Mmhmm, Sendak's pleased with the book deal thing and he's decided we're going for it

##  **Shiro**

That's wonderful, love

_ He comes around the couch and settles in his usual chair, watching Jax sink down against Lotor's chest again, thoroughly content with his position _

##  **Lotor**

_ He cuddles Jax to him and sighs, content to just sit there and relax--it  _ **_had_ ** _ been an intense call, after all... And yes, he had come silently, filling his baby up with a subtly roll of his hips _

Mmh... How was your day?

##  **Shiro**

Exactly what I needed, even if I wasn't gone all that long

_ He can't help but openly stare at where Lotor is deep inside their younger lover, noting the way Lotor's knot is pressing against Jax _

I might go back out, but I wanted to check on my babies, and get some snacks

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and closes his eyes, stroking Jax's back again, one hand drifting down to the skirt and lifting it higher so Shiro could get a better look _

Mmh, if that's want you want, daddy....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax shifts, pressing his hips down a little more, openly moaning softly, no longer needing to hold it in _

_ Shiro leaned back in his chair, staring at the way Jax pressed down _

How long have you been in him...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans and tightens his hold on the skirt, hiking it up higher _

Mmh...roughly an hour, I think?

##  **Shiro**

Have you cum in him?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, hips jerking up into his baby _

Y-yeah....

##  **Shiro**

_ The thrust makes Jax gasp, followed by a happy moan _

_ Shiro bit his bottom lip _

...gonna cum in him again...?

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmmm....

_ Lotor opens his eyes to watch Shiro watch them, smiling slightly _

He's been such a good boy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax squirmed a little, spreading his legs a little more, pressing his hips down and feeling himself start to spread around Lotor's growing knot _

J: daddy... please...

_ Shiro groans, unable to stop himself from palming his growing erection through his sweat pants _

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans as well, shifting his grip to both of Jax's hips and yanking him down a little harder _

What was that, baby?

##  **Shiro**

J: Please, daddy!

_ Shiro couldn't take his eyes away, listening to the way Jax begged, and moaned, beginning to stroke himself through his pants _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor holds him down for a moment, meeting Shiro's gaze before he lifts Jax up slightly and yanks him down again with a soft grunt, smiling slightly _

Mmh, please what, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head cries out, hips twitching, feeling himself spreading open more _

Tor, don't tease him. You said he's been a good boy...

J: Daddy... want it... please...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and holds him down, grinding up into Jax, gently forcing his knot a little deeper while still meeting Shiro's gaze _

Mmh, he has been....very good... Haven't you, baby? My good boy? Do you want your daddy to come in you, fill you up good?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax moans again, already so very addicted to the burn that comes with taking a knot, pressing his face against Lotor's chest and nodding _

J: I was a good boy, daddy... I want more inside me... wanna feel heavy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans, sliding one hand up Jax's back to grip a handful of pretty red hair, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head _

Of course, baby.....anything you want...and once I'm done...do you want daddy Shiro to stuff you full and fill you up, make your belly bulge even more?

##  **Shiro**

_ If the words didn't do him in, the sudden sensation of the knot finally sinking into him absolutely did, causing Jax to surge against Lotor, cumming rather hard, hips jerking _

_ Shiro groaned in response, giving himself a firm squeeze _

Daddy Shiro, eh?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans lowly as he finally knots the redhead, at the feel of Jax coming all over him, and glances up to find Shiro squeezing himself _

Mmh, can't keep saying daddy, can I? We're apparently both his daddies now, and the poor baby might get confused...hence daddy Shiro....

##  **Shiro**

So I'm supposed to refer to you as daddy Lotor when we're doing this sort of thing?

_ Jax squirms, knowing he's drooling, but he can't help it _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shrugs and glances down to Jax, pressing a kiss to the redhead's cheek _

If you want to, daddy

##  **Shiro**

_ Wet spot growing on his light grey sweats, Shiro licks his lips _

Fuck... my babies are so hot... and he wants more cum in him? What, has he kept it in him all day? How many loads did you drop in him?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor flushes and presses his face into Jax's hair, muttering about two last night and three in the last hour or so _

##  **Shiro**

Three?!

_ Shiro grips himself hard, hips jerking _

Holy fuck, Tor... five loads in, what, six hours? How big is his stomach...?

_ The wet stain spreads, impressively, as he realizes their baby is probably quite distended and heavy _

##  **Lotor**

_ He lifts his head and sends his husband a half-hearted glare, releasing Jax's hair to slide his hand back down to their baby's hip, holding him down firmly and rolling his hips _

Mmhmm..... Quite big...you should have seen him earlier....he walked out in nothing but the thigh highs and the skirt...wearing a plug.... Fucking tease....

##  **Shiro**

And I thought  **you** were a cumslut... you two are going to milk me dry... and I welcome it

_ Jax rolls his hips, pushing down firmly _

J: daddy... cum please...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans and tilts his head back against the couch, yanking Jax down firmly _

Don't you want daddy Shiro's cum, baby?

##  **Shiro**

J: both... please daddy... want more from you... then want daddy Shiro's cum too... wanna be so full, daddy...

_ Finally pulling himself from his pants, Shiro strokes himself very gently, mostly teasing his leaking tip _

You'll have to get your knot out of him before it fully goes down, Tor, if that's the plan... he'll tighten up again and I'll never fit

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and eases up his grip on Jax's hips, moaning softly _

Go on, baby....make me cum...and then you can go ride daddy Shiro's cock, milk his cum out of him... you like that idea, yeah?

##  **Shiro**

_ Every roll of his hips has Jax taking Lotor deeper, his tight little hole squeezing against Lotor's knot, and then he's lifting up a little, carefully, slowly, working himself open again - Shiro was right, Lotor had to un-knot him while still hard, to stretch him open, not ideal, and probably not the safest, but Jax knew neither of his daddies would ever hurt him on purpose _

Fuck... I can see him spreading open again... holy shit...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans lowly, hiding Jax up a little more, showing Shiro exactly what was going on _

Mmhmm...so open... Aren’t you, baby?

##  **Shiro**

J: A-almost... please daddy... please cum in me...

_ Shiro groaned _

Next time I'm gonna eat you while you fuck him, baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ That comment makes Lotor tank Jax down as he drives his hips up with a low groan, spilling inside his baby again—he sends Shiro a heated look and thumps his head back against the couch _

F-fucking hell, Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's voice broke as he cried out, throwing his own head back as he cums suddenly and without warning, fully knotted again and spasming rather intensely _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor couldn’t help rolling his hips up into Jax, still coming even as Jax spilled all over him again, moaning softly and glancing toward Shiro with hooded eyes _

C-can’t...stay on me, baby... It’s daddy Shiro’s turn, remember?

##  **Shiro**

_ It's quite the event to shift Jax from Lotor's messy cock to Shiro's straining one, all three trying to prevent any cum from leaking out, so Shiro arranges them with Jax leaning heavilly against Lotor as he eases inside, moaning loudly _

Holy fuck... tight... and wet... fuck, he's so hot inside!

##  **Lotor**

Uh huh....

_ Lotor had shifted to lean against the arm of the couch, Jax still sprawled over his as they all got comfortable, fucking into the redhead slowly, Lotor palming Jax’s cock through the skirt _

##  **Shiro**

I can feel your cum inside him... I never knew I wanted to fuck into someone elses cum before, but holy shit Tor...

_ Shiro can't help but hold Jax around the middle, splaying his hand over his distended stomach, cock twitching at the idea of adding more inside him, but for the moment he's focussed on pressing inside carefully, spreading his baby open _

J: so big.... so much... so full...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor strokes over his face, cradling it and kisses him tenderly _

I know, baby, I know...and daddy Shiro likes it, likes fucking into your messy little hole... isn’t that what you wanted? For daddy Shiro to fuck into you and fill you up so good, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro groans, leaning over both his lovers as he bottoms out inside Jax, being very careful not to knot his baby, no matter how much he wants to, just his large cock was bordering on being too much for the petite male and he'd never forgive himself if he hurt him. That left Shiro to thrust slowly, listening to every moan, pant, gasp, and whimper coming out of Jax, he was already so close _

J: love it.... I'm taking daddy's big cock inside me... want his cum, too...

##  **Lotor**

_ He gives him another tender kiss, pulling back to glance over his head at Shiro’s face _

Good boy... Daddy Shiro’s enjoying himself, baby...can you feel how hard he is? How much he wants to put his huge load in you?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's no time for Jax to answer, Shiro groaning loudly as he pushed deep, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Jax's back as he came, and Lotor knew that Shiro always came with impressive volume, so considering he had opted for the increased cum load augmentation... The sensation sends Jax over the edge again, the tiny male spasming as he dry orgasms, milking Shiro's length _

Fuuuuuuck TAKE IT!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, pressing a kiss to Jax’s cheek then leaning up to kiss Shiro, one hand finding the back of his husband’s head to pull him down into the kiss _

##  **Shiro**

_ The kiss is wet, and sloppy, Shiro's hips working forward and wrenching more moans from Jax, the boys pretty green eyes rolling _

J: T-taking it, daddy... taking all of it... there's so much... I feel so full, daddy!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans and pulls back, grabbing a handful of Jax’s hair to tug his head up before he kisses him, too, moaning into the kiss—because this? This was fucking hot as hell and he’d like to try it again sometime... _

That’s a good baby...taking daddy Shiro’s cum like that... You’re so full now, aren’t you?

##  **Shiro**

_ With a grunt, Shiro shoves his hips forward, bordering on knotting Jax, his brain going fuzzy as a second orgasm overtakes him, another load flooding into Jax and causing a broken little moan _

J: f-full... so much... c-can't... daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He grunts and grabs a fistful of Shiro’s hair, yanking his head back _

Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

_ There's several moments where none of them are sure if Shiro can stop himself from knotting Jax, but then his knees are buckling and he pulls free with an insanely lewd squelch, sliding off the couch, more or less collapsing on the floor. Jax tries almost desperately to hold everything inside, even as he orgasms yet again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snags the plug off the coffee table and slips into Jax, frowning slightly because he’s pretty sure it’s not going to be big enough—and then he’s distracted by his phone dinging and reaches for it blindly, cupping Jax’s ass tenderly with his other hand, fingers pressed against the plug. It takes him a moment to get to phone unlocked and then he sees the message from Sendak and pales, glancing toward the laptop where it still sat facing them.... He drops the phone onto his chest and snaps the laptop shut, swearing softly _

##  **Shiro**

_ It's only thanks to Lotor's palm over the plug that very little escapes from the red head, even though he probably wouldn't be able to keep it all inside him for very long, probably enough to get a few pictures... But he was so full... so incredibly full... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at the last for a moment then picks up the phone again, typing out a quick response one-handed before he puts it back on the coffee table and clears his throat, attention back on Jax _

How’re you feeling, baby?

##  **Shiro**

J: ...so full... hurts so good, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

You took a lot of cum from us, baby...you okay to lay here for a bit before we go get you cleaned up?

_ He sends Shiro a meaningful look and sighs _

Want daddy Shiro to help you?

##  **Shiro**

_ From the floor, Shiro manages a groan, slowly forcing himself into a sitting position. With the two looking insanely content, Shiro gently moves Jax into his arms, placing Jax's back against his chest, and finally granting he and Lotor a look at his stomach. The sight made Shiro choke back a loud moan - Jax might as well have been pregnant and it's pushing all of Shiro's buttons again _

T-tor... we need to document this…

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and picks up the phone again, snapping a couple of pictures quickly and sending one off to Sendak per his request because apparently he’d found them quite hot together and he’d said they put on a nice show—before he sighs and puts it aside, leaning forward to kiss first Jax, then Shiro—softly and tenderly _

There, daddy...documented... Mmh, look at you, baby...so big...so full...

_ Lotor slipped a hand over the bugle and groaned because it was doing things to him, too _

Its so fucking hot, baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiled, holding Jax lovingly, feeling the boy slump against him, no doubt surrendering the the post orgasm bliss - typical Jax _

...you could totally jerk off all over his stomach, Tor... it's clearly turning you on just as much as it's turning me on... I'm still hard...

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs and shakes his head, leaning up to kiss his husband again before shifting to speak directly into Shiro’s ear _

I’d rather have you fuck me into the mattress,  _ daddy _

##  **Shiro**

_ Gentle hands put Jax to bed before the two are taking up residence in the spare bedroom - they really needed to get a better bed, because this was absolutely going to be a secondary fucking room, and probably Jax's cam room. Shiro embraced Lotor from behind, kissing behind his ear _

How would you feel if  **you** fucked  **me** into the mattress...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groaned, tilting his head to give Shiro more access _

Mmh, tempting, daddy....

##  **Shiro**

I want you to knot me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He froze and then moaned loudly _

F-Fuck... Shiro... when you put it that way.... how can I refuse?

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans softly, rocking his hips forward and grinding himself against Lotor's ass _

And... I want it rough...

##  **Lotor**

Rough, daddy?

_ He chuckles and slides a hand back to grip Shiro’s hip _

Mmh, I think I can manage that, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Nevermind that Shiro had only ever bottomed once, when they lost their virginities to one another. The large male bends himself over the bed, spreading his legs and letting his hips sway _

Rough, baby... I want you to use me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groaned, watching his husband carefully, entranced by the swaying hips and swallows shallowly _

If you’re sure, babe...?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, letting his head hang down, muscled thighs spreading a little more, showing off his slick _

Use me... make yourself cum inside me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans again and stalks forwards, grabbing a handful of Shiro’s hair and forcing him down onto the bed, cheek pressed against the sheets, then he’s lining his cock up, teasing at Shiro’s slick cheeks _

Like this?

_ With a grunt, he shoves forwards without warning until he’s deep inside his husband _

Like this, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro lets out a somewhat muffled cry, thighs trembling at the sudden intrusion, but clearly he likes it because he's cumming all over the floor under him, seeing as his hips are off the edge of the bed, heavy length hanging _

Yes! Like that! Make me take it!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans and starts fucking into his husband, hard and fast, not letting up on the pace, still holding Shiro’s head down but now also holding onto his hip, yanking him back into the thrusts roughly. Distantly, he’s aware of Shiro coming all over the floor, but he’s deep in his husband’s heat, fucking into him in deep, rough thrusts and practically growling at him _

Good boy, fucking take it! Take it!

##  **Shiro**

_ He lets Lotor manhandle him and it's turning him on more than his wildest dreams, letting his back bow as he submitted, the harsh words making his head spin as each breath was roughly punched out of him, already barely able to form words _

M'taking it... I'm taking it! It's so fucking BIG!

_ And the words are slipping out before he can catch himself _

Harder, daddy! FUCK ME HARDER!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grunts and fucks into him deep, stilling for a moment, panting heavily, to lean down and mouth at Shiro’s shoulder, sucking a mark into the skin before moving on a few inches and leaving another, chuckling into Shiro’s ear after a minute or two of stillness _

Did you just call me daddy, big boy? Look at you, such a biiiig, strong boy all bent over for me and asking me to fuck him harder... Gods... the noises you’re making.... fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ Even with his face pressed into the bedding, his thighs slick with his own seed, he's blushing, his moans needy and so very lewd _

Y-yes daddy... please... want it rough... want it so hard, daddy... want you to make me take it...

_ He's so embarrassed, but holy fuck, it's turning him on even more _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby, I’ll make you take it....

_ And then he’s thrusting again, rough and deep, tugging on Shiro’s hair slightly and tightening his grip on his husband’s hip, grunting with each harsh thrust _

Just! Like! That! Fucking take it, big boy,  _ take it _ !

_ Each word is punctuated by a harsh, deep thrust, and Lotor knows he’s probably going to leave bruises but Shiro asked... _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's already drooling, mouth hanging open as he gasps against every rough thrust, the sound of skin on skin ringing in his ears and he knows he's going to hurt in the morning and gods, he wants it, he wants so much more. With his ass in the air, chest shoved into the bed, he reaches back and grips his own cheeks, spreading himself open and offering himself up like a display _

More... w-want it to hurt... make it hurt so good, daddy... wanna feel you for  **days** ... want it so hard and deep that my  **hips** ache!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans and gives him just that, the thrusts turning punishing as he fucks his husband into the bed, frowning lowly and unable to stop the litany of filthy words spilling out of mouth, calling Shiro a big boy, his cumslut, telling him to take it and that daddy’s gonna knot you so good, and holy fuck, then he’s thrusting deep, driving his knot into Shiro and cumming harder than he has in several months, groaning lowly and unable to stop the way his hips and grinding into Shiro’s, pressing deep into his husband’s tight ass and filling him up just like he had Jax _

Fuck! Fuck! Like that!

##  **Shiro**

_ It was a good thing Jax slept like the dead after sex because neither of them were being quiet, Shiro begging and offering up just as many filthy words, though he was quickly reduced to sobs of pleasure, cumming in a near steady stream for quite some time before he couldn't cum any more, his body wracked with dry orgasms, gripping Lotor's knot so much tighter than Jax had, grey eyes rolled back _

##  **Lotor**

_ He rode out both their orgasms, moaning softly as his hips jerked against Shiro’s, the knot tying them together but his movements tugging on it in a delicious pleasure-pain sensation; Lotor slowly released his husband’s hair, stroking over his head tenderly before he laid on him with a grunt, the hand on Shiro’s hip still gripping tightly as he ground down into his husband—he couldn’t help it! It felt too good not to _

Fuck, Shiro.... that was....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's nodding, his throat aching, panting hard as a few more dribbles ooze from the tip of his length, Lotor's knot causing a whole different kind of pressure to build up insde him, and while he's into it, he knew it wasn't going to fly with his husband _

T-tor...

_ His voice is wrecked _

You need to s-stop grinding... m'gonna wet myself...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swears and tries to still his hips, still spilling into his husband and kinda mortified _

I’m sorry... I can’t stop just yet...still coming...oh fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ He's trying, desperately trying, his body tightening up even more as he curls his arms around his head, holding his breath, he will NOT let this happen, he. will. not. He'd never be able to look his husband in the eyes. He wasn't a goddamn child! He could hold it, damnit! _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders against him, moaning softly, still grinding though he had slowed somewhat, but he was still fucking cumming and he couldn’t help it—he whimpered because now it was edging into oversensitivity _

Fuck...I’m sorry, daddy... I’m sorry.....

##  **Shiro**

_ Letting out a choked sob, face still hidden, Shiro can't hold it anymore, feeling the wet heat all but explode out of him, the pressure in his more or less virginal hole just too much, the sound of it spraying against the floor, the relief as the pressure was released, he was utterly humiliated... and it was hot as fuck _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers at the sound, hiding his face in Shiro’s back as he finally stops coming, hips stilling a moment later and breathing heavily—that Shiro had.... he’s mortified, too, because he hadn’t expected that _

S-Shiro....

##  **Shiro**

_ He's fully hidden his face now, thighs shaking _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor exhales heavily into his back, easing his hand off Shiro’s hip and thumping his forehead down into his husband’s back with a soft curse _

M’sorry....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's knees finally buckle and the two sag against the bed, which is already creaking dangerously under them due to the near violent action it had just seen, and Shiro whimpers _

...couldn't hold it..

##  **Lotor**

It’s okay, daddy...it happens...

_ He shifts to press a kiss against the back of his shoulder and sighs again _

....you’re so tight......

##  **Shiro**

m'still cumming... can't stop... s'why it happened... there's n-nothing left...

_ He offered another soft whimper, trying to edge them further on the bed, if they were going to be tied like this, he wanted to sprawl out, he'd lay face down and let his husband sprawl on top of his back _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tries to help him, shuddering every now and then when the angle shifts juuust right and then they’re sprawled our on the bed, Lotor’s cock still buried deep in his husband, knotted and full and holy shit, he was getting hard again—he moans gripping Shiro’s shoulder tightly with one had and the bedding with the other _

D-Don’t move....

##  **Shiro**

J-just do it...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and starts grinding again, cursing as he comes within minutes, forehand pressed against Shiro’s back _

Fuck....fuuuuuuck.....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shifting just enough to bring a knee under him, off to the side a little, he rolls his hips and gropes blindly for Lotor's hand, yanking it to his stomach and showing his husband what he's done _

I'm so full...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moaned, hips jerking into his husband’s as he felt the way he was bloating Shiro _

...gods, Shiro... you really are... fucking hell…

##  **Shiro**

You did that... all on your own, baby... you fucked daddy so good...

_ He sinks back down, absolutely exhausted _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sags against Shiro with a low moan , face pressed into his back between Shiro’s shoulder blades, whimpering as his hips kept rolling into Shiro _

Uh huh....was a lot....s’good... _ fuck _ ....

##  **Shiro**

_ He's half asleep, but his toes curl a little _

Do it... I know you want to...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head, not moving _

C-Can’t....too much... it’s too much...

##  **Shiro**

m'totally expecting at least one more load from you while we sleep...

_ His body sags completely, losing the battle _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of Shiro’s head, exhausted but happy _

Mmh, probably....but sleep is a good idea...just imagine Jax’s face if he finds us in here like this....

##  **Shiro**

_ Nothing but the sounds of steady breathing would answer Lotor, Shiro already asleep _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and snuggles into his husband, falling asleep listening to the sounds of Shiro’s steady breathing and his heartbeat beneath his ear _


	7. Chapter 7

Time moved forward for the paranormal family, starting with Jax spending hours working with a jeweler to choose the perfect rings to represent his relationship with Shiro and Lotor, in the end he had chosen a perfectly simple silver ring to compliment the plain, polished black rings that Lotor and Shiro already wore. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Shiro and Lotor to have their own rings modified, the jeweler showing impressive skill as he twisted the two metals together, something that made Jax cry. Ugly, happy, tears. Lotor and Shiro wearing two rings was what Jax had expected, and he would wear just the silver one, but having them twined together, all three wearing the twisted metal, made him sob. It had been a very emotional moment.

Turning the tables on his lovers, Jax shyly asked if he could change his last name - Shiro and Lotor hadn’t had any desire to take each others names, Lotor Daibaz and Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane becoming well known in the paranormal world. But Jax Smith, with his plain last name, and a family who didn’t love him anyways, didn’t want any ties to his past now that he had everything he had ever dreamed of. So on the same day the rings were placed on their fingers, and after Jax had stopped crying, the paperwork was signed, Jax gaining the last name Shirogane-Daibaz, because he was that kind of brat.

The book deal was announced to the public and the pre-order amount was absolutely staggering. It was going to most likely be a series, so there was no real discussion on what was going to be in the book, but many people who had seen the accidental porn wanted to know if the name of the pretty red head (though the dual blowjob had been in a dark room, using night vision, so they really didn’t know his hair/eye color) would be revealed. The amount of money that was going to come from the book was more than enough to make their already stable life incredibly comfortable, but that didn’t mean that Shiro and Lotor were going to stop taking cases.

It also didn’t mean that Jax gave up on his idea for being on camera, the boy drafting his website and posting just the blowjob video for the time being, with the promise of more to come. It was drawing a lot of attention, and people were already donating tips to him, making him squirm and giggle.

Tattoos that matched Shiro’s were placed on the red head after a particularly violent possession that nearly killed him and left Jax with a broken ankle, an impressive scar on his left hip, and the doctor commenting that if it wasn’t for Jax’s healing augmentations (only chosen for sex…), he would have probably died.

And so Jax found himself in his usual position at the kitchen island, legs crossed under himself, scanning Lotor’s insanely detailed journals into a very carefully set up database in preparation for the book. Some things would be redacted, of course, like personal details and such, and some times that Lotor talked about sex with Shiro (which Jax totally didn’t masturbate to, don’t be silly). He was really showing his talent as a personal assistant, and he got a lot of work done seeing as Shiro and Lotor had been gone for two long weeks now, with no estimated date to return. The case they were working on had apparently been a lot harder than they anticipated, but Lotor was also incredibly excited about working on it, so while Jax was sad and lonely, he loved how happy Lotor sounded when his husband called to check on him.

Husband.

That felt so good to say.

##  **Lotor**

_ The job had, indeed, been tough and taken weeks longer than they planned—which was supposed to be a quick jaunt up into Canada to deal with a nasty poltergeist that had been terrorising a rather nice family that turned into not one, but TWO low level demons that he’d had to banish. Lotor was getting a little frustrated with it because that activity was ramping up, but at least those two had been easy to deal with once he’d figured out what was  _ **_actually_ ** _ haunting the de Julz’s, and he was finally ready to be home. Shiro was driving, of course, and Hunk had tagged along as their back-up, though he’d complained the entire time. Luckily, he’d decided to fly home, which left Lotor and Shiro to head back in the van. Lotor was practically asleep in the passenger seat, thoroughly worn out by the case, and feeling tired and drained, but pleased that he’d helped the family with their problem. He was glad they were almost home, just a few more minutes... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro, forever with the energy drinks, is a damn good driver, he loves his van, he pays attention... And then the van is swerving, tires screeching on concrete, Shiro's knuckles white, desperately trying to avoid the massive multi-car pile up occuring, but he can only do so much and they collide against the back of a smaller car, their bodies surging forward, but where Lotor's seat belt caught him, Shiro's gave way, sending the large male through the windshield and out of sight _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is jolted awake by the sudden stop, groaning because of the whiplash. It takes him a moment to realise what’s happened, confused and bleeding from a head wound, as he realises that the windshield is smashed and Shiro’s no long in the car. Lotor scrambles to undo his seatbelt and curses when he realises it’s stuck—and that’s when he notices several people wandering around, looking lost. Including Shiro. _

SHIRO! Shiro! Ohmygod...

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a lot of screaming, and crying, and sirens, and there's a brunette banging on Lotor's passenger side window, his blue eyes wide, wearing gear fit for the bullet bike he had been riding _

Hey! You need to get out! Shit's on fire  **everywhere** !

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor twists to look at the guy, eyes wide and yanks on the seatbelt, trying to get it to release _

I can’t! It’s stuck!

##  **Shiro**

_ The guy frowns, trying to pry the door open without any luck, glancing around quickly before he bent and grabbed for his helmet _

Cover your face!

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and turns away, throwing up an arm, trying to protect his face—he snags his phone out of the cup holder and waits for the telltale sound of smashing glass _

##  **Shiro**

_ A few shots with the helmet and the glass indeed shatters, and then he's leaning over Lotor, a knife cutting at his belt _

You gotta come out through the window, okay? I'll help you, just hold onto me

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lowers the arm, feeling the belt come free and nods again, glancing past him to see someone walk through someone else and shudder. It was a total mess, but he’d dealt with worse. Lotor reaches for the stranger, accepting his help _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's strong, despite his small size, carefully pulling Lotor from the wreckage, but he doesn't put him down, packing the white haired male away with hurried steps, and before Lotor can really comprehend why, the van is up in flames _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cries out, struggling against the guy, looking for Shiro because  _ **_he wasn’t in the van_ ** _ and he’d seen him a moment ago and where the fuck is he? He hopes he’s not dead because he would kick Shiro’s ghost ass if he was! The van’s burning, there’s sirens, screaming—and he’s suddenly distracted by a loud screech. Nothing physical, no. It’s the screeching of something paranormal, some kind of ghost or something, and he turns to find a dark shape hovering over the chaos, screeching and cackling _

Fucking typical!

##  **Shiro**

_ Kneeling, the guy is setting Lotor on the ground, gloves yanked off before he takes Lotor's face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes _

Hey, hey! Focus on me. Do you hurt? I need you to stop moving around, okay? You're bleeding, but I also can't be sure you don't have any spinal injuries.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at him and shoves his hands away, trying to get to his feet, but he wobbles, his vision darkens and he falls on his ass again _

Fuck! I’m fine! Gotta deal with that  **thing** causing all the chaos, though...

##  **Shiro**

You aren't fine! You need to sit here and deal with that gash on your head, and with no doubt the broken ribs you're going to have from the seatbelt. I need you to tell me you're going to sit here and apply pressure to your head so I can go help others, okay?

##  **Lotor**

_ He glares are him but does apply pressure, eyes narrowed as he glances past him to watch the dark sharp as it cackles—it was clearly feeding off the chaos it was causing and enjoying it _

Fine... Fuck... My husband, he was thrown out the windshield of our van... I—You have to find him!

##  **Shiro**

I'll do my best

_ And then he's off and running, and people are crying, and things are on fire, and everything drifts into a blur. The brunette is clearly trained in some sort of emergency medicine, or maybe he's a firefighter or something, because he's good at what he does. Lotor must have drifted in and out of consciousness because when he wakes, he's in an ambulance, and the brunette is sitting at his side... but he's not in his body any more _

Hey... you're awake...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and frowns, reaching out a hand to touch the brunette and passing right through him; he’s confused, turning to look around the ambulance and trying to remember why he was so concerned about what happened but he doesn’t really remember and there’s a ring on his finger and how did he get that and why did he keep thinking of Shiro? Who was Shiro? _

...what...where...?

##  **Shiro**

You're okay, you're heading to the hospital. I figured I should ride with you so you wouldn't be alone. Your husband's okay, by the way. He's in a different ambulance, but he's okay.

_ He should be happy, he knows this, he helped a lot of people, but... well... saving people had meant losing his own life _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns again and glanced around, there’s a paramedic sitting beside him, but he’s not watching Lotor—he’s talking to the driver and hadn’t appeared to have noticed him waking up, and then there’s the brunette on his other side, clearly there but not there; he keeps his voice down, still confused but not sure why or how... _

Are you...dead?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... big rig... I didn't even see it coming... guess that's the way it should happen, right? I didn't feel a thing...

_ He manages a sad smile, his form flickering a little _

...wish I could tell him that... I don't want him to think I suffered...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks, slow and long and then shakes his head, moaning at the way it makes everything spin _

I can...tell him? ...if you want?

##  **Shiro**

I wish you could... but I don't think you even know who  **you** are right now... and you didn't respond to me telling you about your husband, so... all I can do is hope they give him the ring I have... had... in my pocket... I was gonna propose tonight

_ He smiles weakly _

I hope you find yourself again. You seemed so worried... the world needs more people who love each other like you love him...

_ And then he was gone _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor reaches out for where he’d been, suddenly crying because what even? _

Don’t go!

_ That attracted the paramedic’s attention and they were turning back, telling the driver he was awake again—or alive or something... Lotor wasn’t listening, he was staring at the spot where the brunette was and crying—and then he remembered the site of a dark shape and that Shiro was his husband, and he groans, clutching at his head _

##  **Shiro**

_ The hospital was flooded with patients and grieving families, and while they all got news, Jax sat in a corner with his arms around his knees, trying desperately not to cry, anxiety off the charts. He wasn't legally family - not an adopted child, not a spouse... the hospital couldn't give him any information, and his heart was breaking. The red head was barely able to fire off a text to Hunk: "Hospital. Please come. It's bad." _

##  **Lotor**

_ Hunk arrives not long later but Lotor’s in surgery for hours—something about an internal bleed that was hard to track down—and it’s a long tense wait for news on both Shiro and Lotor for Jax and Hunk _

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head eventually cries himself out, and Shiro, also having spent a good deal of time in surgery for many, MANY cuts, a full day passes before Shiro is awake enough to confirm that Jax is indeed his husband, the eighteen year old planting himself at Shiro's side and demanding information about their husband, Lotor, from the doctor. The time it had taken to get him cleared to see his lovers had apparently flicked a switch in the young male, he was PISSED, and DETERMINED, and he wasn't taking no for an answer anymore _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was put into a coma—not because of the surgery—for his head wound, something about too much pressure on his brain and they had to monitor him for a bit to see if he’d get better on his own or not. At least the doctor was keeping them BOTH updates now, and the likely outlook was at least a week in the coma. Luckily, Lotor was happy to go—temporarily—haunt his little husband, appearing on the other side of Shiro’s bed and waving to Jax _

Hi baby...sorry...about this...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax has his knees pulled against his chest, Shiro resting beside him _

...hey...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and crosses his arms, glancing towards Shiro _

I’m not dead if that’s what you’re worried about

##  **Shiro**

Mhmm, but twenty seven people are... and I had the misfortune of being here when a LOT of people tried to find their loved ones in this damn hospital... one was my age...

##  **Lotor**

Yeah...sorry, baby... I didn’t ever want you to deal with this...

_ Lotor ducks his head and hugs himself, feeling like shit for putting his younger husband in this mess in the first place _

##  **Shiro**

_ He blows out a long breath, but its shaky _

You died... twice...

##  **Lotor**

_ He jerks his head up, eyes wide _

I...what?

##  **Shiro**

You coded... twice... they almost didn't get you back the second time...

_ He's trying very hard not to simply sob _

...I can't be without you...

##  **Lotor**

Oh...baby.... I’m not gonna leave you if I can help it.. Either of you...

_ He moves around to Jax’s side and reaches out for him, growing frustrated when they can’t touch _

##  **Shiro**

I almost lost you both... and I wasn't allowed to know if you were dead or alive... I saw the van on the news, that's the only reason I knew you were hurt! Ryou showed up and managed to mime at me enough that I turned on the stupid TV!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor winces and lets his hand drop, eyes flickering towards Shiro and then back to Jax _

I was going to call you, but some guy pulled me out of the van and I think I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance and had no fucking idea who I was or why I was so worried about...letting people down... I’m sorry, baby...

##  **Shiro**

Guy on a bullet bike... blue jacket... brown hair... my age...

##  **Lotor**

...yeah, that’s him...why?

##  **Shiro**

_ Tired green eyes find Lotor's and Jax can't hold the tears back any longer _

...I told his boyfriend... goodbye...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s crying, too, and nods because he remembers something about that he’d promised to tell him...but clearly he’d found Jax instead. Probably because Lotor was basically dying in that fucking ambulance at the time. He should’ve realised sooner, really... Lotor sighed and moved closer, hand hovering over his baby’s cheek _

If I could touch you right now, baby, I would...

##  **Shiro**

They're all so loud... I don't want this... I never wanted this... and my head hurts... so much...

##  **Lotor**

I know, baby, I know...

_ He frowns, blowing out a frustrated breath _

You should go home... This is too much for you...

##  **Shiro**

I can't go home... Shiro needs me... and you're going to need me...

_ He shrugs a little _

Besides... they'll never leave me alone, now...

##  **Lotor**

What do you mean I’m going to need you? And what...does that mean? And Shiro is fine. At least he’s not the one in a coma....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax hugs his knees tighter, looking so, so ashamed _

You... you died... I... I couldn't lose you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tries to lean against the bed and stumbles because he went straight through it, then growls in frustration and stalks away a few feet, talking a few deep breaths before he turns to face Jax _

I know I did, and I’m sorry. I’m trying really hard not to get stuck outside my body, but it’s hard... I can’t lose you, either, Jax

##  **Shiro**

Y-you won't get stuck... you'll wake up...

_ He can't bring himself to look at Lotor, absently rubbing at his wrist, though it's covered by his long sleeves _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s getting frustrated because he wants to touch them and he can’t and returning to his body is pointless because he’s in a fucking coma and he wants to hold Jax, to comfort him... A picture frame drops off the wall with a crash somewhere behind him but he doesn’t pay attention to it, focused on his husbands _

I better wake up...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's voice is so quiet that Lotor may not even have heard him, but the words are whispered out anyways _

...you will... I made sure of it...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at him for a moment, confused _

Jax... Baby. What did you do?

##  **Shiro**

_ He lifted his head, just for a moment _

...I can't live without you...

_ And the darkness is there, clouding over tired green eyes, just for a second, just so Lotor knows what he's done, before the green returns _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at Jax for a moment, eyes widening and then he takes a few steps forward, worried now _

Tell me you didn’t....

##  **Shiro**

I just wanted you to be okay... when you died the second time... they were giving up on you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor abruptly sits down on the floor because he didn’t...he couldn’t have... He’s stunned because Ajax has invited something in and he didn’t like it and he hated that his baby had thought trading his soul for Lotor’s life was a good deal and no. No way. He wasn’t going to let that stand, not while he was still alive _

Tell me. That. You didn’t. Jax.

_ He stood back up, everything in the room shaking because now he was furious, but not at Jax. Never at Jax. _

##  **Shiro**

I didn't have a choice...

_ His fingers brushed at his covered wrist again as he lowered his eyes _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns and takes a step towards him _

We always gave a choice, Jax.... please, baby, tell me what you’ve gone...?

##  **Shiro**

I saved you... that's all that matters...

_ He glances somewhere over Lotor's shoulder, nodding a little _

It's time, you're gonna wake up now..

##  **Lotor**

Jax, what—?

##  **Shiro**

I love you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor takes another step and then he’s suddenly yanked away, groaning softly as he blinks against the light, lifting an arm to grab the tub that had been put down his throat and pulling it out, rolling over to cough and gag off the edge of the bed. There was an alarm going off somewhere nearby and someone yelling for help, for a nurse, but Lotor was having trouble hearing it over the ringing in his ears, managing a croaky Jax before he was dry heaving again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Lotor's abrupt awakening distracted the rushing doctors and nurses from Jax's body going limp and crumpling to the floor, it was only when a nurse had gone to check on Shiro that she had discovered his unresponsive body, sending the ward into chaos once again... _

_...another three months of Jax in a coma had Shiro and Lotor curled in a chair beside their husband's bed, Shiro reading, Lotor resting, all while listening to the machines monitoring Jax beep softly _


	8. Chapter 8

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor still hurt all over, even three months later, a bone-deep ache that wouldn’t go away. He was tired all the time, moody as fuck and generally in a sour mood. He felt wrong, but seeing Jax in the coma felt even worse, and they’d discovered a mark on his arm—he’d be researching it constantly, had mentioned the dark shape at the pileup to Shiro, but was struggling to piece it together. His mind was slow and there was a constant stream of the dead in and out of the room. They’d enter, touch Jax and then leave. They didn’t linger, didn’t look at him. It was confusing as hell and Lotor didn’t like. He was just falling asleep when he heard something odd, but had trouble fighting to wake up again _

Mmh. Shiro....who’s crying?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro shifts, stroking Lotor's hair softly _

No one's crying, baby. Just sleep.

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns, hearing the whimpering cry again and sags against Shiro _

Mmh, no...someone’s crying...can’t sleep... distracting...

##  **Shiro**

It's a hospital, love, there's always  **something** distracting you

_ A different voice followed Shiro's _

Voice: Yeah, he has a point, but he doesn't have to listen to it, does he?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorts _

No shit...

##  **Shiro**

_ Standing over Jax's body was the brunette from the accident, giving a small wave _

Brought you a present, as a thank you

##  **Lotor**

_ He looks up with a frown and tilts his head, watching the brunette carefully _

Huh? Wait, you! Why’re you here? What present? What!?

##  **Shiro**

_ The room all but exploded with spirits, Lotor would recognize them as the ones coming in, touching Jax's body, and then leaving. One by one they all touched him again, and left, leaving just the brunette who smiled and reached out, touching his fingertips to Jax's forehead. The mark on Jax's arm immediately lit up with brilliant, white light, as if it was burning off, the light fading and then it was indeed gone _

He helped us, so we thought it was only right we help him. Turns out a buttload of ghosts can evict a pissed off demon, if only long enough to allow someone stronger to place more protective symbols on their unfortunately psychic husband

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sat up a little more, eyes widening _

You would do that? For us?

##  **Shiro**

Sorry it took so long... he was spread out pretty bad... I had trouble finding the last piece of his soul, but... we did it

_ He smiles softly down at Jax _

He helped my boyfriend understand... and cope... I would do anything to repay that

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s crying now, turning to Shiro and shaking him _

Jax is gonna be okay!

_ Lotor turns back to the ghost _

Thank you, thank you all so much!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's been sitting with a combination of confused and 'holy fuck, here we go again' etched on his face _

It was our honor... not everyone who knows about your family thinks you're out to hurt us, I assure you. You're not alone, and you're always more protected than you think

_ With a wave of his hand, the boy vanished once more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sags against Shiro again with a soft groan, the excited movement too much for him at the moment; he’s watching Jax carefully, worried now _

They had to, um...piece his soul back together? He might be out of sorts for a bit...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro hugged his husband close _

But he's going to come back to us?

##  **Lotor**

Yeah, he is...he’s gonna come back to us

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles _

What can we do to prevent this from happening again?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leans into him heavily, smiling fondly but sleepily _

Mmh, brunette said...protective symbols? Figured he probably got rid of some to invite it in....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is standing, suddenly, lifting his husband up and gently placing him on the bed beside Jax, carefully covering both of them with Jax's favorite blanket they had brought from home _

Rest. I'm going to go find our wonderful, very weird, tattoo artist and have him come in, and of course I'll get it cleared with the hospital

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snuggles into Jax side, throwing an arm over him and pressing his forehead to Jax’s cheek _

Okay...don’t take too long...window isn’t that big...mmh, probably a few days...

_ And with that, Lotor’s eyes slip closed and his breathing evens out _

##  **Shiro**

I'll pry him out of his weird ass big city loft, don't worry. Just take care of our baby

_ He smiles, heading off _


	9. Chapter 9

##  **Shiro**

_ Going to their favorite tattoo artist was one thing, but bringing him to them? Not the easiest task, not with the gear he was packing, and with time of the essence, Shiro and Lotor were waiting as a flashy blue pickup pulled up in front of the hospital, driven by one very bubbly, teenage, golden blonde chewing hot pink bubblegum and sporting multiple piercings, music pumping, and with a more broody, older than him, adult male. Enter Ulaz the world famous, and very weird, tattoo artist, and boytoy Regris _

Take most of the gear and head upstairs, yeah? I'll park the truck and find you guys, kay?

_ Regris is grinning, sipping an energy drink, currently pink (thanks to contacts) eyes almost sparkling _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was leaning heavily into Shiro, and he offers a tired smile _

Hey kiddo

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles brightly _

Heeeeeeey Lotor! We made it! Have your beast man of a husband help pack the shit, eh? Take Laz up to Jaxxy and get the party started.

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and gives Shiro a small shove forwards, swaying slightly and tightening his grip on the walking stick he’d been given. Apparently the doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with him; he was just ridiculously weak and needed help at the moment _

Mmh, Shiro, would you be a dear? And Ris, come help me when you’ve got the kit?

##  **Shiro**

Iiiiiiiiiiii'm on it!

_ With Ulaz and Shiro packing the gear, Regris parks and bounds over quickly, but the smile is quickly gone and he carefully nudges himself under one of Lotor's arms, supporting him with impressive strength. He and Jax (and Sendak's boy Zephyr) were all so small, though Regris was the 'tallest' of the three, standing 5'6, but he's always put out an odd amount of strength _

It's bad, isn't it?

##  **Lotor**

_ He shrugs, letting Regris help him back inside _

Could have been worse. I’ll heal

##  **Shiro**

You should have  **been** healed, Lotor. I got the bits and pieces from Shiro and Laz, but... we're talkin'  **really** bad, aren't we? You don't need to lie to me, we've been friends and business partners for way too long

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and leans his head against Ris’s _

I should have died, Ris. More than once. Jax did something stupid, hence the house call ...or rather...hospital call

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, moving slowly until they're inside the hospital and then he orders Lotor into a wheelchair. A nurse looks smug, having tried the same thing earlier, but Lotor listens to Regris _

##  **Lotor**

_ He rolls his eyes and lets Regris push him along, shaking his head at something a passing ghost says _

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans down as he walks, hips swaying in his bright blue leggings, whispering to Lotor _

So... I'm pregnant...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes go wide and he twists to look up at his friend _

Really?!

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, nodding _

Laz doesn't know yet, I only found out... uh.... when I stopped at the last gas station and realized some things...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grins and faces forward again, keeping his voice down—they’ve reached the elevator before Shiro and Ulaz, and he leans forward to hit the bottom for their floor _

Ooooh. How far along?

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances around before wiggling his hips again and lifting his baggy shirt, offering a glimpse of his bump _

Dunno... but I'm showing...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and reaches out to press a hand gently to the bump _

Whoa, and neither of you noticed? You should take a test and check!

_ There’s a swirling of energy against his palm and Lotor smiles brightly _

##  **Shiro**

My last heat was... like... two months ago...? I wasn't pregnant before that, so I'm thinking... twins...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, shifting his hand slightly before tugging it away as he spots Shiro and Ulaz coming around the corner with the gear _

Definitely twins... And two months? You’re sure?

##  **Shiro**

_ He fixes his shirt, wheeling Lotor forward and using a foot to hold open the door. _

I'll have to check my calendar, but I'm pretty sure... time kinda loses meaning... being immortal and all...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hums, one leg bouncing impatiently as they wait for the other two to join them _

Mmh, I guess you’ve got a point

##  **Shiro**

_ The hospital staff were a bit nervous, but the Sheriff was super nice and arranged for it all to happen, it was discovered that the symbol Jax had compromised had been the one of his heart, and all it had taken was a quick, thin, cut through one of the lines, and he had sold his soul to save his husband. Ulaz worked in silence and Regris stood himself outside the closed hospital room door, hands clasped behind his back, wanting to look intimidating, but it was hard for people to think that when they saw a pigtailed blonde with bright blue leggings and pink contacts _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor wasn’t allowed inside with Jax, just in case. He was too weak and he’d only ever seen Ulaz do the one tattoo he sported, over his heart, and even that one had caused Ulaz’s tattoo gun to spark like crazy. Conflicting abilities or something. Lotor hadn’t asked. Ulaz hadn’t expanded on it. They had an understanding. Didn’t mean he wasn’t anxious to check on his husband, practically vibrating with energy in the hall opposite Ris. He hadn’t been allowed in with Shiro, either, but he understood, mostly... Ulaz worked best alone, without anyone watching him... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Ris sighed, feeling Lotor's eyes on him _

Yes, Lotor, we're demons.

##  **Lotor**

_ He tilted his head and sighed _

I wasn’t asking

##  **Shiro**

I can  **feel** the question radiating off you, Lotor

##  **Lotor**

_ He rolled his eyes and got a little more comfortable in the wheelchair _

Okay, fine. I was curious....

##  **Shiro**

Mhmmm, how many spirits have tried to tell you, hmm?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns, trying to remember, to count them all, gaze dropping to the floor _

Too many? I don’t really remember any of the conversations pertaining to you and Ulaz, though?

##  **Shiro**

I'll make your brain hurt even more

_ He shifts his hips to one side, stroking a hand over his hidden bulge _

Laz and I pass through your wards

##  **Lotor**

_ He jerks his head up, eyes wide because what the fuck? If what Ris was telling him was true...how even? _

What?

##  **Shiro**

I've been in your apartment, Lotor, back before you and Shiro moved out to the country, and I know you had wards then, and I've been in the farm house, and I passed through those as well.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leans forward, eyes narrowed _

And what were you doing in my home?

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowns _

I... Laz and I helped you move in...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and leans back with a frown _

Oh....right... Apparently something else that I’ve been struggling to remember... I don’t know exactly what Jax did, but he messed with something he shouldn’t have, I think...and now I’m paying for it...

_ He sighs and gestures to himself _

Memory loss, general weakness...easily exhausted. It’s annoying

##  **Shiro**

_ He fidgets a little before moving forward and crouching in front of his long time friend _

Trust me?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and holds out his hand _

Okay, but no possession. I’ve had enough of that, thanks

##  **Shiro**

I like this body, thanks, I've been here a while, I would prefer to keep it

_ He takes Lotor's hand, turning it palm up and rubbing his own against his slender wrist _

##  **Lotor**

_ He squints at Ris _

Was someone in there before you possessed them...or?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head _

No... his name was Eddin... he drowned... I... I took my chance... that was about two hundred years ago...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leans back, eyes widening _

Oh...okay. I’m surprisingly okay with that...

##  **Shiro**

Laz was just trying to bring me to the mortal world, that's all... Eddin was... was cold... when I... arrived...

_ He rests his hands against his splayed knees, not surprised that Lotor pulled away _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and jiggles his hand _

You took a host that wasn’t occupied. It’s okay, Ris.

##  **Shiro**

I've watched over his family for years... He had six siblings... they've miraculously survived horrible crashes... natural disasters... disease... They lost Eddin... and I took my place in him... but I owe them, I will always owe them...

_ When he had taken Eddin's body, the looks changed completely, he could shift at will, he was a demon, after all _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles sadly and took Ris’s hand again _

That’s sad... but you gave than a brother for a while, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shook his head _

My... acquisition... changed the body immediately... Ulaz just said Eddin was buried quickly... due to risk of disease...

##  **Lotor**

Oh...

_ He sighs again, not letting go of Ris’s hand _

##  **Shiro**

I know where he's buried... I go every year...

_ He blows out a long breath, rubbing at his cheeks _

Sorry...

##  **Lotor**

It’s okay. You’re paying your respects... Most demons I’ve encountered have no respect for humanity at all. I’m glad you do....

_ He clears his throat and tightens his hold on Ris’s hand, lifting it slightly _

##  **Shiro**

My place in this world is a gift...

_ He rubs his fingers along Lotor's wrist again, closing his eyes and concentrating _

##  **Lotor**

What do you see?

##  **Shiro**

You're missing a piece...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns _

I am?

##  **Shiro**

You said you had to piece Jax back together, right? It's only fitting that the demon he summoned took a chunk of you, too

##  **Lotor**

_ He grimaced and looks away _

Figures. I think I was supposed to die. Any idea where that piece is?

##  **Shiro**

I can put my feelers out, for sure... but... look, Jax hates being psychic, right? I could take that part of him... use it to replace your missing part...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns and grips Ris hard _

I’ll have to ask him...before we do anything... What, exactly, is missing from me?

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs, moving to his feet and swooping down, kissing Lotor without warning, and rather deeply, and dammit Regris tastes like bubblegum, and... tingly... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans into the kiss, startled, hands gripping the arms of the wheelchair tightly, and what.... why was he tingling all over? What the hell? _

##  **Shiro**

_ He pulls back, standing properly _

There, you should be good for a while

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks at Ris for a moment, confused _

What...?

##  **Shiro**

I've boosted you just a little bit, long enough to clear your mind, fix your muscles, but I can't give you enough to fix it permanently, not without risking...

_ He touches his stomach _

##  **Lotor**

Oh... oh, okay... Yeah, don’t do that...

##  **Shiro**

I wish I could tell you exactly what you're missing, but honestly... unless you can bring back whatever spirit helped harvest Jaxxy's soul... you may want to consider... uh... consuming a low level demon...

##  **Lotor**

....what.....

_ Lotor’s staring now, he can’t help because he’d just suggested... _

How would I even DO that?!

##  **Shiro**

There are spells, Laz can teach you

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches Ris warily, frowning _

...you’d do that? For me?

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms a little _

I told you... I owe Eddin's family...

_ His eyes dart to Jax's room quickly _

##  **Lotor**

_ his eyes widen and he follows the demon’s gaze _

Jax?!

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head _

Eddin... Shirogane...

##  **Lotor**

Ooh....oh....

_ Lotor flushes, completely stunned _

You’re...in Shiro’s ancestor?

##  **Shiro**

He doesn't know, and I don't want him to know, please.

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and nods, settling more firmly into the wheelchair _

I won’t tell him

##  **Shiro**

Besides... I've changed many, many times, since then...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods again _

It’s not my secret to tell

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs, standing in front of the door again _

Wonder if I can get a test while I'm here...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and glanced up and down the hall _

I’m sure you could go ask a nurse?

##  **Shiro**

Thankfully augmentations are a thing... if this happened a few decades ago...

_ He flushes _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sends him a grin _

Demons can reproduce like that?

##  **Shiro**

_ He flushes brighter _

I... we can shift... you know that…

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances toward Jax’s room _

Is he almost done? I’d like to see my husbands

##  **Shiro**

_ He tilts his head _

Yeah... just cleaning up

##  **Lotor**

Ah, good.... I was getting hungry and Shiro always finds the best non-hospital food...

##  **Shiro**

I'm gonna... uh... talk to a nurse...

_ He slinks off, blushing madly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles again and watches him go, smiling slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Ulaz waits in the corner as Lotor comes in, Shiro already on the bed and wedged behind Jax, the red head awake, if a bit tired, and grateful to be in Shiro's arms _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’d managed to walk in, leaving the wheelchair just inside and keeping the walking stick. Despite Ris’s help, he’d rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. Lotor smiled and took the seat by the bed, resting the walking stick up against the bedside cabinet _

Hey baby. Feeling better?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles as best a boy fresh out of a coma could, tiredly reaching for Lotor _

Daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He reaches back, taking his hand and holding it tightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro shuffles them closer to the edge of the bed, holding Jax securely _

I fucked up, daddy... I'm sorry... please don't hate me...

##  **Lotor**

I don’t hate you, baby. Not at all. We all make mistakes and you’ve learned from this one, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, sniffling _

Can we go home now...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles fondly and leaned forward to kiss Jax carefully _

Not yet, baby. The doctors have to come check on you first, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris was waiting for Ulaz when his lover vacated the room when the doctor's entered, leaving the adorable 'teenager' biting his bottom lip and looking damn cute as he waited for his husband, clearly needing to talk to him _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sent Ris a supportive, reassuring nod and turned to listen to what the doctors were saying, glancing between Thace, the other doctor and his husbands _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris waits until the door clicks closed behind them before grabbing Ulaz's hands and shoving them up, under his shirt, and onto his lightly bulging stomach, eyes shining _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz’s eyes widen and he splays his hand over the bugle, staring at Ris in surprise _

You’re...?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt _

I just had a nurse confirm it... twins... it's twins, Laz...

##  **Lotor**

_ He tugs him into a hug, pressing his face into Ris’s hair _

Twins....oh, Ris, baby, when did you find out?

##  **Shiro**

_ He has to lift onto his toes, bouncing a little _

I figured it out at that last gas station, peed on a stick... but I'm already showing... that's what tipped me off... Lotor said I should ask a nurse, nicely, to scan me, and... twins!

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz laughs, holding him tightly and spinning him around on a circle, gently of course _

That’s brilliant, Ris! And ...Lotor knows?

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, holding onto Ulaz tightly _

I... had to tell someone...

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs, pressing a kiss to Ris’s lips and then pulling back with a frown _

Did you kiss Lotor?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes _

I... uh... he's weak and I just...

##  **Lotor**

Wanted to help?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods _

He's missing a piece of himself... I told him he can either find someone to track it down... or eat a low level demon

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighs and sets him down gently _

Well, we’ll send out feelers for it...in the meantime, you didn’t hurt yourself doing that, did you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shook his head _

I was careful

##  **Lotor**

Good... Good.

_ he frowns _

You told him to eat a low level demon?

##  **Shiro**

I mean, if he can feed off my weird ass energy, why not? Or... can you fix him? Their whole family is broken, Laz...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighs again and holds him close, pressing a kiss to the top of Ris’s head _

I can take a look, at least... You told him what we are?

##  **Shiro**

You know I'm in debt to the Shirogane family...

_ Self imposed debt _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and kisses him properly again, chuckling as he pulls away _

When the doctors leave, we’ll go have a chat. I take it you don’t want to mention the Shirogane thing?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head _

I don't want Shiro to think that's the only reason we like them, you know?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods again and turns towards the door as it opens, Dr Thace and the female doctor with him stepping out into the hall _

I understand. Shall we?

##  **Shiro**

_ Waiting just outside the main hospital doors, holding a to-go box of food and a smile, is the blonde 'with the amazing ass' that Jax has informed Thace he was supposed to make a move on. Thace was a busy man, and dating a doctor wasn't easy, Antok (RIP) had put up with a lot of shit, and apparently Kade was just as intent on making things work _

Hey! I brought lunch!

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace smiled, accepting the food and moving off the the side, gesturing for his new boyfriend to join him _

Hey, Kade. Long day. I’m so glad you brought lunch

##  **Shiro**

_ The two find a bench and start eating, Kade is also wearing scrubs, he's a vet _

Nothing special, just burritos and soda, but I figured you'd be hungry

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and gets comfortable, sighing as he digs into his food _

I have two psychics upstairs and they’ve both spent time in a coma this week. Talk about fucking complicated, man.

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyebrows lift, brown eyes going wide _

...is... is that THE psychics...?

_ His voice lowers _

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace flushes and ducks his head _

Yeah...you heard about that?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes, so much more... femme... than Antok had been _

I... I follow their work... I pre-ordered the book already...

##  **Lotor**

_ He raises his eyebrows and chuckles _

If Lotor’s okay with it, do you want me to see if you can meet them?

##  **Shiro**

_ Could his eyes go any wider _

No way...

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace grins, sipping his soda _

Way. Interested?

##  **Shiro**

I think I love you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and flushes again, coughing _

Uh....

##  **Shiro**

_ Realization hits him and he clears his throat as well, turning away and finding his burrito very interesting _

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace sets his drink down, reaching over to take Kade’s hand, squeezing gently—they’d been maybe dating a few months, almost dancing around the subject _

Kade... are you sure?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, turning back towards Thace _

Yeah... I'm sure...

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins, ducking his head but not looking away _

Then... I think I love you, too

##  **Shiro**

_ He scoots a little closer, pressing his leg into Thace's _

I know things are crazy... but if you're off before midnight... come spend the night?

##  **Lotor**

_ He leans into his boyfriend and kisses his temple, chuckling _

Of course... And I’ll ask Lotor about you meeting them when I get back up... They’re bonding, though, so, uh, it might be a few days before anything happens, IF he agrees to it

##  **Shiro**

_ He opts for a full kiss, squeezing Thace's hand _

##  **Lotor**

_ He squeezes back, deepening the kiss and then pulling back to lay his head against Kade’s _

So...staying the night, hmm?

##  **Shiro**

Was that too bold...? I mean... we've... uh... many times... just never at our own places...

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace laughs and shakes his head _

Not at all. I’d like to stay the night

##  **Shiro**

_ When Thace is paged only moments later, he leans close to whisper in his ear _

This doesn't mean I want you to stop railing me in the backseat of your car in the far corner of the parking lot at two in the morning...

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace tenses, a moan slipping out at the suggestion _

Fucking hell, Kade...

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles sweetly _

I'm wearing the red ones, by the way, with the matching other red thing...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans, sliding a hand under Kade’s top, pressing against warm skin _

You monster... I have to go...

##  **Shiro**

Hopefully you cum... over tonight...

_ He grins, kissing Thace once more before pressing the food box into his hand and walking away with just his soda, hips swaying _

##  **Lotor**

_ Thace watches him go, entranced by those swaying hips and sighs when his pager goes off again; he scrambles up, taking the food with him as he heads back into the hospital _


	10. Chapter 10

##  **Shiro**

_ Another week and Jax is glad to be home, groaning as he flops down on the couch, feeling better than ever _

Hooooooooome

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, sitting next to him a little more gingerly _

It’s definitely good to be home, baby... Did you enjoy meeting Thace’s new boyfriend? Antok seemed pretty thrilled by that...

##  **Shiro**

He's adorable! And he adores you and daddy Shiro... I'm going to make sure he gets a super fancy signed copy of your book

_ He twists around and lays his head on Lotor's lap, Shiro sitting at his feet, said feet over Shiro's lap _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles and strokes a hand over his baby’s head, fiddling with his hair and leaning down to kiss his temple _

Mmhmm. We’ll all sign it, won’t we, Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

S: Absolutely. And we should do something for Ulaz, too, seeing as he fixed you, Tor

_ Jax sighs softly _

Only 'cause I broke daddy Lotor..

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and kisses his temple again _

I keep telling you I’m not mad at you, baby... And Ulaz is still looking for the part of me that’s missing.. It might take a while, hence whatever Ulaz did...

_ He’s not going to mention that Ulaz brought a low level demon to him and together he and Ris taught Lotor how to...eat it. He doesn’t want to worry them _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro rubs his hand over Jax's thigh, smiling as the younger male squirms _

S: So... our anniversary is coming up, Tor... five years...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances up and smiles _

So it is... Plans?

##  **Shiro**

S: I think we should go on vacation... Jax baby wants to see Japan... we could book a private onsen...

_ Jax giggles _

##  **Lotor**

_ He raises his eyebrows and grins _

As long as we don’t go anywhere near the suicide forest, I’m totally down for that

##  **Shiro**

But it's  **your** anniversary...

_ Shiro snorts _

S: No, baby, it's  **our** anniversary, now. You married us, remember? We get to celebrate twice a year, now

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and kisses Jax properly, straightening up to lean back against the couch _

Hmm, tired...

##  **Shiro**

S: Let's put daddy to bed, hm baby?

_ Jax nodded, sitting up and happily helping Shiro move Lotor to the bedroom _

##  **Lotor**

_ He lets them do it, soaking up the attention. It was going to be an ongoing issue for a while, it seemed. Even with the consumption of the demon, which had left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth and a gross, slimy feeling all over. He hoped he wouldn’t have to do it again, but hopefully a vacation would be a good distraction for them all _

Mmh, this is nice... both my husbands tending to me... mmh

##  **Shiro**

_ Gentle hands, warm blankets, soft pillows, and soon... life was moving forward again. Shiro was booking the trip, Jax was diligently working on the website and cases, and... and Ulaz and Regris were arriving, with an answer _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor didn’t want to leave the bed, half-sleep and comfortably resting against Shiro, leaving Jax to go answer the door for them _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris was pissed, all but storming into the bedroom, Ulaz and Jax trailing behind him, Shiro confused, and before anyone could react, he slammed a hand into Lotor's chest, enough to knock the breath out of him, not to mention the fucking demon who had taken almost all of Jax's life force... and then shoved itself into Lotor. The piece that was missing wasn't actually missing, it had been hidden by the demon, and Regris had forcibly removed it with a somewhat terrifying near-roar. It wasn't a good move, it took a lot of energy, his demon features flickered and became visible, but his power was greater, and the demon was contained, left for Ulaz to ingest, because that's what they did, while Regris stumbled and slumped to the floor, weakly curling around his four months of pregnancy. A lot of energy has been released, but at least Lotor was whole again _

##  **Lotor**

_ He lays gasping on the bed for a moment, still leaning against Shiro and then he moaned, curling into himself and whimpering _

What the fuck?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is just as shocked, clutching his husband close and reaching for Jax, the red head darting over and curling on the other side of Lotor. _

_ Regris was trusting his own husband to deal with the contained demon, because he was barely awake as it was _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moaned again because what the actual fuck, and he was suddenly feeling less weak, more whole and he was confused, watching as Ulaz drew something dark and angry towards him, apparently eating it _

W-What?

##  **Shiro**

_ Unable to divert energy towards keeping his human appearance, Regris is curled on the floor with elongated ears, a mouthful of sharp teeth, and blue tinted lips and tongue _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz is flickering between human and demonic, devouring the dark shape before he finishes and turns to check on Regris _

U: It’ll take a little bit but we figured out where the part of you was... Regris pulled the demon out of you. Apparently it jumped from Jax to you when those ghosts kicked it out of him...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro simply hugs his boys a little closer _

So... they're okay now? Both of them? What about Ris...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans lowly, pressing into him and Ulaz glances up, laying a hand against Ris’s shoulder _

U: Yeah, he’ll be okay... That took a lot of energy to do and, uh...sorry about the…

_ he gestures to their altered appearances _

U: Well, this...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax crawls forward, ass in the air, in a skirt, panties on display, because he isn't thinking as he peers over the end of the bed, seeing Regris curled on the floor _

J: are... are the babies okay...?'

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz offers him a smile, but Lotor has caught sight of Jax’s choice of panties and he whimpers, turning to press his face into Shiro’s chest _

Shiro! Tell him not to do that!

U: He should be fine, Jax

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro just enjoys the view _

J: We have a spare room, if you want? It's clean, I promise, just ignore the video equipment...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz nods to him and gathers Ris up into his arms _

Come on, baby, that was rough on you and you need to rest...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax watches them go, pretty, pale thighs spread, panties creeping a little _

This... was a crazy day... and it's like... nine in the morning...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances over and chokes , burying his face in Shiro’s chest because he’s still all kinds of fucked up right now but Jax and his stupid panties are starting to turn him on like crazy _

Jaaaaax

##  **Shiro**

Yes daddy?

_ He glances over his shoulder, making his hips wiggle _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans into Shiro’s chest, having caught the movement before he’d hidden his face completely _

Still not completely okay over here! And you’re wriggling your ass at us!

##  **Shiro**

_ He turns, settling on his knees, hands resting on his lap _

Sorry daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and shifts so that he can see Jax again, smiling tiredly _

You and daddy Shiro can mess around if you want... I don’t think I’m up for joining in right now so I’ll just watch....

##  **Shiro**

S: We're here to take care of  **you** , Tor

_ Jax nods, crawling close and snuggling himself against Lotor's chest _

M'not horny anyways

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hugs Jax and presses back into Shiro with a content sigh _

Mmh, no...you just like tormenting your daddies, don’t you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He pouts _

I didn't do it on purpose!

##  **Lotor**

_ He snickers and kisses Jax’s temple _

Mmh exactly... I can’t help it if I’m a horny bastard, baby


	11. Chapter 11

##  **Shiro**

_ When Shiro and Lotor as sleeping soundly, Jax slips out of the room, only pausing to grab a small silk bag, before he's moving to the living room and flipping open the laptop. Even with Lotor sick, book deal and subsequent book tour information had to be dealt with, and with Shiro sleeping, Jax took it upon himself, smiling brightly as Sendak's face filled the screen _

Sorry I'm late! It's been a... busy morning.

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak just smiles, chuckling _

I heard...The crash, complications and I believe Lotor mentioned demons in his last email? Sounds like a wild ride, Jax

##  **Shiro**

So. Many. Demons! Daddy Shiro, me, Daddy Lotor... I think we've got it all taken care of, now, but it's been a freakin'  **thing** and I didn't want to wake daddy Lotor so... you get me!

##  **Lotor**

Oh? Just you, hm?

_ Sendak’s eyebrows raise and he grins, leaning back in his seat _

##  **Shiro**

_ he blushes _

We're supposed to discuss the book tour...

##  **Lotor**

Ah, yes. We are. Lotor had to delay some of the tour dates, and the book was set back a week but he did say it was almost finished when we spoke about it last week... Updates?

##  **Shiro**

_ The blush remains, even as he discusses the assembly of the journal pages, and how it was absolutely looking like it was going to be a book series, not just one big book, but Jax's eyes can't help but drift to the smaller picture-in-picture that Sendak had set up, the camera focussed on where Zephyr is happily nursing Sendak's large length _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s nodding along to the updates, smiling when he catches Jax’s attention drifting and quickly rattles off the new tour dates, asking if that was okay and wondering if there was anything that needed changing—amazingly, the Japan tour dates align with the dates Shiro picked for their vacation, not that Sendak is aware of that yet _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's taking notes as they chat, nodding and commenting on how they planned on being in Japan anyways, making sure the times weren't too early, and making sure they had time to travel, even if they were only in a few of the big cities. He can't stop himself when a hand wanders between his legs, palming himself through the soft white cotton panties he had chosen for that day _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s eyes drop to watch but he’s nodding along to what Jax is saying, making his own notes and confirming when and where they’ll be, making sure they have enough time to go from Japan to Australia before they head to their only stop in India—Lotor was world-famous after all _

##  **Shiro**

_ He mentions how he'll only be attending Japan - while he's getting good with his anxiety, Hunk will be taking his place for all other parts of the trip. He's still talking normally as the camera switches from the stationary face-centric laptop camera to the one mounted just above that, offering a full body sweep as Jax braces his feet against the couch, thighs spread, skirt pulled up, and fully on display as they continue the conversation _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak is thoroughly interested now, eyes on the way Jax is on display, nodding at that—he’s okay with Jax only being in Japan, he knows all about Jax’s anxiety though you wouldn’t think it with the way he’s on display for the camera _

##  **Shiro**

_ There's talk about how he's had to do a good deal of redacting, or even cutting full pages out, because Lotor's personal thoughts about Shiro are there, eyes forward as he talks with one hand, and tugs the front of his panties down with the other, releasing his hard, leaking length _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s not surprised. Sendak had read some of Lotor’s journals, pre-redaction, and there was, uh, quite a lot of detail in them, some of which could definitely be left out... Not everyone wanted to read about Lotor’s wild sexual fantasies, especially considering that they involved Shiro’s cock. Or his mouth. He watches intently as Jax’s pretty cock is freed, eyes dark and intense as he listens to him talk, asking questions and making sure nothing will be confusing without the redacted content _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax knows the game, he can see how hard Sendak is, now, and it only turns him on more, precum easing the friction as he strokes himself slowly, the conversation drifting _

...I'm getting really wet...

##  **Lotor**

I can see that....

_ Sendak smirks at him, stroking a hand over Zephyr’s hair _

##  **Shiro**

_ Squirming down a little, and with much ease thanks to practice, he's pulling the panties off and spreading himself open a little more so Sendak can see how slick he is _

...do you like it... daddy...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak groans, hand tightening on Zephyr’s hair and nods, palming his cock, well what isn’t in his boy toy’s mouth _

Of course I like it, baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ He looks so damn innocent, so different from how, when not sucking dick, Zephyr was a lewd little cumslut, but Jax is blushing, length twitching, as he reaches for the silk bag and withdraws the custom made toy inside, a gift from Sendak when the agreement had been made, a replica of his length, though scaled down a little so Jax could actually use it, like Shiro, Sendak was just too big for Jax to handle _

I want you inside me, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans and nods, stroking over his cock and his baby’s head again _

Go on, baby, put me inside you

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes watch Sendak, even while he blushes, one hand lifting his leg and holding it behind his knee while the other teases the thick tip against his messy hole before he starts to push it in, moaning sweetly _

It's going in... y-you're so big, daddy... spreading me open...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby, I know...take it, take it all in

_ Sendak is swift he base of his cock, glancing down to check on Zephyr before his attention is back on Jax, watching intently as the little redhead pushes the toy into himself _

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr is highly content, swallowing the precum flowing down his throat _

It's been so long, daddy... missed having you inside me... you're pushing so deep...

_ Jax moans, his back arching a little as he gives the toy a rather rough thrust, forcing the last half into his tight body _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, fuck....

_ He’s panting now, grip tight on his cock as he watches the toy bottom out, moaning at the sight _

Fuck, baby...you took it all...

##  **Shiro**

It's 'cause I'm a good boy, daddy...

_ He eases the toy out until the tip slips free with a delicious squelch, and then he's driving it back inside, this time much faster, causing his length to ooze heavily _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak can’t help it, groaning again and again at the sight, fingers sinking into Zephyr’s hair and tugging gently _

Good boy... such a good boy...taking daddy’s cock so well...

##  **Shiro**

_ He has to let his head fall back, working the toy into himself with long, firm strokes, still holding himself open _

More... please daddy... make me take it...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and nods, palming over his cock until he’s tracing his fingers over his baby’s lips, stretched obscenely around his cock _

Take it, baby, take it good and hard...gonna come for your daddy, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr is sucking hard now, boobing his head quickly as he ruts himself against Sendak's leg _

I'm taking it daddy... but it's so big and long... it's so deep, daddy!  **You're so deep, daddy!**

_ Jax is thrusting the toy harder now, forcing it inside, and if it wasn't for the base, he may have actually pushed all of it in, lewd words pouring from his mouth _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s encouraging him with a litany of filthy words, stroking his cock and tugging on Zephyr’s hair again, moaning softly with each bob of his baby’s head, telling Jax to come, he’s in so deep and baby can come now if he wants _

##  **Shiro**

_ Holding it deep inside himself, the toy angled perfectly so Sendak can see it inside his tiny stomach, Jax cries out happily, cumming hard and splattering his stomach, chest, and up onto his face, augmentations are wonderful _

Cumming, daddy! CUMMING!

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s practically growling as he watches, and then he’s tugging on Zephyr’s hair again, spilling down his baby’s throat _

Ohhh that’s a good boy.... such good boys.... just for daddy

##  **Shiro**

_ Still holding the toy deep, Jax is rolling his hips _

Daddy Sendak's cock feels sooooo goooood... did you cum in me, daddy...? Was I good enough...?

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby... I came hard, all the way inside you, isn’t that right? You were so good, more than good enough...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's nodding, pale thighs trembling as he can just imagine the sensation _

It's so hot daddy... so much inside me... so deep inside me... I love daddy Sendak's hot cum…

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans again hips jerking into Zephyr’s mouth as he comes again, hoping he’s not drowning his poor baby in cum _

F-Fuck!

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr has wedged Sendak down his throat, barely needing to swallow, his own mess painted against his lover's pantleg _

_ Jax is moving the toy again, fucking himself slowly as he licks at the mess on his face, finally releasing his leg so he can swipe the cum into his mouth _

Mmm... daddy... you came inside me again... so much...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak grunts, brushing a thumb against Zephyr’s bottom lip as he watches Jax, eyes hooded _

Mmh, I did... was it good, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Both boys nod, Zephyr needing to pull off, Jax slowly easing the toy out, his hips jerking as the tip popped free, followed by a massive gush of slick _

So good, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He swears at the sight, knowing that Lotor’s damn lucky but so is he, glancing down to smile at his baby fondly _

Mmh, very good...my good boys...

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr sighs happily, resting his cheek on Sendak's thigh, while Jax wiggles a little _

I really needed that, daddy... thank you

##  **Lotor**

You’re welcome, baby... Daddy Lotor still not well enough to help his baby, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax shakes his head _

He's going to be a lot better now, but he's still tired, and I can't take daddy Shiro... not without a  **lot** of prep, and that's just... we don't roll like that very often...

_ His breath catches, pressing the toy inside again, all the way, in one firm thrust _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s eyes widen at the sight and he groans again, but he just came and it’ll be a little bit before he can get hard again, brushing a hand over Zephyr’s head again _

Really, baby, again? And that’s not good... But at least Lotor’s gonna be okay

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, changing positions so he's facing the back of the couch now, on his knees, feet turned in and holding the base of the toy so he can fuck himself on it _

You don't need to say anything... or even watch... but I... I need...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and settles back into his chair _

Mmh, I’m not denying myself a free show, baby. Go ahead, fuck yourself with that toy, make yourself come all over that couch. Gonna leave a mess for your daddies to find, huh?

##  **Shiro**

_ He wasn't expecting Sendak to keep talking to him, moving himself slow and steady on the toy, the angle so much better for Sendak to see him stretched around the black silicone _

Yes, daddy... gonna make such a mess...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans lowly, enjoying the show, so much so that he doesn’t notice a flash of light on his end from the direction of his window, watching Jax intently _

That’s a good boy...come on, baby, you can do it, once more, baby..slow and steady

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is getting close when he suddenly stops, lifting himself up and off the toy, releasing another large load of slick as he moved the toy aside and was clearly reaching for something else _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s watching with wide eyes now, cock twitching against his thigh _

Jax..?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's grabbed a new toy, this one purple, and sporting a knot, it's not as long, but he still moans happily as he eases down on it, spreading his thighs wider and showing off his flexibility as he sinks lower and then starts to fuck himself again, the knot teasing against his messy rim over and over _

##  **Lotor**

_ He can’t help watching it, moaning lowly and palming his slowly filling cock _

Oh, are you riding daddy Lotor now? Gonna come just from his cock, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Every movement, every roll of his hips, the way his toes curl, how his head falls back, all of it has Jax moaning continuously, soft and sweet as he builds himself back up again, trying to push down against the knot, the older man getting graced with the sight of Jax working his body open more and more _

Watch us, daddy... watch him knot me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Half-hard now, Sendak’s palming himself, one thumb teasing at Zephyr’s lips _

Mmh, do it baby, let him knot you real good.... bet you love being knotted properly, don’t you?

##  **Shiro**

I do... I love it so much, daddy... he's gonna knot me... ohhhh please daddy!  **Please** !

_ Thighs trembling, Jax's body yields and with an impressive pop, one Sendak actually manages to HEAR, he's been knotted, shoving his chest forward and frantically pressing his erection downwards so daddy Sendak can see him cumming hard all over the couch _

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans lowly, firmly stroking himself now, as he watches Jax knot himself with his purple toy, watching as he comes all over the couch _

That’s it, baby, such a good boy...

##  **Shiro**

_ He can't stop the way his hips jerk, or how he smears himself against the mess he's made, the knot acting just like a butt plug, working his body in all the right ways _

I came, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

S: Yeah, you did....

_ He’s surprised to see Lotor appear over the back of the couch a moment later, eyebrows raised _

What’s this, baby? You’ve left such a mess...

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes fly open and he actually shrieks, jerking upwards so hard that he off balances himself, tumbles off the couch, kicks the laptop and sends it flying off the table, and lands with a solid thud on his beck against the hardwood floor. But yes, he's drenched the couch _

##  **Lotor**

Oh my god, Jax! I’m so sorry!

_ He comes around the couch and crouches beside the redhead, worried now as he cups the back of his head _

I didn’t mean to scare you like that!

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a moment or two where he's coming back to his senses, then he's smiling up at Lotor, then blushing madly because he remembers what he had been doing _

...I made a mess...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and glances over, noticing that the laptop is somehow closed, clearly ending Sendak’s show, before coming to rest on the couch and the toys, he smirks _

Yes, you certainly did, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Still knotted, and with Lotor looking over him like he was, Jax can't help feeling shy, even as a new wave of arousal creeps over him _

Daddy Sendak took good care of me... please don't be mad at him...

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles fondly at Jax, tugging him up a little bit, one hand dipping between his thighs to touch the toy inside his baby _

I’m not mad at him, Jax. He certainly did, and I haven’t been very well for a while...but I feel better after my nap... You woke me up, you know. I’m surprised all the noise didn’t wake Shiro up, too

##  **Shiro**

_ Sitting up on his knees, Jax curls his arms around Lotor and presses close, thighs spreading as the toy shifts inside him _

I tried to be quiet daddy, I'm sorry

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses a kiss to his temple, hugging him back _

Mmh, it’s fine. I don’t mind...

_ He lowers his voice _

Hearing you enjoy yourself made me cum, baby... _ untouched _

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes widen _

W-with nothing in you?!

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods _

Mmhmm

I didn’t even touch myself, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms, a needy little whimper escaping him _

O-oh...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles _

Do you like that, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods quickly _

##  **Lotor**

_ He takes Jax’s hand and guides it to his groin, letting him feel the wetness there _

See?

##  **Shiro**

_ He outright moans, squeezing his husband through the messy sleep pants _

I made you so messy... that's really fucking hot

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods, a little moan slipping out _

Mmhhmm. Shiro didn’t even wake up when I came against his hip, either

##  **Shiro**

You... you came on daddy Shiro...?

_ His hand is moving on its own, now, stroking Lotor through the pants _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins and leans over to put his lips by Jax’s ear _

Through my pants, Jax. All over his hip... Just wait til he wakes up...I left him all messy...

##  **Shiro**

_ The moan is impressive, but the actions are the startling part, Jax moving with surprising speed as he's divesting Lotor of his pants and hauling their hips together, barely thinking as he's suddenly sliding his messy length between Lotor's sweet cheeks, almost pressing inside _

F-fuck! Daddy...

_ He had never topped before _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grunts at the change, startled but he’s into it, tugging Jax over him as he reclines on the floor _

Ooh, does baby want to top daddy today?

##  **Shiro**

_ He readjusts himself, feeling his leaking tip catching against Lotor's rim _

I... I didn't realize what I was doing... I've never topped  **anyone** before, daddy... I've only ever been with you and Shiro...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor strokes up his back then back down, fingers dipping between his cheeks to press gently against the toy _

I’m happy for you to top me, Jax... It’s... I’m really into it, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax moans, the touch sending his hips forward, burying his length inside Lotor. He's not large, by any means, just over average, mostly because he didn't see the need to be big, he hadn't ever planned on topping _

O-oh!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor arches beneath him, one hand grabbing his hip as he moans lowly because fuck, that was hot—and he liked being topped; he kicks off his pants to wrap his legs around Jax’s hips and shifts one hand to fist Jax’s hair at the back of his head, yanking him down into a kiss as he vaguely registers footsteps on the hardwood _

Go slow, baby...take your time

##  **Shiro**

_ He whimpers, and it's a desperate sound, turning his face to press it against Lotor's shoulder as his hips jerk quickly and he's cumming, unable to hold it back, the sensation overwhelming him _

##  **Lotor**

Oh...oh, baby.... already?

_ He’s not surprised but he does like the feel, slowly rocking his hips and milking Jax’s cock _

##  **Shiro**

_ Nothing like yet another absolutely humiliated lover, Jax so very ashamed, even as he remains hard _

....sorry daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and shakes his head, pressing a kiss to his baby’s lips _

It’s okay, it happens. Still hard? Still wanna fuck me, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure I'm never  **not** hard, daddy...

_ He blows out a long breath, but prefers to keep his face hidden, leaving the angle of their hips to Lotor as he starts thrusting. It's like Shiro and Lotor's first time, topping is always so awkward the first time around, and Jax is doing his best to thrust into his husband in the right way _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor adjusts his hips, using his grip on Jax’s to help him find the right angle, thighs shaking as he moans, head tilting back—he catches a glimpse of Shiro leaning in the back of the couch and grins, pulling Jax into another kiss _

Slow, baby, take your time...learn what we like... don’t rush it...

##  **Shiro**

C-can't daddy... I'm close again...

_ His flexibility is a bonus, and the stamina is helping, but he can't stop himself from more or less hammering his hips against Lotor's _

##  **Lotor**

_ He likes it, the inexperience, the urgency, and can’t help the noises he’s making, startled little gasps at a particular good thrust, grip tightening on Jax’s hair as he comes again, moaning lowly _

Oh fuck....baby, you made me cum...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax follows along almost immediately, pushing himself as deep as he can as he finds release for the fourth time that morning, moaning lowly as this load is his heaviest, flooding into Lotor in hot, thick pulses _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans again, legs tightening on Jax’s hips and then he’s gripping his baby’s chin and gently turning it towards the couch, revealing Shiro watching them _

Daddy Shiro was watching, baby... and enjoying it, weren’t you, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, leaning against the couch, absolutely in love with his boys _

S: Absolutely... I love when my baby boys play with one another

_ Jax simply lets out a choked moan, surprised as another orgasm rushes over him, causing him to fuck into Lotor a few more times before he's cumming again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans lowly and chuckles again, holding Jax to him as he lets himself be used, eyes on Shiro watching them _

He got exited by the idea of me coming untouched...all over Daddy’s hip...while he was asleep

##  **Shiro**

S: Indeed, you left quite a mess... it made for excellent lube, because the two of you just made me cum all over the back of the couch

_ Jax has absolutely lost his brain, his augmentations the only reason he's basically humping into Lotor on autopilot, the pleasure overwhelming him, wanting more and more _

S: I think you broke him...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snickers, stroking a hand over his baby’s back, shifting to press a kiss to his cheek and tugging at Jax’s hip with his other hand _

Mmh, probably...he broke me first... He was on a call with Sendak, giving him a show...he got so loud, I couldn’t help it....coming untouched like that...hasn’t happened in a long time, Shiro...and fuck, he’s making me hard again

_ He groans loudly, throwing his head back with a whimper a second later _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro licks his lips, watching every moment _

Ohh, he got time with Sendak? He really loves showing off for him... and I love when the two of you show off for me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums at that and then he’s arching again, whimpering and crying out, because apparently Jax had found the right spot _

Oh, fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!

##  **Shiro**

Hold him there, Tor, make him fuck into your sweet spot

_ Jax's soft lips found one of Lotor's nipples as his hips worked almost frantically _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor absolutely loses it, though he follows Shiro’s order, making sure Jax is fucking into his sweet spot over and over, crying out, practically sobbing now, caught between rolling his hips into Jax’s and pushing his chest up into the redhead’s mouth, a string of mangled swearing and words slipping out of him as he shuddered hard, spilling all over between them again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro groans at the sight of their tiny husband cumming yet again, his thick load oozing out as he finally softens and slips from Lotor's body. Both his boys look thoroughly fucked out and he loves it, taking care to move with gentle hands as he relocates his lovers to the bed, cleaning them up, and tucking them in. Jax is already fast asleep, and Shiro grins _

I want to remind you that Ulaz and Regris are in the spare room, and probably heard everything, from Jax's show for Sendak, to the two of you fucking like virgin teenagers

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor flushes, half-asleep and thoroughly exhausted, fucked out; he sends Shiro a glare _

I’m well aware, Shiro...don’t remind me... He’s gonna be mortified when he wakes up...if he remembers... Fuck, he did a number on me...ugh...

##  **Shiro**

_ He leers _

...let me fuck you while you sleep? I'd love to get in there and feel his cum on my cock...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, flushing deeper _

Fuck... I’m so sensitive, Shiro...be gentle...

##  **Shiro**

_ With some careful arranging, Shiro's inside his husband, the two spooned together with Jax curled against Lotor's chest, and Shiro simply... sits there, letting Lotor's body tease him, feeling Jax's hot seed, and eventually he'll find his own release, but it's slow building and absolutely amazing _


	12. Chapter 12

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax wasn't expecting his husband's to be home anytime soon (something that was unfortunately normal nowadays, since Lotor was fully healed and the book release was coming up), so when his birthday arrived and his husband's were away, and hadn't called (not that he was angry) he embraced his role as 'baby' of the family and happily purchased himself a new outfit - approved by long-distance-daddy Sendak - comprised of a baggy, cropped off black t-shirt emblazoned with "Yes, Daddy?" on the front in metallic rainbow lettering that hung off one shoulder and showed off his pale, toned stomach which he had gotten pierced while his husband's were away (a combination of a gift to himself and a surprise for his lovers, as well as his newly pierced nipples, thank the gods for augmented healing), plus a matching pair of boyshorts with the same text across the backside, and he paired them with black thigh high socks. His shaggy red hair, complete with the white streak that just wouldn't take any sort of hair dye, was now just long enough for perky little pigtails, and maybe he had been talking to Zephyr and Regris, because he had found himself experimenting with lip gloss, opting for one that smelled, and tasted, like watermelon, and offered just a little bit of sparkle - why not try new things when alone, right? If he decided he didn't like it, no one would have to know. Well, he supposed Sendak, Zephyr, and Regris would know... but they were his good friends and would never tell anyone if he didn't want them to know. So on this day, with his new outfit, cute hair, and sparkly lips, Jax bopped around the house to some sort of upbeat music, hips wiggling and bouncing, completely oblivious to the world around him as he cleaned the house _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor knew they were running late, checking his phone again as they pulled onto their long driveway and headed down towards the house—there was no sign of Jax being up but that didn’t mean anything. He could be doing anything while they were coming down the drive. He glanced towards Shiro, knowing this last thing had stressed the fuck out of him. They’d finally gotten a lead on Ryou’s case but as usual, it led to yet another dead end. Lotor sighed _

You did tell him we were on way home, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro frowned, yawning as he drove _

I thought you told him? He likes you more

_ He was teasing, of course _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and leans over to kiss Shiro on the cheek _

Pretty sure you said you would

##  **Shiro**

I don't even know what  **day** it is, Tor... I'm so exhausted that I probably shouldn't have been driving...

_ He squints _

Ohhh, lights are all on... what time is it? Midnight?

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns and glances at his phone again _

Something like that?

##  **Shiro**

...think his insomnia has kicked in again...?

##  **Lotor**

Probably. He always was a bit of a night owl...

##  **Shiro**

I guess we've been fucking him into sleep.... but we've been gone almost a month...

_ Shiro parks their new Jeep, seeing as the van had been destroyed, and all but pours himself out of the driver's seat _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor follows him out of the Jeep and rounds the front of it, joining him by the front driver’s side. Thank god for excellent insurance _

Mmh. That’s true... Think he’ll fuck me again? I’m curious to see if f I can take...mmmh

_ he smirks _

both of you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He snorts _

You can barely take my knot

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and leans up to kiss him sweetly before he’s pulling back and headed for the house _

I may have a surprise for you?!

##  **Shiro**

I just want to sleep, Tor... I've been up for over twenty four hours... unlike you, I don't really sleep away from home...

##  **Lotor**

_ He pouted and paused in opening the door to send Shiro a sour look _

Fine, you can sleep. Jax and I will fuck like crazy. I’m  **horny** , daddy

##  **Shiro**

You say that like I haven't been fucking you at least once a day, including the time we pulled over and you force fucked yourself down onto my knot and  **that's** why we're late, because I can't drive with my dick in your ass

_ Shiro huffs, following along with the luggage. Inside Jax has spotlessly cleaned the house, even the floors have been done, and Lotor is greeted to him raising his arms above his head and stretching up onto his toes and then bending forward to touch his palms flat to the floor, thighs spread, new panties on display, even if he thinks he's alone - the music is still going, after all _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chokes, instantly going from half to fully hard, backing up a step into Shiro. Because oh fuck. When had Jax gotten THOSE? And why did he have to bend over like that? _

F-fuck!

_ He whimpered, eyes glued to Jax’s ass _

##  **Shiro**

_ With the music, their insanely perky lover hadn't heard anything, straightening back up and resuming his bounce bounce bounce around the kitchen, singing to the music. Shiro could only chuckle, nudging past Lotor and heading to the bedroom to drop off their bags and go to bed, he was too tired to even shower _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor, meanwhile, was frozen to the spot, eyes glued to Jax as he bounced around to the music. He’d dropped the bag he’d been carry which was probably bad considering his laptop was in there, but he hardly cared. Because he’s incredibly turned on by his baby’s new outfit and fucking hell, WHO HELPED HIM FIND THAT?! Riding Shiro’s dick in the Jeep hadn’t been enough, he was still incredibly horny and fuck, Jax was  _ **_right there_ **

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax turns, grabbing a sponge as he turns to scrub at the island, his eyes going wide and he jumps a good deal into the air, and to the side _

**Daddy!**

_ Behold the front of his shirt, and pigtails, and... glossy, sparkly, lips? _

##  **Lotor**

_ He can’t reply, eyes dropping to the shirt and choking again because fuck.... He was going to have to thank whoever found that outfit for him... Lotor knows he’s staring, practically drooling, but he can’t help it.... _

J-Jax....

##  **Shiro**

_ He's blushing, chewing on his bottom lip and squirming, toes curling against the floor as he reaches for his phone and turns off the music _

Hi daddy...

##  **Lotor**

H-hey baby....

_ Lotor’s struggling to get the words out, still thoroughly distracted by the outfit...the lipgloss...the fucking pigtails.... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax squirms a little, feeling suddenly very revealed even though he's been naked around Lotor... a lot... thighs pressed together in his cheeky panties, stomach bared... newly pierced belly button... _

I didn't hear you guys come home

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor just points in the general direction of their room, hoping Jax gets the message--that Shiro's already gone to bed--and then stumbles back into the wall by the kitchen door. His gaze catches on the pierced belly button and his eyes widen. It seems their boy's been very busy while they were away... _

That's....new?

##  **Shiro**

_ More blushing _

Do... do you like it? I saw it online and thought it would be cute...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks slowly and then nods, a smile slowly growing _

Y-Yeah.... I love it, baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, wiggling his hips as he ghosts his fingers over his hips and then brushed one hand over his stomach, touching the black and purple barbell there _

...and this...?

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmmm

_ Lotor can't look away, knowing he's tenting his pants, knowing that Jax can see it, but too stunned to even want to touch himself, not yet... He's thoroughly entranced and he's half-sure Jax knows it _

##  **Shiro**

_ Biting his bottom lip again, his hand creeps upwards, lifting the cropped off shirt and slowly, slooooowly, revealing the matching barbells in his pretty pink nipples _

...how about these...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chokes again, sliding down the wall--okay, now he's sure Jax is gonna give him a fucking heart attack before he's thirty _

Fuck...baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, making his way across the kitchen and towards Lotor, letting his hips sway more than usual until he was standing in front of his husband, leaving him to hook a thumb in the waistband of his panties, tugging them down just a little, showing off a little more of his v-line _

Yes, daddy?

##  **Lotor**

....gods...when did you do...all that?

_ He gestures at Jax, indicating the piercings and the clothing, smile growing _

##  **Shiro**

The piercings were the day you left... daddy Sendak helped me with the clothes... tonight's my first night wearing them...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises his eyebrow and reaches up to tug on the shirt, chuckling as he pulls him closer _

Baby, you sneaky little brat...

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, sinking down to straddle Lotor's lap, purposely grinding himself against his lover's erection _

So you like it? All of it?

##  **Lotor**

Uh, huh...a lot...or did you not notice?

_ Lotor slides his arms around Jax's waist and tugs him down, just to make a point of it _

##  **Shiro**

_ He grins, leaning forward and capturing Lotor's lips, making Lotor aware of of his watermelon lip gloss, and grinding his perky little ass against his husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans into the kiss, tasting watermelon and chasing the taste, grip tightening on Jax's hips, guiding him into a slow, sensual grind before he pulls back, shifting one hand to his baby's chin and brushing a thumb over his bottom lip _

Mmh, lipgloss, baby? That's new....

##  **Shiro**

_ His tongue darts out, piercing catching the light as he licks at Lotor's thumb just gently - his tongue ring had been his first piercing, back when he had started sucking Shiro and Lotor, back before they were even lovers _

Zeph and Ris suggested I try it... I'm not sure if I like it just yet...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hums and nods, dipping to kiss him quickly again before he's pulling back, watching Jax with a fond little smile _

Mmh, well, I like it... You certainly surprised me... I wasn't expecting...this....

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, grinding himself a little more firmly _

Daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, yes baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He looks so coy _

I haven't cum since you left...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks, and then stares at him with wide eyes....that had been at least three weeks ago... He swallows, yanking Jax down hard against his erection _

Oh, you haven't? Not even for daddy Sendak or any of the others you play camboy for?

##  **Shiro**

_ He lets out a happy little whimper, shaking his head _

Daddy Sendak's been busy... and I haven't done a show since you left... I haven't used any toys, or touched myself, or anything...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans, one hand shifting to tease fingers beneath the panties his baby's wearing, teasing Jax's sweet little ass _

Oh, baby, you must be so pent up...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is already slick, impressively slick, the seat of his panties nearly soaked through _

Yeah... but it feels good, too... like a heat inside me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tilts his head, watching Jax carefully _

You're so wet, baby...and a heat inside you? What do you mean?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shrugs a little _

Like I'm hard, that kind of heat, when you're first aroused and you can feel it building, but it just... lingers... even when I'm soft

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and teases a finger against Jax's rim, groaning at just how wet his baby is for him _

Ohhh, I see.... Do you want daddy to help you with that? Make you all sleepy and fucked out?

##  **Shiro**

_ Hips still rolling, he presses back against the finger, the gentle touch causing yet another rush of slick _

I wanna be with you, daddy... in any way you want me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and finally slips the finger in--it's slightly awkward, but he doesn't care--rubbing insistently and pressing a kiss to the corner of Jax's lips _

Mmh, since daddy Shiro is all worn out...should we go make use of your cam room? Make it all messy and let daddy Shiro find us in there in the morning, all tangled together and fucked out?

##  **Shiro**

_ He arches, pushing himself down, starting to wet the bulge of Lotor's pants _

...can we record it...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks, knowing that Jax was probably going to ask _

Of course, baby, of course

##  **Shiro**

Can we post it...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods _

Remember not to get my head if you can help it, baby... I do have a reputation to uphold...

_ He snickers, cause he knows that reputation is ruined already _

##  **Shiro**

I'll edit it... promise...

_ He's still rocking himself against the finger _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses him gently for that and pulls back with a sigh _

Here, now...or in the room?

##  **Shiro**

Room...

_ He reluctantly pulls away and moves to his feet, pretty panties bulging nicely _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and gets up to follow, sliding his fingers into Jax's hair and dipping his head to kiss him properly before he heads for the room _

##  **Shiro**

_ Setting up for the recording left Jax squirming, and even wearing panties, there's slick slipping down his thighs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's hovering by the bed, watching his baby fondly _

Jax, baby... you're practically dripping...did you miss us that badly?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, flicking the camera on and making sure it's properly recording before he makes his way in front of it, licking his lips, but before Lotor can speak, he sinks to his knees and starts working at his pants _

I always miss my daddies...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shifts to sit on the bed, helping to push his pants down to his knees, stroking Jax's cheek fondly _

Oh, baby...we missed you, too

##  **Shiro**

I can't wait to spend two full weeks together...

_ He leans into the touch before dipping his head and taking Lotor into his mouth, swallowing him right down to the base - thankfully his knot isn't all that big, yet _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans, hand slipping into Jax's hair and gripping tightly, not fighting him or controlling him, just letting him know he's there. His other hand is gripping the edge of the bed hard _

Oh, fuck...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ It occurred to Jax that he couldn't remember the last time he had gone down on Lotor, or even just held him in his mouth like he used to, and that was somewhat saddening. He loved sucking on Lotor, and loved the way his husband reacted as he teased his tongue against the sensitive tip, making good use of his tongue ring, just like he was doing that moment, bright green eyes watching Lotor _

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches back, moaning lowly at the sight of his baby taking him so deep down his throat, releasing the bed to press lightly on Jax's throat, feeling himself twitch inside his baby before he grips the bed again, knuckles white _

Fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ Oh, that was new, and he liked it, lifting his own hand and pulling Lotor's against his throat once more before he swallows. Repeatedly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tenses, watching with wide eyes before he's groaning lowly, squeezing just slightly, not waiting to hurt his baby, but liking the idea, knowing that he can feel himself down Jax's throat, and that Jax apparently likes it _

Oh, baby....do you feel me twitching?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiled around Lotor's length, lips stretched around him as he starts to bob his head, knowing Lotor could feel him sliding in and out _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, fuck.... That's so hot...jesus, baby... you keep finding new ways to turn me on... first the new outfit, then the piercings...now this...fucking hell....

_ Lotor's so hard it fucking hurts, but he's content to let his baby do what he wants, and on cam, too. Fuck, that's hot, too. Lotor is definitely sure Jax might give him a heart attack before he's thirty now. He tilts his head back a little, moaning lowly, hips rolling up into Jax's mouth, fingers splayed over his throat as he feels himself slide deep and withdraw, over and over again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Each movement is almost exaggerated, lewd noises making his throat rumble as he rubs his tongue firmly against the underside of Lotor's twitching length, alternating between swallowing him deep and then swallowing, and then lifting up and letting the head of his cock rest juuuuust in his throat and swallowing around the tip, all while he continues to watch _

##  **Lotor**

_ He swears, violently, head tilting forwards again to watch as he feels his baby swallow him down, feels him tease him, groaning softly the entire time before it's just too fucking much and if Jax keeps it up, he's going to come, and come hard... _

If...if....you keep going, baby...daddy's gonna cum...

##  **Shiro**

_ They hadn't done this since Lotor was augmented, and with the increased volume, Jax knew he was risking drowning himself, but he's determined, moving Lotor's other hand to the back of his head and giving a gentle push, watching him with trusting eyes, he wanted it _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and does as Jax asks, holding him down gently, but making sure it didn't  _ **_look_ ** _ gentle--sometimes Jax's viewers liked it when he was manhandled, if it was "rough". Or, at least, looked rough. He rolled his hips a little harder, making sure to keep his knot outside of Jax's mouth--they didn't need him getting stuck in his baby's mouth for too long. Jax might actually choke if they did that. He tugged him down a little more with another moan, fucking up into Jax's mouth in little rocking motions _

Fuck, baby...you take it so well, don't you?

##  **Shiro**

_ Although muffled, he moaned, trusting Lotor to push deep, he needed him as deep as possible to prevent him from choking, needed him to cum deep in his throat so he didn't even have to swallow _

##  **Lotor**

Careful, baby, or you'll choke on my knot...... fucking hell...close, baby...close...

_ Lotor yanks him down the last little bit and stills, moaning as he spills down Jax's throat, deep as he can get without knotting his baby's mouth _

##  **Shiro**

_ Part of him wanted to try, to know what it was like to have his pretty little mouth knotted, but his thoughts are clouded by the sensation of Lotor's immense load flooding down his throat, the heat immediately pooling in his stomach and making him moan loudly, green eyes rolling. Turns out his new flexibility helped his internal organs shift, including the one that kept him panting through his nose _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders, moaning as he rocks into Jax's mouth, feeling his throat constricting around him, hearing Jax panting slightly, and swearing again, holding him still, making sure his knot is OUTSIDE his baby's mouth as he spills again, flooding him even more _

Oh, fuck...baby, you're taking it so well....such a good boy...so fucking good...fuck…

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes opening again, Jax takes in just a little more, wrapping soft lips around just a bit of Lotor's knot, it wasn't enough to do more than stimulate him, knotting his mouth would require Lotor getting past his teeth, and he's almost keening at the sensation, rubbing Lotor's thighs _

##  **Lotor**

_ He shudders again, hard, and curls forwards over Jax's head, swearing at the feel of lips on just the edge of his knot and yanking at Jax's hair harshly, but with no intention of pulling him off, not yet _

Fuck...fuck.....fuckfuckfuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a broken whimper, feeling the sting, and damn his viewers are going to love the sounds, the action, and he's trying to wrap his lips around more of it, stretching his mouth more than ever, and then his eyes are going wide, not that Lotor can see them, and he's cumming, but it's completely dry... and then it isn't, and his panties are suddenly soaked, wet heat spreading between his thighs as he realizes he's wetting himself, and oh gods, he hasn't done this since he was a goddamn TODDLER, and it's puddling on the floor and it feels so good and shit shit shit this was going to be a goddamn fetish now, wasn't it _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's eyes widen at the whimper, and then he feels the wetness of his feet, his ankles and pulls back to look down at Jax, cupping a cheek tenderly _

Baby, did you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He can't help but pull off, gasping a little, his jaw aching but his entire body is humming _

...I peed...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby, it's okay... Big Daddy did that when I knotted him for the first time.

_ Then he winked, and leans back on the bed, grinning slightly and watching Jax process that information _

##  **Shiro**

_ Another whimper, this one heard easily, and it's a needy one _

O-oh... but... daddy, I...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gets comfortable, ignoring the pee soaking the floor, just enjoying watching Jax's expressions with a smirk now _

You what, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances away, making sure to turn in the direction of the camera, before he meets Lotor's gaze again _

I... I liked it...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, so did Big Daddy, but that's our little secret, okay?

_ He puts a finger to his lips in a shhing gesture, still smirking _

##  **Shiro**

_ He didn't know he could blush so much, slowly moving to his feet and turning his back to the camera so he could bend at the waist, thighs spread a little as he wiggled out of his soaking wet panties _

I made such a mess, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

You sure did, baby....a really big one...

_ Lotor watches him carefully, gaze flickering to the camera quickly and then back _

##  **Shiro**

_ Opting to leave the shirt on, he squirms and turns so he's facing Lotor, erection standing proudly between his pale thighs _

It felt so good, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

I bet it did, baby....

_ He tilts his head, eyes falling to Jax's still-hard cock _

But baby, you're still so hard...

##  **Shiro**

I really,  **really** , liked it...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and pants a thigh, then slides his hand to his already half-hard cock, palming over it firmly _

Mmmh, I liked it, too.... You still want more, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes go wide before he realizes Lotor meant the blowjob and then Jax is crawling onto the bed and straddling Lotor, mumbling a quiet apology about his wet... well, basically from the waist down, seeing as he had been kneeling _

I always want more

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and cups his baby's ass, not caring that he's wet, shifting to sit up and yank Jax's ass down against his cock before leaning in to put his lips by Jax's ear _

And I didn't just mean the blowjob, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ The viewers would never hear when Lotor said, but they would know it was something good because Jax threw his head back and cried out, cumming hard between their stomaches _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins, holding Jax down against him, still only half-hard, pressed between Jax's ass cheeks as his baby comes all over their laps _

Mmh, that's a good boy... Want daddy to fuck you now?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, thighs shaking as he rolls his hips _

I always want daddy to fuck me...

_ He leans forward, face hidden, quietly asking for it to be gentle... _

...want you to make love to me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses a kiss to Jax's cheek, face hidden from the camera, even if his face had been in shot in the first place, smiling into his baby's cheek _

Anything you want, baby... Want us to go slow and gentle, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Yes, please... then I want daddy to push into me... slowly... and knot me...

_ These words were spoken loud enough to be heard, biting his bottom lip as he leans forward a little before reaching back to stroke his husband, coaxing him to full hardness _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans softly, growing hard quickly and lifting Jax's hips up, holding him there so the camera can see his pretty ass, cheeks pulled apart for their viewers _

Oh, baby... I can do that....

##  **Shiro**

_ He shifts them so the angle is that much better, basically putting his back fully to the camera as he guides Lotor inside him, slow and steady _

Yeah... like when you spread me open...

##  **Lotor**

Like this, baby?

_ He spreads his legs apart a little, as far as possible with his pants around his knees, and guides Jax down slowly, grunting softly at the feel of himself sinking slowly into his baby's tight, wet ass _

Just like this?

##  **Shiro**

_ His moans are soft, but long and drawn out, letting his head fall forward as he nods _

Just like that, daddy... you're spreading me open...

##  **Lotor**

Mmhhmm, sooo wide, aren't I, baby?

_ He sinks in another inch, groaning louder, fingers tightening on Jax's cheeks _

Fuck, baby...so tight...

##  **Shiro**

L-like when I was a virgin, daddy? Like the first time you took me?

_ Even with the augmentations he's insanely tight and every inch feels soooooo good, Jax rolling his hips slowly, hands working themselves under Lotor's shirt so he can feel skin on skin _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, just like when you were a virgin, baby..... So fucking tight....

_ Lotor groans again, working a couple more inches up into Jax, shifting his feet up onto the bed for more leverage, fingers still on his baby's cheeks and spreading him wide, everything on display for the camera _

You like it, baby? Want me to knot you real good tonight?

##  **Shiro**

_ He stiffens suddenly, an idea flashing through his mind and then he's lifting off, Lotor's long length slipping free, followed by his more-or-less now trademark gush of slick, and before his husband can ask, he's turning over and spreading himself wide, offering the camera a good look of Lotor entering him again AND his own leaking length, knowing that watching them both cum would bring in so much more money, plus, even though he has asked to go slow, this made him feel so naughty, like when he did shows for Sendak, and he was even tighter as he took Lotor inside him again _

Like this, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans in his ear, hips returning to his baby's hips and rubbing gently, then sliding up to his knees and spreading him just a little wider, because fuck, that's hot...and all so the camera caught them both cumming, and fuck, if it doesn't turn him on. Who knew he'd be such a slut for the camera? _

Oh, baby, you want everyone to see you come all over yourself as I knot you good, huh?

##  **Shiro**

I w-want you to fuck me until I cum untouched, daddy... then I want daddy's big knot...

_ Okay, so many he always came untouched, but he hadn't done that many shows with Lotor, and only one with Shiro and he can't take his larger husband inside him in the time it took to do a show, so his viewers had no idea how sensitive Jax was _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, is that so, baby? Want me to use you slowly, build you up til you come and then work my big knot into you, make you come again just from that, baby?

_ He's grinding up into Jax, now fully inside his husband and grunting as he ruts up into him, before he pulls almost all the way out _

##  **Shiro**

_ Who needed to work him up? The boy was a goddamn cum machine, and his insanely innocent features drove people wild. Jax was moaning again, head hanging back as he angled his hips, giving the audience a good view of his distended stomach _

Yeah... yeah... yeah... daddy…

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and thrusts up into him in a long, slow glide, gritting his teeth and hiding his face in Jax's hair, sliding a hand up under his baby's shit to play with the nipple piercings, moaning softly into Jax's hair, his hips slowly gaining speed _

Take it, baby....gonna make you come all over yourself again....then i'm gonna knot you so fucking good...

##  **Shiro**

_ If only their viewers knew that they were just a lewd off camera as they were on camera, okay, maybe it was a bit more overdone, but it was never a turn off. Each thrust had Jax's leaking length bouncing, offered a great shot of Lotor spreading him wide, and all of it made Jax moan louder and louder _

Fuck... fuck me open, daddy... give it to me... I wanna take it!

_ That was a new one, though _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles breathlessly, slightly surprised, but fucks up into him hard, yanking him down onto his cock a little harshly, still moaning into his baby's hair, still hiding his face, but he does shift until he can mouth at Jax's neck, fingers still teasing at his nipples, first one then the other, before he groaning again, thrusting a little faster, a little harder _

Come on, baby...cum for me...all over that pretty little stomach of yours...

##  **Shiro**

_ He was sure he was drooling, each moan punched out of him _

Cumming, daddy! I'm cumming!

_ And he was, and it was an impressive mess seeing as his cock was bobbing with the hard thrusts, splattering his seed... everywhere _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans, sliding his hand down into the mess and rubbing it all over before he catches hold of Jax's cock and starts stroking him in time with his rutting, working his knot against his baby's stretched rim _

Oh, good boy...you made such a mess, baby....so messy....gonna fill you up, knot you good...don't you want that, baby? Want me to fuck my knot up into you and fill you with cum?

##  **Shiro**

Want it, daddy! Want it! Want it want it want it...

_ He's chanting the words, trying to force his hips down before he's fucking upwards into Lotor's hand, the sensations almost overwhelming, and then he's going over the edge again, this time splattering his stomach and his chest, and even his face, with his seed, crying out, the stimulation making his body grip Lotor's cock tightly _

##  **Lotor**

_ He forces his knot up into his husband, groaning loudly, grip tightening on Jax's cock as his baby makes a mess all over again, releasing him only to grip Jax's hip and yank him down, moaning lowly as his knot finally pops inside and then he's coming, so fucking much, and his hips and rutting up into him almost mindless as he fills his baby up with a ridiculous amount of come _

Fuck...take it, baby, fucking take...take it all.... just like that....fuck....

##  **Shiro**

T-taking it! I'm taking it, daddy! It's  **so big** !

_ It's rough, and there's so much inside him, Jax's thighs shaking madly as his moans dissolve into some sort of keening sound, and then he's cumming again, this time it's a lesser amount, all while his body is spasming around Lotor's knot _

##  **Lotor**

_ Moaning still, Lotor slides his hand up onto Jax's belly, rubbing over it and bringing attention to just how much of a bulge Jax has now, mouthing at his baby's neck again as he cums again, hips jerking up into his baby for a moment before he slows to a gentle rocking _

Look at you, baby...so full of my cum....so fucking full, aren't you?

##  **Shiro**

_ His voice is shaking as the pleasure continues to wash over him, legs lax even as they shake, putting his trust in Lotor to keep them both in a stable position. Best. Augmentation. Ever. _

So  **full** daddy... it feels so good... you're filling me up  **so** much...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and lifts his head to bury his face in Jax's hair again, pressing lightly on the bulge and shuddering slightly _

Mmh, you are, aren't you? ...and you like it, don't you, baby? ...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

Love it... love daddy's cum inside me...

_ Even his hands are trembling as Jax presses Lotor's hand firmly against his stomach and rolls his hips, making his lover feel not just the cum, but the bulge of Lotor's cock _

Love daddy's  **cock** inside me…

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans again, lowly, and presses harder against Jax's head, holding him close _

You really do, don't you? Such a good boy for daddy...so good....

##  **Shiro**

_ The pressure makes his hips stutter and he's over the edge yet again, though he's following in Shiro's overstimulation footsteps and dry cumming _

Your good boy, daddy! Just for you....

##  **Lotor**

Mmh....just for me...did you dry cum, baby? Is it that good?

_ Lotor can't help rolling his hips up just a little more insistently, driven to it by Jax's movements _

##  **Shiro**

_ There are so many different noises coming out of his mouth, moans into whimpers, whimpers into sweet, needy keens, the keening giving way to long moans _

It's so much, daddy... and I haven't had you inside me in  **so long** ...

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs and shakes his head against Jax's hair, amused but still horny, though not desperate enough to get Shiro to stop the car so he could ride him, no, not like that; this is a content horny, happy to be inside his baby, but still left wanting...he sighs, moaning slightly as he rolls his hips up into Jax's again _

How long's it been, baby? Three weeks?

##  **Shiro**

A-almost four, daddy! Oh... oh fuck...

_ Another orgasm, this one making his legs go straight and rigid _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers as he comes again, much less than before but more intense, grip tightening on Jax as he stills abruptly _

Oh.... **ooohhhh** .......

_ he pauses, panting _

Almost four....and baby, did you cum dry again?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, weakly, absolutely drooling, a fucked out smile on his face, a low, almost giddy giggle coming from him, he's never been so overstimulated before and holy fuck, it's amazing _

Yes, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, my pretty boy....how many times did you cum just now? Four? Five? Daddy came like four times, baby...

_ He exhales heavily, stroking over Jax now, his stomach, his thighs, his chest, smiling into his baby's hair and content to just wait for his knot to soften _

##  **Shiro**

At.... at least f-five... y-you're pressing so hard on my sweet spot...

_ His muscles are going to ache in the morning, feeling both of them go lax against the bed. Even though the camera was going to run until one of them could actually get off the bed, Jax would edit the 'boring' bits _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor relaxes against the bed, stroking Jax's hip fondly, a stupid, fucked out smile on his face as they wait for his knot to soften enough for them to seperate, sighing softly _

Mmmh, baby... I have a fantasy and I was wondering if you and daddy Shiro would indulge me?

##  **Shiro**

R-roll first? Need you to sh-shift inside me... m'gonna...

_ Too late, he's dry cumming yet again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swears, rolling them onto their side as Jax shudders against him, pets his hip tenderly _

Sorry, baby...sorry...

##  **Shiro**

_ After a few broken gasps he manages to settle down again, though his passage is still spasming around Lotor's knot _

...this is how you made Shiro piss himself... isn't it...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and shakes his head, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning down to kiss Jax on the cheek, smiling _

Mmh, believe it or not, he came as I worked my knot into him and  **then** he pissed himself. I wasn't even trying to do that....

##  **Shiro**

_ He turns, even though he's exhausted, sharing a soft kiss _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kissed him back and then pulls back with a sigh _

Wanna hear about my fantasy now, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Mmmm yeah... is thinking about it the reason you're still hard? 'cause you're still rubbing my sweet spot...

##  **Lotor**

_ He flushes and glances away, coughing slightly _

Might be.... Sorry.... can't help it...

##  **Shiro**

If you can tell me you enjoyed seeing me... uh... wet myself... I'm sure Shiro and I can give you whatever fantasy you desire

_ This might possibly be the most 'mature' sounding Jax has ever been. Wow _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor coughs again and ducks his head, pressing his face into Jax's neck _

He glared at me when i suggested it...but he was really tired, so...hmm...that's fair enough...

##  **Shiro**

...did... did you mean it...?

_ Aaaaand the mature voice is gone _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and lifts his head, frowning _

Hm, mean what, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's blushing again, shaking his head and mumbling about Lotor continuing with his fantasy, turning his face away and settling more firmly in his husband's arms _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and nuzzles into his husband's neck, slowly getting closer to Jax's ear before he nips the lobe and exhales heavily _

I want you and Shiro to fuck me...at the same time...

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans, tightening around Lotor again _

O-oh...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans but he keeps going, smiling now _

Both of you in my ass, fucking into me...sliding against each other...stretching me open so fucking wide, baby... would you like that?

##  **Shiro**

_ The words make him whimper, his stomach clenching _

Shiro already m-makes you gape... both of us... you'd be so open... f-fuck...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles _

Mmh, indeed....but I'll be so fucking  **_full_ ** first, baby....so full of you and Shiro, your cum...... maybe his knot if he wants that.... I've been daydreaming about it for  _ weeks _ , baby....you have no idea how many times I got Shiro to fuck me while we were away because of it....

##  **Shiro**

_ Okay, now he's broken, a choked sob escaping as he dry cums, AGAIN _

FUCK

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers as the pressure on his knot is  _ **_just right_ ** _ and he comes again, dry and gasping for breath, shuddering against Jax's back _

Oh, fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ With a lightning fast hand, Jax yanks Lotor's around and between his thighs, forcing his husband to be aware of the dribbles leaving him - it he hadn't already wet himself earlier, the mess on the bed would have been impressive _

Y-you jerk...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers against Jax's ear, feeling the wetness against hand and moaning softly at it _

S-sorry...

##  **Shiro**

M'gonna get payback for this,  **Lotor**

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans, burying his face in Jax's neck again _

Uh huh....whatever you want....oh, fuck......

##  **Shiro**

When I get hard again, and your knot is out of my ass, I'm going to bend you over the side of this bed and literally fuck the piss out of you,  **understand** ?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers and nods, hand on Jax shifting down to his thigh and gripping hard _

Please....make me, Jax....make me....

##  **Shiro**

Trust me, you won't have a choice

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers again, shaking against Jax as he fucking dry orgasms again, body tensing against his husbands _

F-fuck...

_ Why did Jax have to use  _ **_that voice_ ** _? When had he even gotten that voice?! It turned him on so fucking much and if he hadn't just come in his baby, he'd probably be doing more than dry fucking cumming _

##  **Shiro**

I'm going to take ahold of your pretty hair and pull you back so you can't move, and then I'm going to fuck into you hard and fast, I'm going to make your pretty little ass nice and pink, and you're going to lay there and  **take it**

_ Who knew Jax even possessed such a voice _

##  **Lotor**

_ Again, he fucking whimpers because apparently that's all he can do when Jax uses THAT FUCKING TONE, oh god, if he keeps it up.... _

J-Jax...if you don't shut up...i'm never going to soften enough for you to do any of that...

##  **Shiro**

_ He smirks, not that either can see the other's face _

And then I'm going to flip you over and rail you into this bed until you piss all over yourself like the needy little cockslut you are... and then...

##  **Lotor**

OH  _ FUCK _

_ Lotor fucking keens, body tensing up all over for a moment before he sags against Jax with a whimper, because apparently he could dry orgasm multiple fucking times now, and fucking hell....where had Jax learnt this? Who told him all about Lotor's kinks, because it was fucking hot, and he just...he couldn't..... _

FUCKING HELL JAX!

##  **Shiro**

_ His voice lowers _

...and then Daddy Shiro's going to do it all over again... we're going to fuck you until you pass out...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers into Jax's neck, hips moving mindlessly again, though he's pretty fucking sure he's not getting hard just yet, he's still semi-hard from before, and he just came dry without any stimulation to his fucking prostate--just from Jax talking to him in that tone about what he planned to do with him. And he's pretty sure they probably just woke Shiro up. And someone needed to turn the fucking camera off because there was no way Lotor was letting  _ **_anyone_ ** _ other than Jax or Shiro see him fucked into pissing himself _

....J-Jax.....

##  **Shiro**

_ They're both exhausted, but it was so good, so fucking good, and even though he doesn't want to, Jax is lifting his leg and rolling his hips forward, easing off Lotor's deflated knot but keeping his husband inside him still, though he's stretched just enough for Lotor's thick seed to start oozing out of him, but he'll tighten up soon enough. And now his voice is changing, carefully bringing Lotor's hand to his bloated stomach and letting out a soft sigh as he closes his eyes _

Daddy...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor exhales heavily, lifting his head and blinking slowly _

Mmh, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Would... would it be okay... if I made a mess in my panties again... on purpose...?

_ His voice is soft, and very timid _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks again and smiles, laying his cheek against Jax's and tilting his head to look down _

Mmhmmm, if I'm allowed to watch, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, and as much as he doesn't want to pull completely off, he turns over and tucks himself under Lotor's chin, fisting his hands in his husband's shirt and sighing happily _

Daddy Shiro will watch, too, right...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and presses a kiss to Jax's forehead _

Mmh, maybe...gotta ask him, you know that... I won't mind at all....

##  **Shiro**

M'gonna be so naughty for you...

_ With one more little sigh, Jax has drifted off _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles and presses another kiss to the top of his head, chuckling _

Mmh, such a naughty boy, indeed

_ He glanced towards the still-running camera and sighed, because one of them would have to turn the damn thing off, but he was so comfy.... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Forever lingering in the shadows, Shiro steps into the room and turns off the camera, smiling at his beloveds, then frowning as he finds himself stepping into a puddle _

What in the...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs and then clears his throat, slightly embarrassed for their baby _

He, uh...peed himself...while sucking my cock...sorry daddy....

##  **Shiro**

_ Both eyebrows fly up and Shiro drops a hand between his legs, gripping himself through his shorts _

Holy fuck

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmm...and then I may have, uh....fucked him into overstim? And then told him about my fantasy...the one where you both have my ass at the same time?

_ Lotor sighs heavily, whimpering softly _

And he got all dom on me...it was fucking hot

##  **Shiro**

You... managed to overstimulate him? Jax?  **Our** Jax? The goddamn fuck machine? The boy who never stops cumming?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, smiling sheepishly _

...apparently?

##  **Shiro**

And he wet himself...

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmm

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes drift down to the puddle again, giving himself another firm squeeze _

And that's on camera... yeah?

##  **Lotor**

Oh, yeah...it's  _ all _ on camera....

_ Lotor smirks _

You gonna go watch it now?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... I thought getting off to you two while he dirty talked you was enough... but... well... you know... I have that stupid, nasty fetish...

##  **Lotor**

_ He giggles and pets Jax's back fondly, eyes practically sparkling as he gazes up at Shiro _

Mmhmm.... I know, right?

##  **Shiro**

I meant it when I said I wouldn't bother you with it, Tor, just sayin'

_ Glad the camera automatically backed up to the laptop, Shiro gently strokes himself through his shorts _

I'm gonna go watch...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shrugs and shifts on the bed, aware that they're getting sticky and gross and probably don't smell that great anymore _

It doesn't bother me...go watch...then come tell me how hot it is?

##  **Shiro**

_ He pauses _

W-what? It... doesn't bother you?

##  **Lotor**

Never did, babe. You just didn't really....ask me about it, I guess?

_ He shrugs again, still stroking Jax's back _

##  **Shiro**

You... you're into it...

_ His hand is moving firmly on his length now, stroking through his tight shorts _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks, eyes drifting half-closed _

Mmh, wouldn't have fucked him if I wasn't, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

You could have just ignored it... Oh fuck...

_ His hand is moving faster now _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's smirk grows _

Go watch the damn thing, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ With the shadows, and his dark shorts, Lotor can't see the precum soaking the fabric, but he heeds his husband's words and all but scrambles out of the bedroom... seeing as the 'incident' happened early on, it's not long before Lotor would hear Shiro cumming. Hard and loud. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cackles, body shaking, as he pets Jax fondly, listening to Shiro's cries as he comes hard and fucking loud, and he's not even surprised that it doesn't wake Jax up, though he IS amused. Because Shiro had thought that he wasn't into it, but fuck, he was....and heh.. Shiro now knew Jax was into it, and oh, boy. The possibilities now... He was looking forwards to Jax asking Shiro about it.... He could just imagine the look on his face, and smirked. Shiro would probably have a fucking heart attack... _


	13. Chapter 13

Japan… Japan! They were finally heading for Japan! Except while the excitement was building up for Jax, it quickly vanished as they stepped into the airport and the insane amount of people made him step tightly against Shiro’s side, clinging to Shiro’s arm as they walked. Sure, he had been getting better, working on his anxiety, but this was more people than he had ever been around, and he didn’t like it one bit. Luckily his husbands were understanding, even if they drew strange looks, no doubt he looked like nothing more than a kid-brother to the pair. He was also more dressed than he had been in a long time, slender hips clad in black leggings, wearing a somewhat baggy hoodie, shaggy hair often falling into his eyes.

Through security, past the gate, and onto the plane, the three men made their way to their first class seats. The only downside to first class, if you could call it a downside, was that the seat were spread a ways apart - great for those not wanting, or needing, contact with others, but not so great for the anxiety ridden teaspoon that was one Jax Shirogane-Daibaz.

When the flight attendant came by to bring complimentary drinks and food, her eyebrows lifted at the sight of Jax curled against Shiro’s large chest, the two reclined in Shiro’s comfortable chair, and covered by a blanket. Shiro chuckled and lifted the blanket, assuring, and showing her, that they weren’t doing anything naughty.

“We had to give him something for his anxiety,” Shiro told her. “He doesn’t really leave the house, but it’s our anniversary and we couldn’t imagine leaving him at home for this little adventure.” When the attendant looked confused, Shiro cleared his throat and motioned across the aisle to where Lotor sat, watching the two.

“My husbands, Lotor,” he said, then stroked his smaller lover’s head. “And Jax.” There was surprise on the flight attendant’s face but she was quickly calm and composed, and told Shiro that as long as Jax returned to his own seat when ever the seatbelt light was on, she would make sure the other attendants didn’t hassle him. Both Shiro and Lotor expressed their gratitude, and Jax would have, had he not been more or less drugged into sleep. Besides, it was going to be a very, very long trip.

Another attendant was kind enough to escort a wobbly Jax to the lavatory a few hours later, finding the teenager rather adorable, and understanding that he was also compromised by the medication keeping his anxiety at bay. What the man didn’t expect was for Jax to deposit himself on Lotor, instead of Shiro, making the white haired man laugh and allow Jax to basically hug him like a koala.

Eventually there was delicious food eaten, books read, movies watched, and a good deal of sleep… and then they were arriving! The flight landed in Tokyo, which was even more overwhelming for Jax, but it was in so many different ways - the people, the lights, the sights, and so much more. They were greeted by a liaison who would take care of them while in Tokyo, doing a lot of interpreting for the group, giving them a lot of information where they could get by with english, but more importantly, they taught them which train to take to their private, single room, onsen.

The ‘lovers suite’ and no questions asked. It was on the side of a mountain, had amazing views, and was far enough away from other people that no one would hear the insane amount of noise the three lovers were going to make. Because they were absolutely going to make a good deal of noise when in their suite. They could order food and it would be brought to them, but that was the only interaction with people they would get aside from the lovely woman who brought them to said suite.

There were three book signing events where Shiro and Lotor could meet their fans, answer questions, and celebrate the debut of the first of what would probably be a whole series of books. Jax wasn’t yet announced as their husband, and Sendak highly suggested NOT doing so in Japan, so the pretty little red head was going to tuck himself into a corner, in a comfortable arm chair, and watch everything going on. He had the option to wander the city, but like hell was Jax going to let his husbands out of his sight, he’d probably go catatonic. Besides, it was only three events, there was plenty of time in their two week stay to shop, and eat, and enjoy one another in so very many ways.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was excited. Japan was beautiful and he was doing the book signings and Jax would be there, and they’d all be together. He loved it. And he loved the onsen, secluded, private... and just what they needed. What they wanted. He just hoped the reporters didn’t find them. The wards he was putting up in invisible ink—thank you, science—and he was glad that they wouldn’t be seen again. Not without heat or a black light. He hadn’t looked too closely at the pens he’d chosen. Besides, the last thing they needed was a Japanese demon finding them. Those things were nastier than their western cousins. And consider who he was and what he was doing... Well, he was certainly to attract attention. Wards done, Lotor tucked the pen away in a pocket and turned to look for his husbands. Apparently they’d abandoned him in the living room. He shook his head and went looking for there. _

Jax? Shiro? I’m done!

##  **Shiro**

_ The two were lounging on the comfortable chairs on the back deck, overlooking the onsen. Well, Shiro was lounging, one arm behind his head, the other holding his softening length while Jax was smacking his lips and cleaning the mess from his face with a finger. Both were grinning _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway _

Really, baby? Without me?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax giggled, his nose winking as he held up a finger, pressed his lips together, and absolutely blew a damn cum bubble. The sight made Shiro burst out laughing _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorted, shaking his head at the sight _

Seriously, baby?

_ He pushes off the doorframe and goes over to plop himself down in Shiro's lap _

Mmh, have fun while I was busy?

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head simply smacked his lips and let himself settle fully against the deck, knees splayed out. Shiro managed a squeak, shielding his half-hard length from where Lotor flopped onto him - that would have been painful _

Jax was a little pent up, that's all

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snickers and leans back heavily against his husband, watching his baby carefully with a small smirk _

Was he now?

##  **Shiro**

_ Adjusting himself and tucking his spent length into his pants, Shiro curls his arms around Lotor and smiles _

J: We didn't think you'd mind, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head and stretches his arms up over his head, to hug Shiro around the neck, eyes still on Jax _

Not at all, baby...how about you help me out now, since you're so determined...to...hm...suck cock?

_ He winks _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax giggles, glancing over his shoulder to where the water was gently steaming - it was the cooler season in Japan, especially up the mountain, and the water looked inviting _

J: Maybe... we could get in the water... and you can stretch out on the edge... and I could eat you? I haven't tried that before...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises an eyebrow, because had Jax seriously just suggesting eating his ass? He tilts his head to study his younger husband and then smirks _

Oh, getting adventurous, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure our family is the epitome of adventurous, love. Every few months we seem to figure out something new and exciting to try... like you topping me... Jax topping you... Jax's new interest in lip gloss... the whole wetting incident...

_ Shiro rubs his palms against his husband's hips _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses back into the touch, laughing brightly _

Mmmh, true... You still haven't tried to double fuck me, though.... Still interested in that? Because I still am...

_ And he shifts one hand to grab Shiro's and slide it over his groin, revealing his half-hard length _

##  **Shiro**

J: We were waiting to do it on our anniversary, actually...

_ Shiro smiles, resting his chin against Lotor's shoulder as he happily palms Lotor, coaxing him to full hardness _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, you were? Well, then...don't let me stop you....

_ He moans, pushing up into the touch and tilting his head back against Shiro's shoulder _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's strength always comes in handy, the larger male twisting so his legs are hanging off the side of the lounge chair, instead of being reclined, abandoning Lotor's growing erection in favor of plucking at his lover's pants _

Off, love. I have a plan

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groaned and started working on the button and zipper of his jeans, rolling his eyes at the demand _

Fiiiine

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax and Shiro share a look and it makes Jax squirm, picking up on Shiro's plan and causing his own length to react, but he was more focussed on his beautiful husband _

All the way off, then sit back down on my lap, legs spread wide

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans again and pushes the jeans down his thighs, getting them caught about his knees, growling in frustration at the delay _

A....little help?

##  **Shiro**

_ Both answered _

Nope

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sends first Jax a glare, then twists to send Shiro one two _

Jerks, the both of you....

_ He tries to kick them off and finally manages to get the jeans down to his ankles _

##  **Shiro**

Mmmm, I love that you go commando, Tor...

_ Shiro opts for his spandex boxer shorts, and of course Jax is all about panties _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks, kicking the jeans off to the side and shifting back on his husband's lap, pressing his ass to Shiro's bulge _

Mmmh, of course I go commando... You would ruin all my underwear when we were much younger....

##  **Shiro**

You say that like we're  **old** , Tor

_ Hooking his arms under Lotor's knees and spreading him wide open, Shiro tugs Lotor down a little, putting him on full display _

How's this baby?

_ Jax grins _

J: Perfect...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs, letting Shiro do as he likes _

We're  **_so_ ** old, Shiro, that we're practically immortal!

##  **Shiro**

You're only four years older than Jax, love...

_ Jax wastes no time in crawling forward and spreading Lotor open with both hands _

J: You're getting so wet...

##  **Lotor**

_ He gasps, tilting his his to send Shiro a betrayed look _

How could you reveal my age?

_ But then he's registering Jax's hands on him and moans, glancing down to find his smaller husband grinning at him _

So wet, baby....always wet, for you and Daddy Shiro

##  **Shiro**

He's our husband, you fucking walnut

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and shakes his head, still watching Jax _

Shush, you...he's about to eat me out!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles sweetly, spreading Lotor a bit wider, watching but not moving, though Shiro wrapping his hand around Lotor's already straining length and started stroking gently _

J: If we tease him a bit more, he's going to start dripping...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, trying to push down against Jax, but he's held firm and he can't move, not much, and he starting to get a little frustrated _

Please....

##  **Shiro**

J: Do you think we can make him gush, like I do?

_ Shiro continues to stroke Lotor slow and steady _

We can certainly find out, baby

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers again, caught between the two and trying to move, hips rocking his cock up into Shiro's hand, moaning lowly a second later because it's just the right amount of everything for him, but he wants Jax's mouth on him just a little more _

S-Shiro.... please...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro opts to press his lips against Lotor's neck, kissing softly as Jax spreads Lotor open more, his thumbs pressing deep into his crack, oddly strong, Jax's thumbs teasing sooooo close to his wet rim _

J: I like it when he begs, daddy. He has such a pretty voice

##  **Lotor**

_ He tries to shove his hips down but is thoroughly distracted by Shiro’s lips on his neck, tilting his head to give his husband more access, even as he feels Jax spreading him open more, still whimpering _

Stop teasing! Please!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's grip tightens a little, holding Lotor firmly, even as he continues to stroke him _

J: Daddy Shiro says he's never eaten you out before... does this mean I'm the first person who gets to taste you?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s thighs are shaking and he nods, staring down at Jax _

Y-Yeah....

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, easing his thumbs inside Lotor's wet hole, his head tilting as he spreads them open as well _

You're getting wetter, Daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He bites his lip, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watches his baby press his thumbs, throwing his head back at the feel of being stretched open, moaning lowly _

P-please

##  **Shiro**

There it is... you're fucking  **dripping** , daddy... you're leaving a fucking  **puddle** , now...

_ It's his 'adult' voice, the firm one, the one that digs into Lotor's pleasure centers and does all sorts of things to him without his consent _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor trembles all over with a whimper, thighs shaking as Jax’s voice washes over him, hands gripping Shiro tightly, one on the back of his husband’s neck, the other on the arm wrapped around him, nails digging in _

F-Fuck!

##  **Shiro**

_ Withdrawing his thumbs, but leaving his husband spread open, Jax leans forward and gives one long, wet, wide swipe of his tongue _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor absolutely starts thrashing, a sob tearing out of him as he feels Jax’s tongue against him, wet and warm and oh fuck, he can’t help the sobbing whimpering that’s spilling out of his mouth, the way he’s shaking like crazy and wriggling against Shiro, though he’s barely moving because of the grip his husband has on him _

O-oh...fuck.... _ unh _

##  **Shiro**

_ Pulling back, Jax licks his lips _

Can you pull his hips up more, daddy? It's such an awkward angle...

_ When Shiro does as he asks, basically bending Lotor in half and lifting him so Jax can easily put his mouth on him, the red head smiles brightly, thanking Daddy Shiro before he spreads Lotor open wide and starts wriggling his tongue inside _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor can’t keep still, can’t stop the sobbing whimpers, as Jax basically goes to town on him, and before long he’s a drooling mess, whimpering please over and over again, and fuck...that was fast....but he’s still rock hard in Shiro’s hand _

##  **Shiro**

_ Both males are working their husband without pause, Jax's face buried between those perfect cheeks, his tongue pressing inside and twisting around, plunging in and out, and generally making lewd noises, all while Shiro continues to stroke, slow and steady, neither stopping their ministrations _

##  **Lotor**

_ There’s heat building in Lotor’s gut, low and heavy, and he’s basically sobbing his pleasure now, unable to stop, hips rolling into Jax’s tongue mindlessly, moaning at a particularly good twist of Shiro’s wrist, and then he’s tensing, teetering on the precipice for a moment before the heat in him snaps and he spills with a sharp cry between them, whimpering softly _

##  **Shiro** **Yesterday at 10:19 PM**

_ Shiro's hand slows and stops, but he holds Lotor's length still, all while Jax continues to eat him with vigor, face messy _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck!

_ He’s not aware of what he’s saying, essentially whimpering the words _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro tilts his head, watching Lotor in his strange position, bent into a modified ass up, face down, and the way Jax is spreading him open as much as possible, trying to push as much of his tongue as he can inside their husband, if they thought the tongue ring felt good on their dicks, Shiro couldn't imagine what Lotor was feeling with the tongue stud inside him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is completely lost to the feeling, starting to get overwhelmed, still whimpering with every thrust of Jax’s tongue, trembling in Shiro’s hold _

##  **Shiro**

_ With a happy moan, Jax pulls off, watching Shiro lovingly move their lover into a more comfortable position _

You taste so good, daddy

##  **Lotor**

_ He shudders at the words, whimpering and trembling, face all teary as he comes back down from whatever plane of existence he’d reached _

...ohmygod....

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure I made you dry cum... a lot...

_ He's so fucking smug _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers again and rolls over to bury his face in Shiro’s side _

.... _ ohmyfuckinggod _ ....

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs softly, face still messy as he lays it against Lotor's thigh, so very pleased with himself _

...want more?

##  **Lotor**

_ He chokes and shakes his head against Shiro _

.....gimme...gimme a moment... _ fuck _ …


	14. Chapter 14

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro suggests a soak in the onsen, and with help from Jax they get their lover naked, washed thoroughly, and soon they are settling into the hot water, Shiro holding Lotor on his lap, not quite trusting their husband not to simply sink under and drown. As per onsen rules, even though the water will be thoroughly cleaned, because it's a given that they'll be fucking in it, the three are enjoying the heated water, Jax swimming around the deeper part of the pool _

##  **Lotor**

_ It takes him several minutes to come back to himself, blinking slowly and somewhat sleepily as he registers where they are, the warm water, and sighs softly _

Mmh...did I space out on you?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro chuckles _

I haven't seen you lose your mind like that for... years. And we've had some insanely good sex

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, and leans up to kiss Shiro sweetly _

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, cupping Lotor's cheek and kissing him softly _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh. It’s that damn voice he uses... I’m sure you saw it on the recording from months ago....

##  **Shiro**

Tor, I've been firm with you before, but you've never lost your mind like that... is it because he's tiny? Ohhh... it's the size difference! You like that he's tiny and can top you!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blushes and ducks his head, pressing his face into Shiro’s chest _

...maybe...shut up....

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, letting Lotor twist and straddle him _

I get it, love, it's the same for me, even if you're not  **that** small... having you top me that night... I mean, you fucked  **me** into overstim... sooooo...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles into Shiro’s chest and gets comfortable against him, sighing _

Just wait til you both fuck me.... I’ll be a drooling mess... fuck...

##  **Shiro**

You know, that's going to be an adventure just trying to position you. Jax is more than a foot smaller than I am... I'm hoping that if I lay on my back, and you straddle me just like this, he should hopefully be able to fuck into you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders _

Yeah...that’s the idea...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh... he'd probably like to see you cum... Think we could still make it work if you're on your back? Oh... oh holy fuck... Tor...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and nods against his husband’s chest _

Y-yeah

##  **Shiro**

No, Tor

_ He gives his husband a gentle shake _

Listen

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and lifts his head, frowning at Shiro _

What?

##  **Shiro**

You're big. He's small. And  **flexible**

_ His eyes are wide _

I think he can suck you off... while he fucks you...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, fuck...

_ He whimpers at the thought _

...he probably...fuck!

##  **Shiro**

_ He probably should have asked first, but the way Lotor is sitting on his lap... well... a gentle shift of his hips and he's guiding himself inside his husband, stretching him open _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans lowly, digging his fingers into Shiro’s shoulder and his hip, rocking back into the slow thrust _

...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

Sorry love... couldn't help myself...

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s sure Shiro can feel how hard he is against his stomach and sends him a mock glare _

You’re insatiable

##  **Shiro**

Need I remind you of how many times you made me pull the goddamn Jeep over so you could rut yourself on my cock like a bitch in heat?

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes deeper and ducks his head, breathing heavily _

S-shut up!

##  **Shiro**

_ When the thrusts are finally smooth and Lotor's body offers little resistance, which takes a bit of time, Shiro smiles and kisses his husband, distracting him from the fact that Jax is pressing against Lotor's back _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers into Shiro’s mouth, hips rolling, grinding down on Shiro’s cock with a soft moan _

##  **Shiro**

_ Soft hands push Lotor's hair away from the back of his neck before Jax is kissing the soft, sensitive skin there _

J: Push down, daddy...

_ With careful movements, Jax lines himself up and starts to press against Lotor's already stretched rim _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers and does as he’s asked, eyes widening as he feels Jax’s cock pressing against him _

N-Now?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro winces, feeling Jax immediately jerk away, panic evident on his face _

J: I'm s-sorry!

##  **Lotor**

No!

_ He reaches back for Jax _

Please, I want it...

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head is already out of range, shaking his head and moving away even more, any bravery he had long gone _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor twists slightly to look for Jax, frowning in confusion _

Baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax simply motions for his lovers to continue with their own thing, turning and returning to his original spot on the far side of the onsen, not that it's all that large, his back to the pair as he looks out over the beautiful mountain view _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pouts and stares at Jax for a long moment _

Baby, get back over here...daddy was  **very** into that...

##  **Shiro**

Don't push him, Tor... you kinda sounded like you were  **not** into it. Unlike us, our baby doesn't do well with being snapped at... just let him be, it'll take time for his anxiety to calm down

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and turns back to Shiro, still pouting _

I was just surprised.... I didn’t mean to snap....

##  **Shiro**

I know, love. He just wanted to surprise you, and I guess he did, but... not in the way he was hoping... Let's dry off and order dinner, hmm? It's been a long day

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs again and leans into Shiro, content to just sit on Shiro’s cock for now _

Can I stay here? I’m comfortable....

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, rubbing Lotor's back gently, even soft he was more than large enough to stay inside his husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor relaxes against Shiro, laying his head against his collars, breathing softly and wriggling in his lap. He was still half-hard, but he wasn’t going to push for more, content to just keep Shiro’s cock warm _

Mmh, this is nice.., What’s for dinner?

##  **Shiro**

Dunno, we're in a country none of us have ever been in, remember?

##  **Lotor**

I was, as a kid...but you’re right, I don’t know much about anything here... Jax, baby, did you do some research before we came here?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro was sure he had, Jax was great at being prepared, but the red head simply flinched upon hearing Lotor's voice before he was suddenly pulling himself from the water and skittering off into the cabin _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowned at the sound of Jax leaving the water, twisting to watch him disappear into the cabin _

Oh dear... I really upset him, didn’t I?

##  **Shiro**

It's just been a long day, that's all. We spent so many hours on the plane, and then the time change, and just... I'm not sure what to say, Tor. This is kinda the first time you've yelled at him...

##  **Lotor**

_ He scowled and leaned back, glaring at his husband _

I didn’t yell! ...did I?

##  **Shiro**

He looked like you slapped him in the face, Tor

##  **Lotor**

_ He winced and got up, letting Shiro’s soft cock slip out of him, completely soft now as he moved away from his husband _

I...didn’t mean to do that... fuck. I should apologise...

##  **Shiro**

I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it... he's still growing, you know? This is so incredibly far outside of his comfort zone... poor baby was kinda borderline agoraphobic for quite a while...

_ He sighs, letting Lotor move away _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods absently and then ducks up the water, blowing out a steady stream of bubbles before resurfacing with a snort _

I’ll go find a menu and my phone and order some food...see if I can translate something so we get an idea of what we’re eating

_ With that, he turned and headed for the edge of the pool, intent on following Jax into the cabin _

##  **Shiro**

I think there's a fancy ass touch screen by the front door, actually. We order from the main house and they bring it to us. Maybe talk to our all-knowing, over-planning, husband first, eh?

_ Shiro plans to stay in the onsen for a while longer, letting the two younger males deal with their issues _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods again and climbs out of the water, drying off with harsh movements before he heads inside, completely naked _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax has rinsed off and is getting dressed, his back to the door - their spacious room leads to the bathroom, which leads to the onsen - wiggling into a pair of soft, cotton boyshorts, pale skin showing the black protective symbols that run down his spine _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor paused just inside the room and sighed _

Jax... i'm sorry...

##  **Shiro**

_ Half the mountain had to have heard his shriek, damn Lotor was good at scaring the absolutely bejeezus out of his love _

**LOTOR**

##  **Lotor**

_ He winced _

**_Sorry!_ **

##  **Shiro**

_ One hand clutching his chest, he spins _

Don't  **do** that! I nearly peed myself!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor ducked his head, wincing again _

I’m sorry... I swear, I don’t mean to sneak up on anyone... It’s a habit, I guess...

##  **Shiro**

I'm going to put a damn bell on you... you're so bloody quiet!

_ He points a finger _

Maybe, like, a belly ring or something... or a cute ankle bracelet!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances up, one eyebrow raised _

You want to put a bell on me? Like I’m a damned cat?

##  **Shiro**

Yes, yes I do. I like these panties

_ He motions to the soft pastel pink he's wearing _

And I'm not going to wet them unless it's on my own terms, thank you very much

##  **Lotor**

_ He raises the other eyebrow then grins _

I’ll consent to the anklet...think you can find something while we’re here?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is pretty sure the grin is about something else, absently pressing his thighs together and turning his toes inward, his standard 'fucking adorable' pose _

Probably...

##  **Lotor**

_ The grin melts into a find smile and Lotor approaches him, holding out a hand for Jax _

I’ll even let you put it on me....and fuck me while I’m wearing nothing but said anklet...?

##  **Shiro**

_ He hesitates a little _

Don't... really wanna think about sex...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and nods, letting the hand drop _

Okay, then. We’ll take about that later. For now, find me a bell and make me your pet kitty, since I’m so sneaky

_ With that, Lotor went to walk past him into the other room _

##  **Shiro**

You're not a kitty... you're my daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He pauses, glancing over to Jax _

Okay, baby, then make a claim on your daddy with bells. Sound good?

##  **Shiro**

_ He darts forward, throwing his arms around Lotor and hugging himself close _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lifts his arm up and then lowers it around Jax’s shoulders, smiling _

Does this mean I’m forgiven for snapping at you?

##  **Shiro**

...wasn't mad... just... I was bad... I shouldn't have touched you without asking first...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Jax's head _

Baby, I was surprised, that's all... I didn't mean to scare you off, and I wasn't lying... I was  **_very_ ** into it

##  **Shiro**

I know... but you sounded angry... I should have known better, that's all...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shifts to tug Jax into his chest, brushing his hands over his baby's pretty hair _

Oh, darling, I didn't mean to... It's fine, baby. I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about

##  **Shiro**

_ He steps close, tightening his own hug, and for a few minutes he's incredibly content, but then he's squirming and trying to pull away _

Nnn... hot water got to me... gotta...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and lets him go _

Go do your thing, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Twisting, he darts off, leaving Shiro lifting an eyebrow as he enters, dried off and naked _

S: Was that a good run or a bad run?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shrugs, turning to face Shiro _

Good, I think?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro moves to pull on a pair of shorts _

Did you ask him about food?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swears and shakes his head _

I forgot.... I scared him. He threated to put a bell on me. I told him I'd tolerate an anklet... Kinda...got distracted...

##  **Shiro**

...you were thinking about him and his panties, weren't you?

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts and tilts his head, watching Shiro for a moment _

...am I that obvious?

##  **Shiro**

I wanna fuck his thighs and make a mess all over them. And his ass. And his dick. And... other things... I may have also fingered him on the plane...

_ He clears his throat _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's eyebrows raise and he stares at Shiro for a moment, lips parted _

Was that...the last bit...was that while I was sleeping?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles sheepishly _

We did a really sneaky dry hump... we both came in our pants...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans lowly and backs into the nearest thing, a locker, still watching Shiro _

Fucking hell....and the whole time.... When were you gonna tell me?

##  **Shiro**

He said  **he** wanted to tell you, and I wasn't going to ruin that for him... We maaaaaay have also gotten handsy in the airport bathroom when we had that layover...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swears and grips his cock hard, sending Shiro a glare--the things they did to him, and together, while on a plane! Full of people! They would have had to stay quiet....fucking hell.... _

God damn it, Shirogane. Stop fucking telling me this shit! I'll come all over myself like a damn teenager again...

##  **Shiro**

_ A damn evil smirk grew on his face, but it was Jax who planned on finishing Lotor off _

J: We jerked each other off in the bathroom and then he spread me open with his thumbs, which is how I learned to do it to you, and pressed his thick tip against my tiny hole... and then daddy came inside me.... without even penetrating me...

_ Shiro squirmed, licking his lips _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swore again, and came all over himself, turning to send Jax a half-hearted glower _

You...little...fucking minx....

##  **Shiro**

That means he had my jizz in him for the entire flight to Tokyo, Tor

_ Jax grins and wiggles in his panties _

That means I fingered him... when he was full of my cum...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swore again, gripping his knot tightly as they kept talking, moaning because that meant that Jax.....would have still probably had it in him when he was eating him out...fuck.... He spilled again, swearing at the both of them for it _

So....when you were....fuck, eating me out...?

##  **Shiro**

J: There probably wasn't much left in me... but now Daddy Shiro can cum in me... and Daddy Lotor can fuck into his cum...

_ Shiro gently teases himself, watching the two _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans again, swearing a second later, because fuck, how was he still fucking hard? He narrows his eyes at Jax and then turns a withering glare on Shiro _

This is payback for me telling him all about how Daddy Shiro likes to be fucked into overstim, isn't it?

##  **Shiro**

Baby?

J: Yes, daddy?

Did you research how to order dinner for us?

J: Yes, daddy, do you want me to...?

Yes, baby, please

_ Jax grins and bounds off towards the door, leaving Shiro to leer at Lotor _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is still glaring, gaze narrowed _

Don't you dare

##  **Shiro**

_ He stalks over and braces his arms on either side of his husband, lowering his head to nip at Lotor's earlobe _

He's teaching himself a very bad habit...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers, tilting his head back, shivering at the way Shiro nipped his earlobe _

Oh....he is?

##  **Shiro**

_ He grins, lowering one hand to purposely wrap his fingers around Lotor's knot, almost milking it _

He... uh... wants to be able to... uhm... wet himself on command... but only for you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks slowly as the words register, whimpering at Shiro's grip on his fucking knot _

He...what? Only for....me? On command? .....ohmyfuckinggod

_ And he's spilling again with a pitiful, needy whimper _

##  **Shiro**

Our baby is so fucking naughty... just like  **you're** so fucking naughty... but yes, he wants you to have this very, very special control over him... and all he asks is that you don't do it in public... but he'll obey if you do... maybe only do it when he's in a skirt so only his panties get messy

_ Shiro's hand is gentle, but he's still teasing Lotor's knot _

##  **Lotor**

_ He's slowly edging towards overstim, but he doesn't stop Shiro from milking him, teasing him towards oversensitivity--but he's right, Lotor likes the idea, probably a little too much and he'd definitely  _ **_never_ ** _ do it in public, that's a bit much, and he whimpers again, this time slightly edged with pain _

F-fuck....

##  **Shiro**

J: I ordered dinner!

_ Jax grins as he comes back into the bedroom, watching Shiro pull away from Lotor, his eyebrows lifting at the impressive mess on the floor _

J: O-oh... you've been busy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sags against the wall with a little whimper, squeezing his eyes shut--he's mentally cursing out Shiro, because his husband is a fucking incubus, he swears _


	15. Chapter 15

##  **Shiro**

_ Dinner arrives and it's a good variety, and the lovers get to snuggle together, and the bed is plush (even if it's traditional and on the floor), and so they're adventure in Japan continues, and soon a week has passed and Lotor has completed two of three book signing events - a lot of people in the US were pissed that his first appearance was in Japan, but fuck off people, it's their anniversary! - and they've been shopping, and there's sooooo much delicious food, but today is a quiet day, the three doing a lazy hike up and around the mountain, enjoying the trails that branch off from the grounds around the cabin, Jax wearing bright pink leggings and a baggy long sleeve shirt (with thumb cuffs, damn rights), and Shiro wearing sweat pants and a tank top _

It's so  **beautiful** here, daddy! I'm so glad you convinced me to come!

_ Shiro chuckles _

S: We're glad you came, too, baby

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is wearing cargo pants, hiking boots, and a long-sleeved shirt, smiling fondly as watches Jax and Shiro's asses, having lagged behind a little bit just so he could. He grins because Jax is definitely excited and Shiro is amused, and he's enjoying himself, damnit--and he hasn't seen a single fucking spirit the entire time they've been here. Minus Ryou, but he'd stuck to the cabin lately, and that was okay by Lotor. He was happy. _

Mmh, I'm just enjoying the view

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is doing a lot of bending, and bouncing, and he's wearing his pigtails again, seeing as they aren't around any other people. Shiro opts to take pictures every so often, all three being very respectful of the nature around them and sticking to the trails, though there are places where they have the option to climb boulders and such, which Jax absolutely does _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches on fondly, opting to sit on a lower boulder and just enjoy the nature around him. He's completely relaxed, so he doesn't see the thing sneaking up on him until it yanks him sideways off the damn rock. He yelps, twisting to look at the blurry shape standing over him _

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is on his feet in an instant, looking around quickly, immediately pulling Jax against him as he looks around for Lotor _

Tor???

##  **Lotor**

I'm okay! Damn spirit snuck up on me!

_ He gets to his feet slowly, dusting off his ass and eyeing the large, blurry shape towering over him--it's huge, far too big to be human _

##  **Shiro**

_ Both make their way closer, Jax gripping Shiro's arm - he can see what Shiro can't _

J: Daddy... what... what is that...?

_ Does this boy even use his husband's names? Seriously _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor doesn't look away from it, frowning and tilting his head _

I.. I'm not sure, Jax... Anything in your research tell you about it?

_ It gestures vaguely towards the rocks then further up the path, but Lotor can't make out what it wants, whatever it says is in Japanese, and none of them understand that _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro frowns when Jax approaches the spirit, catching its attention and looking into its 'eyes,' if it has such a thing, his own still developing powers flexing - Lotor can talk to them, but Jax is learning he can 'hear' them, in their minds, regardless of being or language _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches carefully, holding out a hand, head tilted. He frowns, watching as it gestures again and he gets the distinct impression that this is probably a kami--a japanese spirit, a guardian of some type--and wonders if there's a shrine further up the path _

I...don't think it's going to hurt us, Shiro....just...stay still...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax breaks into a smile, nodding before offering a polite bow _

He wants us to visit his shrine!

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and turns to look at Jax _

He does? Why?

##  **Shiro**

We're here, why not? Maybe there's something up there it wasn't us to see. Oh!

_ He turns to the spirit again _

My apologies, I didn't mean to call you 'he,' that was disrespectful, and not my intention at all

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and also gives the spirit a polite bow _

We'll happily see your shrine. And forgive, uh...our third. He can't see you.

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro, watching his lovers, simply follows their actions and bows as well. He then follows the two up the mountain even further, wondering what in the world was going on, but this wasn't new to him, he knew how to follow _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets Jax lead the way, mostly because he's the one who can actually understand her, and he's happy to follow, smiling fondly as Jax chatters animatedly with the mountain kami. She seems happy to have someone to speak to, and Lotor can't help sending Shiro a proud grin--the Shrine, when they reach it, is simple... a small tower of stones with ropes around it and covered by what looks like a little hut of some type. He glances towards Jax expectantly _

Soooo...what does our lovely kami want from us, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ This is probably the first time Jax has ever been happy to have his power, and he had told the spirit that as well, his smile brighter than ever. He waits for a moment before stepping off the path and carefully making his way around the shrine, scanning the rocks, before he spots the 'package' being presented to them, something wrapped carefully in large leaves _

Oh... for us?

_ He turns towards the spirit, head tilting, but not yet reaching for the item _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns, holding Shiro's hand tightly as he waits, watching Jax interact with the kami carefully _

Baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Given the approval, gentle hands collect the package and Jax carefully moves to the path, being so very careful to disturb as little as possible. Once he's standing between his husbands, he carefully unwraps the leaves, his breath catching at the sight of three highly polished rocks, black, white, and grey _

Oh... wow... thank you!

_ He's immediately bowing _

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and Lotor turns to bow, too, a little stunned _

They're beautiful...thank you...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is once more quick to follow, and then he also follows as Jax kneels and bends at the waist, offering a proper bow, and a silent prayer in honor of the guardian _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor follows as well, completely in awe, because he hadn't been expecting to encounter one...but they had yanked him off a boulder, so he was only mildly put out by that, so he bowed and kneeled, thank her--them--profoundly for the gift, smiling stupidly because it was quite the experience _

##  **Shiro**

_ Coming back down the mountain was quiet, reflective, each male holding their respective rocks _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was holding his to his chest, still smiling stupidly, hyper-aware of the kami trailing after them, following them a a respectful distance. They weren't intrusive, really, just there. Like how Ryou was just there sometimes. Lotor found himself surprisingly okay with their presence, feeling almost comforted as they approached the cabin _

That was...wow...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax nods, Shiro is... less awed... but is aware that something very special has happened _

##  **Lotor**

_ He turns as they reach the cabin, finding Jax with wide eyes _

Did the kami said what to do with them?

##  **Shiro**

They're for protection... they're small, I bet we could get them wire wrapped and wear them like a necklace...

_ He frowns, squirming a little, but the conversation is important _

##  **Lotor**

Protection...okay...

_ Lotor turns to the kami, who perks up at the attention, and bows again _

Thank you

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro bows, glancing at his tiny little husband, Jax also bowing, and then the Kami is out of sight, making Jax blow out a breath _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs, too, and turns to link his arm through first Shiro’s, then Jax’s _

Well, that was an exciting hike...

##  **Shiro**

S: A wild ride...

_ Jax nods, leaning against Shiro's side, pressing his thighs together _

I had no idea I could speak Japanese...

##  **Lotor**

_ He squints at Jax, leaning forwards to get a good look at his baby’s face _

What did they tell you that made you squirm like that?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro chuckles _

S: Tor... it wasn't anything he was told... we've been hiking for hours...

_ Jax blushes brightly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks _

Oh....

##  **Shiro**

S: You can go now, love

_ Jax glances at Lotor before nodding and shuffling into the cabin as best one can with their thighs pressed together _

S:...guess he was holding it for a while...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, I guess so....

_ He watches Jax go then turns to Shiro _

So. Lunch?


	16. Chapter 16

##  **Shiro**

_ He watches Lotor for a moment before fisting a hand in his lovers hair and tugging him downwards _

I've got something you can eat, love...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor goes willingly with a chuckle, kneeling carefully and tucking his little stone safely into a pocket _

Mmh, is that so?

##  **Shiro**

_ His own rock is also tucked away safely, and with one hand still gripping Lotor's hair, his other hand pushes the front of his sweats and his fitted boxers down, releasing his half hard length _

Suck it

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor does as he’s told, opening his mouth obediently to take the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth, eyes amused _

##  **Shiro**

Your mouth is always so soft and warm... mmm... hell, just the tip is fine... love that thing you do with your tongue...

##  **Lotor**

_ He certain does do ‘that thing with his tongue’, smirking slightly as he laps and suckles at Shiro’s cock, eyes on Shiro’s face, moaning at the taste, the feel—he likes it far too much _

##  **Shiro**

R-remember the first time you sucked me off? In my stupid shitty car... You were bent over, ass in the air, we were on the back road... my fingers in your tight little ass...

_ He moans, legs spreading just a little more, bracing himself _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grabs at Shiro’s hip, holding himself steady as he starts to sink down on Shiro’s cock—thank good for a lack of a fax reflex—and moans around it, his other hand going to Shiro’s thigh _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro strokes his hair, letting him do as he pleased, rolling his hips _

W-we're gonna double fuck you tonight, Tor...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor absolutely chokes, pulling off with a cough and staring up at Shiro _

You’re...w-what?

##  **Shiro**

You heard me, love. You've been so patient, such a good boy

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers and hesitates, one hand shifting to hold Shiro’s cock steady _

You’ve been planning this...? Both of you?

##  **Shiro**

Our anniversary is tomorrow, love. Jax wanted to start things with a bang, so to speak... so right at midnight, you're going to spread yourself on on top of me, I'm going to fuck into you, and then our pretty baby is going to give you what you've been begging for

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans filthily and takes Shiro back into his mouth, sinking halfway down Shiro’s cock in one smooth slide, eyes flickering closed because fuck, did he want that so damn badly _

##  **Shiro**

F-fuck!  **Lotor!**

_ Caught off guard, Shiro's knees nearly buckle, and both hands grip his husband's hair, roughly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans again, forcing himself a little lower, liking the hands in his hair, the roughness of it as he proceeds to fucking deep throat his husbands massive cock _

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... like that... fuck... you take it so fucking well...

_ He's moaning loudly, now, tugging at Lotor's hair as he thrusts forward, carefully, but also a tad roughly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor takes it all, relaxing completely and just letting Shiro use him as he liked, moaning around Shiro’s length, his own hips jerking at a particularly delicious thrust. It had been a while since he’d let Shiro fuck his mouth like this, roughly, completely trusting, eyes closed and watering slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's watching closely, he was so large and he could very easily hurt the man he loved, but he missed this, his moans coming in low uhn, uhn, uhn sounds as he thrust a little harder, a little faster, listening to the wet sounds Lotor's throat was making _

Take it...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders, yanking him in deep and swallowing, throat constricting, holding him right there as he just basks in the moment, feeling at peace for the moment _

##  **Shiro**

_ He follows along, making sure the grip on Lotor's hair stings in all the right ways, 'holding him down' _

You love the way I taste, don't you baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ He tried to make a ‘uh huh’ noise, but it came out completely muffled and ended up as a long, drawn out moan, loving the sting of it, nostrils flaring before he relaxes his grip, nudging his head back slightly to hint that he wanted Shiro to use him as wanted _

##  **Shiro**

Oh... baby... if I'm gonna use you... I'm going to plant your sweet ass on my cock and use you as a cock sleeve... because you owe me... I wanna see you lose control, just like you made me lose control...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers around his husband’s cock, tries to nod, whimpers again when he can’t really do that, eyes flying open to meet Shiro’s gaze, trying to beg him for it, for more, with just his eyes _

##  **Shiro**

_ He jerks Lotor's head back sharply, pulling him completely off his aching length _

You want that, don't you?

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers again and nods _

P-Please

_ and fuck, his voice sounds so so hoarse _

##  **Shiro**

_ He softens, moving one hand to cup his husband's cheek and stroke it gently _

I love you, Tor.

##  **Lotor**

Love you, too, daddy....

_ He leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Offering a hand, Shiro brings Lotor to his feet and the two move to the bedroom, but Shiro opts to keep them off the bed, this was going to be messy and they weren't in a position to clean up easily. No, he opted for the bathroom and easy clean tiles, plus several benches _

Come baby, daddy is going to  **wreck you**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and leans up to kiss him _

Please, daddy...wreck me real good?

##  **Shiro**

I'm going to make you hurt so good, baby. Now be a good boy and get naked, then bend yourself over a bench

_ He shares a quick kiss with Lotor before making his way into the living area of the cabin, having quiet words with Jax _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor does as Shiro wants, stripping down and getting into position bent over the bench, propped up on his forearms, head pressed down onto the cool bench as he waits for Shiro to come back. He’s so wet, too, slick all down his thighs, his cock hard and throbbing, trapped between his stomach and the hard edge of the bench _

##  **Shiro**

_ Having stripped down in the bedroom, Shiro enters the bathroom without a sound, and Lotor would only come to realize he's there when be brings his hand down sharply on one firm asscheek _

##  **Lotor**

_ He yelps, head jerking up at the contact with a sharp inhale—he’s vaguely wondering where Jax is—but he’s firmly in the state of mind needed for this and the thought is there and gone again as he whimpers because  _ **_fuck_ ** _ , he needs this _

F-Fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro caresses the already heated skin gently, but it's the other cheek that receives the same treatment, sharp and stinging _

##  **Lotor**

_ He gasps this time, almost breathless with the sharp sting of it, head falling forwards again, hands flying the far edge of the bench and gripping tightly, hips jerking and putting delicious pressure on his cock _

Please!

##  **Shiro**

Look how fucking wet you are... Are you going to cum just from this--

_ Another sharp slap _

\--pretty boy?

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and nods, deliberately pushing forward to put just a little more pressure on his cock and shudders hard at the “pretty boy” comment _

Y-yes...yes, daddy....

##  **Shiro**

You're so beautiful...

_ Switching hands again, he leans forward to yank Lotor's head back via his hair before he's landing another hand against the other cheek _

But I'm still going to wreck this ass

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans at the manhandling, nodding eagerly at the words _

Please, daddy...please....need it...need you...

##  **Shiro**

And I need you, baby, always

_ Cheeks red and hot to the touch, Shiro spreads Lotor open with both hands and, with years of practice, drives himself forward with no warning _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor arches back against him, crying out sharply, hands shifting against the bench, and then he’s whimpering, feeling Shiro’s thick cock deep, splitting him open, right on the edge of pleasure and pain, riding the feeling, panting through his noise, wanting it, wanting everything Shiro was about to give him _

P-please....daddy... wreck me...make me your..your... pretty boy, make me..forget my own damn name!

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure you're almost there already

_ There's no pause for Lotor to adjust, no waiting, Shiro's simply fucking into his husband with enough force to lift him up onto his toes, repeatedly, large hands gripping Lotor's hips with near-bruising force _

##  **Lotor**

_ And he’s pushing back into it eagerly, making little unh, unh, unh noises, trembling heavily as Shiro fucks him with force, his knuckles white, as he lets himself go fuzzy, moaning softly and spilling suddenly, dropping his head down to press against the bench again _

D-daddy....

##  **Shiro**

Yes baby? Something you want?

_ He still doesn't slow, yanking slender hips back even harder, already pressing his knot firmly against Lotor's rim _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers, over sensitive but not complaining, already getting hard again _

I...I came...without permission...m’sorry....

_ His voice is small, sweet, and he’s barely aware of where they even are, all his focus on Shiro’s hands, Shiro’s cock _

##  **Shiro**

_ Oh, was that the path they were going down? It's been a very long time since permission had to be given, Shiro hadn't really been into it, but he doesn't hesitate to shift his angle just a little, giving himself the ability to bring his hand down against Lotor's ass again, one, twice, three times in rapid succession, all while still fucking into his husband _

You're not sorry... you're just a greedy little cockslut!

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, fully hard again in moments and nods along to the words, not quite aware of exactly what Shiro’s saying, but aware enough to repeat some of them, enjoying the sting of Shiro’s hand against his ass _

Your cockslut, daddy! All yours!

##  **Shiro**

_ Pushing his hips forward and with more insistence, Shiro leans over his husband, thrusts slowing, but getting rougher _

I'm going to push you to your limits, pretty baby... I'm not going to simply knot you... I'm going to fuck your pretty ass open with my knot... I'm going to leave you gaping and needy and full of so much cum...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods eagerly, repeatedly, whimpering again, needy and overstimulated, overly sensitive , pushing back against his husband with a little more force at the words “pretty baby” _

P-please...I need it, daddy...make me all messy, leave me.... **ohh** ...leave me full and gaping....

##  **Shiro**

_ It's a very deliberate movement, pushing his knot into Lotor until the fullest part of his knot is stretching him, only to pull back, repeating the motion over and over, stretching Lotor out, preparing him for the rougher fuck that was coming _

You don't get my cum until I make a mess of you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He arches again at the feel of Shiro’s knot, one hand releasing the bench to grab the base his cock punishingly tight, whimpering in pleasure-pain, nodding along to his husband’s words _

Y-yes, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

**Hands off**

_ He pushes in sharply before dragging his knot back out _

I want you to cum over... and over... and over... until you lose all control...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers, hand going back to the bench and gripping it tightly, lips parting at the stretch of Shiro’s knot being dragged in and out, in and out _

I...I have...permission, daddy? To cum....?

##  **Shiro**

_ Every thrust forward is rough, and every yank back results in a lewd squelch, the muscles in Shiro's thighs flexing with the strain _

**Cum for me**

##  **Lotor**

_ He lets out a tiny mewl and spills all over the bench, adding to the mess that’s already there, choking on his next words _

Y-yeeees, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... that's it... now do it again...

_ One arm braced on the bench, he's once more able to take Lotor's hair in his hand and tug back sharply _

##  **Lotor**

_ He inhales sharply at the tug, another mewl slipping out as Shiro fucks into him, eyes glassy as he spills again,  _ **_on command_ ** _ , completely lost to the sensations, reduced to pitiful whimpering, keens and little fucked out noises _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's never done something this rough, this lewd, this... he doesn't even know what to call this, nor does he have any idea how he hasn't cum yet, but he's not going to let up until Lotor gives in completely - Jax had made the promise first, Shiro had heard it, and even though their tiny husband wasn't there, Shiro was going to follow through _

You're such a cockslut... you can't even speak but you want more... now do it  **again**

##  **Lotor**

_ He sobs as he comes on command again, eyes reduced to slits as he begins to shake apart, because it’s good, it’s what he needs, what he wants, for his daddy to use him, to tell him what to do and when, and he can’t help the little noise that slips out, part surprise, part something else _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's grunting now, releasing Lotor's hair to brace his other arm, fucking into him slowly, but more-or-less as hard as he can with his own shaking thighs, licking a wet line up Lotor's spine before he's nipping at the soft skin at the juncture of his shoulder and his neck _

Come on, baby... give in... you can't hold it forever...

_ With one firm thrust he's pushing deep, his knot growing, grinding into Lotor's sweet spot, and Shiro's cumming harder than ever, and with more volume than ever, and damn he knows Lotor's stomach is going to be bigger than ever _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s sobbing out his pleasure now, nodding slightly, and then he’s whimpering as he ‘comes’ again at the feeling of his daddy knotting him, filing him up with his cum, wet warmth spreading all over the bench and down his stomach as he lets out a hitching sob of “daddy” _

##  **Shiro**

That's it... let it all out... feels good, doesn't it? Now you know how Jax and I felt... it's like cumming, isn't it? It's such amazing pleasure...

_ Shiro groans long and low, his own orgasm still going, pumping shot after shot into Lotor's well fucked passage _

##  **Lotor**

_ He leans forwards, sagging against the bench as he just keeps going, still sobbing out little hitching breaths, fingers going lax on the bench, laying his check against it, thighs trembling in his effort to keep himself on his knees _

##  **Shiro**

_ He rests there for several minutes, arm curled around Lotor's waist to hold his husband up, because Lotor's basically a fucked out mess at that moment, but having fucked his lover with his knot, it's not all that hard to pull out once his heart rate slows, having to lower Lotor back to the bench so he can step back, taking his half-hard length in hand and aiming it at his husband's messy hole before he's soaking his cheeks, crack, and down over his pinkened balls, lost in the weird compulsion to scent mark his lover _

Yeah... there we go...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers at the feel, sagging against the bench, legs weak and trembling as he feels wet warmth all over his ass, eyes fluttering and basking in the feel of his daddy making sure he’s well and truly wrecked _


	17. Chapter 17

##  **Shiro**

_ When Lotor finally regains his mind, he's been cleaned up and put into bed, it's dinner time and Jax and Shiro are sitting around the table, Jax's legs curled under him, both talking softly _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’d been washed and cleaned and tucked into bed with one of Jax’s toys in hand, murmuring softly to himself. Coming back to full awareness was a bit of a trip, fuzzy memories of him and Shiro fucking in the bathroom and making an absolute fucking mess drifting sluggishly through his mind. He blushes, tossing the toy away and tugging the blankets over his head, absolutely mortified by the memories but also incredibly turned on by that. _

Oh my god....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax picks up on the noise and smiles brightly, glancing to Shiro before his husband nods and he's darting to the bedroom, dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed _

Daddy, you're awake!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans pitifully and doesn’t even attempt to move. He aches in a multitude of places, in a good way, and he’s incredibly red in the face, though he’s currently completely hidden by the blankets _

Noooooooo

##  **Shiro**

Are you hungry? I can bring you something? Daddy Shiro says you're gonna probably be too sore to walk... or sit... or... uhm... take us both at the same time tonight...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans again, twisting to press his face into the pillow _

Nooooo, go away, let me stew in my misery for a bit....

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowns a little _

...didn't you like what you did...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and shoves the blankets away _

I did...but, uh, I think I was in subspace for some of it... Shiro’s fucking intense when he’s like that....

_ He doesn’t look at Jax, but he does let himself be seen _

##  **Shiro**

_ He tilts his head, confused by the term, looking damn cute with his little pigtails _

##  **Lotor**

_ He twists to settle more comfortably on his side, finding Jax and offering a soft smile _

Hey baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles in return, but is still absolutely confused _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lifts one up arm in invitation, eyes widening slightly _

Come here?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's no hesitation as he crawls forward and flops down on his side, putting himself face to face with Lotor and snuggling close _

##  **Lotor**

_ He tugs him closer and carefully inserts one leg between Jax’s, making sure their pressing together comfortably _

How long was I out for?

##  **Shiro**

Almost eight hours... we're having dinner, that's why I asked if you wanted anything, I figured you'd be starving

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks slowly, frowning and then pushing up onto an elbow to look for Shiro _

Mmh, not really... daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ From the common area... _

S: Yes baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ He relaxes back onto the bed _

Mmh, just wanted to know where you were....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax wiggles a little closer, shamelessly rubbing himself against Lotor's thigh for a moment, before settling again, clearly still confused, and working things out in his head _

S: Do you need me to come in there?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and settles down against Jax, chuckling softly _

I’m good! I’ve got Jax cuddling me

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head smiles _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins and shifts forwards to kiss Jax soundly, hauling him higher up his thigh before letting the little redhead breath again _

Hey baby, I think I probably should eat something. Go pick me something light to eat? And a drink?

##  **Shiro**

_ The kiss, and the thigh, draws a soft groan, followed by a cute little giggle _

Sure daddy...

_ And then he's pulling away and moving to his feet, and Lotor would realize he's only wearing panties and what looks to be one of Shiro's t-shirts, Jax heading back into the common area _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grins, watching him go with a curious little head tilt, propping himself up on an elbow to do so _

Did you two have fun while I was out of it?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro snorts, joining Jax in returning to the bedroom, the smaller male bringing a bottle of water, a bottle of some sort of pink sports drink, a bowl of miso soup, and a bowl of fruit _

S: Like I have any cum left in my balls. Have you  **seen** your stomach?

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and lifts the blankets to look at his stomach, eyes widening because he’s completely stunned by the size, dropping them again quickly and glancing up at Shiro _

Did...did you...plug me?

##  **Shiro**

S: Jax did... after he ate you out a little

_ Jax blushed brightly, kneeling with his tray of food and drink _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes again, eyes darting to Jax, lips parting slightly because fuck, that’s hot _

Really, baby? How boneless was I?

##  **Shiro**

S: You blacked out. Again.

_ Shiro grinned, and Jax squirmed _

##  **Lotor**

Again?

_ He squirms slightly, ducking his head _

##  **Shiro**

S: Like you did when Jax used you

_ Said male frowns _

##  **Lotor**

How many times did I black out?

##  **Shiro**

I didn't  **use** him! Be nice!

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns, glancing between them and feeling like he was missing something _

##  **Shiro**

S: I'm taking about the time he topped you, Tor. Pretty sure you blacked out... or was that with me...

_ Jax pouts _

That was with me... kinda... fucked him... a lot...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pulls a face and gingerly shifts into a more upright position _

I kinda, uh, only vaguely remember it...to be honest.... I do remember teasing Shiro about it afterwards and encouraging him to, uh...watch the video of it...

##  **Shiro**

S: It was fucking hot, even if I came pretty much the moment Jax wet himself

_ Jax is blushing all over again _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins and shifts slightly with a grimace, rearranging the blankets _

Food, please? Before we all get distracted again

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro motioned to the tray Jax had brought, with the two kinds of drinks, the soup, and the fruit _

S: Doubt you have the ability to get it up, Tor. The only one of us who can do anything remotely sexual right now is Jax

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, accepting the tray from Jax and settling it over his lap with a sigh _

You’re probably right...again....

##  **Shiro**

Which is unfortunate

_ Jax huffs _

'Cause now we can't start your anniversary the way I planned

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and leans over to press a kiss to Jax’s lips. When he pulls away, he tugs him onto the bed beside him, leaning against him slightly _

I’m sorry, baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax snuggles close, resting his head against Lotor's shoulder _

It's okay, daddy. You two had fun, that's what matters.

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, indeed...but just think...I should be stretched enough to try it later, hm? Maybe you guys can wake me up like that? Sound good?

_ He hugs him tightly to his side, free hand reaching out for the sports drink _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro can see the look on Jax's face and excuses himself, leaving the red head to pull his knees against his chest and remain leaning against Lotor _

Did... did daddy Shiro tell you... uh... about how I want you to... to make me wet myself...?

_ He's opting to have this conversation when Lotor can't get horny, so things don't get derailed, as usual, because they all can't keep their hands off one another _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pauses, turning to look at Jax carefully _

He did.... And then I deep throated him... I like the idea, baby. Just make sure we have a signal so I know when to tell you to do it, okay? And never in public, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes, biting his bottom lip _

I... don't wanna be the one to pick the time, though... like... I wanna be doing dishes or something and you just tell me to do it... or... daddy Shiro really wants to fuck my thighs... and I don't think he'd mind if I did it, then... and... and public...

_ He's squirming now _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises an eyebrow and then smirks _

You can go if you need to, baby

##  **Shiro**

N-no! I mean... I kinda  **do** have to go, but never on the bed, but that's not it... it's more... I kinda wanna... do it in public... I was talking to daddy Shiro about it, and he was saying I could do it while wearing a skirt, maybe with my really lacy panties, 'cause they dry fast, and like... maybe while we're having a picnic or something and I'm sitting on the grass...

##  **Lotor**

_ Both eyebrows raise and Lotor studies him carefully for a moment, then leans over to kiss him soundly _

Okay, baby. We can see how you feel about that during a picnic then

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans into the kiss, squirming more _

I just wanna be really,  **really** , naughty...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, kissing him again _

Then be really, really naughty, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He's pondering this, the look on his face intense, technically he hasn't actually wet himself on purpose before, it had been insane arousal and a dry orgasm that set everything in motion, and it's clear he's going over things in his mind _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches him for a moment before turning back to his food, letting Jax consider it as he works to open the bottle of sports drink, one-handed _

##  **Shiro**

.......

_ He has a question, but isn't quite sure. It's not like they aren't open about everything, it was part of being married, right? But he's not even nineteen yet (but very soon!) and he's shy, and kinda innocent, with some things... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor manages to get the bottle open and casts a glance towards Jax, catching the expression on his face and lowering the bottle _

Baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's deep in thought, his eyes kind of darting side to side, like when you're really trying to figure something out, Jax hugging his knees tighter _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tilts his head, putting the lid back on the bottle and setting it down, eyes narrowed _

Jax?

##  **Shiro**

...I'm a disgusting human being...

##  **Lotor**

Baby, no you’re not...

_ He frowns _

##  **Shiro**

I wanna do things that are  **not** normal... what in the hell is wrong with me?

_ He glances at Lotor, shame evident _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and tugs him into his side again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head _

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a moment where he shifts, as though he wants to straddle his husband, but his brain kicks in and he doesn't because as much as Lotor loves him, Lotor also hurts right now _

##  **Lotor**

Baby, no. There’s nothing wrong with you. Hell, you’ve seen me after Shiro fucked me senseless. There is nothing wrong with what you do or don’t like

_ He sighs and lays his head against Jax’s _

As long as it’s consensual and you enjoy it, who cares?

##  **Shiro**

...you two don't wanna wet yourselves while sitting on someone's lap... or on their dick... or... anywhere... I just wanna...  **do it**

S: lose control?

_ Once more in the door, leaning against the frame _

...yeah...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor clears his throat, blushing as he watches Shiro again _

Pretty sure I wanted to lose control when Shiro was fucking me earlier....

##  **Shiro**

But you don't  **want to** do it, daddy... you had it fucked out of you...

##  **Lotor**

...mmh, I kinda asked for it, baby, before we even started...

_ He blew out a breath and lifted his head, gently taking Jax’s chin and turning his head towards him _

Trust me. I asked him to fuck it out of me.

##  **Shiro**

S: He's trying to say it's different, Tor. Jax wants to do it on purpose, not have it forced out of him

_ Jax nods a little, shifting to hide his face against Lotor's shoulder _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cuddles him to his side and nods _

I see. Well... I’m totally fine with that, baby

##  **Shiro**

S: Okay, you know what, enough, Jax, come here

_ The red head jerks a little, slowly lifting his head _

...why...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pouts, sending Shiro a look _

Shiro...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro points to the spot in front of him, standing fully _

Here. Now, Jax.

_ Glancing between the two, Jax slowly does as he's told, getting up from the bed and coming to stand in front of Shiro as instructed. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches with a curious head tilt, wondering what his husband is up to, keeping his mouth shut for now, content to just wait _

##  **Shiro**

_ Turning Jax away, so he's facing their husband, Shiro is somewhat manhandling the red head, gripping Jax's slender wrists with one hand and lifting them above his head, holding them there, while his feet move between Jax's and force them apart, it's a bit awkward, with the size difference, but he's making a point. Jax squirms under the actions, his stomach sucking in a little as Shiro tugs his shirt up, putting his pale blue cotton panties on display _

J: daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and his lips part, Lotor staring at them _

Shiro...what?

##  **Shiro**

Go on, baby. I'm not letting you go until you wet yourself

_ Jax squirms, unable to press his legs together _

J: ....daddy... please...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen even more and he leans towards them, wincing but completely focused on them now, wondering if he should tell Jax to wet himself or not; he meets Jax’s eyes carefully _

Jax, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's hold tightens a little, watching the tiny male shift his hips, Jax watching Lotor with bright green eyes, soft lips parting a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s gaze narrowed and his shifted to settle back against the frankly ridiculous pile of pillows behind him, smirking slightly _

Go on, baby. Wet yourself for me and daddy Shiro.  **Do it.**

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a pause, Jax's breath catching, his slender hips jerking a little, and then he's turning his face against his arm, a soft little moan escaping hip as a small wet spot darkens his panties, then a little more, and then he's gaining his bravery, turning to look Lotor in the eyes as the rest floods out of him, soaking his underwear and streaming dow his thighs _

_ Shiro moans pretty much immediately, looking down over his lover to watch everything _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets out a little noise, watching intently as Jax wets himself, soaking through his panties and all down his thighs _

Oh, baby... You really needed that, didn't you?

##  **Shiro**

_ The moan is long and drawn out as a puddle quickly forms, and Jax is nodding, mouth hanging open. When Shiro releases his arms he simply curls them back and around Shiro's neck, leaving himself spread open and on display, even when his bladder is empty. Soaking wet panties are quickly becoming stretched by his rapidly growing erection _

##  **Lotor**

Oh, would you look at that, Shiro....

_ Lotor chuckles, eyes tracing over Jax's growing erection _

I think our baby really liked that

##  **Shiro**

_ Letting his head fall back, Jax is momentarily startled by Shiro kissing him, even if it's upside down, both tilting their heads a little as the kiss became wet and messy, Shiro's hands finding Jax's hips, and the red head is still spread wide, his length hard and needy, whimpers escaping him before his hips start to jerk, there was no way he was going to cum like this... was there? _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers at the sight, gripping the tray tightly as he watches--there's no way he's getting hard, but the sight is turning him on, making warmth pool low in his belly as Jax whimpers, hips twitching _

Oh, baby. Go on, cum for us. Cum in those pretty blue panties, soak them thoroughly for us...

##  **Shiro**

_ He breaks the kiss to cry out, hips surging as he indeed cums, untouched, unstimulated in general, and on command, his tip pressed so firmly against the material that his seed is soaking through it. It doesn't hurt that his augmentation increased said load _

Yes, daddy! Yes!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans, tilting his head back against the pillows _

Fuck!

##  **Shiro**

_ It's only Shiro's hold on him that keeps him upright, and the larger man is content to hold him lovingly until Jax regains use of his legs, Shiro licking his lips _

S: that's what you needed, hmm baby? You just needed daddy Lotor to make you see it's okay...

_ Jax nods weakly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans again, because he's not getting hard, but he's still incredibly aroused and fuck, now he's frustrated as hell _

Fuck.... FUCK YOU SHIRO!

##  **Shiro**

_ Scooping Jax into his arms and heading for the bathroom, Shiro simply smirks and lets his hips sway as he walks off _


	18. Chapter 18

Waking Lotor up at six in the morning by laying him over Shiro’s chest, legs spread wide, body already filled to near-bursting with Shiro’s irrationally large length as Jax positioned himself. The red head drank in the sight of Lotor laying with his back against Shiro’s torso, Shiro’s arms hooked under his knees and spreading their white-haired husband wide open. The partially reclined position kept Lotor’s hips at the perfect height for Jax to press close - the height difference between the young male and his older lovers was never something they regretted, but it often required some careful maneuvering.

Soft words, gentle hands, and slow movements had Lotor writhing in Shiro’s grip, hooded eyes watching as Jax pressed inside, sliding his slightly-above-average length inside his husband, pressing against Shiro’s much larger one. The sound of Lotor’s moans filled the room and made Jax whimper, his restraint already wavering, the teenager struggling against the sensation of being gripped tighter than he ever had.

Shiro and Jax moved together, alternating between thrusting at the same time, spreading Lotor open more and more, and then thrusting opposite one another, drawing a whole different type of moan from Lotor.

It wasn’t surprising when Jax went over the edge first, spilling inside Lotor with a broken moan, but his hips didn’t stop moving. Shiro moaned in return, the sensation of Jax’s seed washing over his thick length causing sensations he hadn’t even imagined, hips jerking upwards at a faster pace.

Between the two of them, Lotor’s voice was broken, the slender male unable to form coherent words, moaning loudly as his mouth hung open. He had came all over his stomach when he had felt Jax release inside him, but the constant stimulation from the two meant his erection didn’t flag at all.

All three been augmented for increased stamina, a faster recovery period, increased volume of release… and it was the best decision ever made. That didn’t mean they could go forever, and Jax knew Shiro was trying to hold back, waiting until each of his lovers came a second time before he allowed himself to cum as well.

The sight, the sounds, even the smell of their bodies coming together was enough to set Jax off again, the red head crying out happily as he came a second time, pumping Lotor’s spasming passage with his seed. He would have loved to bask in the feel of being deep inside his husband, but there were more plans for him.

Jax withdrew with a delicious squelch, taking a moment to watch his cum begin to leak out before Shiro had the freedom to yank Lotor down hard and fast, the larger male fucking up into his husband almost roughly. The actions made Lotor moan loudly before he dissolved into constant, fucked out, uhn uhn uhn sounds that made both Shiro and Jax shudder.

With a sweet smile, not that either male was looking at him, Jax swooped down and took Lotor in his mouth, and down his throat, simply holding his head steady as Shiro’s hard thrusts pushed Lotor in and out. The angle had him drooling almost immediately, not that he cared, the wet noises only served to turn all three of them on even more, and Jax’s moans reverberated against Lotor’s cock as Lotor shoved both hands into Jax’s hair and held him down even more, fucking into Jax’s tight throat.

Shiro cried out and quickly dropped Lotor’s legs so he could move his hands to slender hips, pulling Lotor down hard against him and driving his knot inside his husband. The sensation sent both over the edge, Shiro dumping a heavy load into Lotor’s already slick hole, wave after wave. Lotor followed right along, spilling himself down Jax’s throat with something probably sounded like a happy scream, hips spasming as he quickly found himself rushing towards being overstimulated.

It took quite some time for the three to come down from their orgasm highs, and it would take even longer for Shiro’s knot to soften and withdraw from Lotor. Arranging themselves with Shiro spooning Lotor from behind, and Jax snuggling face to face with Lotor, the three basked in the after glow.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Shiro smiled, kissing Lotor’s hair softly.

“Happy birthday, daddy,” Jax followed, giggling.

That’s right, Lotor reminded himself - he and Shiro had been married on his birthday… What a way to start the day...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was so fucked out that he didn’t realise he was muttering thank you softly to his husbands, over and over, eyes closed as he cuddled Jax to his chest, trembling slightly from how intense everything had been, at how overwhelmed he felt—it would be a while before he came back to himself _

##  **Shiro**

_ The next time Lotor wakes, the bed is empty, and a note states Jax and Shiro have gone shopping and will be back soon. They advise Lotor has a shower and then soaks in the onsen - he's going to need it _

##  **Lotor**

_ It takes a few minutes for the note to register and then a few more for him to remember how to move and he’s doing as suggested, showering first then sinking into the onsen with a long, happy sigh. He’s not alone—the Kami is perched on the edge of the bath opposite him, watching him. He’s not bothered by it, tilting his head back against the edge of the pool and closing his eyes because while that was fucking amazing, he’s damn sore now. Shiro had fucked him hard yesterday, used him and wrecked him...and then both his husbands had fucked him again a few hours ago, right back into the fuzzy floaty feeling, wrecking him all over again. He sighed, arms stretched out along the edge as he let the hot warm sooth all his aches _

##  **Shiro**

_ Dinner comes with Lotor's husbands, the three eating around the table and enjoying a comfortable, quiet conversation, before Jax pushes a thin, square box towards Lotor, blushing - inside is a delicate ankle bracelet, complete with a small, jingly bell _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is stunned, flushing slightly and lifting the delicate pretty gold chains out of the box. There’s more than one bell, there’s a bunch and it makes a wonderful little jingling noise as he moves it around. And there’s dark purple stones—amethyst, apparently—attached to the circle of rings hanging off the main chain. Lotor’s eyes tear up because it’s fucking beautiful and he wants it on him immediately—he glances up to Jax and holds it out for him to take, smiling wetly _

Put it on me, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax nods, smiling as he moves out of his chair and comes around the table to kneel on the floor, taking one of Lotor's feet in his hands, followed by taking the ankle bracelet in hand and fastening it around Lotor's ankle, fingers stroking over the sides _

I'm glad you like it, daddy. I looked really hard for the right one

_ Nevermind it was real gold, with real gemstones _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and tugs Jax up into a kiss, holding him close and tilting his head for the perfect angle, one hand cupping Jax’s cheek before he’s pulling away _

I love it, baby. It’s beautiful

##  **Shiro**

_ He nearly slumps into the kiss, almost straddling Lotor's hips before he stops himself, again, knowing his lover is much too sore for such things _

##  **Lotor**

_ He tugs him into his lap, kissing him again and not caring that he’s a little sore with Jax’s weigh across his thighs—his little husband had gone through with the bells threat and Lotor adored him for it _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax arches into the kiss, pressing himself close and sliding both hands up Lotor's back and into his hair, kissing him deeply, body singing _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor wasn’t sure if he could get hard again, but there we was, half-hard purely because of his baby and some kisses. He pulled back reluctantly and sighed, pressing their foreheads together _

You’ll have to wait a little bit if you want to fuck me while I’m wearing nothing but my pretty, pretty bells, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head, simply curling himself forward and nuzzling his face against Lotor's neck _

...just wanna be in your arms...

##  **Lotor**

_ He practically melts at the admission and tucks Jax in close to his chest, arms resting low around his baby’s hips, humming and smiling stupidly _

Best birthday ever

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro chuckles, continuing to eat his dinner with a smile _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grins and goes back to eating, one-handed now since Jax had claimed his lap and didn’t seem to want to move, not anytime soon; Lotor just enjoyed the closeness _

Oh, that Kami is back

##  **Shiro**

Has it ever really left? OH! By the way, since Jax talked to it, he speaks fluent Japanese.  **To living people**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen and he stares at Shiro _

You’re kidding! No way

##  **Shiro**

We didn't realize it until he was halfway through a conversation with the jeweler, describing what he wanted for you

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and ducks his head to press a kiss to Jax’s hair, completely in awe _

That true, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax nods, mumbling a little, and Shiro's eyebrows lift _

Oh... it's been a while since he's been like that... hang on, I got it

_ He stands and makes his way towards the bedroom _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns and watches Shiro go, pressing another kiss to Jax’s hair as he waits _

You’re amazing, baby, and daddy Shiro will be right back, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is indeed back within the minute, returning to the common area with an 'adult sized' pacifier in hand, something Jax almost greedily accepts, quickly wrapping his lips around it and suckling, the tension slowly leaving his body as he buries his face in Lotor's shoulder _

I think he's a little overwhelmed

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles fondly and strokes a hand over his hair before he reaches for his food again, smiling _

Yeah, seems that way. But he’s a good boy, isn’t he? Found his daddy a pretty, pretty bell to wear.

##  **Shiro**

I had forgotten that he did this, back when he first came home with us... I think I missed it, honestly. There's just something adorable about it... Maybe we need to fuss over him a bit? Like, hold him and pack him around and generally... baby him?

_ He frowns, trying not to hint at age play or anything, but it's starting to sound that way, and he doesn't want it to _

##  **Lotor**

_ He raises an eyebrow and lifts one shoulder on a half-shrugs, the hand holding Jax to him shifting to rub up and down his baby’s back _

Maybe? But only if that’s also what he wants....right, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax simply hugs himself tighter against his husband, nodding, face still hidden _

##  **Lotor**

Okay, we’ll talk about it later. Hungry or are you good like this?

_ Lotor presses another kiss to the top of Jax’s head, smiling so hard his cheeks are starting to hurt _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro leans forward a little, eyeing Jax _

...I'm thinking lewd thoughts... I may need to go have a wank...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorts and eyes Shiro with amusement, smirking slightly _

Mmh, when aren’t you having lewd thoughts? Go have fun. I’ll cuddle our baby here until you’re done

##  **Shiro**

Very true... but I've never actually indulged in these thoughts until now, that's all

_ He stands and comes around the table to kiss each of his husband's on the head before wiggling his hips and heading for the bedroom, and then the shower _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and lets him go, calling after him _

Do I have to stop encouraging you, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

I'm going to have  **both** of you do it for me, one day

_ Calling back, his voice drifting away as he steps into the bathroom _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks and tilts his head. Had Shiro just implied....? Fuck. He squirms, grimacing and gripping Jax’s hip hard because he just went from half-hard to fully hard in seconds. He really should stop indulging Shiro in all his damned kinks... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax simply lets out a happy sigh, wiggling his hips and pressing close, still casually suckling on his custom designed pacifier - he was glad Shiro had thought to pack it, even if he hadn't used it in over a year _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and presses a kiss to his baby’s cheek, stroking his back after a moment. He glances towards the bedroom and sighs, pressing his face into Jax’s hair and muttering stupid nonsense to himself _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax squirms a little more, carefully pulling the pacifier from his mouth _

Wanna talk about it, daddy?

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans and sort of shakes his head, pressing against Jax’s hip a little _

Daddy Shiro just hinted at a new kink and, well, I’m sure you can feel what happened

##  **Shiro**

I like feeling you against me... what kink was it? I wasn't really paying attention...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans again and then chuckles _

Age kink, I think? Treating you like a baby, pampering you? You’ll have to confirm with Shiro, as I’m not completely sure what it entails

##  **Shiro**

_ He sits up, blinking a little _

...I mean... you already treat me that way... aaaaaand I like to wet myself... so maybe it's something else?

##  **Lotor**

_ He lifts his head and tilts it, studying Jax carefully _

Hmm, maybe?

##  **Shiro**

_ He rolls his hips, blushing _

Since we're gonna have a shower... then get in the onsen... can... can I...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and presses a kiss to his baby’s lips, moaning slightly then pulls back to smirk _

Go on, baby. Wet yourself for me. Let it all go...

##  **Shiro**

_ Pushing his hips down a little more, Jax once more buries both hands in Lotor's hair and kisses him deeply, whimpering into said kiss as he takes deep breaths through his nose. It takes a moment or two, his body fighting years of training to NOT wet oneself, but he breaks the kiss to moan sweetly, feeling the wet heat spread through his leggings, soaking himself and Lotor's lap _

M'going, daddy... so good...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor feels himself twitching at the feel, moaning softly and kissing Jax again, deeply, before he pulls back and just rests their foreheads together _

Mmh, good boy....so good...shall we go tease Daddy Shiro with this?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax shakes his head, pressing his lips against Lotor's again, the kiss deep and messy this time as he rocks his hips, so very turned on. This was right up there with how insanely turned on Shiro got from oral... or how both Shiro and Lotor got off, hard, on nearly being (or sometimes being) caught _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans into the kiss, gripping Jax’s hip hard and shifting to press them together at a better angle, rocking his hips up into his baby’s. He ached, yes, but it was a delicious ache, more uncomfortable than anything else and he’d never tell Jax no, not for this, and fuck, he was so turned on, so fucking hard... _

##  **Shiro**

_ He wants, he wants sooooo much, but leggings are not easy to get off, especially when wet, so with a whimper he's pulling off and moving to his feet, thighs shaking _

D-daddy Shiro?

_ Shiro peeks his head out, blinking _

S: Yes, baby? Oh... ohhh... look how wet you are...

_ Shiro immediately crosses the room, heading for his husbands _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs, reluctant to let go, but he knows they need help and he’s a little too uncoordinated at the moment, too turned on to get his hands to work right; he offers Shiro a wet smile _

Help us out of clothes, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Despite just getting himself off, Shiro, still naked, is almost immediately hard again _

Did you pee too, Tor?

_ Jax squirms as Shiro palms him through his wet pants, making the red head moan and his legs shake _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shakes his head, palming his erection through his soaked sweatpants _

Just Jax.... I think I’m too hard for that right now...

##  **Shiro**

Shame... because I was going to hold you up like I did Jax last night... but I was going to fuck your pretty thighs while you did it...

_ Licking his lips, Shiro scoops Jax into his arms and heads for the shower _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, releasing his cock and leaning forwards over his knees—he wanted that, so fucking much, fucking hell. Shiro was going to kill him! Jesus, that was almost too much, and he moaned as he came from just the thought of Shiro making him do that....and then choked out a few choice curse words _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Lotor can finally get to the bathroom, Shiro has Jax on one of the benches, naked, and is lovingly washing him in preparation for the onsen _

##  **Lotor**

_ He hesitates in the doorway, watching them carefully for a moment, well aware that his sweatpants are soaked with pee and his own cum, holding the door frame to keep himself up because his legs are fucking shaky _

Shiro

##  **Shiro**

Yes baby?

_ He turns, glancing over his shoulder with a soft smile, Jax smiling as well, still hard and needy _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers again and meets Shiro’s gaze _

I... I want you to do it...

##  **Shiro**

Do what, pretty boy?

_ He grins _

Want me to make you pee?

##  **Lotor**

_ He shudders and nods, grip tightening on the door frame _

Y-yeah...holding me up...fucking my thighs...and I wanna wear nothing but my anklet....and a pretty pair of lacy panties...

_ He blushes at the admission but doesn’t look away _

##  **Shiro**

What do you think, baby? Do you have a pair of panties that daddy Lotor can borrow?

_ He turns to Jax, teasing a finger along the younger male's twitching length _

J: Yes, daddy... I have purple ones...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans because he knows exactly which ones Jax means—he fucked him in them once, tugging them aside so he could just fuck into Jax without resistance. Jax had to have fucking known that, too. His legs shake and he sinks to the floor in the doorway with a whimper _

P-please...

##  **Shiro**

Do you want it now, or later? Are you full enough? Because I want you to feel like you're bursting...

##  **Lotor**

_ He eyes Shiro for a moment then hangs his head because he’s bursting already, and he’s been asleep most of the day and he hadn’t peed since lunch time and  _ **_fuck_ **

Y-yes...now...please?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax accepts a quiet command and hurries off, leaving damp footprints _

Get up, then. You need to get those messy clothes off

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and shakily climbs to his feet using the doorframe as a crutch, reaching for his waistband but looking to Shiro first, for permission. He wasn’t hard yet. He had just cum, but he was getting there...hopefully they could do this before he was fully hard again _

##  **Shiro**

_ His lips quirk _

You coddle our baby, but all you want is for me to dominate you, isn't it?

_ He flicks his wrist _

I said  **get naked**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers and pushes the pants down, letting Shiro see how much he’d come earlier just from Jax wetting himself and then the threat of Shiro ordering him to the do the same, kicking them off quickly and nudging them aside—there was sticky wetness all over his thighs _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax darts back in, clutching the panties in hand and looking to Shiro. The large man's voice softens and he smiles at his tiny husband _

Go on, baby, clean daddy Lotor up, hmmm? He needs to be clean before he gets his panties

_ Jax smiles and nods, setting the panties carefully aside before he sinks to his knees and leaning forward, using thick swipes of his tongue to indeed clean Lotor, starting with his thighs, not hesitating at all, despite what the mess is comprised of. _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers again, glancing to Jax as he cleaned him up, then squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to get hard again because that was fucking hot—he kept thinking about that time he’d lost Shiro in a fucking hedge maze and that helped _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro groans, stroking himself as he watches Jax clean everything offered to him, his baby taking Lotor in his mouth just briefly, cleaning him with a lewd POP! before Jax reaches for the panties and helps Lotor step into them. They're small, and Jax's tender hands tuck Lotor into them as he smiles up at said male, licking his lips _

##  **Lotor**

_ The lace feels amazing against his sensitive skin and Lotor makes a mental note to maybe get some of his own later, but then he’s looking at Shiro, eyes wide and suddenly self-conscious but still wanting, voice soft when he speaks—and that’s probably something Jax doesn’t hear very often, if at all _

Please, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smirks and moves forward, and while his hand is gentle on Jax's hair, and his voice soft as he tells his husband to find a good place to sit and watch, his eyes never leaves Lotor's _

You look so fucking desperate already, baby... Does it hurt?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, not moving, moaning a little _

Mmhmm...s’good, though....please?

##  **Shiro**

_ He could have easily commanded Lotor to move into position, but instead he's taking the same hands on approach that he did with Jax, except much rougher, jerking Lotor's hands above his head and holding them there in a rough grip while he forced his legs apart, making the already tight panties ride up _

Maybe I should hold you like this for a while, then, until you're begging

_ Jax is sitting with wide eyes, he's never seen this side of his lovers, feeling almost as though he's invading, but daddy Shiro had told him to watch, and he had a feeling Lotor would enjoy it more with their 'innocent' husband watching _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers and squirms, tilting his head back against Shiro’s shoulder—his husband is slightly taller, just the right height for him—and he loves the roughness, the manhandling, the way the panties are tight and riding up, the way Shiro’s holding him open like he is—fuck, but it’s hot and if he doesn’t wet himself on command soon, he’ll be too hard to even try and then maybe he’d just cum on command first _

P-please, daddy....I’m so desperate already....don’t make me wait, please, please, let me, daddy... please?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's free hand lands a harsh smack against Lotor's bruised ass cheek before he's moving his thick length between spread thighs, rubbing it against the underside of Lotor's lace covered cock _

Let you what? I want you to say the words.

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers again, eyes half-closed as he registers the sting and then Shiro’s cock between his thighs _

P-please, daddy....let me...let me wet myself.....but only when you say so? Please?

##  **Shiro**

_ He chuckles, but it's low, and almost dark, it's  _ **_that_ ** _ chuckle, Shiro rocking his hips _

That's not the word I'm looking for... I want you to look our baby in the eyes while you tell me what you want

##  **Lotor**

_ He turns his face into Shiro’s neck for a moment, an embarrassing little mew escaping before he nods and turns his head and meets Jax’s eyes, shuddering slightly because Shiro has used  _ **_that fucking tone_ ** _ and he couldn’t say no to it _

Please...tell me to piss myself, daddy...while baby is watching.....please?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro groans, and Jax blushes brightly - though his untouched erection twitching madly says he likes it - while Shiro continues to move his hips, though his free hand comes around then presses firmly against Lotor's lower stomach _

**Hold it**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers and nods, still watching Jax watch him, biting his lip because fuck, it hurts, but it's a good hurt, sort of, and he likes it, and his thighs are trembling, and he wants to press them together so that Shiro has more friction...but he hadn't told him to, wasn't going to let him, either...and he just had to...take it _

D-daddy....

##  **Shiro**

_ Besides, Shiro's holding Lotor's legs open just like he did with Jax the night before, his hand pressing harder, listening to his husband whimper, feeling him squirm, waiting until he knew he had to be bordering on losing control, and then he's breathing in Lotor's ear _

Next time I'm going to do this to you with my cock in your ass... now  **piss yourself**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers again, loudly, and then he's just...letting go, wet warmth soaking through the panties almost immediately and running down his thighs, his legs, and he can't help it, he cries out, trembling like crazy, and now he's turned on because next time...next time Shiro said he'd been fucking him and oh, fuck....oh fuck.... _

Oh.... _ oh fuck _ ....

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... like that... all over me... you're so fucking dirty...

_ Shiro's fucking forward firmly now, and before Lotor's even done, he's releasing his lover's legs and guiding them together, giving him the friction he needs to creep towards release _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans, doing as he's told, even if there's no actual words, and he's growing hard in the panties as Shiro ruts between his thighs, whimpering because the lace is quite the sensation against the head of his cock, wrists still caught tightly in Shiro's hand, the grip almost punishingly tight _

So...so dirty...daddy...just for...for you....oh  _ fuuuuck _ ....

##  **Shiro**

_ Needing both hands, he releases Lotor's wrists and grips his hips instead, fucking into his thighs as if he was pounding Lotor's ass, uncaring if Lotor can't hold himself up properly _

Time to make another mess... because Jax baby wants to lick you clean again... he's so dirty, isn't he...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grips the back of Shiro's neck, whimpering and nodding, because yeah, he wants that and he wants to watch their baby clean him up after and then, maybe...he'll let Jax fuck him, just because.... _

##  **Shiro**

_ With a grunt, Shiro's cumming, all over Lotor's thighs, and panties, and splattering all over the floor _

**Now cum**

##  **Lotor**

_ He lets out a tiny keen and does exactly that, cumming hard and soaking through the panties and all over his thighs and the floor, whimpering because the lace is getting a little harsh against the head of cock, but it's a delicious harshness and his hips are jerking up against his will, and he's shaking his head because now that's too much and he can't....he can't... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro releases Lotor's hip, curling an arm around his waist, while the other curls around his chest and splays a hand over it, gently thumbing a nipple _

Just... just stand for a minute... I... I wanna go, too...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and nods, going lax against Shiro but not fighting him, content to just...rest there as Shiro does what he needs to do _

##  **Shiro**

_ Nuzzling against Lotor's neck, Shiro smiles and places gentle kisses there, everything shifting back to soft and gentle as he slowly softens enough to empty his own bladder, though without thrusting, the stream simply arcs forward and splatters on the tile. Jax's sudden whimper, on the other hand, makes his head shoot up, and he stares at his blushing husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hears it, too, and tilts his head into Shiro's neck, eyes on Jax, feeling completely wrung out _

....mmh...baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Pretty green eyes glance away, the blush intensifying _

Oh... I wondered about that... I think he likes to watch... and I'm not talking just about the wetting...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks slowly, struggling to focus _

Hmm, likes to...watch?

##  **Shiro**

I think he'll be joining me in the bathroom, love, maybe even get a little hands on?

_ He keeps watching Jax, watching the red head nod _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles, nodding absently at that and turning to press into Shiro properly, basically clinging to him now _

Mmh, is he, now?

##  **Shiro**

_ Holding Lotor a little more securely, Shiro smiles and beckons Jax with a tilt of his head, not surprised when the red head scrambles forward, drops to his knees so quickly that Shiro thinks it HAD to be painful, and he's immediately wrapping his lips around Shiro's tip and suckling softly _

Aaaand that was the other thing I wondered about... Jax... you never cease to surprise me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor startles a little and glances down to find Jax suckling on Shiro, and sighs, shifting to run a hand over their baby's hair, smiling fondly at the redhead _

Oooohhhh, I see....

##  **Shiro**

_ The fear, and uncertainty, and embarrassment, leaves Jax's face as he finds acceptance with his lovers, releasing Shiro and moving to peel the absolutely drenched panties from Lotor's body, working to clean him up all over again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers with oversensitivity, but he doesn't tell Jax no or to stop, doesn't pull away, lifting his feet when Jax hints at him to do so, and he can't help the little moan that slips out as he watches his husband clean him up _

Oh...oh, baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax has been with them long enough that he knows how to avoid taking the pleasure over into pain, only focussing on Lotor's length long enough to clean him, before he finishes his thighs, and then sits back, almost panting, and still insanely hard _

J: did I do good, daddy...?

_ Shiro groans _

Fuck yeah...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, shifting to thread his fingers into Jax's hair _

So good, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Sighs happily, Jax leans into the touch, and just resting there, eyes half closed, he strokes and brings himself off without really thinking about it, adding his own mess to what's already all over the floor under his knees. Shiro sighs in return _

I think we all need a soak…

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs, watching Jax as he does so, then leans more heavily into Shiro, releasing Jax to cling to Shiro a little more _

I think I'd like that, daddy...so tired…


	19. Chapter 19

##  **Shiro**

_ A long soak, a long sleep, and a few more days in Japan, one final book thing, and they're heading home... _

_...home, home is amazing, Hunk waving as he heads off - having watched the house - as they all crawl into their wonderful master bed and curl up together... _

_...after another week of rest and getting back on track, the world is normal again, meaning Jax is running around in panties, thigh highs, and one of Shiro's oversize shirts, getting the website updated, and uploading some of the naughty videos they did while in Japan to the sexy website - he was getting insanely popular and was bringing in a good deal of money. Lotor would be starting the American book tour soon. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor had spent most of their first week in bed, just relaxing and recovering from their trip, from the jetlag--and the way he'd ridden Jax in the onsen after the wetting incident, just because he could. He'd ached the rest of that trip and all the way back on the plane, but he'd liked it. He wasn't complaining, it had just been...well...a lot to process. The next week had been spent going through the copious amount of emails they'd been ignoring with Jax, noting which were related to the books and which were potential cases, and then by how bad the cases where and his availability between tour dates. And now he was just sorting out the first American tour date, making sure the local book store could accommodate the frankly insane stream of people that had been steadily streaming into town, sitting at the kitchen island with a diary and his phone, checking and double checking dates and times _

##  **Shiro**

_ What he wasn't expecting was to answer the door, in his adorable outfit, anyone coming to the house knows what Jax wears, and it's usually Hunk, and to come face to face with-- _

Daddy Sendak!

_ Green eyes go wide. He had never met Sendak in person before _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glanced up from his diary, twisting to look towards the front door _

What was that, Jax? Sendak's here?

_ Sendak grinned _

S: Hey Jax, how's everything going?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's staring at the large man, feeling his breathing start to pick up a little, processing who in the hell is standing in his doorway. This is the only other person he actually had REAL sexual feelings for, but he had never expected this - Lotor hadn't warned him that Sendak was going to be staying with them for a few days in prep of the tour, though the large man also came sporting a massive RV that Lotor and Shiro would be living in for the next couple months. Having Sendak so close to him had Jax pressing his thighs together, unable to even answer _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to study Jax before he smirks and ducks his head, putting his lips against the redhead's ear just as Lotor came into view _

Hi, baby. Surprised to see me?

##  **Shiro**

_ The ridiculous moan that left Jax's lips was enough to make Shiro snort awake from his nap, sitting up quickly from his place on the couch _

S: Baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles, glancing towards his first husband then gesturing to his second one _

Sendak's here and I think he broke Jax

##  **Shiro**

_ There are several moments where Jax stares at Sendak, and his panties may or may not have instantly received a wet spot that corresponded with Jax's moan, and then he's spinning and fleeing to the bedroom - anxiety _

S: Broke him, indeed

_ Shiro moves to his feet and heads towards the entry, watching Sendak come inside properly and close the door _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak smiles fondly at Shiro, setting down the bag he'd been carrying and moving to embrace the other man _

Sen: Hey Shiro, so nice of you to let me stay for a few nights before we head out on tour. Sorry I broke your baby.

_ Lotor snorts and crosses his arms, content to just stand back and watch. The last time he'd hugged Sendak, he hadn't had very nice visions, though he's sure that's just because Sendak had been a soldier when he was younger _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro lets out a soft little sigh, it was nice to hug someone with basically the same body type, and same height _

It's great to have you here, though we really should have warned Jax. Besides, we all know that he's kinda yours, as well. Not like he's ours, but... there's something there, we all know it

##  **Lotor**

S: I suppose you've got a point there. I didn't mean to startle him like that.

_ Sendak nods and releases him, turning to Lotor next and opening his arms. Lotor shakes his head. _

Oh, no. Last time I hugged you, I saw some truly disturbing imagery, so no thanks.

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure he nearly came in his panties... He'll come back out, eventually. No Zephyr with you?

_ Said tiny lover was doing the same job as Jax - watching Sendak's house and their pets _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pouted and let his arms drop, glancing towards Shiro again _

S: Mmh, no. He's watching the house. I think he was a little shy about meeting you guys

##  **Shiro**

Do you think it's because of your weird relationship with Jax? I know he doesn't care about it, just like we don't mind it, because we know he's ours, and Zephyr knows he's yours, but... you know?

_ Shiro motions towards the kitchen, telling Sendak and Lotor to sit down while he goes to make tea _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns and leads Sendak into the kitchen, retaking his seat at the kitchen island, Sendak sitting beside him, glancing over Lotor's ridiculously detailed diary _

S: Mmh, I don't know? I don't think so. I think Zephyr would be quite interested in having Jax join us, but...y'know...

_ He shrugs _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro lifts his eyebrows _

You're thinking about picking up a second lover?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak sends Shiro an amused look _

S: We're considering it

##  **Shiro**

You'd like to have Jax, I suppose. He  **is** absolutely amazing... we've picked up a few new kinks. And while we don't mind sharing him with you, a little... a freakin'  **fivesome** relationship isn't for us

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and sighs, subtly tugging Lotor's notes a little closer to him only to have Lotor slam a hand down on it and tug it back, smirking at him _

Now, now, Sendak. No spoilers. Besides, that's just the tour dates and notes, nothing too interesting.

_ Sendak pouted _

S: Spoilsport

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is still blushing as he emerges from the bedroom, anxiety over, but he's absolutely swapped into Sendak's all time favorite outfit for him. Shiro is quick to take note of this, going quiet as he serves the tea, letting Jax interact with his daddy Sendak for the first time _

J: H-hi daddy…

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak smiles as he takes in Jax's new outfit, smirking slightly and casting a look towards Lotor who'd let out a choked noise at Jax's reappearance _

Oh, fuck....

S: Hey baby. Cuddle?

_ And he turned to hold out his arms for Jax, eyebrows raised _

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes drift to Lotor, silently asking for permission - video sex was always allowed, but... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods, lips parted as he watches Jax, shoving the diary across the island, away from him; he can't help it, he really likes that fucking outfit, a lot, way too much _

##  **Shiro**

_ An adorable smile lights up Jax's face and he moves forward, crawling onto Sendak's lap, even if it's awkward because the island stools are tall, and Jax is short, and okay, he's hard in his panties _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak helps lift him up, settling him in his lap and turning to face Shiro across the island from them, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Jax's head _

S: If you need to cum, just cum. I'm sure your daddies won't mind, will they?

_ Lotor shakes his head immediately, staring intently at Jax in Sendak's lap; he looks so tiny in the larger man's lap and he can't help it. He squirms in his seat, glancing away with a blush _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax immediately tucks his head under Sendak's chin and, more shyly, moves his large hands to his half-covered backside _

_ Shiro leans against the counter, sipping his tea, watching all three males with a grin _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers at the sight and basically bolts off the stool into the bedroom, not bothering to take the diary with him--he hopes no one would look at it, not yet at least, as he disappears into the bathroom _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is a good husband and quickly snaps up the diary and tucks it into a drawer _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak watches Lotor go then glances towards Shiro _

S: What was that about?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax wiggles his hips, wanting a bit more hand action _

S: Pretty sure he's having the same issue Jax is... our baby doesn't wear this outfit very much, and it's Tor's favorite.

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak raises an eyebrow and grips Jax's ass a little tighter, hauling him closer to him and tilting his head at Shiro _

The same issue? And this is Lotor's favourite? No wonder he made such delicious little noises before he bolted

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro slants a look at the bedroom before a wicked grin grows, and his voice dips low _

**Lotor!**

##  **Lotor**

_ There's a ridiculously loud moan from the bedroom and the sound of something being dropped or something, a solid thump. Sendak raised his eyebrows and turned to look towards the bedroom as well _

What was  _ that? _

##  **Shiro**

Whatever you're playing with,  **bring it here, now**

_ Jax squirms, wondering what Shiro is planning, all while Sendak jiggles him, making their hips rock together _

##  **Lotor**

_ There's another moan and then Lotor appears in the doorway, one of Jax's toys in hand, sans pants, though the shirt he's wearing--one of Shiro's--is hanging almost low enough to almost conceal a pair of lacy blank panties and his hard erection. The toy is black and looks suspiciously like Shiro's cock. Lotor flushes and ducks his head, hesitating in the doorway _

_ Sendak raises his eyebrows at the sight and tilts his head _

Lotor?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro steps back from the counter and points in front of him _

**Here, now**

##  **Lotor**

_ He shuffles into the kitchen and comes to a stop in front of Shiro, holding out the toy for Shiro to take and then dropping to he knees, resting his cheek against Shiro's thigh _

_ Sendak is stunned--he's never seen Lotor like this before _

Well...this is new....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro chuckles, stroking Lotor's hand before tugging firmly _

I didn't say kneel, did I? I want you bent over the counter. I'm going to shove my dick in your pretty little ass while Sendak and I talk

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stands up slowly and does as Shiro commands, bending over the kitchen island and hanging his head, hair falling into his face and partially obscuring it; he doesn't say anything as he waits patiently for Shiro to make use of him _

_ Sendak clears his throat, watching intently, knowing Jax can feel how hard he is now _

I haven't seen him like this before, Shiro....

##  **Shiro**

I told you, we've discovered a few new kinks while we were away

_ He would have spanked his pretty husband, if it wasn't for the still healing bruises on Lotor's hips, thighs, and ass. Taking a moment to push the front of his sweat pants down, he's soon tugging the back of Lotor's panties aside, and with his eyes on Sendak, Shiro sheaths himself in his husband without hesitation _

**Take it**

_ Jax shudders, both at the voice, and feeling Sendak between his legs _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, hanging his head further as Shiro thrusts inside in one smooth glide, a little rough, a little harsh, just how he likes it. He doesn't cum, though he probably could have, because Shiro hasn't told him he can, so he just takes it like the good boy he is, slightly mortified because Sendak's right there, watching everything but also incredibly turned on for the same fucking reasons, and he shudders, breathing out a soft 'yes, daddy', to make sure Shiro knows he heard him _

_ Sendak's grip on Jax tightens and he moans softly _

Fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ Arranging himself comfortably, Shiro simply uses Lotor as a cockwarmer, though he slips a hand under the shirt and rubs his hand along Lotor's spine softly _

That's my pretty boy, you take me so well. Now just stand there and take it, but if you need to shift a little to get comfortable, you have permission

_ Jax lifts his head a little, moving to nuzzle against Sendak's neck, feeling the seat of his special panties start to get wet - he's starting to gush _

##  **Lotor**

Permission?

_ He tilts his head even more, watching Lotor as he folds his arms and lowers his himself down until he's laying with his head pillowed on his arms, and Sendak's surprised because Lotor has always been bold, has always had a presence when he enters the room...but like this.... He groans, feeling Jax's soaking his panties a little as he yanks Jax down against him _

Fuck. That's quite the sight, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax moans happily, reaching around so he guides Sendak's hands under his panties, letting him directly feel his wetness. Shiro shrugs, still rubbing Lotor's back _

His request. Lotor wants permission before he does pretty much anything during sex, but only when I'm, uh, he calls it 'doming him', if that makes sense? I'm still learning, but he hasn't complained, or given tips or advice so... Wanna see how well he listens?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak groans again, spreading Jax's cheeks a little and dipping his fingers between them to tease as Jax's rim, eyes on the way Shiro has Lotor laid out over the kitchen island _

Doming him indeed, Shiro... Sure, let's see that

##  **Shiro**

_ Still not moving, not thrusting into his subby little husband, Shiro licks his lips _

**Cum**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers softly and cums, on command, soaking through his panties and all over the kitchen island--it's just the right height for him to comfortable lay on--and Sendak watches it all with wide eyes _

Holy  _ shit _ , Shiro...

##  **Shiro**

Of course, he probably would have cum when I fucked into him, but... permission

_ Shiro shrugs, enjoying the way Lotor's body gripped him _

Question... how do you feel about... wetting?

##  **Lotor**

Fucking hell...

_ Sendak moans and yanks Jax against him a little more firmly, grinding them together _

You haven't seen me with Zephyr properly before.....we're  _ very _ into that...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax moans at the feel, and then again at Sendak's words, his thighs tightening for a moment before he relaxes _

Oh, really? How far do you take it?

_ He pauses, then motions to Jax _

Oh, if you tell him to, he'll wet himself, just FYI

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak shrugs and then his eyes widen, dropping to the little redhead in his lap _

Oh, really? Is that true, baby?

##  **Shiro**

He just likes it when we're soft, unlike this little cockslut

_ Shiro gives a rough thrust, then stands still again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor fucking  _ **_keens_ ** _ and that makes Sendak moan all over again, because fucking hell, that was hot. He glances up to Shiro, then to Lotor and back down at Jax, gripping the redhead's chin and tilting it up so he can study his face _

Hey, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes watch Sendak, and close up Sendak can now see his glossy lips, tinted a little purple - he's been trying new colors that he found in Japan _

J: Yes, daddy Sendak?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak grins, watching Jax closely for a moment before he dips his head to kiss him soundly, then kisses across to his ear, speaking softly but intensely _

**Wet yourself, baby**

##  **Shiro**

_ Just like he did with Lotor, both hands work themselves into Sendak's hair and he's kissing the larger man, wet and messy, wanting to taste, whimpering into the kiss as his hips roll and then the wet heat escapes him, soaking himself and Sendak's denim covered lap. Clearly he's been holding it for a while, he enjoys normal bathroom breaks nowadays, as the amount is rather impressive _

_ Shiro smiles, nudging his hips forward _

See that, love? See how Sendak is making our baby boy moan?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak moans into the kiss at the feel of the wetness soaking his lap, and then he moans again at the little mewl that escapes Lotor, lifting his head to watch the white-haired psychic tremble against Shiro and the kitchen island _

Fucking hell....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, starting to thrust slowly _

Feel free to finger him, Sendak. He loves being played with.

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak does just that, slipping a finger up against Jax's rim, then into him with a smile, watching as Lotor goes lax against the island, not even attempting to move and clearly just letting Shiro use him _

Damn, Shiro. You got lucky

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax moans happily, rolling his hips and pushing down against Sendak's large finger. Shiro is slowly moving into firmer, faster thrusts. _

Jax really seems to like you... Does Zephyr take your cock? Easily?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's moaning softly now as Shiro fucks into him, not even attempting to touch himself or lift his head, even as Sendak watches them and shakes his head slightly _

Not as well as I'd like, but we manage

##  **Shiro**

Does he need a lot of prep, or can you work into him, slowly enough? It takes... a lot of time to get into Jax, even with his augmentations...

_ Shiro leans forward a little, keeping the somewhat slow pace, but pushing deeper and a little harder. He was enjoying the way Jax squirmed in Sendak's embrace, the red head moaning sweetly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak nods along with what Shiro's saying, eyes on where Shiro was pressed up against Lotor, who was whimpering almost non-stop now _

Not as much as Jax, I'm sure, but still enough....and we have to go slow.... pretty boy takes a lot of time to work into...

_ Lotor shudders at the words "pretty boy", and Sendak perks up, taking notice _

Ooooohhhh, did he like that?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro chuckles and nods, drawing out almost fully, now, and then shoving his hips forward _

When he's in this mood, yeah. It gets him all worked up.

_ He motions towards Jax again _

Don't ignore our baby, Sendak. He's been on edge since he wet himself, but you're teasing

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak returns his attention to Jax, eyes narrowing--Lotor is shuddering almost non-stop opposite him, making little uhn, uhn, uhn noises and saying please and daddy over and over again--but Jax is squirming in his lap, so Sendak pushes his finger deeper, then slips it out and returns with two _

Sorry, baby, were you feeling neglected?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax nods, arching a little as he moans, feeling himself spread a little more. Shiro leans forward to brace his hands on the counter, thrusting forward and holding his hips against Lotor's, slowly working his knot inside his husband _

Gonna knot you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods against his arms, a tiny little surprised noise slipping out of him, but Sendak's focused on Jax, leaning down to kiss him even as he pumps his fingers in and out, slowly picking up the pace, faster and faster _

##  **Shiro**

_ Pressing a kiss to the back of Lotor's neck, Shiro moves up and nips at his earlobe _

Cum, baby... You have  **permission** to cum when ever you want...

_ And with those words, Shiro pushes in fully, his knot sinking into Lotor's tight little hole, tying them together. Jax, on the other hand, it moaning into the kiss, opening his mouth for Sendak as he cums, hips spasming. He had indeed been on the edge for a while. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cums on command, and then keeps coming, moaning softly the entire time even as Sendak is swallowing down Jax's moans as the redhead spills between them and then Sendak pulls back with a chuckle _

Good boy

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax clings to Sendak, letting out a happy whimper as he tucks his head under Sendak's chin again, sighing. Shiro shifts into a more comfortable position as well, resting gently over Lotor, even as he pumped heavy waves of cum into his husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor goes completely boneless against the kitchen island with a whimper and Sendak glances over, cuddling Jax close as he watches Shiro get comfortable _

Did he just...?

##  **Shiro**

Jax, baby? Can you check him?

_ Jax's head comes up and he bends backwards, showing off his flexibility as he peers at Lotor, upside down _

J: Yeah, he's out. Wanna put money on if he pees himself while unconscious?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak blinks in surprise, staring at Shiro then glancing down at Lotor--Shiro had just fucked his husband into unconsciousness right in front of him, and damn, that was kinda hot. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut _

Does that happen often?

##  **Shiro**

Hmmm... not  **often** , often, but he's been falling into overstim territory a lot lately... I think the augmentations are affecting all of us in very different ways. I mean, Jax baby slicks up like  **mad**

_ Jax giggles, awkwardly laying himself back against the counter, smiling sweetly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak strokes a hand over Jax's exposed stomach, opening his eyes and sighing, then chuckling because apparently that had been enough to make him cum in his pants like a damn teenager. He sends Shiro a sheepish look _

Interesting... Anything else the augmentations have done? Like, uh...boost his abilities in other areas?

_ He's trying to hint at Lotor's psychic abilities, to see if the augmentations had accidentally boosted those as well or not _

##  **Shiro**

We all kinda went for the standard things, cum load, stamina, recovery period... Jax added flexibility and he gained some length for his dick... they asked if he wanted to tweak his height and he almost cried

_ Jax grumbles at the memory, squirming as the mess in his panties started to become uncomfortable _

J: Daddy... down please...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak guides him off his lap and onto his feet, ducking to press a kiss to Jax's hair before releasing him _

Hmm. Doesn't mean the augmentations didn't accidentally trigger something

##  **Shiro**

Jax got possessed and--

_ Shiro groans, a second orgasm making his hips shudder _

\--now he's psychic

_ Jax laces his fingers with Sendak's, blushing and waiting patiently to ask a question _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak's eyebrows raise as there's the telltale sound of someone pissing themselves and he glances down at Lotor, grip tightening on Jax's hand before he turns to the redhead _

Yes, baby? That true? You're psychic now, too?

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh, Jax was right. That's actually a first for Tor... must have been from me cumming in him again

_ Jax nods, then wiggles his free hand a little _

J: Kinda... I can see, but not hear... unless it's in another language... I talked to a Kami spirit while in Japan and now I speak fluent Japanese, it's... weird

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks at Jax and then smiles, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead _

That's amazing, baby, and definitely weird. Did Lotor see it, too? He's never been very clear on what he can and can't do, though he does say he's basically a fucking paranormal magnet...and damn, Shiro. How much do you owe Jax now?

##  **Shiro**

_ It's Shiro's turn to blush _

Uh... he's found a new way to get 'payment' from me...

_ Jax tugs on Sendak's hand _

J: Daddy Sendak?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles and turns his attention to Jax again _

Yes, baby?

##  **Shiro**

J: ...will you come shower with me? We're both messy...

##  **Lotor**

Of course, baby

_ Sendak nods to Shiro and climbs to his feet, flushing at the mess they'd left all over the island stool; he glances to Shiro apologetically and then lets Jax led him off to whatever bathroom the redhead wanted to use _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro chuckles _

Jax, baby, make sure you show him the other thing you like to do, yeah?

_ Jax blushes _

J: Yes, daddy

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak tugs on Jax's hand, smiling fondly _

What's this other thing you like to do? Gonna show me, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Leaving Shiro to take care of Lotor, Jax opts for the 'guest' bathroom, though it's just as nice as the master, starting to strip down _

M'gonna just blurt it all out and you can see if you hate me or not...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak had started unbuttoning his jeans but pauses at that, frowning at Jax _

Okay, baby? What're you wanting to tell me?

##  **Shiro**

_ Taking a deep breath, it all comes out in a rush with Jax closing his eyes tightly _

I like watching daddy Shiro pee, and I like holding him when he does it, and then I like cleaning him up, and we did that in the airport on the way home, twice, and I know it's really dirty, but it's doesn't  **taste** dirty, and maybe that's something to do with my augmentations, I don't know, I like weird things, but it makes me feel good, like I'm helping, and yeah, it makes me horny, too, but we just stood there, using the urinal, and then I popped down, cleaned him up real fast, popped up, and we left, like nothing happened

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak's eyebrows rose and he watches Jax carefully for a moment, noting the tightly closed eyes and the general tenseness; he sighs and moved to tug Jax into a hug, kissing the top of his head fondly _

Oh, baby. I'm not here to judge what you do or don't like. Who cares, as long as you enjoy it, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax takes a moment to hug himself close before he steps back and moves into the shower, leaving Sendak to get naked as well, this would be the first time Sendak has ever seen the protective symbols tattooed on Jax's spine, and the one over his heart, and his nipple piercings, but he's seen his belly ring before _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak waits a beat before he strips, watching Jax and taking note of the nipple piercings, the tattoos--he likes them and he knows why they're necessary, Lotor hadn't left anything out when he'd told Sendak all about them and their life, he was open like that, except that he didn't want it in the books--and then strips off and follows after Jax _

You can clean me up first, Jax, if you'd like?

##  **Shiro**

_ Already standing under the warm water, Jax turns towards Sendak, then blushes and bites his bottom lip, nodding and sinking to his knees, moving just out from under the water _

I'd like that

##  **Lotor**

_ He stops just outside the shower, just before Jax and waits patiently, watching the redhead expectantly _

##  **Shiro**

_ He lifts an eyebrow and curls a finger _

Don't tease, get in here with me, you can stay dry

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak laughs and joins him, leaning back against out of the spray and waiting for Jax to clean him up _

##  **Shiro**

You're really fucking huge... I know I've seen your dick a lot, and I see how Zephyr struggles... you're about the same size as Daddy Shiro...

_ Moving forward and resting his hands on Sendak's strong thighs, he leans forward and carefully works his mouth down the soft length _

##  **Lotor**

_ He just nods, watching Jax carefully, making sure the little redhead wouldn't choke on him, and sighing at the feel of a warm mouth working him over tenderly _

Mmh, he likes it..... And am I really as big as Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, rubbing his tongue stud against the underside, watching Sendak with his bright green eyes as he tastes his 'long distance' daddy for the first time, wanting to memorize the taste, there was a good chance he wouldn't get to see Sendak in person again, after all _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak moaned, sliding fingers into Jax's hair and gripping gently, feeling himself starting to grow hard again--he had his own augmentations, basica ones, but still... _

Mmh, good boy

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax pulls off with a happy groan, accepting a hand to get to his feet so he can step back under the water, tugging Sendak along with him _

Kiss me again?

##  **Lotor**

Of course, baby

_ He dips his head, kissing Jax and pressing him back into the wall with a little moan _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax lifts onto his toes, curling his arms around Sendak's neck as they kiss, and while it's passionate, it's also soft. He wants to savor every moment he can _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak only kisses him for a little longer before he pulls back and tugs Jax under the water, chuckling _

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs happily, their hands roaming over one another, washing away the mess of the day _

...Sendak..?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, yes, baby?

_ He's distracted, massaging shampoo into Jax's pretty red hair _

##  **Shiro**

_ For a moment he bites his bottom lip, looking sweet and soft _

After this... will you make love to me...?

_ Because, unfortunately, there's no 'fucking' when it came to Jax or Zephyr _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak blinks and then frowns, kissing him softly _

Only if your daddies say it’s okay, baby. I don’t want to step on any toes, Jax

##  **Shiro**

_ The frown is more than enough to set off his anxiety, the red head backing up and directly under the water, shampoo rinsing from his hair _

N-nevermind...

##  **Lotor**

Jax....

_ He watches the redhead and sighs and shaking his head slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ The rinse is fast, the panic rising, and he's barely wrapped in a towel before he's bolting, making Shiro frown. The large male is having a snack in the kitchen, Lotor fast asleep in their bed _

...what happened? Sendak?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s a little slower to leave, shutting off the water and shuffling out into the hall in only a towel _

He wants me to make love to him. I said we’d have to ask you guys first and then he bolted? I don’t understand?

_ He looks confused _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro gave him a look _

You finger fucked him into an orgasm, showered with him, I'm sure he sucked you off,  **and** you've been having video sex for, what, a WHILE now? He loves you, Sendak. Almost as much as he loves us. Of course you can have sex with him. Besides, he's an adult, his own person, not a pet. We wouldn't let him do things on  **video** with you, let alone encourage you to touch him, if we didn't want him to

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and moves to lean on the island nearby, scowling _

I still wanted to ask, to make sure it was okay by everyone

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans a little more on the counter _

Do you love him?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak sucks in a sharp breath and nods _

Yes, of course I do

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, and he knows that in any other freakin' relationship, this would be weird, and wrong, and just... bad, but for them, well, they were never normal _

Like you love Zephyr?

##  **Lotor**

Yes, of course

_ He sends Shiro a halfhearted glare _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's not surprised when a newly dressed Jax skitters from the master bedroom and takes refuge in the cam room, watching the boy move around in an oversize hoodie and no doubt boy shorts, and sporting his pacifier, he can't panic in the master bedroom, Lotor needs rest _

Go on, then. Talk to him, tell him how you feel, and yeah, we don't care if you touch him, because we know you love him. Just... don't break him. And if you know an augmentation that will help him take dick better, let us know.

_ He watches Sendak go, shaking his head with a smile. It was going to be a wild next few days... but he wondered how Jax was going to cope with all of them being gone. Maybe he could find someone to check on him... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak heads into the cam room, still dressed in only the towel to make things right, to make love to Jax since he'd calmed his mind and gotten permission from Shiro, even though he'd apparently had it all along. It was going to take quite some time to work the little redhead up to it and he was sure they were gonna be loud and probably wake up Shiro and Lotor, but it'd be worth it _


	20. Chapter 20

##  **Shiro**

_ Two days, and liberal use of a butt plug, later, Jax has alternated between all three adults and decides he isn't ready to be alone for two or more months. So even though he's walking just a little strange, because dammit, Shiro and Sendak were way too hung, but it was so worth it. And so, bags packed, Hunk watching the house AGAIN, they four pile into the massive RV and head out on their adventure. Shiro is beyond overjoyed to drive the rig, Jax settles at the table with his laptop and works on the websites (because he totally did a video with Sendak), grateful for the epic internet uplink Sendak has provided for them _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was sleeping in the massive bed at the back of the RV, still a little out of it since he'd had Shiro fuck him again before they'd left and he was still a little fuzzy headed from the kitchen island thing, but he was glad to be on the move--the first book tour was in the local book store, and he'd done it while still foggy after sex with Shiro, but now he they were on their way to the next tour location and he was rather glad to be able to sleep for most of the way there, if a little uneasily. He'd had a dream before they left Japan, about the kami. It had appeared to him as an androgynous being, all dressed up in a kimono with a painted face, red, red lips and bright green eyes, like jade. They'd had an...interesting conversation, about the trio returning in roughly ten years or so for another 'blessing'. And he hadn't told Shiro or Jax about it yet, so it was bugging him, because the kami had also told him something was coming, that it was hunting him and he should be careful. He didn't remember much else from the dream, but the image of the pretty, dark-haired, green-eyed being smiling at him would leave him be, and he was not sleeping restfully in the RV's massive bed, muttering in his sleep and tossing and turning, unaware of the shape sitting on the bed beside him, watching him _

_ Sendak was in the passenger seat up front, beside Shiro, scrolling through emails on his phone, frowning slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax shifts, crossing his legs under himself, adding yet another video to his website - RV cam shows were apparently a thing and people were asking for more, and he couldn't believe how much money he was making. Shiro glanced at his passenger, lifting an eyebrow _

Got something to share?

##  **Lotor**

Mmmh, nothing important. Just something Zephyr sent me... I'll watch it later

##  **Shiro**

Is it pervy? Is that why you won't watch it now?

##  **Lotor**

_ He sent Shiro a smirk and tucked the phone away, twisting to look back at Jax _

Oh, it's pervy as fuck, Shiro. I'll watch it later...maybe while I'm in the shower...

##  **Shiro**

You know you don't have to hide if you're gettin' off, right? Just because Tor and I aren't dating you, doesn't mean we get all squicked out when you're jerking it

##  **Lotor**

Hey, baby, how's the vids coming along?

_ He slants a look at Shiro and snorts _

It's not hiding, Shiro. It's called making it easy to clean up

##  **Shiro**

Jax would love to swallow your jizz, Sendak.

_ Said red head has headphones on as he edits, humming to the music _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak glances back at Jax, then past him to where he can just see Lotor shifting in around in bed, and sighs _

I'll ask him next time, then

_ He frowns and glances back at the bed again _

Does Lotor usually move around in bed that much?

##  **Shiro**

Depends on how much you mean. If you think he's having a nightmare, get Jax to check on him

_ He reaches for a pen that's sitting on the dash, offering it out _

Here, throw this at him

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak takes it and, with perfect aim, lands it right on the keyboard, successfully gaining the redhead's attention--Lotor was starting to make little choked noises, like he was actually being choked, and he was getting worried _

Jax!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is prepared for the shriek that Jax lets out, his knees bashing against the underside of the table _

Oh, forgot to tell you that he startles easily

##  **Lotor**

Shiro!

_ Sendak sends him a glare _

##  **Shiro**

_ Yanking his headphones off, Jax was going to whine at Sendak, but the noise behind him has him twisting and then darting to check on Lotor, crawling onto the huge bed (which fits all four of them, which is wild) and shaking his husband _

Lotor!

##  **Lotor**

_ The shape on the bed had disappeared by the time Jax got there and Lotor darts up with a huge gasp as the redhead shakes him, whimpering slightly and shifting to cling to him _

Lotor?

_ Sendak watches them with a frown, worried _

##  **Shiro**

_ Falling back a little and onto his butt, Jax is a bit surprised to find Lotor crawling into his arms, but he clings to the larger male, stroking his head _

Hey... I'm here... shhh...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor buries his face in Jax's chest, whimpering loudly and shaking his head, clinging to him tightly, because that had been one fucked up dream--he hadn't liked dreaming about being strangled to death at all and was very glad that Jax had woken him up when he did _

_ Sendak glances towards Shiro _

Bad dream?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro shrugs, he can't see his lover, and he's trusting Jax to take care of him, because pulling over the RV isn't easy _

It's okay... just breathe...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is trying to copy Jax's deep breathing, but he keeps gagging and then he's sobbing, little hitching sobs that catch deep in his chest as he clings to the smaller red _

_ Sendak is watching the pair with increasing worry; he hasn't seen Lotor like this before, ever, and it's surprisingly disturbing _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax grips Lotor's chin and lifts it, making Lotor look into his eyes, coaching him through his breathing, even as he calls over his shoulder. _

Daddy! Pull over!

_ And Shiro does, maybe a tad roughly, and the RV is barely in park before he's bolting to the back as well _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's eyes are slightly clouded over, almost foggy like he's still halfway in the dream, as he turns to Shiro and reaches for him, and Sendak feels like he's intruding, so he stays up near the front, watching like a creep. Lotor whimpers and then curls in on himself, scratching at his chest, his throat--and now they can all see several deep, red lines criss-crossing his neck, almost like he'd been strangled _

S-Shiro

_ And fuck, he even sounds like someone tried to strangle him _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro clings to his husband, trying to soothe him as Jax leaves the bed, the red head opting to huddle with Sendak - he's not strong enough for this. And so Shiro carefully removes Lotor's shirt, holding his wrists so he can't hurt himself _

Easy, love, easy. I need to see the damage...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods, closing his eyes and letting Shiro check him over, shaking terribly as the shirt is removed and Shiro finds a bunch of little bruises, almost looking like stab wounds, all over his chest _

H-hurts....

_ Sendak, meanwhile, cuddles Jax to him, petting the boy's hair as he watches Shiro and Lotor interact _

##  **Shiro**

Oh... Tor... what in the hell latched onto you... this is bad...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and flops back against the bed, rolling to put his back to Shiro, revealing more bruises _

Don’t know.....

##  **Shiro**

Fuck... I... I think maybe we need to talk to Ulaz... do you think he'll know? He's a... you know...

_ He sighs, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the back of Lotor's shoulder, his heart aching _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and curls in on himself a little tighter, whimpering again; he can’t bring himself to move again, still tremble from the dream—more of a nightmare—that was mostly vague. He couldn’t remember it very well, something dark over him, strangling him, then the stabbing....no wonder he felt like shit _

Y-yeah... Ulaz....

_ Sendak frowns and leans over a little to get a better look _

Who’s Ulaz?

##  **Shiro**

Jax?

J: Yes daddy?

Call Ulaz, get him here,  **now**

J: On it

_ Moving away from Sendak, Jax grabs for his phone and makes a quick, curt, phone call, and when he hangs up, he glances between Sendak and Shiro, chewing his bottom lip for a moment before turning towards Sendak _

J: So... uh... shit's gonna get wild... sorry...

##  **Lotor**

_ And then there's a mighty crack and someone is standing in the middle of the RV, already striding towards the bed where Lotor and Shiro are-- Sendak yelps and nearly falls out of his seat _

What the fuck?!

_ Ulax ignores them all and heads straight for Lotor, crouching on his other side and gripping his chin, tilting his head so he can study his face, eyes scanning all over, taking note of the bruises, the strangle marks, and blowing out a sharp breath. Lotor's eyes flutter open and he notes that they're clouded over and he sends Shiro a startled look _

U: Fuck. He's mid-vision, almost stuck in it... What the fuck was here before you guys woke him up?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro shrugs, worry clear on his face _

I don't know. Sendak noticed he was thrashing, and Jax came to check on him, but he didn't  **see** anything. You know he can't control his powers... at all... and I was driving, and I don't see anything, anyways

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz glanced up and towards Sendak where he was half-off the passenger seat, staring at him in stunned silence, mouth agape. The demon narrowed his gaze and then turned back to Lotor and sighed _

Guess I have to find out the old fashioned way. Be right back.

_ And he released Lotor to disappear with another mighty crack. Sendak choked on his gasp and tumbled out of the passenger seat _

WHAT. THE. FUCK. SHIRO?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax flinches at the shout, sinking down onto the bench beside the table, whimpering a little. Shiro sighs, holding Lotor on his lap as he looks at his friend _

Welcome to our world, Sendak. We really didn't mean for you to see this side of things... that was Ulaz, a demon.

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak's eyes widen and he stays on the floor, staring at Shiro _

A fucking demon? ...fucking hell....I thought.....fuck.....

_ Lotor whimpers on the bed and rolls towards Shiro, reaching for him almost blindly _

D-Daddy...

##  **Shiro**

Thought we were making it up, perhaps? That it was just a show? A way to make money?

_ He turns his attention to Lotor, gathering him up and placing his husband in his arms _

I'm here, baby. I'm here...

##  **Lotor**

Don't leave me....don't...ever...leave me...

_ Lotor's eyes slip shut and he goes still, the kind of stillness associated with sleeping, and not death, but it's disturbing all the same. Sendak struggles to form a coherent sentence, watching them with wide, startled eyes _

Holy fucking shit....fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs softly and continues to hold Lotor close, stroking soft white hair, his gaze flicking to where Jax has curled himself into a ball, almost out of sight. _

Oh... baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz reappears right then with another crack, and this time he's not alone. Regris is with him, a little soft around the middle, sans babies and frowning as they land right by the bed and Ris lowers onto it with a groan _

R: Okay, what's this about....?

_ He trails off as he takes in Lotor and all the marks on him, and sucks in a sharp breath _

R: Oh...oh dear... That's not good at all

U: I know, but I'm not familiar with this. Any ideas?

_ Sendak finally gets off his ass and goes to try and comfort Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro watches the two, still carefully holding Lotor. Jax is... a mess... he doesn't do well with shouting... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz and Regris exchange glances and then Ris sighs, reaching out to touch Lotor, eyes going black for a moment. Ulaz watches on in silence _

_ Sendak frowns at them _

S: Shiro, seriously...what the hell?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro ignores Sendak, his focus on his somewhat gravely ill husband. Jax reaches out and covers Sendak's mouth, pulling the older man's attention to him, green eyes full of tears, just seeking comfort, and assurance that Sendak isn't going to hurt him - he knows he never would, the shouting wasn't about that, but it's Jax, anxiety _

##  **Lotor**

_ After a moment, Ris pulls away and shakes his head, eyes returning to 'normal', and Sendak sighs, cuddling Jax to him and soothing him with soft kisses against his lips _

R: Not a demon.

_ Ulaz's eyebrows raise _

U: Not a demon?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro frowns _

**What**

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris turns to him and repeats him, then adds _

R: I think it's a nasty  _ human _ spirit....a dark one... It has to be attached to something or some _ one _ in the RV. Check everything. Get Jax to do it; he'll sense it

##  **Shiro**

Jax... doesn't work that way... he's not like Tor, he can't just... turn it on. Hell, his sight has even faded. The only thing he's good at anymore is seeing guardian spirits and learning their native language.

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris frowned, twisting to look at Jax and tilting his head _

R: You're losing some of your abilities, Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head sinks down a little, but nods _

J: I... it's all fuzzy... except for the Kami, I saw them just fine, but I didn't see another single spirit in Japan... not one

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris sighs and turns back to Ulaz, reaching out for his hand; Ulaz helped him to his feet, gingerly _

R: That's odd... I'll do it then. Ulaz can help. We check  _ everything _

##  **Shiro**

Check Sendak

_ Shiro motions to said male _

Lotor can't even touch him without freaking out

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris nods and heads over to him, hesitating by the table _

R: Let go of Jax, please

_ Sendak glances towards him, then gingerly eases away from Jax and stands up, dusting himself off; he's still confused as fuck, but he'll go along with it if he needs to _

Okay...now what?

_ Ris grins and his eyes go black, reaching out for him _

R: Now I touch you... _ thoroughly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax watches closely, absently wondering how weak this is going to make his friend, how long ago had Regris given birth? Jax felt like he still should have been pregnant... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris glances towards Jax and smiles _

R: Yesterday

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes widen, then Jax scowls _

J: Don't appreciate you being in my head...

##  **Lotor**

_ And then he moves to touch Sendak, thoroughly, as he'd said, shooting Jax am apologetic glance as he touches every inch of Sendak he can, wincing as his hand passes over an old scar on the other man's thigh and then he pulls back, breathing heavily and glancing towards Ulaz _

R: His thigh....

_ Ulax nods and approaches Sendak, drawing a blade from his sleeve, black and glass-like and wicked-looking, his expression blank _

U: What's in your thigh, Sendak?

_ Sendak baulks, backing up a step with wide eyes _

Oh, fuck....oh....shit...no-no-no....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax squeals, springing to his feet and immediately planting himself between them _

NO! Don't touch him! I won't let you!

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak stops short, gaze dropping the redhead between him and the 'demons', eyes wide _

Jax....

_ Ulaz and Ris exchange a glance _

U: I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to remove whatever is in your thigh. Apparently that's what Lotor's been picking up on

_ Sendak frowns _

It's just shrapnel....from an IED..... It's been there for ages... The doc said it was too close to important arteries to remove without me bleeding out...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is still standing firm, but while he can't see the darkness manifesting behind him, or the way his eyes are fading from bright, stunning green, to a sickly grey, it's happening, the spirit apparently finding a new psychic force to attach to, even if Jax's powers are quite minor compared to Lotor _

I won't let you hurt him...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz and Ris's eyes widen and they exchange another glance, then Ulaz is twisting to look back at Lotor _

U: Just our luck that Lotor's out of commission...

R: Fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro frowns, asking what's going on _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris frowns at Jax, not looking away _

R: Apparently something has decided to latch onto Jax now, instead of Lotor

U: And with Lotor unconscious right now...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's head slowly tilts, limply, to the side, and his arms fall to hang limp as well, faded, grey eyes still watching the pair of demons in front of him, and he's still standing, and breathing, but he's really not all that there _

S: Jax... he's protected! How the hell is this happening?  **You said he was protected**

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulax scowled and turned to pin Shiro with a glare _

U: You're supposed to be! So I don't know how this is happening!

##  **Shiro**

_ A raspy breath leaves Jax and it's suddenly apparent that while Lotor's injuries were external, Jax's were apparently internal, blood starting to trickle from between his lips, making Shiro cry out, but he doesn't dare release his husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris is suddenly right there, holding Jax and lowering him to the floor of the RV, keeping him steady as he watches his face _

R: Look, I don't know who you are, but please...stop hurting Jax? We can talk about this, surely? Without more bloodshed? More bruises?

_ Sendak kneels beside them, not touching them but staying close _

_ Ulaz, meanwhile, has turned to go to Shiro and Lotor, joining them on the bed and putting his hands to Lotor's temples, eyes closed _

##  **Shiro**

_ Sad, weak eyes find Regris' and all Jax can do is let out broken, choked little breaths, unable to even communicate the pain, but the tears that welled up and then slipped down the sides of his face told the story - the protective symbols on his body kept demons out... not human spirits... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ris strokes his cheeks carefully, frowning at closing his eyes, reaching past the 'barrier', so to speak _

R, mentally: Talk to me now, please? If you can?

_ Ulaz was frowning at the other end of the RV, exhaling and pulls back with a sigh _

U: It's no use, I can't snap him out of this, not yet....

##  **Shiro**

_ Of course Ulaz had built in a way for the two of them to get past the protection, neither Jax nor Shiro would complain, either. There wasn't a lot left inside Jax, his mind nothing but sheer terror, the not yet nineteen year old (but soon!) essentially drowning in his own blood _

S: You said there's something in Sendak's thigh... can't you take it out? If you take it out, will this all stop?

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz glanced towards Sendak and frowned deeper _

U: Maybe? But I don't know what might happen with Jax or Lotor if I attempt it...

##  **Shiro**

S: They're dying anyways... what more could go wrong? At least Tor is breathing... Jax doesn't have much longer...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak got up and shoved his pants down to his knees, perching on the edge of the table and bracing his foot on the cabinets opposite him, sending Ulaz a look _

Do it. I don't want anyone to die, not because of me

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's breath catches, and then he's not making noises anymore, prompting Regris to frantically turn him onto his side, the blood clearing just enough to cause a near violent breath, buying them more time _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz nods and moves to Sendak's side, shiny black blade bared as he places a hand just above the man's knee _

U: This is probably gonna hurt and there'll probably be a lot of blood and pain... My apologies in advance

_ Then he starts cutting into Sendak's thigh, and there's chaos--a lot of screaming, a lot of blood, Lotor having a seizure on the bed, Jax basically stops breathing, and then Ulaz is dropping little bits of metal onto the table with a clink, clink, clink, and then a thunk, and he dropping the knife, both hands over Sendak's thigh, face scrunched up in concentration as the flesh knits back together slowly--and who knew that demons could fucking heal people? _

Fuck! That fucking hurts!

_ On the bed, Lotor goes still and then sucks in a sharp breath, jolting up in Shiro's arms, eyes wide _

What the fuck is going on?

##  **Shiro**

_ Unimpressed Jax spirit is unimpressed _

Pretty sure I'm dying.  **Again** . I think I want a divorce. My husbands way of life is literally going to be the end of me

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at Spirit Jax, eyes darting over the people present, Ulaz healing Sendak, blood all over the floor of the RV, Jax's body limp as Ris kneels beside him, Shiro behind him on the bed _

Jax?! What the hell?!

##  **Shiro**

Sendak brought something bad on the bus, it attacked you, then you went catatonic, so it attached to me, and now I'm drowning in what looks to be my own blood, but I'm pretty sure it's something else, so if you could banish whatever it is, so I can get back  **in** my body, I'd appreciate that

_ Regris is frantically doing CPR _

##  **Lotor**

Oh...oh fuck...

_ Lotor scrambles off the bed om shaky legs, stumbling over to the table and glancing over at the dozen or so little pieces of blood-covered metal sitting there _

It's...one of these, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is trying his best to support his husband, and Jax shrugs, having no idea what Ulaz pulled, or why it's important _

Pretty sure I've lost my powers almost completely, Lotor. Hell, I don't even know if I can talk to guardians anymore. This thing is fucking me up

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and glances towards Ulaz, the demon was almost finished 'healing' Sendak's leg, but it was clear there'd be a nastier scar then there'd been before once he was done; Ulaz nods to the table without opening his eyes or breaking concentration _

U: Yeah, one of those. Just take them all and get right of the fucking thing

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax frowns as his spirit form flickers, then fades, twisting to look at his body _

Oh fucking hell... this is going to hurt...

_ He flickers again, and then fades out completely _

##  **Lotor**

Probably...sorry baby...

_ Lotor winces and starts picking up all the tiny little chunks of metal, grimacing as each one brought the spirit into more and more focus until it flickered to life standing over Jax's body; it turned to look at him and screamed. Lotor screamed back and it was on--banishing a dark human spirit was way different to banishing a demon but also less effort, even if it left Lotor shaking and tired, sagging into his husband's arms _

##  **Shiro**

_ The violent gasp that signalled Jax's return to the mortal would would probably make stomachs turn, but while his lungs were suddenly clear, the trauma had completely stripped away the color in his pretty red hair, leaving him colorless, just like Lotor - he wasn't going to like that - but at least he was alive. And he immediately started crying, heart wrenching sobs as realization crashed down around him and he just couldn't be strong anymore, not even able to sit up, his whole body heavy, even if all he wanted was to be held close to someone. _

_ Shiro wished he could collect Jax, but he needed to take care of Lotor, first, holding his husband close, tears filling his eyes. He had come so close to losing him. To losing Jax. It was all so overwhelming _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor eased himself down into the nearest seat and waved Shiro off _

Go to Jax, Shiro. He needs you more

##  **Shiro**

_ The RV didn't move for many hours, the group spending the night on the side of the road - no one was in any shape to be driving. So the four crowded onto the bed that seemed to be made to fit all of them, Shiro and Sendak on the outside, with Jax and Lotor between them, the broken males curled together with their larger lovers pressed close behind. It was an exhausted sleep for the younger two, and a fitful sleep for both Shiro and Sendak. Ulaz and Regris had returned home to tend to their twins. _

_ Morning found Jax missing from the bed, but he hadn't gone far, sitting in the passenger seat of the RV, knees pulled against his chest, simply staring out at the road ahead, processing everything _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor found him there, wincing as he lowers himself into the driver's seat, watching Jax carefully--there was still blood all over the fucking floor, but he didn't feel up to doing anything about it--with a sigh; he'd made sure Shiro knew he was leaving the bed, too _

Baby? You okay?

##  **Shiro**

I... really don't know...

_ He doesn't move, arms crossed over his knees, chin resting on his arms, and just staring straight ahead _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leans against the seat, reaching out to touch Jax and hesitating at the last second, not sure if he'd want to be touched _

Wanna talk about it or do you want to just sit here for a bit?

##  **Shiro**

Kinda wanna throw myself off a bridge... but I don't really mean that... please don't panic... I just trying to... process...

_ He knows he's crying again, or at least there's tears running down his cheeks, but he really can't be bothered to care _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets his hand drop and nods, glancing towards the back where he can see Shiro sitting up in bed, and sighs, hugging himself. He hurts all over, and if he's still aching after yesterday, he can't imagine what Jax is feeling, especially considering the whole...hair thing... Lotor was a little stunned by that; he'd like Jax's pretty red hair _

Okay. We'll just...process together, then?

##  **Shiro**

I... don't know if I can do this anymore...

##  **Lotor**

I'm sorry... I never intended for this to happen to you, and I hate that it has... If you need to leave, to take a break or...something...you can. I won't stop you

_ He drops his gaze to the floor, closing his eyes _

In fact, I'd totally understand why.....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax hugs his knees a bit more, drawing a shaky breath _

I'm never going to be safe, am I?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor heaves a sigh and sags against the seat _

Probably not? I'm sorry...

##  **Shiro**

I don't know what to do... or what to say...

_ He turns to look at the man he had married only months ago, and Lotor can see that it wasn't just his hair affected, one of his usually vibrant green eyes was now a very light grey. In all honesty, it was quite striking, but it was just one more thing this paranormal life had taken from him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor opens his eyes, gaze flickering up, and he can feel the tears threatening, eyes watery as he takes in his beautiful husband, the odd eyes, the white hair, and sighs again, pushing upright a little bit _

C-Can I hug you? Please?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, there's no hesitation. His heart still belongs to Lotor, and Shiro, after all _

Always...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor reaches out and tugs him off the passenger seat and into his lap, burying his face in Jax's hair and sobbing brokenly; he'd nearly lost him again, after all, and had nearly been lost himself. He needed to be touching him, to be holding him close _

I'm so sorry, baby. I had hoped you'd be left alone, but it's just like when Shiro and I first got married all over again... They just won't leave us the fuck alone!

##  **Shiro**

_ With what is now two years of practice, he straddles Lotor with ease and presses his face into his husband's shoulder. He still wasn't sure what to say, but he clung to the larger male, his own tears still falling _

##  **Lotor**

_ He clung to him tightly, holding Jax against him and still sobbing into his hair and muttering sorry over and over again into Jax's now-white hair _

##  **Shiro**

_ In the end, Jax opts to return home, but he can't say if he'll be there, or not, when Shiro and Lotor return. The book tour needs to continue, but Jax can't be around any of the men he was in love with. Sharing a kiss with each of them, he accepts a plane ticket home, and is out of sight _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor doesn't want to let him go, but he knows that if he doesn't, Jax may never come back, but now, at least, he could touch Sendak without the weird violent visions anymore, and that's...sort of a relief, and so the next date of the book tour, they're late for, citing 'car trouble' as the reasoning, but they somehow manage to be on time for the next one, and the one after that. Lotor texts Jax semi-frequently, trying to make sure he's okay, but Jax rarely texts back, so he keeps it to once or twice a week--'hey baby, miss you, love you, make sure you're looking after yourself'--and then he's focusing on the next tour date, a book signing at a library in New Orleans, smiling tired as he signs books and answers questions, though he has a feeling that a few of his fans can tell his heart isn't really in it at the moment. At least Shiro is always nearby, and Sendak as well. _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro does his best to be exactly what Lotor needs, running errands, keeping food and drink on hand at all times, keeping fans in line, smiling and being the doting husband Lotor always wrote about. He tried not to think about what happened, or the fact they had just let Jax walk away, and maybe even walk out of their lives completely, but he understood. Life with Lotor wasn't easy, and Shiro had quietly admitted that he had considered doing the same thing, leaving, before they had even reached their first anniversary. But his love for Lotor had won out... but Jax... Jax was so much more severely affected... And so the fake smiles were in place and the months drifted by _


	21. Chapter 21

##  **Lotor**

_ The American tour was by far the longest, a stop in nearly every major city and some smaller towns--at least three a state--and Lotor was tired. He wanted to go home. He wanted Jax, and he wanted Shiro. Mostly, though, he wanted out of the psychic game. Completely. But that wasn't going to happen, not any time soon. Probably not even if he died. But he couldn't give up, couldn't let it get to him, and he couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room--not the RV--and cuddle up to Shiro... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris shimmered into existence at the foot of the bed of the hotel room only minutes after the two had curled up, his two month old twins nestled against his chest in a sling _

Sup, bitches

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grumbles something and buries his face in Shiro's chest--the bruises had faded into scars, all over his chest, including the rings around his throat, and he hated them, and had taken to wearing make up to try and cover them up; he twists to give Ris a despondent look _

....hey...

##  **Shiro**

Still moping, eh? You're heading home tomorrow, yeah?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and flops against Shiro _

Last stop before we break and then head for Europe

##  **Shiro**

Then it's my unfortunate task to inform you that your house has exploded

_ He points to the table where Lotor's phone sits, the screen blinking on and a phone call from Hunk coming through _

There we go, I was right on time

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor scowls and shifts to snag the phone off the bedside table, answer the call from Hunk. Regris was, indeed, right. The house had  _ **_exploded_ ** _... _

What do you mean it exploded, Hunk?

H: It's exploded!

##  **Shiro**

You should have seen what was in your basement, duuuuuuuude, it was epic, and a bit terrifying, but epic

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor puts it on speaker and sets it down on the bed between him and Shiro, and Ris _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris strokes his twins heads, hips shifting to one side _

##  **Lotor**

The basement?

##  **Shiro**

Told ya, it's totally gone. BOOM!

_ He makes the motion with his hands _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns, switching to a video call with Hunk and propping the phone up so they could both be seen _

Show me

_ Hunk turns the phone to show hi, and indeed, boom _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro leans close, his eyes going wide, there was nothing but a crater in the ground _

##  **Lotor**

What. The. Fuck. Hunk?

_ Then it registers that Jax was supposed to be there and his eyes widen _

Where's Jax?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris sighs _

That took you long enough

##  **Lotor**

_ He sends Ris a glare then focuses on the phone again, frowning at the crater until the camera returns to Hunk's face _

Hunk. Where. Is. Jax.

##  **Shiro**

_ Hunk had no idea Jax was even at the house, and Regris waits patiently for Lotor to stop yelling at Hunk and to let the sneaky demon continue his conversation _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor scowls and lets the topic of Jax drop, rubbing at his forehead tiredly _

Okay. So explain to me exactly what happened again, please?

##  **Shiro**

Jax banished a, hmmm, level 8? demon. Yeah, about there, maybe stronger. Kinda 'sploded the house, though

_ Regris shrugs, rocking on his toes a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns to look at Regris with wide eyes, completely stunned, lips parted as he stared at the demon for several minutes _

He...he what?

##  **Shiro**

It's been livin' in your basement for a long ass time, since before you moved in, Laz figured. S'probably why Shiro and Jax are always targets, they reek of the underworld and the demon that's been feeding on them for years. I didn't know he had it in him, to be honest. He said his powers were gone, didn't he? But there we were, chillin' in the nursery, and suddenly there's a... well, to use a cheesy term, there's a disturbance in the force, and we're like, shit, pretty sure dat's da Shirogane Daibaz etcetera house, and BOOM! No more house, just a slightly singed no-longer-red-head sitting on a box full of yer journals. Apparently it's all he could rescue before he banished the thing

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's mouth drops open a little more and he turns to look at Shiro _

Does...does our insurance cover explosions?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro has zero idea how to respond to all this information _

I'd be more concerned about the fact you just talked to Hunk, and he hasn't seen Jax

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and turns back to the phone, still sitting on the call to Hunk, though Hunk had the phone up close to his face, only a single eye to be seen on the screen, blinking slowly _

Jax wasn't there when you arrived, Hunk? And is that sirens I hear in the background?

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris doesn't even blink when his mate makes a, much louder, appearance in the hotel room, complete with Jax, and the box of journals _

U: I believe  **this** is yours

_ Jax scowls _

J: Oi! I am not a  **this** , thank you very much

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak stumbles out of the other room, bleary-eyed _

S: What the hell is going on?

_ Lotor is up and out of the bed, eyes wide _

Jax! What the hell? You banished a demon and blew up the house?

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris and Ulaz make an exit, leaving Jax to set down the box of journals on the table, standing in nothing but a pair of white boyshorts _

It pissed me off

##  **Lotor**

...it pissed you off?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro stares _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor looks so stunned and slightly confused as he approaches Jax _

Are  _ you _ okay?

##  **Shiro**

It fucking  **ate** Ryou and it pissed me off, so I drew a fucking circle around the house and I banished the fucker

_ Shiro frowns, having never heard this tone of voice from Jax _

##  **Lotor**

It.... _ ate Ryou?! _ When?!

##  **Shiro**

Hmm... about two hours ago?

_ He's so nonchalant about things that it is seriously freaking Shiro out _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is a little furious now, eyes wide and he turns to look at Shiro _

It ate Ryou! I would've banished the fucker, too, if it did that!

##  **Shiro**

It's been lingering in the basement for a while, pretty sure it's why the previous owners... and the ones before them... and the ones before them... died

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns back to Jax and goes over to him, tugging him into a hug suddenly _

Thank you, darling...but maybe next time...less house exploding, more demon-banishing?

##  **Shiro**

_ His newly-bi-chromial eyes flutter and Jax suddenly sags, adrenaline fading, emotions returning, his much more innocent persona finding its place, and he starts to cry _

S: I... should contact our insurance... bet it'll be called a gas leak...

##  **Lotor**

_ He catches his younger husband and nods to Shiro, bundling Jax up into his arms and over onto the bed, reaching over to end the call to Hunk without another word _

You do that... I'm just gonna..um...cuddle Jax for a bit, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro nods, already on the phone, though he points at Sendak and then at Jax, trusting the man to get the meaning as he walks into the adjoining bedroom and closes the door. Jax is curled on Lotor's lap, sniffling _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak joins Lotor and Jax on the bed, settling on the other side of Jax and bracketing him in between them, a hand on Jax's hip _

Are you okay, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax nods slowly, snuggling himself between the two _

...I saved your journals...

##  **Lotor**

I can see that, baby, thank you

_ He presses a kiss to Jax's hair, wriggling into a more comfortable position and tugging him closer, feeling Sendak close the gap he'd made without looking up _

We're gonna need to get new...everything...damn

##  **Shiro**

_ Although he's laying on his side and facing Lotor, Jax fumbles behind him to pull Sendak close, almost desperate for the contact. Then again, he's been alone for two months _

M'sorry...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor presses another kiss to Jax's hair, then to his forehead, his cheek, arms tightening around him as Lotor encouraged him to throw a leg over his hips _

It's okay, baby. I'm not made. We were considering moving anyway... or maybe we could rebuild now? What do you think?

##  **Shiro**

...can we be closer to daddy Sendak...?

_ His fingers are laced with Sendak's, and he tightens them a little, while his other hand is gripping Lotor's shirt and he indeed has thrown a leg over his hip _

##  **Lotor**

_ He dips his head to press their foreheads together and smiles fondly _

Of course, baby. You get to choose this time, since Shiro and I chose last...

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, even if he's fading, finding peace and comfort between the men, and soon enough, Jax is sleeping hard _


	22. Chapter 22

“Lotor, Lotor! Do you know you’re in porn?”

“Do… Do you want to sit down and think about what you’re asking?”

Lotor and Shiro were sitting side by side at a table, facing a room full of reporters and answering a final round of questions to wrap up the end of the book tour. They were mostly standard questions - Yes, there were going to be more books. Yes, Lotor and Shiro were still taking cases. Yes, Lotor and Shiro really were married. Yes, Shiro had been possessed… numerous times.

But the question about porn? Well… Lotor knew that this day would come, and honestly, he was surprised it had taken as long as it had. When Jax had gotten fed up with editing a stupid smiley emoji over Lotor’s face every time they did a video together, they had switched to Lotor wearing a beautiful masquerade inspired mask, but Lotor’s hair stood out. And sharp eyes would easily spot Lotor’s twisted metal wedding ring, both in public and in the videos.

“So you’re denying it?”

“No,” Lotor snorted, rolling his eyes and making Shiro chuckle. “I’m just surprised it took so long. Yes, I engage in sexual acts, on camera, for other people to enjoy.” Lotor wasn’t surprised when more cameras flashed, absently leaning against Shiro and waiting for everyone to process the information.

“But the person in the video  **isn’t** your husband!”

“Isn’t he?” Lotor couldn’t help the smile. “Pretty sure, since you’re looking so closely, you’ll have noticed that he wears a ring that matches both mine, and Shiro’s.” Both males in question held up their left hands, showing off their wedding rings. More pictures, more questions, and a highly amused Shiro and Lotor.

“So you’re saying you’re in a non-monogamous relationship?”

“It’s called polyamory,” Shiro supplied. “And yes, we are in a relationship with another male. The three of us are in a relationship, together.”

“Is he legal?”

Shiro openly laughed, then slapped a hand over his mouth, even if he kept snickering. Lotor rolled his eyes and moved to his feet, looking through the crowd and finding his white haired, bi-chromial eyed husband lingering near the back. When he gave a subtle head tilt in question, Jax sighed but nodded, beginning to move around the edges of the reporters, while Lotor turned to address them.

“Why don’t you ask in yourselves?”

As Jax stepped out from the mass of people and approached the pair, coming to stand behind Shiro and Lotor, who had sat back down, the reporters were absolutely losing their minds. Jax leaned forward, smiling softly as he leaned on Shiro and Lotor’s shoulders, observing the crowd.

“That’s not the kid in the videos,” someone was complaining, making reference to the fact that Jax wasn’t a red head, and the ‘boy’ was.

“I’ve recently experienced severe trauma that resulted in my hair and eye color being… augmented,” Jax offered. “You’ll hear about it, eventually, in one of our books. Eventually.”

“And you’re legal?”

“Turning nineteen in three months,” Jax nodded. “All sexual contact between myself and my husbands has been consensual, and legal.” With that, Jax bent forward further, kissing Lotor deeply before turning and kissing Shiro deeply - the damn boy was a sucker for attention, when it came to cameras.

There were not further questions, Lotor lacing his fingers were both Shiro and Jax, the three walking out of sight and out the back door of the book store. They were highly amused, and they knew they were going to be all over the gossip magazines. Now it was time for them to head to the new home Jax had chosen for them.

What they didn’t expect was for them to be ascending to the very top of the tallest building in the city, well above all others, and stepping out of the elevator onto a small landing area. Jax had chosen a new home for them, and it was different from anything any of them had ever lived in before, and not something Lotor or Shiro had even considered.

  
Jax had chosen the penthouse suite, with tons of windows, an amazing view over the city, the ocean on one side, almost close enough to smell when the windows were open, and the mountains across the city on the other. The suite was massive, of course, and offered four oversize bedrooms, three oversize bathrooms (one attached the the master, one shared between two bedrooms, and one for guests), an open concept kitchen and living area, an impressive electric fireplace… but Jax’s favorite feature was the large balcony which came complete with a hot tub, an infinity pool with equally amazing views, and a outdoor lounge with a firepit type feature.

“So… what do you think? We still need to furnish it, but I figured we could all have fun with that…” Jax is bouncing on his toes a little, eyes wide, nervous as he waited for his husband’s approval or disapproval.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at him, at the suite around them, turning in a slow circle as he took it all in. Yes, it was empty, but he was already having ideas for furnishings and it was amazing and he couldn’t wait to move on. He smiled brightly and turned back to Jax, marching over to him and tugging him into a deep, messy kiss, hands cupping his head and tilting it just so before he pulled back and rested their foreheads together _

It’s amazing, baby. I love it and I can’t wait to furnish it...with your help. If you’re interested?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro was absolutely useless when it came to decorating, so he didn't care that he wasn't included in the question, watching Jax surge against Lotor and kiss him soundly before he nodded, tears forming _

My place is with you... It's always been with you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor practically melted at the words, sinking down onto his knees and cuddling Jax tightly, pressing his face into the smaller male’s chest, trying to smother the tiny sob that escaped _

I love you, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ The last few months had been so very rough, and Jax had questioned his path in life several times, but now, curled on the floor with Lotor's head under his chin, he felt more at home than he had in a long time. _

I love you, too, Lotor... and Shiro, of course

_ He lifts his chin, sharing a smile with the large man _

S: I love you too, Jax

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods against Jax and just stays there, sniffling suspiciously for a bit before he finally pulled back and climbed to his feet, sharing a sweet kiss with Jax before he went and basically devoured Shiro with a deep, messy kiss _

Love you as well, daddy

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro laughed into the kiss, hauling Lotor up, off his feet, and onto his hips _

I love you, too, Tor. Always.

##  **Lotor**

_ He wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hip and laughed, too, pulling back to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder _

Mmh. So. Are we going to go splurge on some really fancy furniture?

##  **Shiro**

I'm more curious about how much of a dent our bank account took, getting this place

_ He turns his attention to Jax, making the teenager blush _

J: Well... A lot... Maybe... like... over half of what we all have in the bank...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards him as well, eyebrows raised _

Baby, how much, exactly, did we have in the bank? Altogether?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax squirms, turning his toes inwards _

J: ...after the book money... and the insurance money... around ten... uh... million...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks slowly and then swears softly because  _ **_holy fucking shit_ ** _ they were fucking loaded. He whistles and glancing around again _

##  **Shiro**

J: Oh, and my cam money, too...

##  **Lotor**

Damn, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is shocked _

How in the hell did we... what?

_ Jax shrugs _

J: You two make decent money on the cases, even if people just pay what they want, and then there's the website where you log info and stuff, there's donations there, and my website, and the book deal really cemented everything... plus Shiro's inheritance...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor squirmed in Shiro’s hold until he put him down and then went back over to Jax _

Oh, baby. You’re amazing. I was just making sure our expenses were covered but you...you’ve been secretly managing our accounts, haven’t you?

##  **Shiro**

Wait. Wait wait wait. Inheritance? What?  **What inheritance** ?

_ Jax frowns, tilting his head _

J: ...the... the money your parents gave you... when you reached five years of marriage with Lotor? You signed the paperwork...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowned, glancing towards Shiro _

That was a thing? In the paperwork? Since when?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is visibly uncomfortable now _

J: ...the paperwork that said Shiro's parents didn't think his son was capable of keeping a relationship for a year, let alone more, and certainly not with one Lotor Daibaz... so if he made it to five years... they'd give him... uh... five million...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at Shiro for a moment then twisted to look at Jax _

....that was in the prenup?!

##  **Shiro**

J: ...did either of you actually  **read** it...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blushes and glances away _

....no?

_ He clears his throat _

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro offers a sheepish smile _

I just... really wanted to marry you... didn't think there was anything  **bad** in it...

_ Jax just stares _

J: ...I married a pair of fucking idiots...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grimaces and turns to meet Jax’s deadpan expression _

Is there anything else in there that we, uh...should know about?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax ponders this, chewing on his bottom lip a little as he tried to remember everything he had read - at least one of them took legal matters seriously _

J: Not... than I can think of. Just standard stuff, money splitting and such, if you two get a divorce

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and moves to kiss Jax again, softly and sweetly _

Let us know if you remember anything... Now, shall we go furnish this beautiful monstrosity? I’m really enjoying the view... and I have  _ ideas _ , Jax. So. Many. Ideas.

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro comments on how he's going to go back to the hotel room, because as much as they want it, they won't furnish this place before stores close, let alone have everything delivered. He watches Jax and Lotor head off into the shopping district _

J: I'd really like to super do my cam room up!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles again, following his baby along happily as they go shopping _

Of course, baby. Only the best for you


	23. Chapter 23

##  **Shiro**

_ A week of shopping and arranging and spending way too much money, and they had moved in - though the only personal box of belongings had been Lotor's journals, seeing as everything else had been, well, exploded. This meant a lot of shopping also included new wardrobes and such. Shiro had begged himself a hammock that was stretched out on the balcony, not far from the pool, Jax had turned one of the spacious rooms into a work out area, nothing too fancy, but enough to keep them active, another room was packed with stuff for Jax's sexy shows, the master bedroom was outstanding, and the final spare room would be perfect for guests - like Sendak and Zephyr. Lotor had decorated all the main areas, and both Shiro and Jax were just grateful that things were comfortable, not just 'fancy' or 'arty' or whatever stupid shit rich people decorated with _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor had definitely maybe gone a little crazy, but not too crazy, and he’d definitely gone more for comfort than style, sometimes preferring second-hand goods or antiques to brand new, though he was  _ **_extra_ ** _ careful with any antiques they got and made sure they didn’t have attachments before he brought them home, and maybe he’d encouraged Jax to go a little nuts on his cam room setup, too, but that was okay. It was worth it, and now they were all moved in and he was finally getting around to setting up his new laptop. Or, well, trying to. He was getting frustrated with it and decided to abandon it to go find one of his husbands—Shiro, in fact—and plop down into his lap with a sigh _

I’m boooored!

##  **Shiro**

_ Said husband laughs, wrapping his arms around Lotor's waist and hugging him tightly from his position nestled deep into the couch _

We've barely moved in and you're already bored, love?

##  **Lotor**

_ He snuggled down onto Shiro, resting his head on his husband’s chest with a long, put-upon sigh _

Mmhmm. I miss Ryou... He would usually appear about now to cause a little chaos... It’s quiet without him around and I really hate that he got eaten by a fucking demon...that was a dick move...kinda glad Jax banished it

_ They still owned the land that came with the house and were, technically, rebuilding it somewhat...but Lotor wasn’t sure he wanted to go back there yet _

##  **Shiro**

_ At the mention of his brother, even if he had never met him, or even seen him, and they had never even found a picture of him - aside from his morgue picture - Shiro sighs softly and rests his chin on Lotor's head, holding him a little closer _

##  **Lotor**

_ He huffed out a breath and sighed again, turning to press open mouth kisses across Shiro’s shoulder and up onto his neck _

Where did Jax disappear to?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sinks deeper into the couch and pulls Lotor closer, sliding his fingers through silky hair _

Dunno, probably prepping for his first show in the new place. He's also still coming to terms with his feelings for Sendak, so that's a thing.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and moves on to kissing Shiro’s neck, moving higher until he can nip at his husband’s earlobe _

Hmmm, should we go join him?

##  **Shiro**

_ He chuckles, letting Lotor mark him up _

Nah, he needs time on his own. Besides... I think we need to have a conversation about  **you're** feelings, specifically, this new persona you're shifting to when I fuck you

##  **Lotor**

_ He pauses and then pulls back to meet Shiro’s eyes _

You don’t like it?

##  **Shiro**

It was incredibly unexpected. We only dabbled in it once, and that was before we got married, and... it really wasn't my thing, but I went with it, because I love you, and then you never brought it up again, so I figured you lost interest... and then... yeah... and now it's kinda your thing, all the time. Unless you're with Jax, or both of us... you've  **really** been into submitting...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes and ducks his head, hiding his face against Shiro’s throat _

I can’t help it...ever since Jax topped me...and then the time you caught us making a video and he was using that dom voice on me... It just...happens... I’m sorry...

##  **Shiro**

Oh, Tor, no

_ He coaxes Lotor's chin up _

Baby, no, I didn't mean it like that. You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry.

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s still blushing, quite prettily, too, and he likes Shiro’s grip on his chin, they way he’s looking at him, and he smiles weakly _

Don’t be sorry... I think I’m still a little embarrassed by it... I honestly wasn’t expecting such a reaction when Jax went all commanding on me... and then you started it, too...and  _ fuck _ ...

_ He squirms a little, pressing his hips down into Shiro’s _

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles, gently rubbing his thumb against Lotor's jaw _

Do you want it to be a permanent thing? Do you want me to do it every time I take you? Unless you say otherwise? Instead of thinking it's 'normal' sex and waiting for you to make it clear you want me to dom you?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor bits his lips and then nods, quickly dipping down to kiss Shiro _

I think I’d like that?

##  **Shiro**

_ Returning the kiss, Shiro has Lotor turn and properly straddle him, moving his hands to rest on slender hips _

I'll do  **anything** to make you happy, Tor

##  **Lotor**

_ He squirms again and then lets out a breathy little sigh, rocking hips slightly against Shiro’s, knowing Shiro could feel him getting hard in his pants _

G-good....cause I kinda wanna ride you like this...but maybe without the commanding thing for a bit?

##  **Shiro**

You wanna ride me... on our brand new, stain free, couch?

_ He grins, glancing at said couch _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor giggles and nods, still rocking against Shiro _

Of course. Gotta break it in somehow, don’t we, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ He strokes his hands over Lotor's hips _

...wanna record it...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans, startled at the suggestion and then nods quickly _

Should...should we get Jax to do that?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a moment of hesitation before he shakes his head _

Changed my mind, I want our first time in this house to be just us... I wanna make love to you, nice and slow

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor whimpers slightly and nods again _

I want that...please?

##  **Shiro**

Stand up, love, I think... I think I want to stretch out in front of that big window... and watch you move on top of me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He hummed and did as asked, sliding off Shiro to stand and wander towards the indicated window, pulling his shirt up over his head as he went and trying not think about the bruises turned scars scattered all over his chest and back _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro follows, grabbing a plush blanket so they can spread it over the hardwood floor - easy to clean, cold to lay on - as well as a pillow for his head, because he's like that, and he too strips down _

I love you

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, I love you, too

_ He turns to face Shiro, fingers of one hand resting on the fastenings of his jeans, smiling shyly _

Help me take these off?

##  **Shiro**

_ Already naked, and half hard, Shiro kneels and uses gentle hands to tug his husband's jeans off, revealing Lotor's newest addiction - cute panties - and it makes him smile. Doesn't hurt that his boys had gotten themselves quite the wardrobe _

Remember when we used to go slow like this all the time? In the beginning?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and leans over to kiss Shiro, though the angle is kinda awkward and he doesn’t linger _

Yeah, I loved it...still do, though sometimes you just need a good, hard fuck against the nearest wall

##  **Shiro**

Do you want these on, or off?

_ He tugs at the waistband of the panties _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances down and smiles _

Off, please? We can ruin them later...

##  **Shiro**

I think I'll get you a pair, just for me, that I'll never ruin, that I'll just... look at you in them and fall more and more in love with you...

_ Shiro leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Lotor's growing bulge before he works the underwear down _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blushes and steps out of the pale blue lace, smiling brightly _

I like that idea, daddy

##  **Shiro**

_ Pausing for a moment, Shiro seems to make a decision, tugging Lotor forward by his hips so Shiro can take him into his mouth, sucking softly. Aside from a few fumblings in the very beginning of their relationship, Shiro hadn't given head in... years... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans, startled, and grips Shiro’s hair tightly, leaning over him, but not too tightly _

Oh...oh, fuck... Shiro!

##  **Shiro**

_ It's slow, and careful, and he can't take all that much in his mouth, but his cheek hollow out, and he's doing his best to lash his tongue against Lotor's tip _

##  **Lotor**

_ He shudders above Shiro, trying to balance himself on Shiro’s head without trying to push him into anything _

Shiro...you...you...ohmygod...

##  **Shiro**

_ Pulls off slowly, he's blushing as he looks up as his husband _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor yanks him up for a kiss, tasting himself on Shiro’s tongue _

You didn’t have to do that, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

I wanted to, Tor. I know I'm not good at it, and haven't done it since we were kids, but I just... we're trying new things, every day, and I just... I'm not daddy... I'm just Shiro... I'm just your husband... and I love you so fucking much that it hurts, sometimes... and I wouldn't change it for the world

##  **Lotor**

_ He felt his eyes tearing up and kisses him again, arms thrown around Shiro’s neck, accepting the request and wanting his husband all at the same time _

Make love to me, Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles and nods, laying back against the blanket and guiding Lotor onto his hips, his now fully hard length sliding against his husband's backside. He's not quite sure when they'll repeat this moment, and it's okay if they never do, but right now there was no other place in the world that he wanted to be _

You set the pace, love...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and settles carefully over him, leaning down to trail kisses across Shiro’s chest and up his throat before finally moving on to his mouth, lips parting slightly in invitation and a soft please as he grinds his ass down against Shiro’s hard cock _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro arches just a little, deepening the kiss as he rocks his hips upwards _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is content just to do this for now, moaning softly into the kiss, one hand reaching back to line them up, but he doesn’t sink down, not yet, holding the tip of Shiro’s cock against him carefully as he thoroughly kisses his husband, only distantly aware of where they are and tracing shapes across Shiro’s collarbone with his free hand _

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans, lifting his hips just a little, teasing himself against Lotor's wet hole, even as he breaks the kiss, one hand on Lotor's hip, the other sliding into his hair _

...can I marry you again..?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and finally, finally, sinks down onto Shiro’s cock oh, so slowly, breathing out shakily at the stretch _

Of course, love, anything for you...

##  **Shiro**

_ The laugh, and he knows Lotor doesn't mean it, makes him glance away, just for a moment, before he lets his eyes slip closed, focussing on the moment, letting Lotor sink down at his own pace _

##  **Lotor**

_ It takes him a while, content to stretch out the moment, moaning softly with every movement, every slight change in angle, feeling every single inch of his husband until their hips are flush together and he’s shaking propping himself up, both hands on Shiro’s chest, head hanging, white hair sweeping down over one shoulder until it’s nearly touching Shiro’s stomach—Lotor rarely cut his hair, only if he really needed to, and it was getting quite long, especially unbound as it was—and tickling slightly. He was so full, trembling slightly as he watched Shiro with hooded eyes _

...you’re so big, Shiro...remember when I first started taking you? Gods, that was...quite the stretch...

##  **Shiro**

Hazards of you being younger... we both came before I was all the way in...

_ Shiro moans, arching a little, but keeping his hips still, basking in the heat of Lotor's body surrounding him. He opens his eyes, looking deep into Lotor's _

It took us weeks to figure it all out...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, it did indeed...so many weeks...

_ Lotor pants slightly, amused, before he starts to roll his hips, setting a slow, steady pace that he’s absolutely going to exploit with another soft little moan _

You were...so considerate, weren’t you? Always worried you were going to hurt me...but I told you that you wouldn’t...

##  **Shiro**

I've only ever hurt you once... but now isn't the time...

_ Tightening his hold on Lotor's hips, he rolls his own, but keeps the slow pace, feeling everything begin to build inside him _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, fingernails digging into Shiro’s chest slightly as a particularly good roll of their hips sends a sharp bolt of heat through him, startling a loud moan out of him _

Mmh...no, it’s not... don’t stop, Shiro....please...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's quick to hold his husband in that position, taking over, even if his hips still move slowly, grinding himself into that sensitive spot _

There, love? Like that?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders and nods, quickly losing his ability to speak, grinding back against his husband with a long, drawn-out whimper _

Y-yes!

##  **Shiro**

I remember when I first hit your sweet spot... you came so hard... shook so much... fuck, we came a lot, even then...

_ Slow and steady, in and out, even as he felt his knot begin to swell _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, moaning again as he moves against Shiro, in time with the slow, steady thrusts, quickly losing his ability to think, but not before he manages one last thing _

K-Keep talking...please...?

##  **Shiro**

Only if you take over... sit up, love... I wanna watch you... all of you...

_ His hands remain on Lotor's hips, though, thumbs rubbing against his hipbones _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and does as instructed, pushing up a little straighter and grinding his hips down, adding a little twist to it as well, moaning oh, so sweetly, and it’s all for Shiro right now, only him _

##  **Shiro**

Do you remember our first time? In that stupid tent that leaked... we were scared to do it at home... scared we'd get caught... I think it's why we have a thing for camping sex... we did that for years... until we got married...

_ Moaning lowly, he watches Lotor with hooded eyes _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares back, eyes glass with pleasure, still moaning sweetly, hips still rolling against Shiro’s, he can’t look away, not yet, probably never—he remembers that, the camping sex. Remembers the looks on his parents’ faces when they announced they were getting married, remembers how tender their wedding night had been _

##  **Shiro**

Push down... take my knot... wanna tie to you when we cum...

_ It's taking a lot of restraint to keep his hips down _

Fuck... I think the last time we did this was our wedding night... and then I bent you over the balcony railed and fucked you like the bitch in heat we both were...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and pushes down abruptly, maybe a bit harshly, but he can’t help it, he’s so turned on and he remembers  _ **_that_ ** _ too and gods, he can feel Shiro’s knot stretching him out and he wants, he wants it so badly _

##  **Shiro**

I wanted to fuck you in the bathroom at the reception... so badly... I thought about asking you to suck me off under the table... Fuck, I didn't know, back then, that our life would be like this... but I love you more than ever, and it just keeps growing, Tor... nnn... f-fuck...  **take it** !

_ Okay, so the voice slipped out... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor absolutely fucking keens as he pushes himself down onto Shiro’s knot, head thrown back as he feels himself stretch just that little bit more, but he doesn’t cum, not yet _

##  **Shiro**

_ His voice softens again and he's rolling his hips, moaning somewhat loudly _

T-together... yeah? When I knot you...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods, still whimpering slightly _

Please...?

##  **Shiro**

It's yours, love... all of me, is yours... take what you need...

_ He's close, his toes curling _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor keens again, rocking against Shiro’s knot, having taken it fully, and then he’s spilling all over Shiro’s stomach with a tiny whimper, head hanging forwards again, not caring that he’s getting his hair in his cum, just happy to be with Shiro like this, slow and tender _

S-Shiro...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's following close behind, arching and pushing himself deeper, his own orgasm flooding into his husband. One of his hands fumbles for Lotor's, lacing their fingers and holding it tight as he moans _

Fuck... Tor…

##  **Lotor**

_ He grips back tightly and rides out their orgasms for a minute before sagging against Shiro, head tucked into his neck, vaguely registering a door opening and soft footsteps approaching _

Mmh, love you, Shiro, so much...

##  **Shiro**

_ He knows he's almost clinging to his husband, holding their hips together _

I love you, Lotor... always...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles breathlessly and presses a kiss to his husband’s neck, then his cheek, moaning softly as he does so—there’s the sound of someone sitting down on the couch and he blinks, glancing over to find Jax there. He smiles sheepishly _

Hey baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles a waves a hand, telling them not to worry about him, he just needed a change of scenery after spending a few hours figuring out his cam room _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor huffs our a breath and goes lax against Shiro, moaning softly again _

You’re...still hard, Shiro...

##  **Shiro**

_ He chuckles, rubbing Lotor's back _

Sorry, love... pretty sure I've got at least two more loads for you...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, then as you see fit, love...

_ He eyes Jax again and smiles fondly _

##  **Shiro**

_ The younger male, still peeved about his white hair, is working on their website, as always, monitoring all the questions - their announcement was still the talk of all the gossip magazines, but luckily no one knew where they lived _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor absolutely dozes off on Shiro and barely stirs for the next hour or so, uncaring of anything, even if Shiro does indeed put two more loads in him _


	24. Chapter 24

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax, blushing madly a week later, settles amongst the pillows on his new 'performance' bed, but he's not doing (yet another) show, no, he's wearing tiny, pale green shorts, partially reclined, knees pulled up, but spread wide, waiting for daddy Sendak to accept his call - this is the first show he's put on since the demon incident, the first time Sendak will be seeing him, sexually, and he isn't sure if he'll even answer. Jax had been blunt when he mentioned and date and time he was going to call, making it clear that he wanted to see his daddy, not his agent... but after everything that had happened... he wouldn't blame Sendak if he ignored him. Besides, he still felt his hair and eyes made him less attractive _

##  **Lotor**

_ After a few very long minutes, Sendak picks up the call, shoving what appears to be the last bite of a donut into his mouth. He smiles as soon as he swallows and settles down in a comfortable seat on his end, laptop resting on the coffee table in front of him _

Hey baby

##  **Shiro**

_ The nervousness on his face is immediately evident, even spread out and on display like he was, and Jax is suddenly trying to sink himself into the oversize hoodie he's wearing _

Hi daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles and rearranges himself slightly, eyes tracing over every inch of Jax he can see _

Feeling a bit better now?

##  **Shiro**

Still nervous... was kinda scared you weren't going to answer... wouldn't blame you if you didn't...

_ He shuffles, tugging his hood up and hiding his shaggy hair, it would take time before he was comfortable with it. Hopefully. At least he looked fucking adorable. And innocent. Like, insanely innocent. One may even say... virginal. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s smile widens and he clears his throat, deliberately licking the last of the sugar from the donut he’d eaten off his fingers _

It took a bit to process but I’m okay with it now. Just....wasn’t expecting all of that craziness to happen and I’m very glad that you’re feeling better. You look good, too. Still our pretty boy, baby.

_ And he winks _

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure Lotor holds that title... I'm just... your baby...

_ He squirms a little, pressing his knees together but leaving his feet apart, almost framing his bulge a little. He absently considers getting augmented again... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles, licking the pad of his thumb and then lowering his hand, watching Jax closely _

Mmh. Lotor’s pretty, yes...but you’re absolutely adorable... I’m loving that green, by the way, baby

##  **Shiro**

Can I see you? I don't care that you're soft still... I just... can I see you?

_ He bites his bottom lip, innocence increasing _

##  **Lotor**

Of course, baby, you can see me whenever you like

_ Sendak pushes his sweatpants down to below his knees, and he’s not wearing underwear but he is partially hard, and slowly getting harder, especially considering his baby is watching him and looking so fucking goddamn innocent _

##  **Shiro**

_ A sweet little noise escapes _

Don't touch it... oh... I wanna watch you get hard just from watching me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He squirms slightly but does as his baby’s requested, moving his hands aside and absolutely  _ **_not_ ** _ touching, swelling slowly as he watches Jax squirm a little, feeling entirely too turned on by being watched like this, so fucking closely. Who knew Sendak had an exhibitionist streak? _

Like this, baby?

##  **Shiro**

It's just us, right? You asked Zeph for it to be just us?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods _

Of course. He’s out shopping...apparently he likes the feeling of lace panties.

##  **Shiro**

I... can we talk a little...? About... us?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak smiles and gestures to the camera _

Floor’s all yours, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ It hadn't been said, back at the ranch house, even if Sendak had spoken with Shiro about it, but Jax is ready now _

...I'm in love with you

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby, really?

_ He’s sitting up a little bit, eyes wide _

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes brightly _

I know it's wrong... and Lotor and Shiro know! And they aren't mad... but I... I don't know why I feel this way, but I do. I couldn't hold it in anymore... I wanted to say it, even if it's going to ruin things between us…

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby, don’t say it like that....

_ Sendak sighs and settles back against his couch, knowing he’s blushing now, too but not caring _

I... I’m in love with you, too...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's genuinely shocked, his eyes widening _

R-really?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, not sure if he can trust his voice again yet, and he’s half-hard now and holy shit, he should not like the expression on Jax’s face right now, not as much as he does _

##  **Shiro**

...can I come over...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak blinks, surprised, and chokes on his next few words a little _

Y-yes...absolutely, oh fuck

_ And now he’s fully fucking hard, just from that request, how embarrassing _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is bailing off the bed before the words are all the way out of Sendak's mouth, slamming a hand down on the camera controls, killing the feed, before he's bolting from the room, shouting at his husband's about where he's going, all while he's getting dressed, yanking jeans over his shorts. He doesn't even hear an answer as he snatches his keys, wallet, and helmet and is desperately willing the elevator to hurry up as he descends into the parking garage. Despite his pretty green and silver bullet bike being speedy, and maneuverable, the trek across town to Sendak's home takes far too long for Jax's liking, both mostly because he's fucking horny, but because he's just confessed his love for Sendak (he wonders if Sendak feels like a stupidly lovestruck teen, because Jax sure does), and he knows it's weird, he now loves THREE different men, but apparently there's more than enough room in his heart. And finally, FINALLY, he's standing at Sendak's door, knocking quickly, but trying not to be too loud, clutching his helmet in his hands _

##  **Lotor**

_ He was surprised by the feed being cut and sits there staring at the laptop for a long time, still hard as a rock and confused as fuck, but then there’s a knock on the door and he gets up, tugging the sweatpants back up over his cock and trying to hide the way it’s tenting as he opens the door.....to find Jax standing there, a bike helmet in hand, looking like he’d hastily gotten dressed and—apparently—ridden the bike straight here _

Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's bold, backing Sendak back into his home and kicking the door closed before he's dropping his helmet and all but throwing himself against the larger man, somewhat climbing him, straddling a thigh as he kisses Sendak deeply, wanting the contact, the love, the emotion, but he can't help but grind himself against Sendak's thigh _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak fucking whimpers, clutching the smaller male to him, hands cupping his ass and hauling him even closer, kissing him back—he stunned. It wasn’t what he was expecting but he’s pleased regardless _

Baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's clutching himself against Sendak, panting softly, rocking his hips forward _

I needed to come over... needed to be with you...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby, you’re always welcome here....but I didn’t know you were still in town?

_ He offers a smile, turning away from the door and heading back to the couch, pressing a kiss to Jax’s temple as he moves _

##  **Shiro**

Lotor didn't tell you? We bought the penthouse... in that building by the ocean... I chose here because I wanted to be close to you...

_ Having to pull away from the muscled thigh he had been rutting against was almost painful, but Jax is suddenly worried he made a mistake in coming over, than Sendak hadn't meant it the way Jax had _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sits down, holding Jax close, not letting go and frowns at him _

Lotor didn’t mention it, must’ve forgotten to. You’ve all been so busy and for someone who keeps such beautifully detailed journals, he seems to forget to do a lot of things...and baby, I’m so glad you wanted to be close to me. I was actually considering moving closer to you...

##  **Shiro**

Really? I... I'm suddenly  **really** worried you only love me... when I'm on video...

_ Jax is straddling Sendak nonetheless, pressing their erections together, though his jeans are restrictive, and he's still wearing his black hoodie, and his shorts, under his jeans, are riding up, but he wants to innocent outfit for if he gets to actually play with Sendak after this, because he had seen how he was affecting him, and he wanted to see that again _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles and leans down to kiss Jax sweetly, hands on his hips to help keep him steady _

Baby, if I didn’t love you, off-camera, I wouldn’t have gone and apologised and then made love to you before we started the book tour...and I kinda want to do that again, Jax. This time in  _ my _ bed

##  **Shiro**

Can I have both? Can you work me open and then make love to me...  **and** can I be really naughty...? 'Cause I really wanna, uh...

_ Cue the severe innocence _

...I wanna go into the bathroom and help you... you know... pee... and then I really wanna clean you up... then I want you inside me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak fucking groans, thumping his head back against the couch and peers down at him with hooded eyes _

Of course, baby. Anything you’d like. I’m yours to command...if that’s what you want, that is...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's hips jerk - he hadn't been the 'dominant' one since that one time with Lotor, because even when Lotor fucks himself on Jax, he's clearly in charge, so the words cause a sweet little whimper _

I wanna taste you... in so many ways..

##  **Lotor**

Then let’s go do that, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Taking a deep breath, Jax moves off Sendak's lap, wiggling himself out of his jeans and revealing his sinful pastel green shorts _

Question, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Yes, baby?

_ He’s watching Jax closely, really enjoying the shorts _

##  **Shiro**

_ Green/Grey eyes find Sendak's, and despite being smaller, and still so incredibly innocent looking, he firmly palms himself through his shorts _

Ever been topped?

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and then raises both eyebrows, and then he grins _

Hmm, once. In college.

But not in a long time, baby

##  **Shiro**

Ever been topped by someone like me?

##  **Lotor**

You mean smaller than me?

##  **Shiro**

Indeed

##  **Lotor**

_ He grins _

Nope. The guy was about the same size, body-wise. Dick wasn’t that impressive, though. But I was curious

##  **Shiro**

Well, you've seen my dick. Am I worthy of fucking into you? Because you have a really great ass...

_ He's squirming now, his words bold, but he still looks like a goddamn virgin _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles and leans down to whisper into Jax’s ear _

Absolutely, baby. I rather enjoy being fucked...but not many people can top me... Are you gonna turn me into a drooling mess, baby?

##  **Shiro**

Didn't Lotor tell you? I can fuck you  **and** suck your dick, all at the same time. I'm small, and flexible...

_ He tilts his head a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak moans breathily into his ear _

No, no he didn’t...

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles sweetly, persona shifting _

Don't you have to pee, daddy? Don't you want me to clean you up?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and straightens up, offering Jax his hand _

Did you know I love to suck cock, too? Ever seen a man like me get on his knees in a filthy club bathroom and just fucking  _ take it? _ Just because he can?

##  **Shiro**

_ Holy fuck, it's so different from Shiro and Lotor, and he moans, thighs pressing together, gripping Sendak's hand with both of his _

Does this mean you want to take me to a club, daddy? Show me off... let me fuck your face for everyone to see?

##  **Lotor**

_ He misses a step, shuddering at the words and then he sends Jax a heated look _

Only if you want that, too, baby

##  **Shiro**

Is there a club where I can suck on you while you sip your drink and talk with friends? Where you can finger me open and I can sit on your cock while everyone watches? One where no one cares when I can't hold it anymore and I wet myself, there on the dance floor, grinding all over your thigh?

_ Zephyr was naughty, but this... this was not Zephyr _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, eyes widening because yeah, there was a club—exclusive, members only (and he  _ **_was_ ** _ a member)—where they could do that. He’d taken Zephyr there was few times but this.... fucking hell, it was something else... _

Y-yeah... It’s very exclusive, you need to be member or to know a member...just to get inside...

_ He ducks down to kiss Jax deeply, lowering his voice _

And I’m a member

##  **Shiro**

_ He moans into the kiss, reaching forward to grip Sendak through his sweats, squeezing firmly before he starts stroking him through the thick material _

Maybe I want to be the one having a drink... while I hold your head on my cock... making you take it like a naughty little cockslut

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak shivers, hips thrusting into the smaller male's grip, moaning softly--why the fuck did that turn him on so much? _

##  **Shiro**

_ He grins, tightening his grip and stroking faster _

Oh... I get it... Zephyr is strictly a subby... and you really want to be topped...

##  **Lotor**

I'd...I'd be okay with that, absolutely fucking okay....

_ He moans again and nods, knowing that Jax is so fucking right _

I...already sent Shiro and Lotor an invite...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's doing his best to channel his inner Shiro, looking up at his lover, moving his hand faster _

Cum for me

##  **Lotor**

_ And Sendak does, soaking right through his sweatpants for him, moaning softly and grabbing for the nearest solid thing--a hall table--to hold onto _

Oh, fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ He grins, licking his lips, before his features soften and he's chewing his bottom lip _

Bathroom?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, biting his own lip _

Yes....yes please

##  **Shiro**

_ Being so small, the best he can do is snuggle himself against Sendak's side as the sweatpants are pushed down and Jax takes his messy, flaccid length in hand, carefully aiming _

Does Zephyr do this for you?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, sometimes, not often....he prefers to be told to wet himself rather than clean me up, though he does...hold me....while I piss....occasionally...

##  **Shiro**

Both your babies like to be messy... luckily you love us for it...

_ Resting his cheek against the side of Sendak's chest, he waits patiently, in no hurry _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak sighs and finally just pees, a steady, relieving stream into the urinal _

Mmmh, indeed....

##  **Shiro**

I fully planned on wetting myself for you, on the video... it's why I chose pale shorts, because they show the wetness better than white or dark...

_ He watches the stream, content, this was never sexual, it made his stomach flutter, but it wasn't something he fully got off on _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak glances towards him, eyes widening and then swallows _

Really?

##  **Shiro**

I really,  **really** , like doing it... I wanna try it in public, but, sneaky like, you know? In a skirt, and lace panties, and, like, sitting on grass or something, where a puddle won't be noticed... okay, and maybe I wanna be railed against a wall, still wearing my wet panties, because I wanna cum in them, too

_ With Sendak finished, he crouches, knees spread wide, and locks eyes with his lover, wrapping soft lips around the tip and suckling gently, tongue teasing against his slit _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares a little more, swallowing again as he watches Jax clean him up, unable to help getting semi-hard again at the feel of soft lips lapping and tongue teasing at him _

Mmh... I like that idea...shall we make a date? You, me. Zeph, Lotor and Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ He pulls back with a lewd pop, before flicking his tongue out again, rubbing his tongue stud firmly against the sensitive tip _

So... we really  **are** going to just become a... fivesome?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, no. I think Zeph is pretty happy with me and me alone...but for a picnic date...all of us in the park...you and Zeph being naughty little babies for their daddies?

##  **Shiro**

...think we could get away with handjobs in the park...?

_ He's still crouched, holding Sendak with one hand, lips messy _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak grins _

Probably...we'll go on a chilly day? Bring lots of pillows and blankets?

##  **Shiro**

...wanna watch me sit on daddy Lotor's cock while we're in the park?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak groaned and nodded, hardening a little further _

Fuck,  _ yes _

##  **Shiro**

I was thinking

_ He stands, starting to stroke his lover again _

Would you ever consider doing a cam session with me? Specifically... I wanna suck you off on video... like, from your POV... but I want Zeph to do it too... both of us sucking your big, thick, cock... looking up at you... both wearing panties...

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans again, turning to lean against the wall, because holy fucking shit, that was such a turn on, and he'd have to ask Zeph, but he's sure his baby would agree; Zeph and Jax were fast friends, and Zeph wasn't possessive of him at all _

I...would love that....

##  **Shiro**

_ Having Sendak take him to bed, to HIS bed, make Jax's stomach flutter, and all the dirty talk was gone, swapped for soft words and the feel of Sendak's lips on his body, thick fingers spreading him open, Jax spread open and leaking heavily, and it feels like it takes forever before Sendak is pressing him into the bed, Jax's legs held wide, strange eyes watching as Sendak's thick tip started to press into him. He was so much tighter than Zephyr, and maybe it was the fact Zephyr was a whopping 2 inches taller than Jax was, who knew, but even knowing Jax was getting fucked pretty much every day, Sendak could swear that he was a virgin _

Nnnn... daddy... it's going in...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak groaned, holding Jax spread open for him, eyes on on Jax's as he sank into him, slow and steady, swearing softly, leaning down to kiss Jax sweetly, one hand shifting to cup his cheek _

Mmh, so it is, baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ He moans softly into the kiss, toes curling where he held his feet in the air, legs spread wide _

Big... big...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, sorry baby...like it?

_ Sendak pulls back slightly, smiling fondly _

##  **Shiro**

Don't stop!

_ He blushes brightly at how loud that was _

...please?

##  **Lotor**

I'm not stopping, baby....a little more, hm? And more kisses?

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms a little, changing his position, working to rest his legs against Sendak's shoulders, showing off just how much flexibility his augmentation had given him, and making for a damn good view of Sendak pushing inside _

More... yes... want you inside me... all of you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums and sinks a few more inches, moaning softly, kissing him again, just as sweetly as before _

Mmh, and you shall, baby...you shall....easy...relax, please..

_ He's kissing him between each word, smiling fondly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax whimpers into the kiss, toes curling again, even though they're basically beside Sendak's ears now, happily allowing himself to be bent nearly in half _

D-daddy... m'gonna cum...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, then cum, baby...if you need to...go on...

_ Sendak's nearly completely inside now, moaning softly as he keeps kissing Jax, little sweet peeks between soft words of encouragement and heavy breathing _

##  **Shiro**

_ His breath catches for a moment before Jax arches as best he can, crying out as he spills all over his stomach, already incredibly tight body clenching and relaxing around the monster cock inside him _

F-fuck! Sendak! CUMMING!

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak groans, pressing down to kiss him deeply pushes the last few inches into him and stilling, shaking slightly because it took a lot to fuck into Jax, more than it did with Zephyr _

F-fuck....baby... Jax!

##  **Shiro**

_ He can only manage shaky moans, letting his mouth hang open as he adjusts to the length inside him. Now that Sendak was finally fully inside him, he bends his knees and slips his feet off Sendak's shoulders, opting to curl his arms under the backs of his thighs and hold himself open that way, knees spread wide _

I took it, daddy... I took all of it...

##  **Lotor**

Yes, yes, you did, baby...every. single. inch...

_ He moans into Jax's mouth, kissing him between each word, cupping his cheek, holding him close, forcing himself to let Jax adjust _

##  **Shiro**

_ He appreciates the love and tenderness, knowing that Zephyr adjusted faster, took Sendak easier, and begged for it rough and fast, and while Jax could take it rough from Lotor... he wanted soft and slow from Sendak, watching him with innocent eyes, and blushing cheeks _

I... I can feel you... so deep inside me...

_ If Sendak were to look, his large length was causing a delicious distension in Jax's tiny stomach _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles, kissing him again and sliding a hand over Jax's stomach, feeling the way he belly bulged beneath his hand with the shape of his cock, moaning again _

....so deep, baby.... you ready now?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, wiggling his toes _

I might cum again...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles, kissing him again and again _

Go ahead, baby...go ahead...

##  **Shiro**

D-don't laugh, daddy...

_ He pouts, even if he's starting to tighten up again, orgasm racing towards him _

##  **Lotor**

Not laughing, baby....not at you, never at you....

_ Sendak starts to withdraw, smiling again _

If you need to, baby, just cum...i don't mind

##  **Shiro**

_ The sensations make his eyes roll, moaning loudly _

S-so close... please daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak moves slowly, pulling out almost all the way then sinks back in slowly _

Please what, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Arching again, Jax moans loudly and cums a second time, slicking his stomach with another impressive load _

Yes, daddy! Yes! Fill me!

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans lowly, and thrusts forward--gently, of course, so as not to hurt Jax--and kisses him again _

Like this, baby?

##  **Shiro**

M-more... please daddy... more... f-faster... little h-harder... please daddy!

##  **Lotor**

As you...w-wish, baby...

_ And he sets a slightly faster pace, a little harder, but not by too much, raining kisses across Jax's cheek and down his throat to his shoulder, groaning into the skin there, feeling how tightly Jax's body gripping him _

Oh...oh, fuck...baby...you're so...t-tight...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's already dissolving into tiny little uhn, uhn, uhn noises, his breath starting to get pushed out of him with every thrust, but it feels so good, his body trembling, dry orgasms starting to rip through him _

I can take it... please... harder... faster... I want more, daddy!

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak does everything that's asked of him, harder, faster, one hand gripping Jax's hip tightly, the other gripping tightly to the bed sheets over Jax's shoulder, holding him in place as he fucks into him carefully _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's so loud, and it sounds so sweet, so innocent, like it's his first time, and he's spilling all over his stomach for a third time _

Almost... almost... more... deep... all the way... please daddy!

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, staring down at him _

...you...y-you...want my knot?

_ Because of course Sendak has one, augmentations are a thing, of course _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's nodding quickly, every thrust causing him to moan louder, his body slowly giving way, he had never been able to take Shiro's, but Sendak was juuuuust a bit smaller and he wanted it, he wanted to share something with Sendak that he never had with Shiro _

I trust you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak swallows, kissing him deeply and thrusting forwards just a little more, grinding into Jax carefully--his knot was bigger than Shiro's, after all--and moans into the kiss _

...easy....easy, baby...a little more...

##  **Shiro**

_ He wasn't expecting it to be bigger, he could have swore it was smaller, but he supposed Sendak was bigger, overall, than Shiro... Jax releases his legs so he can cling to his lover, so small against Sendak's chest as he reminded himself to breathe, pushing down carefully _

I'm... I'm gonna... daddy... I th-think I'm gonna pee...

_ The pressure was doing all sorts of things to him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak nodded, pressing their foreheads together, trying to be careful--he didn't want to break him, not like this and Lotor and Shiro would never forgive him if he did that, either _

Go ahead, baby...go ahead........fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ He watched Sendak with nothing but trust in his eyes, and then his knot was sinking into him, finally, and Jax couldn't help but cry out, back arching, hips and thighs spasming, and he indeed lost control of his bladder due to the pressure inside him, absolutely soaking himself and, in turn, the bedding under him. There's no words, just his loud cry and his voice breaking _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak spills into him as he feels the warm wetness soaking them both, and the bedding, groaning into Jax's mouth, hips stuttering, because this was something Zehpyr had never managed to do, no mater how hard they'd tried...but Jax....holyfuckingshit, there were not words.... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Blunt nails were drug down Sendak's naked back, causing welts, but he couldn't really inflict all that much damage, but he's full, so full, fuller than he's ever been, and as soon as the wet heat stops, he's dry orgasming again... and again... and again... and Jax's eyes are rolling, and he can feel the way his stomach is bloating, and everything is starting to white out... is this how Lotor felt, that night they doubled him? Or any time Shiro used him? _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak can't help it, it's too much, and he sags slightly against Jax, burying his face into the pillow by Jax's head, moaning so fucking loudly into it, hips still rocking into Jax, cumming over and over and over again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr, an hour later, leans against the door frame with a fond smile. Sendak had managed to turn over, leaving Jax sprawled on top of them, the two still tied together. Jax was still out hard, but Zephyr watched as his boss turned lover turned his head to look at him _

Hey, did you have fun?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh....very much so....

_ He smiles at him and sighs dreamily _

He took my knot…

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr's eyebrows shoot up _

W-what? Really? He's tiny!

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak nods and spreads Jax's lightly, showing Zeph exactly what he means, head thumping back against the pillows _

Yeah, I know...but really.....

##  **Shiro**

Oh... oh wow... fuck...

_ He squirms a little, blushing _

...can I touch...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles and nods, sliding a hand up over Jax's back _

Mmh, gently...he's completely out of it...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's indeed very gentle, kneeling on the bed and spreading the white haired boy open, his pink tongue darting out to wet soft lips as he takes in the sight, before he reaches forward and gently strokes two fingers over the stretched rim, drawing a tiny, content little noise from Jax, not that he'll ever remember it _

How long have you been tied to him?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, more or less an hour, I think?

##  **Shiro**

_ He moves his fingers down, gently rubbing the base of Sendak's still inflated knot _

...are you subconsciously trying to breed him...?

_ He grins - it's one of his favorite fantasies _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak groans, hips rolling up into the pretty white-haired boy resting against him _

For fuck's sake, Zeph! Don't say that!

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh... you are... did you fuck him full of your cum? Is his tiny little belly swollen with your seed?

_ He leers _

Did you breed him,  **sir** ?

##  **Lotor**

_ He groaned again, hips jerking as he floods Jax with more cum, sending a half-hearted glare towards his boyfriend, turning Jax slightly so he could show Zeph what he was doing, to show off how swollen Jax was.... _

Of course I did, baby...look at him...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shifting his position, Zephyr lays himself out on his side, gently stroking Jax's heavily swollen stomach _

Look how well you did... he might as well be pregnant... how many times have you cum in him, now? Five? Six?

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak whimpers, tilting his head to watch Zephyr _

S-Six, baby....

##  **Shiro**

_ Despite his younger looks, and his small 5'6 frame, Zephyr is only two years younger than his boyfriend, and he's... thicker? than Jax, meaning he never got to bloat like this, and Sendak had never seen his cock deep inside Zephyr before _

So... are you keeping him, then? Have you decided to tell him you love him?

_ He's smiling, still stroking Jax's stomach _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs, settling down against the bed, rubbing a hand over his face, the other rubbing over Jax's lower back _

Mmh, he's not mine to keep...but I....kinda already told him...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Moving his hand off Jax's stomach, Zephyr reaches up to caress Sendak's cheek _

And? What did he say? I assume it was positive, since he's in our bed, covered in... everything

##  **Lotor**

...he said it first, actually...

_ He offers Zeph a sheepish look _

##  **Shiro**

_ His smile widens _

I told you!

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs again and holds Zeph's hand to his cheek, grinning stupidly _

I have to give him back to Sendak and Lotor....but Jax had a wonderfully naughty idea...

##  **Shiro**

Hmmm? Do tell me, love... and then I have a question for you

_ He moves closer, wiggling an arm under Sendak's head, sighing happily. They were a weird ass couple - how many people could have a conversation with their lover when said lover was balls deep in someone else? Granted, Jax was out cold and drooling _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak hums, turning to press a kiss against Zephyr's cheek _

Mmh....what question, darling?

And he wants to wet himself...in public...I suggested a picnic....all five of us...

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh, in public? That's... interesting... Seems he's a bit more adventurous than I am. But I like the idea of all of us getting together.

_ He smiles, pale blue eyes watching Sendak _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak smiles at him, sighing _

Yeah, he is....mmh.....oh,  _ ohfuck _ ...

_ He moans, hips jerking as he cums again _

Fuuuuck

##  **Shiro**

Number seven, eh? I can't believe there's anything left in you...

_ A faint flush crosses his cheeks _

...I hope you cum that much in me... when you breed me...

##  **Lotor**

...I... I think that was....I think it was dry....fuck....

_ He flushes, almost embarrassed _

and...and you'd want me to....fuck...

##  **Shiro**

Sen... we've been together almost nine years now

_ Sendak wasn't fucking his 16 year old intern, don't be silly _

I was... thinking we could take the next step... maybe increase our family...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at him, eyes wide and moans again, hips jerking again as he dry orgasms, mouth falling open, eyes rolling--he can't help it, Jax is putting delicious pressure on his knot and there's nothing left in him, but holy shit, could Zeph not? _

_ After a moment, he has the ability to sort of speak again, panting harshly _

....yes...yes...please...

##  **Shiro**

I made an appointment to see the doctor... about the augmentations so I can carry... do you want to come with me?

_ Zephyr pushes himself up, moving so he could reach down and caress Jax's stretched out rim, coaxing him to grow wet again, coming to the realization that, without help, there was a good chance the two weren't going to be able to come apart _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak whimpers, grip tightening on Jax as he feels Zeph teases about his knot, urging the white-haired male to grow slick _

I'll....fuck...i'll come with you....I'd love to....

##  **Shiro**

This would be easier if your freakin' knot would go down, Sen

_ The hazard of self lubrication is that there was no need for actual, physical, lube, so Zephyr shifted to get between Sendak's legs, leaning forward and using his tongue to slick up Jax's well used hole, his tongue firm and trying to press inside _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpered again, groaning softly at the feel of Zeph's tongue all over him and Jax _

F-fuck... I'm not trying to keep it up, Zeph.... I can't help it...he's so fucking tight...

##  **Shiro**

_ He would have given a response if he wasn't busy using both hands to massage the firm rim, and his tongue and a heavy amount of saliva, to break the tie - Zephyr's modification are a tad different, but his tongue is agile, and longer than most, it made for amazing blowjobs, and it was coming in handy for working Jax open _

##  **Lotor**

_ He felt himself finally softening slightly, exhaling in relief as the tight grip on him loosened, though it did trigger another dry orgasm, Sendak arching on the bed slightly as his knot began to slip free _

##  **Shiro**

_ The absolutely filthy squelch that came with Sendak's knot popping free made Zephyr wish he had recorded the moment, except he wasn't paying attention and the flood of cum that soaked his face made him sputter. He sat back quickly, simply watching it flow out of Jax's stretched out passage _

Fucking hell...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak moaned pitifully as his softening length slipped free, as he felt the frankly ridiculous amount of cum soaking his thighs _

Fuck.....

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr licks his lips, frowning a little _

I love your cum, Sen... you now I do... I mean, you know, I like it when you cum on my food... in my drinks... it's an addiction... but did you know Jax tastes... sweet? His slick tastes  **amazing**

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak nods, he knows, he really does, eyes following Zeph's tongue as he licks his lips _

I know, baby... I ate him out once...it's ridiculously sweet...

##  **Shiro**

That's gotta be an augmentation, right? Fuck... if he wasn't gushing your jizz right now... I think I'd eat him out. And I've never eaten  **anyone** out before

_ Just like Jax and his husbands, Zephyr's first and only was Sendak _

But I really fucking want to

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs, sounding tired now _

Mmh, go ahead, then... Jax is pretty much okay with it.... Lotor and Shiro often do it after he's asleep...

##  **Shiro**

I want to do it when he's  **not** packed with cum, love. I want to taste him, not you. I can get  **you** any time, including in my morning coffee

_ He moves off the bed _

Get some rest. I love you.

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles and settles Jax onto the bed beside him, stroking hair out of his face _

Mmh, love you, too... Come back in a bit?

##  **Shiro**

I'm just going to make the appointment with the clinic, and them I'll come cuddle with you and your new baby boy, okay?

##  **Lotor**

Okay, baby....might be asleep when you get back, though...

_ He snuggles down next to Jax after snagging his phone off the beside table and texting Lotor to let him know that Jax was probably staying overnight, then he gets comfortable, an arm laying over Jax's waist, hand stroking his back fondly _


	25. Chapter 25

##  **Shiro**

_ When Lotor and Shiro went on cases, Jax often spent a great deal more time with Sendak and Zephyr, and holy hell his website absolutely blew up when he posted the video of the two twinky boys going down on Sendak's giant dick, not to mention they loved watching the two kiss, and swap Sendak's cum back and forth... Not to mention they were both doing videos with desperation and wetting, and that was drawing a whole different line of clients. Two months after the explosion, it was a very special day - Jax was turning nineteen, and this lead the five males to be sitting on a hillside over looking the city park, people here and there, no one really paying attention. Zephyr was dressed in faded jeans and a hoodie, Shiro in dark jeans and a thin, long sleeve with thumb cuffs (Jax got him hooked on thumb cuffs), and the white haired birthday boy was wearing a black skirt, matching black thigh highs, a jewel tone green, wide necked long sleeve shirt (yes, with thumb cuffs) that showed off pale, freckled shoulders, and matching lace panties. There were plenty of snacks, soda and juice, and good conversation. Jax found himself leaning against Lotor's side, legs crossed, not bothering to worry about if his panties were on display _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses his head, smiling fondly, his eyes on the way Zephyr was snuggled into Sendak's side, a blanket not-so-subtly covering the way his hand was moving, or the way Sendak was gripping his hair tightly as they kissed; it was hot. He glanced towards Shiro and winked, twisting to put his lips by Jax's ear _

Are you desperate enough yet, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ A bright blush spread over Jax's cheeks, and his collarbones apparently, but he shook his head _

I wanna wait longer, daddy...

_ Shiro simply smiled, reclining against the soft blanket under them, propped up with his hands and simply watching the two pairs. One hundred percent, Shiro had a thing for voyeurism _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiled a little wider and kisses his baby on the cheek before pulling back, turning to lean over Shiro and kiss him properly, moaning into his husband's mouth before pulling back and shooting Jax a smouldering look _

Then we'll wait, won't we, Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

S: We have all the time in the world, baby, don't worry. I even arranged for a movie to be shown down in the outdoor amphitheater, followed by fireworks, so we can sit here late into the night and no one will think twice, they'll just enjoy the show an 'unknown benefactor' is offering

_ Jax giggled, spreading his legs when he notices Sendak's eyes on him. Zephyr glances around before lowering his head and tucking himself under the blanket, his body curling between Sendak's large legs and hiding rather well as he suckles on his lover _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leans against Jax slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and murmuring sweet nothings to him as he watches Zeph move beneath the blankets, eyebrows raising with a small chuckle _

Well, well... Isn't that nice? Dinner  _ and _ a show.

##  **Shiro**

He has a crazy addiction to Sendak's cum... he likes it on his food and in his coffee, too

_ Jax squirms at the sight, and Shiro chuckles _

S: I meant to add, Jax baby, that with how long we're going to hang out... I thought you could go... a few times...?

_ The moan that all but rips itself from Jax's throat makes his eyes widen and his cheeks turn an impressive red color _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smirks and presses a kiss just below his ear, wrapping his arms around his baby _

Oooh, does our baby like that idea, hmm?

##  **Shiro**

_ Locking eyes with Sendak, Jax grabs for Lotor's hand and shoves it between his legs, pressing it firmly against his soft bulge. There was no point in waiting, he was going to be filthy and it was going to be his best birthday ever. So while he watched his oldest lover getting sucked off, Jax held Lotor's hand to him and proceeded to wet himself for the first time that day... and it wasn't even noon _

S: There we go... good boy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor uses his free hand--the one not still touching Jax's crotch--to turn his head towards him and kisses his baby soundly, moaning into the kiss _

And you didn't even do so on command...what a good boy indeed

##  **Shiro**

_ He makes a happy sound, returning the kiss for a moment before leaning back and releasing Lotor's hand - Shiro had packed an insane amount of wet wipes specifically for this reason _

The next one... I want it to be without warning, please daddy? I don't care if we're playing games and I'm standing up... I want you to surprise me with it... even if someone's watching me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles lowly and kisses him again before turning away to accept some wet wipes from Shiro, cleaning off his hands carefully _

Mmh, I think I can manage that, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax cleans his own hands up, and scoots to a new, dry, spot on the grass. Across the blanket Zephyr emerges from the blanket with a giggle, smacking his lips and swiping the remnants of Sendak's thick cup from his lips before sucking his finger clean. _

Z: Sorry... the cravings kinda gotten worse... since... uh...

_ Zephyr glances at Sendak - he hasn't told him yet... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak raises an eyebrow and watches him, tilting his head slightly _

Sen: Since when, Zeph?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax slaps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide, and Shiro sits up fully, staring as well _

Z: Since you knocked me up...

_ Zephyr smiles sweetly, licking his lips. Jax squeals. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak's eyes widen and then he's turning to properly face his partner, eyes wide _

Sen: You're...? Really?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Zephyr nods, grinning hugely _

Z: Yeah, really.

##  **Lotor**

Sen: Oh my god

_ And he's yanking Zeph into a kiss, hugging him tightly--but not too tightly _

Sen: I'm gonna be a father...

_ He sounds so fucking smug, too _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax might die of happiness, watching the two as he crawls and settles between both of his lovers, this would be them in... well... about ten years, give or take. _

Z: Sen! Silly!

_ Zephyr is giggling madly, straddling his lover _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles fondly, watching the pair as they make out like horny teenagers--again--and turns to lay his head on Jax's, sighing softly; he can't wait for it to be them, though he has been wondering... _

Mmh....that's adorable...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, moving his hand behind Jax's back and rubbing it slowly _

S: Hard to believe Zephyr is my age... Sendak is two years older... damn, Jax, you've got a wide variety of lovers who are absolutely smitten with you

_ Jax smiles, leaning against Lotor with a happy sigh _

Yeah... twenty four... almost twenty six... Zephyr is twenty five... Sendak is twenty seven... I'm so happy, I hope you  **all** know that

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, it's crazy but I wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world...

_ Lotor sighs dreamily, then turns to glare at something none of the others--except maybe Jax--can see, before he smiles brightly and returns his attention to the group _

Now, if only I could get rid of the unwanted visitors!

##  **Shiro**

_ The day goes on, there's more snacks, and Jax may be drinking a ton of water, he shows off his flexibility, he and Zephyr jam out to music, there's a strange game involving the two smaller males climbing their massive mates, Zephyr may have yelled at Sendak about how he's pregnant, not fragile, and then Shiro and Jax are playing catch, though their tiny husband isn't all that coordinated, so it's a velcro glove (so to speak) and a tennis ball, so if it hits said glove, it just sticks, and Jax isn't chasing the damn ball down the hill _

Z: He has endless amounts of energy... but I guess he  **is** the youngest... and maybe I'm a little tired for other reasons... aaaaand I may be having another craving...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles and steals his pregnant boyfriend away for a while, leaving Lotor to tackle Jax to the grass and kiss him madly, pulling away to whisper a soft command into his ear, chuckling darkly _

**Go ahead, baby...wet yourself for me...**

##  **Shiro**

_ It started with Jax shrieking, followed by loud laughter, then groaning into the kiss, and then he's laying under Lotor, flushed and panting, and only taking a second to tug his skirt out from under his backside, he arches and does as he's told, moaning softly _

Yes, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans at the sight of Jax doing as he's told, leaning down to kiss him as he does so, then pulling back to press their foreheads together _

Mmh, good boy....

##  **Shiro**

_ It's Shiro who gets him the next time, and it's pure, unchecked evil - Zephyr is half napping on the blanket while the other four go down the hill to check out the food trucks that have assembled near where the movie will be playing on the huge outdoor screen. It's not quite dark out, and Shiro nudges Lotor and Sendak to get their attention before he leans in and whispers in Jax's ear. The birthday boy straightens up and widens his stance just a little, and it's only due to their close proximity that they can hear him wetting himself, the hot liquid pouring down his thighs, but before anyone can notice the puddle, and before Jax is even halfway done, Shiro 'drops' his water bottle, pouring water everywhere, masking his lovers mess - because he's not that evil. How Jax keeps a straight face is unknown, but all three of his lovers have been given the show of a lifetime _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares for a long moment, licking his lips, then he's turning away and ordering food as if nothing had happened. Sendak, though... Sendak smirks, then moves over to whisper something into Shiro's ear before he also goes to order some food, also as if nothing had happened, but then he leans over and whispers something in Lotor's ear, too--something that has Lotor's back stiffening and a tiny, soft moan slipping out before he's grabbing his food and running off towards their picnic blanket, tugging his jacket down over his groin as he goes. Sendak laughs, collecting his own food and joining Shiro and Jax, still smirking _

Sen: Well. Mmh, food is good, no?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax simply follows along, he had ordered, and received, food, but he couldn't remember it, all he knew was that so many people may have just seen him piss himself... and if it wasn't for his tight panties, he would be severely tenting his skirt _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's hiding, bundled up in a blanket when they get back to the picnic blanket, face completely red, ducking his head when he catches sight of them and then glancing away; Sendak's still smirking and then he shares a knowing grin with Shiro, hoping that Shiro would take his suggestion to heart, because Lotor apparently had. He wants Shiro to get Lotor to wet himself....sometime during the movie, while Shiro was inside him--and if Lotor's reaction was anything to go by, he was  _ **_very_ ** _ into the idea _

Sen: So. Shall we get comfortable?

##  **Shiro**

_ They indeed get comfortable, Jax sprawling on his stomach as the sky continues to darken, while Zephyr slyly presses a vibrating butt plug into Sendak's hand and nods towards Jax. His lover had whispered his plan to him, so he knew Lotor and Shiro were going to be useless for the movie. Besides, they were behind everyone else, and the people were watching the movie, so unless they were loud... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak chuckles, accepting the butt plug and then shuffling towards Jax, leaning over to whisper his plan for Lotor and Shiro into the smaller male's ear, watching him carefully and then showing him the vibrating butt plug, eyebrow raised expectantly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax giggles at the plan before eyeing the toy, and then nodding, spreading his newly cleaned thighs apart but staying laying on his stomach _

Yes, please, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles and shifts to tug the panties out of the way, thumb and forefinger spreading Jax's cheeks apart as he takes in how slick he is with a sharp inhale--apparently Jax liked his plan--and then teased him with the plug, sliding it between his cheeks slowly, carefully, leaning forwards to whisper in his ear again _

Sen: I think Lotor's incapable of keeping his mouth shut....how about we give him something to occupy himself with?

_ He sends Jax a sly wink _

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms, feeling himself slick up even more _

We'll get caught... I'm sure daddy Shiro's going to handle it...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, I'm sure he can...and you won't get caught...you can keep quiet for us, right baby?

_ Sendak grins again, beginning to push the plug into Jax _

Right?

##  **Shiro**

_ A happy little whimper escapes him, but they're far away that such a noise isn't heard, especially over the noise of the movie _

Yes daddy... mmm...

##  **Lotor**

Now be a good boy...and go suggest it....to them?

_ He tilts his head towards Shiro and Lotor, sliding the plug into place and then returning the panties to their proper place--Shiro and Lotor are making out, not paying them any attention, and Sendak's pretty sure that Shiro's hand is in Lotor's pants beneath the blanket that's now wrapped around both of them _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax watches as Sendak settles back down, not surprised when Zephyr curls on his side, facing Sendak's stomach, head on his lover's lap... and Sendak's dick in his mouth. He absently wonders just how much cum a person can ingest, but then he's turning and moving towards his husbands. Soft hands guide Lotor's lips from Shiro's and he smiles at his daddy _

You're going to have to be quiet, okay...? If we get caught... it'll be very, very bad

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns at him, lips parting as his eyes dart towards Sendak and Zeph, and then the other people several feet in front of them _

Jax...? What's going on?

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles sweetly and moves away, leaving Shiro to lean close and whisper in Lotor's ear. And he's using  _ **_that_ ** _ voice _

Get your ass on my cock

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snaps his mouth shut, trying to smother the whimper that escapes, but it's that voice and he can't help it, eyes widening as he stares at Jax for a second, then twists to look at Shiro _

N-Now?!

_ He's keeping his voice down, but he's still surprised because Sendak had mentioned it...but he hadn't thought he'd meant  _ **_tonight_ **

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes narrow, and his voice lowers _

I said,  **get. your ass. on my cock.**

##  **Lotor**

_ The moan that escapes it absolutely filthy--but thankfully not loud, not yet--and them he's shoving his pants off, kicking his feet out of them beneath the blanket and fumbling for Shiro's button and zipper, frantically trying to get them undone so he can do as his daddy ordered; his pupils are blown wide and he's sending frantic looks towards the crowd but no one seems to be noticing...no one except Jax and Sendak... _

##  **Shiro**

_ The other two have absolutely no interest in the movie, and Jax has even relocated to snuggle into Sendak's side, placing his boyfriend's hand between his legs and letting Sendak fondle him gently, but there's no rush. Shiro is smirking as Lotor frees his massive length, feeling it bounce against the underside of the blanket _

Tick tock, baby. I'm getting cold.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's impatient to obey, shifting to put his back to Shiro's chest and guiding his husband's cock between his cheeks, the tip teasing at his soaked rim, whimpering softly, eyes squeezed shut, and then he thrust done, biting his hip hard as he sheaths Shiro's cock in one long, somewhat harsh glide...and then he stills, panting harshly and whimpering softly _

L-Like that...daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro lets out a breathy moan, perfect for their little group to hear, but no one else _

Just like that, baby... now cum. Silently.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shoves a hand over his mouth and cums on command, biting into the side of his palm with a whimper, head tilting back on Shiro's shoulder, eyes slitted and watering--and he likes it, he can't help it--as he spills all over his lap and the blanket and Shiro's thighs, the moan caught in his throat, muffled by the hand in his mouth _

##  **Shiro**

_ The squeeze of Lotor's body around his throbbing length makes Shiro groan softly, nuzzling his face against Lotor's neck and kissing the soft skin there _

Good boy... such a good, good boy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shudders hard, trembling against Shiro and moaning softly, still muffling himself with his hand, eyes widening slightly as he feels Shiro kissing his neck--he tilts his head a little to offer more room, gaze darting to Sendak and Jax, Zeph busy suckling on the older man's cock _

##  **Shiro**

_ Arranging Lotor so he's on his knees, he makes his husband lean forward, hands going to Lotor's hips _

Fuck yourself on me... quietly...

_ Jax giggles, enjoying the show, letting his hips roll as Sendak controls the toy inside him, working him up oh-so-slowly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Balancing one-handed is a little...difficult, but Lotor manages it, moaning low in his throat, hand still smothering himself, as he begins to do as he's told, fucking himself on Shiro's cock, going slow and steady to begin with, thighs shaking--he's so fucking turned on it's a miracle he's managing to stay on his knees, tearing up in something like humiliation, but in a  _ **_good_ ** _ way because this? Public sex? Semi-public, maybe? That's something they did on their ghost hunts sometimes, sneaking off to find a nice, quiet room where Shiro could pin him to a wall and fuck him hard....and this....this was just as good...so many people in front of them and no one but Sendak and Jax watching, and fuck....his mind was already kinda foggy so he hung his head slightly with a whimper, eyes slipping closed _

##  **Shiro**

Fuck... you look so fucking pretty on my cock... my pretty baby... taking daddy's cock so well...

_ Shiro licks his hips, releasing a hip to tug the blanket away before he's holding on again, their actions exposed, and his slightly reclined angle letting him watch his cock fuck Lotor open _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's eyes fly open at the blanket being remove and he twists slightly to stare back at Shiro over a shoulder, hand still firmly over his mouth, smothering the little noises he's trying to back, mortified that Shiro would do that but also incredibly aroused by it.... He'd been begging Shiro for...shit, a lot of things...but he'd been told to do this quietly, and so he'd obey, shuddering at Shiro calling him his pretty baby.... He can't help it, he likes to be called pretty... He doesn't once stop moving his hips, either, slowly building the pace, heat coiled tightly low in his gut _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax licks his lips and guides Sendak's hand under his panties, the skin to skin contact making him squirm, the vibrating toy inside him making him leak heavily _

That's it... that's it... take every inch... fuck...

_ Shiro's starting to thrust up now, the soft sound of skin on skin starting to fill the air, it's quiet, and no one has probably heard it... probably _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak curls his fingers over Jax's cock, offering pressure and friction, something to thrust up into....while Lotor... Lotor's absolutely mortified but so incredibly turned on and he can't help it, pushing back into Shiro's thrust, muffled moaning spilling out of his lips. It's probably the most scandalous thing they've ever done, public sex like this where the chance of being caught is so fucking high...and he can't help it, he turns back to watch Sendak and Jax with glassy, watery, wide eyes, inhaling sharply through his nose at a particularly good thrust _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is bold, lifting his skirt out of the way and tugging the front of his panties down, letting Sendak stroke him openly. Shiro suddenly pulls Lotor back against his chest again and then tucks his arms under his husband's knees, pulling his legs up and spreading him wide open. With feet braced against the ground, he starts bouncing Lotor on his cock, fucking up into him hard enough for a much more noticable plap plap plap to be heard _

I'm going to make you cum, pretty baby... I'm going to fuck your greedy little hole until you cum all over yourself

_ His eyes dart to the side and he smirks _

...we have an audience...

_ And they did, a delicious looking thing, blonde, big eyes, he had been watching the movie alone, not far away, but clearly Shiro's thrusting had caught his attention, and now he was watching with shy eyes, biting his bottom lip and palming himself through his pants _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns his head to look and his eyes widening as he sees them and he blushes prettily, moaning softly into his head, not bothering to hide himself as he reaches back to grip the back of Shiro's neck hard, essentially putting himself on display, though he was still wearing his long-sleeved shirt, the deep purple one _

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... yeah you like it... you like that he's watching me fuck you... splitting your pretty ass open... making you take every inch of my cock...

_ Shiro's grunting a little, thrusting harder _

Cum, baby. Cum for daddy. For all of us. For that pretty boy watching us while he touches himself...

##  **Lotor**

_ He's whimpering softly now, and he does, he spills on command with a muffled mewl, arching against Shiro as he makes a mess all over himself, eyes darting towards the pretty blonde who was, indeed, watching them and palming himself through his pants, eyes glued to Shiro fucking into him, the way Lotor was  _ **_still_ ** _ spilling all over his stomach _

##  **Shiro**

_ Brown eyes meet Lotor's and the boy moans, glancing around quickly before he unzips and withdraws an impressive length, larger than Jax's, but no where near Sendak or Shiro's size. Clearly he's enjoying himself, stroking his length openly, his mouth moving and he's clearly mumbling something along the lines of 'so fucking pretty' or something similar. The whole event is only serving to turn Shiro on further, and holding Lotor firmly, he starts thrusting harshly _

Take it!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grunts, turning his head away and tilting it back onto Shiro's shoulder, moaning openly now, only muffled by his head, not fighting anything that Shiro was doing, moving eagerly into his thrusts, letting out a muffled keen at a particularly good thrust, his own smooth movements stuttering for a moment, fingers digging into the back of Shiro's neck _

##  **Shiro**

Watch him, Lotor. He's going to cum because of you... because you look so fucking pretty on my cock....  **watch. him.**

_ Shiro's thrusting harder now, yanking Lotor's hips down against him, his knot pressing in a little each time _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and turns his head back, meeting the blonde's pretty eyes, his own wide and glassy with pleasure, with the fog he likes so much, and he's clinging to Shiro tightly, one hand still partially shoved into his mouth as he watches the other young man jerking off, clearly watching them and enjoying it, and holy fucking shit, Lotor's so turned on, slipping his hand out of his mouth briefly to mutter a "C-close" to Shiro before he's smothering himself again with another sharp inhale, back arching as he grinds back down against his husband's knot _

##  **Shiro**

So cum

_ It's a simple comment, but it's paired with Shiro pressing Lotor down firmly as he knots his husband and finds his own release deep inside him. Jax is next, moaning as he fucks Sendak's hand with wild abandon, spilling all over it. The blonde follows, biting his bottom lip hard as he lifts onto his knees and thrusts into his hand a few more times and then he's cumming all over the grass, struggling to keep quiet. Zephyr manages a muffled moan, drinking down Sendak's orgasm as if it's the finest wine _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cums, hard, spilling all over himself again with a little mewling keen, barely muffled by his hand, eyes widening in mortification as he feels Shiro filling him up, as he watches the blonde cumming, lowering his hand to whisper to Shiro _

F-Full, daddy....so....so full....oh,  _ fuck _ ....

##  **Shiro**

_ This may just be the hardest, and heaviest, Shiro has ever cum, holding Lotor firmly against him as he too watches the pretty blonde. He waits just long enough for his husband to start coming down from his orgasmic high before he leans close to whisper in his ear _

**Now piss yourself...**

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, loudly, and slams the hand back over his mouth, but he does as commanded, relaxing completely as he just...lets go, wet warmth flowing out of him as he pisses himself, soaking his stomach and thighs and the blanket beneath them, eyes flying wide open, watching the blonde with mortified eyes _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's head falls back and he's cumming again, but the blonde looks so damn into it, milking his spent length and watching with a coy smile on his lips. His eyes roam Lotor's body, watching the stream of urine leaving him, and then he catches Lotor's gaze again, then glances at his own length, then back up, lifting an eyebrow. In for a penny, in for a pound, he's already came with them, maybe... Lotor wants to see a little more? _

##  **Lotor**

_ There's no way the blonde doesn't recognise him, he's hard to miss and his face was all over the news, the internet, especially considering the book thing and the....highly amusing, dramatic reveal at the end of the tour; Lotor whimpers again, still rocking against Shiro, moaning softly beneath his hand, eyes fixed on the pretty blonde now, unable to look away _

##  **Shiro**

_ He was waiting, fully soft length in hand, wanting Lotor to indicate he wanted him to pee as well, his head tilting, short, fuzzy hair so different from the rest of the group, but even in the darkness, backlit by the screen down the hill, he was... alluring... and he was waiting... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Subtly, Lotor nods, eyes darting down the the blonde's soft length, still rocking against Shiro, his thighs trembling _

##  **Shiro**

_ His face clearly shows that he moans, his head falling back as the blonde arches, relieving himself all over the grass in front of him, a strong, steady stream, mouth hanging open in silent pleasure… _


	26. Chapter 26

##  **Shiro**

_...when Lotor passed out was anyone's guess, but when he woke, there were six, yes, SIX, of them curled together in front of the fireplace in the penthouse - the unnamed blonde, Lotor, Shiro, Jax, Zephyr, and then Sendak. All sleeping soundly. All clean. All dressed. And all insanely content _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises an eyebrow at the blonde and snuggles into Shiro’s side, sighing contentedly, eyes darting over everyone present with a fond smile before he shifts to lean up and kiss Shiro sweetly on the cheek _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro shifts a little and smiles in his sleep, not waking. The movement, however, makes the blonde squirm a little and then stretch his arms above his head, nose wrinkling as he releases a tiny little noise, toes curling under the blankets, before big brown eyes flutter open _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances towards him, sitting up and bending a knee, planting an elbow on said knee and planting his chin on his palm, watching the blonde stretch and waiting until he noticed Lotor watching him, smiling slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Rubbing the back of his hand against one eye, he finds himself blushing when he notices Lotor is awake, and watching him _

O-oh... hey...

##  **Lotor**

Hey, sleep well?

_ He’s a little flushed, a little embarrassed but he’s been caught doing worse before and hello get over it, happily watching the blonde’s pretty blush _

##  **Shiro**

Well... I actually slept, so that must mean something, right? I feel... soft and warm and content and just... safe?

_ He sits up slowly, leaning on one arm and yawning hugely this time, offering a flash of a top and bottom set of fangs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen and he tilts his head, frowning at the pretty boy across from him _

Hmm, you hadn’t felt safe before?

##  **Shiro**

Kind of hard to feel safe living in a foster home with eight other 'juvenile delinquents' who like knives, amongst other things, and where there's no locks on the doors...

_ Looking closer at him, the blonde is quite skinny, and while he's taller than Jax and Zephyr, he's easily Jax's weight, which can't be healthy _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns deeply and sighs, lifting an arm in obviously invitation, watching him with open eyes _

What’s your name? How old are you?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's hesitation, despite how much raw emotion had been shared the night before, and then he surges forward into the hug, curling his arms around Lotor's waist and nuzzling into his shoulder _

Fynn... I turned eighteen yesterday...

_ A year younger than Jax, and with the same damn birthday. What the hell were the odds? _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor holds him gently, feeling just how thin he was, scowling slightly as he rubs a hand over Fynn’s back, being extra careful with him just in case he’s hurt or something, eyes darting to Shiro beside him _

I take it you know who I am?

##  **Shiro**

_ He indeed flinches, then immediately regrets it, because he's sure Lotor's going to want to know what's wrong with him _

Y-yeah... but I didn't know last night... I didn't really figure it out until about... uh... two minutes ago?

##  **Lotor**

_ The flinch has him worried but he doesn’t comment, pressing a kiss to the top of Fynn’s head _

Mmh, surprised you didn’t figure it out earlier... I’m kind of...hard to miss

_ He chuckles, glancing towards the others _

You okay with that?

##  **Shiro**

_ He flushes a little, not that Lotor can see it _

I was kinda distracted... watching you get reamed by Mr. Monster Dick over there...

##  **Lotor**

Shiro. My husband.

_ He lets out a delighted laugh and pulls back, tipping Fynn’s head up, nodding to first Shiro, then Jax _

Jax, my other husband

##  **Shiro**

_ Brown eyes watch Lotor carefully, the hand on his chin making his heart rate increase, and fucking hell, there are bruises on his neck... _

Right... I forgot you had two husbands... I kinda got drug along last night, by the little one, with dark hair

##  **Lotor**

Zephyr

_ Lotor supplies the name with a fond smile _

The other big guy is Sendak, my publishing agent. Zeph is his PA sash partner

##  **Shiro**

And... are you all, like, a big couple, or something?

_ He's being very careful not to move while Lotor continues to hold his chin. His shirt was big on him, and where the collar has dipped down, there are more bruises _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes dip down and the smile fades but he’s quick to bring his gaze back up to Fynn’s _

Mmh, kinda...not really. More so fuck buddies, at least on mine and Shiro’s part. We’re fond of Sendak and Zeph but we’re very in love with each other and with Jax, content to keep it between us... Though we do like to watch...

_ He touches Fynn’s throat with his other hand, the touch gentle _

Who did this?

##  **Shiro**

_ The flinch is automatic, built into him, jerking away as though Lotor's touch burned, and with a mad scramble he's moving to his feet, mumbling about how Lotor shouldn't worry about it. Fynn sways a little, moving fast making his head spin, and he silently reminds himself that he hasn't eaten in around twenty four hours _

I... I should go...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns, but he keeps his voice soft, soothing as he gets up as well, heedless of the fact that he’s apparently dressed in only his purple lace panties and Shiro’s oversized shirt _

Fynn...don’t run...

_ He moves closer but doesn’t touch _

And you need to eat. I can tell

##  **Shiro**

_ His t-shirt doesn't hide the intense bruising on his wrists... and the scars that absolutely say he's been restrained in a rough manner, most likely with hard rope, or the splotches of bruises up his arms, and the change in light accents the bruises... and those same scars... around his throat, and he's just so fucking tiny, and scared. And hungry. And scared... Brown eyes wide with fear, and sadness. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tugs his own shirt a little lower, letting Fynn see the ghost-inflicted scars around his throat, some of the ones over his shoulder and collarbone, not that Fynn knows they’re of paranormal origin _

You’re safe with me, Fynn. I promise. I know what it’s like to be hurt and scared

##  **Shiro**

_ Slender fingers pick at the hem of his shirt, and Lotor can only imagine what damage he'll find under Fynn's dirty, ill-fitting clothes _

I... I didn't mean to be bad... I just couldn't stop myself...

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns, taking another slow step closer, trying not to startle the boy _

You weren’t bad, not at all...come on, let me get you something to eat at least?

##  **Shiro**

_ He relents, eating a bit of fruit, drinking some juice, before asking for a shower, but in his weakened state it's best Lotor stick close by, meaning he strips down to reveal the bruises littering his upper body, or the bruises and scars around his ankles, but the thing that most likely would have knocked Lotor onto his ass was the demonic containment symbol that had been carved into his back. It was scarred over now, clearly done some time ago, but it was there. And it explained his fangs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is stunned, but he helps Fynn carefully, keeping his hands away from the symbol on his back, knowing he’s probably gonna have to call Ulaz later. He subtly takes a pic with his phone while Fynn’s back is turned, texting Ulaz the image, asking him what it was, what it meant and then set the phone aside, hovering near the shower as Fynn showered _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is called in to move the well washed, and passed out, blonde, the large male commenting on how light he is, he and Lotor dry him off before moving him to the spare bedroom, watching the young male curl under the bedding and nearly vanish from sight _

So... we're takin' in strays, now?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shares a look with him, arms crossed as he watches his husband before gesturing to the boy practically hidden their bed with the hand holding his phone—it vibrates and he glances at it to see Ulaz saying he was on the way over _

Did you see his back, Shiro....? The bruises? The scarring?

##  **Shiro**

Looks like something out of a horror movie, honestly...

_ He flinches at the loud crack that signalled Ulaz's arrival, muttering about the damn demon just using the front door _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s only mildly surprised that Ulaz’s arrival didn’t wake Fynn, but he just glances to Ulaz as the demon comes to stand beside him _

U: What the fuck was that pic about, Lotor?

_ He winces and gestures to the bed _

Apparently we’ve found a stray...with complications... He tried to leave but I convinced him to eat and then he wanted to shower... Kinda passed out on us....as you can see, Ulaz

##  **Shiro**

_ The moment Ulaz entered the guest bedroom Fynn shot up, blankets falling around his naked body, brown eyes shifting to red for a moment before the soft brown returned, but he was suddenly very aware of the demon approaching him, even if he didn't know  _ **_why_ ** _ he felt this way _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes darted to the boy _

Calm down, he’s a friend

##  **Shiro**

_ He watches Ulaz with wide eyes, even as the rest of the 'camo' that had been hiding his strange features fizzled away, leaving him with pointed ears, and damaged scales that speckled his hairline and ran from the nape of his neck down to his tail bone - not a demon... a fucking half blood nymph _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz murmurs as much to Lotor, and Lotor’s eyes widen, glancing towards the demon, lips parting slightly _

A half-blood  _ nymph _ , Ulaz? Those exist?

##  **Shiro**

_ Body still weak, Fynn sinks deeper into the plush bedding, wrapping the heavy blankets around himself, confused. The shower would have made him feel safe, hence him passing out _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at Ulaz a moment longer before he goes to join Fynn on the bed, gathering him into his arms and keeping the blankets between them as he does so _

U: Yeah. They exist. As do vampires, werewolves, most other creatures of lore, Lotor.

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris blinks into existence moments later, inhaling deeply, his connection with his mate had alerted him that something rare had made an appearance _

Holy fuckballs, Lotor, where the hell did you find a nymph?

_ Fynn doesn't even know how to comprehend Fynn's arrival, opting to hide his face in Lotor's shoulder _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor cups his head against him, sending Ris a glare _

A little warning! He’s terrified!

##  **Shiro**

_ The entire house is awake how, though Shiro's kept them away from the guest bedroom. Regris makes his way towards the bed, inhaling once more _

He's wrapped in some powerful ass magic... no wonder his features were hidden until Laz's presence revealed them

##  **Lotor**

Yeah, and there’s a demon containment symbol carved into his freaking back, Ris!

_ He’s a little mad now, but not at Ris, holding Fynn close and pressing the boy’s face into his shoulder a little harder _

And perhaps be a little more tactful? He’s been hurt terribly...

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris sighs, kneeling on the bed and unwrapping the blankets from Fynn's body, even as the boy trembles and tries to pretty much climb into Lotor's lap, a terrified sob escaping him _

I need to see the damage, kid. We can't help you if we can't figure out what's on you

##  **Lotor**

Shhh, Fynn, they’re not going to hurt you, I promise...and I’m the one who banishes demons.... If I haven’t banished these two, that says something about them, right?

_ He turns with Fynn in his lap, letting Regris see the symbol carved into the boy’s back _

##  **Shiro**

_ All the blonde can do is sob, clutching Lotor's shirt in his hands, repeating 'Please, no' and 'I'll be good, I promise,' over and over again. Regris can't be bothered to listen, pressing his hand to the middle of the symbol, his eyes shifting to all black and a wave of nausea immediately making him gag _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor holds him close, murmuring to him soothingly that he was good, that he was gonna be taken care of, that they’re going to help him, holding gently but firmly, pressing kisses across his forehead and cheek, eyes on Ris as the demon gags _

What’s wrong?

##  **Shiro**

_ Removing his hand, the shape of the symbol has been burned into his palm, spilling his blood _

Laz... he... someone made a deal... they used him... a pretty little infant half blood nymph... and they made a deal... and stuck a Xen inside him... he's a vessel...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz swears softly, taking Ris’s hand to inspect it then glancing up at the symbol carved into Fynn’s back. Lotor’s watching them with worried eyes _

A Xen? What’s that?

U: Bad news...we need to know who did this to him...

##  **Shiro**

It's a hunter... a top tier demon that hunts... other demons...

_ Regris stares at his hand _

...and now it knows I'm aware of its presence... it's been waiting eighteen years to awaken... and I woke it...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor swears softly, pulling back to grip Fynn’s chin and tilt it up, scanning his face carefully _

Fynn?

##  **Shiro**

_ Face streaked with tears, soft brown eyes meet Lotor's, but they're tired _

F: ...I don't feel good...

_ Regris whimpers, trying to frantically think _

W-we need to banish it before it gets loose... when it comes out of him, it'll take his soul as its first meal... so it has strength to hunt.... to hunt me...

##  **Lotor**

It’s okay, Fynn, we’ll help you feel better...but this might hurt...

_ He smiles sadly and kisses his forehead, twisting to lay him out on his stomach _

I’ll try to make this fast

##  **Shiro**

Are you strong enough to banish a top tier demon?

_ Fynn allows himself to be laid out, his skin already hot to the touch _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards Ris and Ulaz _

Not alone. I’ll need Jax

##  **Shiro**

_ The two demons glance at one another before Regris fetches Jax, and then they leave the room, letting Jax and Lotor do their thing _

J: ...I'm gonna die again... aren't I?

##  **Lotor**

I did think so, baby, just follow my lead...

_ Lotor takes Jax’s hand and guides him onto the bed on Fynn’s other side _

I have the knowledge but you have the raw power

##  **Shiro**

_ He does as he's instructed, remembering the level 8 demon, and the house, though he's wincing as the symbol on Fynn's back splits open, blood seeping out _

I'm all yours, Lotor

##  **Lotor**

Keep a hand on him and hold mine with the other one, I’ll guide you

_ He drops his gaze to the symbol _

We need to yank it before it devours his soul and that’s going to hurt like a bitch. Sorry, Fynn. Can you try to stay still for us?

##  **Shiro**

_ The blonde makes no sounds, already losing the battle. Jax grips his husband's hand while pressing his other against Fynn's overheated skin _

Let's do this

##  **Lotor**

Okay. Ready?

_ He glances to Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, focussing _

##  **Lotor**

3, 2....1, yank!

##  **Shiro**

_ It's a whole damn event, there's a lot of shouting, and screaming, and crying, and Jax is fucking  _ **_angry_ ** _ , and how the hell there's so much untapped power in such a damn useless body, who knows, but bright, white light fills the penthouse and out the windows, and had it been night, it would have been a bloody beacon, but instead it dissolves away... and so does all the damage done to Fynn's body, every scar, including the symbol, gone. His scales fully healed and a stunning metallic black color. And Jax... well... he's now blonde and rocking one green eye, and one brown eye. Apparently he's going to color shift every time he dies, or dramatically flexes his powers _

...I wet myself...

_ Jax huffs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and then glances at Jax, eyes widening _

Oh, uh... you have a new look, apparently?

##  **Shiro**

Greeeaaaaat... I'll be in the hot tub... fuck this shit... stupid fucking demons...

_ Damn moody teenager, Jax stomping off, flipping Ulaz and Regris off as he goes by, not that he means it, but he's kinda hostile after such things. This leaves Fynn to be rolled onto his back as he wakes slowly, lightly tanned skin no longer hot, those soft brown eyes slowly opening once more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs, watching Jax stalk off before he turns to lean over Fynn, cupping the boy’s cheek, studying him closely _

Fynn? You okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ He manages a nod, looking rather cute in all the bedding _

F: I feel... really light... and nothing hurts anymore...

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles and settles back on his heels, placing a hand on his chest _

We got rid of the demon....and all the damage that was done to you, courtesy of my husband, though now he’s a little...upset. Don’t worry, it’ll pass

##  **Shiro**

_ Although tired, Fynn reaches up and cups Lotor's cheek in his hand _

You're really pretty...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blushes, eyes widening _

Uh...thank you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He manages a sleepy smile, brushing his thumb against Lotor's bottom lip, just a little, just softly _

...can I stay...?

##  **Lotor**

_ His lips part on a tiny gasp and he pulls away, but he gives Fynn a shy smile _

Of course, Fynn, you can stay as long as you like

##  **Shiro**

_ Lotor moving away means Fynn simply lets his hand drop to the bed, his head turning to the side a little as brown eyes slip closed, exhaustion settling over him again. Healed or not, he's still malnourished _

...promise... I'll be a good boy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor moans slightly at the words and then exhaled heavily, slipping off the bed _

Of course, Fynn, you don’t have to worry about that...

_ He heads for the door and out into the rest of the penthouse, closing the door softly behind and looking for Shiro, his husband _

##  **Shiro**

_ Said husband is making a massive ass breakfast, Ulaz and Regris left and then promptly returned with the twins, and everyone is crowding the kitchen island for pancakes and bacon... except Jax, who is still pissy, in the hot tub _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor goes to Shiro, tugging him around to press up against him and kiss him deeply, flustered by Fynn’s attentions and turned on by the display of power that Jax had just exhibited, moaning into his husband’s mouth and pressing his half-hard cock against Shiro’s thigh, hard _

##  **Shiro**

_ Nevermind the fact that there are four other people in the kitchen... Shiro groans into the kiss, hands coming around to grip Lotor's ass and haul him against his thigh _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets himself be manhandled, breaking the kiss long enough to tell everyone that Fynn was okay but sleeping and then fixing Shiro with a meaningful look _

Shiro, I require your, ahem, assistance in the other room

_ And then he practically dragged Shiro into the cam room _

_ Shiro goes willingly, eyebrows raising when Lotor gently closers the door and then comes back over to him, blushing prettily and glancing up at him shyly from beneath lowered eyelashes _

I have something to tell you, Shiro

_ He’s nervous about it, clearly, fidgeting and fiddling with the hem of his shirt, biting his lip and Shiro clearly thinks it’s adorable if the tiny smile on his face is anything to go by _

Yes, baby?

_ Lotor takes a deep breath, firms his shoulders and meets his gaze head on because he needs to tell someone and he hadn’t been sure but now he was and he wants Shiro to know, he wants to tell him _

... I think I might be pregnant?

_ Shiro’s eyes widen, but as soon the words leave his mouth, there’s a sharp, stabbing pain low in his gut and he whimpers, stumbling into Shiro. His husband catches him automatically, carefully holding him close as Lotor clutches his stomach _

Lotor!?

_ He whimpers again and sags against Shiro, eyes watering and then tears flowing down his cheeks _

N-Nevemind...

_ With that, he pulls away and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him and then heads in the master bedroom, slamming that door as well and tumbling into the bed with a sob _

##  **Shiro**

_ The penthouse has gone silent, Regris and Ulaz frown, each holding a child while feeding themselves with one hand, Zephyr almost gets to his feet before Sendak's hand settles on his thigh and he settles back down, this wasn't their 'fight,' so to speak. All eyes turn from the master bedroom to where Shiro is stepping out of the cam room, so many emotions washing over him as he pads across the floor, not towards his bedroom, but out to the balcony where Jax is sitting in the hot tub. He crouches beside his husband, voice low as they speak, and his litany of emotions of quickly shared with Jax. Large hands dry his naked husband before he watches Jax, wearing nothing more than a towel, move through the house and to the bedroom. Shiro opts to leave Jax to to, coming back into the kitchen and slumping against the island while Jax gently rests his forehead against the bedroom door, knocking gently _

...Lotor...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor doesn’t move from where he’s basically smothered himself with blankets, sobbing heavily now _

Go away!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax closes his eyes and rests a hand against the door, but doesn't enter _

I just want you to know that we're here... okay? When you're ready... Shiro and I will always be here...

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s sobbing so hard, curled tightly around his stomach, in pain and upset. That had been the fifth time in the last year and half, not that he’d told his husbands before. He’d been so sure that this time... _

J-Jax?

##  **Shiro**

I'm here...

##  **Lotor**

C-Can you...come here?

##  **Shiro**

_ He slips inside, gently closing the door behind himself before he crosses the room and comes to sit, very gently on the side of the bed. He wants to reach out, to rub his husband's shoulder through the blankets, but he wants permission. Because Lotor is not in the best state of mind _

Right here, love. I'm right here

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s a sobbing, broken mess, moaning or whimpering in pain when he’s not sobbing, shaking terribly beneath the blankets _

...hug me? Please?

##  **Shiro**

Can I come under the blankets, or would you prefer I held you over them?

##  **Lotor**

_ He sniffs and shoves the blankets away _

Under...please....

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is quick to press close, hauling Lotor into his arms as he tugs the blankets back over them, putting the safe little cocoon back into place. He presses repeated kisses to Lotor's soft hair, holding him close _

##  **Lotor**

_ He starts sobbing heavier, turning over and clinging to Jax, burying his head in his chest _

I... I was so sure...this time... but then...and you....

_ There’s more broken sobbing _

##  **Shiro**

_ He strokes his hand up and down Lotor's back, one arm holding him close while the other tries to soothe _

I'm sorry... I don't know how to help... but I'm here, and I'll always be here...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods into Jax’s chest and then mutters something about it being the fifth time and he’s sorry, he doesn’t know why his body’s so broken and he didn’t mean for it to happen, he doesn’t know why it keeps happening but that he wanted it to stick, so so badly _

##  **Shiro**

_ What more can he say? He's already been proven to hold a pregnancy, if it hadn't been for the incident he would have carried to term without any issues, but... he didn't want kids... and not at his age... so hearing how desperate the man he loved was? What could he say? How could he be so selfish. So all Jax can do is hold Lotor tighter, and whisper assurances, and tell him how much he loves him. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Out in the kitchen, Sendak glances to Shiro, who had rejoined them, hand tightening on Zephyr’s thigh _

Sen: Is he okay?

_ He tilts his head towards the sobbing coming from the master bedroom _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs, shaking his head as he slumps forward and rests his head against the cool countertop _

...miscarried...

_ Shock and fear immediately crosses Zephyr's face, a hand snapping down to his stomach _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s eyes widen and glances towards Zeph _

Sen: Oh....oh fuck... I’m sorry...

_ The sobbing continues, growing slowly more and more broken _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro curls his arms around his head a little, knowing what was coming, how this was going to impact the house, and he wasn't sure if their relationship was going to survive it. At least when it happened last time, with Jax, it had needed to happen in order to save him, but now... _

Regris: I think it's time we all head home...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz nodded, offering a hand to Ris _

U: I agree

##  **Shiro**

_ Twins held close, the two demons make their exit, leaving Zephyr and Sendak to collect their belongings as well _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak lays a hand on Shiro’s shoulder before they head off _

Sen: Call is if you need anything?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro nods, still not able to lift his head _

##  **Lotor**

_ They make their exit, trying to be quiet _


	27. Chapter 27

##  **Shiro**

_ The penthouse settles into an uneasy silence for... days... and once Jax has passed Lotor off to Shiro, the teenager just can't bring himself to be near his broken husband for long periods of time, and never alone, and he certainly can't bring himself to share their bed. He instead moves out to the hammock, forever staring at the stars, never really sleeping properly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Eventually Lotor settles, but it’s an....uneasy settling. He tells Shiro about the other times, and there’s more sobbing, and then there’s Fynn to take care of, who had been terribly confused when he woke up and found that Lotor was confined to the master bedroom and had been for days, not quite understanding why. Lotor didn’t resent him, he’s figured out why it happened and he has a feeling that if they can just go nine months without having to do anything paranormal, he might have a chance...but it’s a grim outlook because he knows he won’t be left alone, not for that long, and so he ends up shuffling out into the kitchen about a week later, looking like a horrific mess, to make himself a coffee _

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn is very quiet, almost eerily so, cooking and cleaning and generally trying to be helpful because the mood in the house has changed and he feels like something dark has settled over the three males who had taken him in. Lotor, the broken one, Jax, the one who avoids everyone, and Shiro, the oldest who was just trying to keep his family together. He watches the three move about, and he spends a good deal of time in the pool, but it's Jax he worries about the most - Shiro's focus is on Lotor... and not the teenager having an identity crisis _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor has a book signing he’d agreed to in about a day—he’d nearly forgotten about it—so he has to pull himself together, at least somewhat, and he’s surprised that Fynn had stuck around, finding him fidgeting in the kitchen and glancing towards the balcony where Jax had taken to ‘sleeping’, and he frowns, watching the pretty blonde with tired eyes _

Fynn....?

##  **Shiro**

_ Said brown eyed male twists, gripping a bottle of soda to his chest _

Yes??

##  **Lotor**

You okay?

_ Lotor knows he probably looks terrible, standing there in Shiro’s oversized shirt as he waits for the coffee machine to finish, but he doesn’t care. Fynn looks worried _

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn opens his mouth and nearly lets a sassy remark out, only to close his jaw so abruptly that his teeth audibly click together, and he simply nods _

Mhmmm

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns again and there’s a click, so he turns to fix himself a coffee one-handed, fidgeting with the shirt with his other _

You sure?

##  **Shiro**

_ More nodding, because he sure as fuck isn't getting into this drama - he likes his new home, even if it's probably temporary, and he'd like to figure his life out before being evicted _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances over and finds him nodding and sighs, turning away and leaning back against the counter, sipping his coffee carefully and watching Fynn over the rim of his mug, eyes skittering towards Jax and back _

...and Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn picks at the cap of his bottle of pineapple soda _

....it... it's not my place...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and lowers the mug, glancing away _

I bet you’re wondering why the atmosphere in here changed so abruptly...?

##  **Shiro**

_ More picking, this time at the label _

I... talk with Jax... a lot...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor tilts his head, gaze returning to Fynn and he knows it’s intense but he can’t help, even though he’s not actively trying to make him uncomfortable _

...so he told you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, shifting to nudge the door of the fridge closed with his foot _

...he's told me a lot of things...

##  **Lotor**

_ He raises his eyebrows _

Like....?

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms a little _

...how you really want babies... but he doesn't... 'cause it'll ruin everything... 'cause he thinks he's nothing more than a c-cockwhore... and he doesn't want to stop having obscene amounts of sex... but if you ask him... he'll give you a baby... but then he think he'll want to leave…

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks and then his face goes blank in shock for a moment as he stares at Fynn _

...w-what?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn legit starts to sink down to the floor _

T-told you it wasn't my place...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pales, setting his coffee down to take Fynn’s arm gently and guide him back up _

No! No, you’re fine. I needed to know this... Jax is...complicated.... He’s our husband and we love him, and fuck... I need to get Shiro

_ He gives Fynn a stern look _

Don’t go anywhere

##  **Shiro**

_ He flinches, but nods _

Y-yes sir...

##  **Lotor**

_ And then he’s letting go and heading for the master bedroom, calling for Shiro, not quite registering what Fynn had called him, or the flinch, as his focus shifts to his smaller husband _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is just stepping out of the shower, towel around his shoulders as he wiggles into his favorite sweatpants _

Yes, baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pauses in the bathroom doorway _

Jax thinks he’s just our cockwhore and that if we ask him for children, he’ll give them to us but then he’ll probably leave....and, and.... I don’t think he knows how much we love him, Shiro...

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowns, moving the towel up to finish drying his head _

Jax  **is** a cockwhore, Tor. The kid is addicted to sex. That's why he has three lovers. He's a goddamn nympho

##  **Lotor**

I mean, yeah, but I don’t think he realises just how much we love him!

_ Lotor is getting frustrated, that hadn’t been the point _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs, leaning a hip against the bathroom counter _

Is this about what he said when we chose to terminate? How he doesn't want kids?

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, biting his lip and glancing away _

I.... I think so? And after....me... I don’t know.... I think he’s panicking, maybe? We know he’s got terrible anxiety....

##  **Shiro**

I don't know what to do, Tor. You want kids... pretty much desperately... I couldn't care less either way... and Jax  **doesn't** want them, ever... A kid changes things, and... for Jax... a kid means no more sex... I don't think he could handle that... sex might be the only thing keeping him sane

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor opens his mouth, hesitates and then hangs his head with a sigh _

.... I guess you have a point... I’m sorry, I didn’t want to....make anyone uncomfortable and I hadn’t realised that.... I was doing that....

##  **Shiro**

This would have all came out eventually, Tor... It just means it's time to re-evaluate our relationship...

_ Nevermind they hadn't even been married to Jax for a year... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, head still hanging as he retreats into the bedroom _

Should we talk to him....?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... I guess it's time...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and heads back out into the kitchen, straight for Fynn—who hadn’t moved—and his drink, picking the mug back up and taking a sip, grimacing because it was now lukewarm _

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn indeed hasn't even taken a step, and he hasn't opened his drink, standing perfectly still, watching Lotor with caution in his eyes _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards him and frowns _

Fynn?

##  **Shiro**

F: Yes, sir?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor flinches, eyes widening _

You...you don’t have to call me that

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn's toes curl against the floor a little, but he still doesn't move - eighteen years of confinement as taught him to obey his elders, or risk punishment, and pain _

##  **Lotor**

I’m not anyone’s sir, Fynn... I’m just Lotor...and occasionally Jax’s daddy.... but that’s an entirely separate thing from you

_ He tilts his head, confused _

You haven’t even opened your drink...

##  **Shiro**

Y-you told me not to move...

##  **Lotor**

... I said don’t go anywhere...that wasn’t not to move....oh...

_ Lotor sighs and sets his mug down, moving to Fynn and cupping his cheek _

You don’t have to follow orders here, okay? I just meant that I didn’t want you to run away, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ He can't help the flinch, eyes closing tightly, it's only for a moment or two before he's reminding himself that Lotor has never hurt him, no one in the house has, but it was going to take a long time to re-train his brain. Brown eyes slowly open again, and he manages a small nod _

K-kay...

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles slightly and pulls away, glancing towards the bedroom doorway _

Good boy...

##  **Shiro**

_ A happy little whimper escapes him before Fynn could stop it, brown eyes going wide, his grip on his drink tightening _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards him, eyebrows raised _

Oh, did you like that?

##  **Shiro**

_ Unlike Jax's pale skin, Fynn's softly tanned skin doesn't show pink as well, but it's still very much there, his glance darting away, even as he presses his thighs together _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles slightly, leaning in to put his lips by Fynn’s ear _

You’ll be a  **good boy** for me, won’t you?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro watches as Fynn's knees nearly buckle, brown eyes rolling as the youngest male of the house moans. Loudly _

S: Don't tease him, Tor. Unless you're planning on keeping him.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorts and pulls back, glancing towards Shiro _

I’m tempted...but we need to talk to Jax

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro motions to the pretty blonde who is absolutely tenting his baggy sweatpants _

Tell your new baby to go to his room, eh?

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and glances down at Fynn, then smirks _

Fynn, darling, why don’t you go to your room and...hm...deal with your little problem like a good boy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro grins, watching the boy squirm, and taking in the wet spot that's blooming on the grey sweats, the boy aroused and leaking. He has to hold back a laugh when Fynn speaks... _

F: Yes, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stiffens suddenly with a whimper, then pats Fynn on the ass gently _

Off you go, pretty boy

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro steps fully into the kitchen as Fynn skitters off _

I thought  **you** were the pretty boy of the house, Tor?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shudders at the words and glances towards Shiro, raising an eyebrow _

Have you  _ seen _ him? He’s adorable

##  **Shiro**

Yes, love, I've seen him. And he's very taken with you. I'm starting to think I should make you call me  **Sir** and Jax and Fynn can call you daddy

_ He curls an around around his husband's waist, hugging him gently _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen and he grabs a fistful of Shiro’s shirt with a whimper, then drags him into a passionate kiss _

Jax first, please? We  _ need _ to talk to him

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles into the kiss, giving Lotor's ass a sharp slap before leading him outside - it was a nice day, might as well let Jax stay curled in his hammock while they chat _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor inhales sharply and then follows Shiro out onto the balcony slowly, eyes darting to where Jax is curled up in his hammock _


	28. Chapter 28

##  **Shiro**

_ Bi-chromial eyes open at the approaching footsteps, followed by Jax groaning and reaching for sunglasses to shield his eyes, and then he's watching his husband's approach. Shiro sits beside Lotor and holds him gently around the waist, but will let his husband do most of the talking _

##  **Lotor**

_ They’re sitting on the daybed by the hammock, and Lotor leans forward, offering Jax a shy smile _

Hey baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax manages a sort of half smile in return _

Hi daddy...

##  **Lotor**

How’re you feeling, baby? I’m sorry about my breakdown... I think it had been building up for a while and...well, I feel better now and we were getting worried about you

_ He tilts his head, eyes on Jax’s face, sunglasses covering the younger man’s gaze _

##  **Shiro**

Bad things happened, you're allowed to be upset about them

_ He shrugs a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and reaches out for him, hand hovering over Jax’s, hesitating _

Yes, yes, they do, and I’m sorry that my desire for something clashes with yours... We’re here if you need to talk to us, baby, about  _ anything _ ...you know that, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ They sit in silence for... a while... but Shiro's heart lurches when tears slip over Jax's cheeks, previously hidden by his sunglasses, and then his bottom lip begins to quiver _

I... I can't be what you want me to be, daddy... I can't give you what you want... I'm s-so sorry...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods, hand still hovering between them, perhaps as some sort of olive branch, he doesn’t know anymore _

And that’s okay, baby, I promise. I’ll take you in whatever way you want to be, however much you want to give. I’m not mad, okay? I promise

##  **Shiro**

_ It's his turn to struggle against choked sobs, shoving the sunglasses aside so he can rub at his eyes _

B-but I can't stay! I can't stay if you have kids! I just  **can't** ! I'm going to lose Sendak and then I'm going to lose  **YOU**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s heart breaks a little bit at that admission and he sighs, getting up to tug Jax up out of the hammock and into his arms _

Oh, baby, is that what you think? That if we have babies that you’re going to lose us? Darling, that’s not how it works... I promise, I wouldn’t ignore you if that happened...you’d be included, I promise!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is shaking his head, blinded by the tears, even as he's settled on Lotor's lap and Shiro is pressed close as well _

Things will  **change** and you won't be the same, nothing will be the same, and I won't have you, this  **you** ... Kids ruin everything and all I want is to spend the rest of my life getting fucked out by the men I love!  **AND THAT. WON'T. HAPPEN.**

_ Time for the second emotional break of the week _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor starts crying, holding him close and pressing kisses to the top of his head _

Baby...no.... We can always get a babysitter or a nanny... There are  _ always _ options if we want some alone time, and I promise you, I will always make time for you, Jax, in any way that you need it

##  **Shiro**

_ Everything inside him feels like it's coming apart and Jax is pushing away, stumbling to his feet, his voice cracking _

I don't want to have to  **schedule** time with you! I don't want to have to fucking  **plan** sex! You don't get it! You'll never get it!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards Shiro helplessly, eyes wide and begging for help _

Why don’t you try explaining it to us, then?

##  **Shiro**

**I'M TRYING! YOU AREN'T LISTENING!**

_ As his voice breaks, every glass window around them basically explodes, shattering into millions of pieces _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sucks in a sharp breath, throwing an arm up in surprise as the windows shatter—fuck, but Jax was powerful and he kept forgetting that _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax simply stands there, still crying, but hey, the red hair is back, and his eyes are properly bright green again, but that doesn't mean the tears have stopped _

I want the freedom to run away with you... to go on adventures... to have sex all day, every day, everywhere possible... and the moment you have kids... that all goes away... and you just don't understand...

_ Ignoring the way the shattered glass cuts into his feet, Jax walks over the mess and heads into the house _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks, watching as Jax heads into the house in stunned surprise. Oh...oh. He hadn’t realised... Lotor glances to Shiro, his eyes wide in sudden understanding _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is simply picking bits of glass from Lotor's hair, keeping his exterior strong while his heart breaks on the inside _

##  **Lotor**

...oh, dear.....

_ Lotor is whispering, slightly terrified and slightly amused _

....we’ve created a monster...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro has no idea what his husband is on about, and tells him this, frowning at the glass everywhere, and at the bloody footprints Jax had left _

##  **Lotor**

_ He meant it in good humour and might still be slightly in shock, eyes darting to the bloody footprints _

He’s  _ obsessed _ with sex, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ He slants a look at his husband, highly unimpressed _

I said that, in the bathroom, less than a half hour ago

##  **Lotor**

....he’s also madly in love, and obsessed, with us...and he thinks he’ll lose us if anything changes... I don’t know how to fix this....

_ He slants a confused look at Shiro _

...what a mess...

_ Lotor sighs and gets up, trying to be careful of the glass because he’s also barefoot but he inevitably cuts his feet as well on his way inside _


	29. Chapter 29

##  **Shiro**

The next day involved Lotor attending a book signing, and seeing as Jax was in no mood to leave the house, and Shiro needed to keep track of their damaged husband, a shy little Fynn offered to tag along, dressed like an assistant, much more mature when in public, carrying a tablet around, keeping Lotor on schedule, live streaming everything... He made an excellent addition to the Daibaz team, fuzzy blonde hair well kept, brown eyes soft yet determined, and he looked damn good doing it. This is what led to Lotor and Fynn attending the next paranormal case together, leaving Shiro and Jax at the house. It was going to be a simply 'ghost hunter' type event, and if Lotor could get rid of whatever was lurking in the basement of the hospital that was being renovated, that would be great. It wasn't causing harm, but it was scaring a lot of people. Fynn squirmed on the train that would take them across the country to their destination - the blonde was NOT up for flying, and his nymph phisiology didn't allow him to be mellowed by drugs so... with assurances from Shiro that he and Jax would be okay with their husband and Fynn being gone for longer than usual, the adventure was on! This had Fynn snuggled against Lotor's side, absently nursing on a newly obtained pacifier - damn, he was so much like Jax at time that it was fucking EERY - eyes half closed, the private berth they were in letting him rest comfortably. He had apologized profusely for not being able to fly, but nymphs didn't like heights, and it was enough of a struggle for him to be out on the balcony - but the pool was a good calming agent. Fynn's place in the house was pretty obvious, though not yet totally confirmed: He was Lotor's, and only Lotor's (kind of like how Zephyr was only with Sendak), if Lotor wanted him. Shiro and Jax had stated they had no issues with it, surprisingly.

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor was scrolling through messages and emails on the tablet one-handed, the other arm holding Fynn to his side, and sighed, spotting the message from Shiro and responding with his Love you, miss you line, snapping a pic to add ‘i think someone’s enjoying himself’ before he set the tablet down and glanced towards Fynn. They were nearly there and Fynn would need to put his pacifier away soon, preferably before someone walked in on them like this. It’d been a few months since his miscarriage and breakdown, not to mention Jax’s breakdown, and Lotor was feeling a lot more like himself _

Fynn?

##  **Shiro**

_ Brown eyes open slowly, the star shaped pacifier slipping from his lips and bouncing against his chest, held around his neck by a soft, black cord _

Yes, daddy?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor smiles softly, kissing his temple _

We’ll be arriving soon, baby. You ready?

##  **Shiro**

_ Letting out the most adorable yawn, Fynn tucks his pacifier under his shirt and nods, and then lifts his arms above his head, shirt riding up, exposing his lightly tanned stomach. In the months since being rescued by Lotor and his husbands, Fynn has gained weight, and muscle, and he had followed Jax's lead in getting his belly pierced. He was even considering getting augmented _

Yes, daddy

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good boy

_ Lotor stretched as well, picking up the tablet to check for replies from Shiro before smiling and nudging Fynn out of the seat so he could stand up _

Now remember, there’s going to be a lot of cameras and a lot of questions. Just ignore it

##  **Shiro**

I thought we were just spending a week in a significantly less rundown than usual, middle of renovations, hospital?

##  **Lotor**

We are, but I’m famous and I tend to attract too much attention

_ He offers him a shy smile _

##  **Shiro**

Are you sure it's not because you're beautiful?

##  **Lotor**

It’s the getting to the hospital part that’s the issue

_ Lotor flushes, ducking his head _

And that might be part of it, yes...

##  **Shiro**

_ As always, in public, Fynn's child is held high, he carries equipment (another reason he opted to get fit), he ignored the paparazzi, and he only did one little embarrassing thing, and it was confined to him whispering in Lotor's ear, as though he was pointing out something professional, but instead he whispers... _

...I'm wearing bright pink panties...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor goes still, eyes widening, then he chuckles, glancing towards him before they disappear into their hotel—a little rundown but serviceable and, unfortunately, the only one in town—and he offers the girl behind the counter a blinding smile _

Here for the Daibaz booking?

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn stands two steps behind, and he rolls his eyes when apparently the booking includes only one bed, and not two, but they'll 'make it work,' and soon they're heading for the room, equipment in hand _

Why didn't we just go directly to the hospital and stay there? They said there's running water and beds in the completed section

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards him, setting down the case he’d been carrying _

Because I’d rather  _ not _ sleep in a haunted location right now. Last time we did that, Shiro got possessed and trekked into the wilderness on a two-day hike without food, water or footwear

##  **Shiro**

_ He carefully sets the equipment down _

So... how come I don't draw attention?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shrugs _

You’re already protected, I guess? Then again, you haven’t been living with us that long so maybe they’re still sizing you up? I don’t know but I don’t want to risk it

##  **Shiro**

_ Shoes off, jacket off, curtains drawn, and there's an immediate shift in Fynn's personality, professionalism fading as he smiles sweetly and squirms his slim hips _

Jax told me a secret...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises an eyebrow, taking a seat on the edge of the bed _

Oh, he did, did he?

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles, rocking on his toes _

He told me that I should trying bending over in front of you... and wetting myself... 'cause that'll probably make you give in and fuck me

_ Big talk for the virgin, but hey _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen and he grips the edge of the bed tightly, glancing away, but only for a moment _

Oh, really? You think that’ll work, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shrugs, tugging his shirt off before he's working his fitted jeans down his hips _

Honestly? I understand if we're not in that kind of relationship. I love being your baby, no matter what we do, or don't, do

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches him carefully, eyes widening when he spots the panties—which are, indeed, bright pink—and Lotor moans lowly _

Fynn...

##  **Shiro**

I'm gonna shower... I know we had a shower on the train, but it was tiny, and shitty, and I guess I doubt this one won't be much better, but I'm pretty sure I stink

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighed, knowing it was an excuse to be under water and not just because he needed to shower _

You don’t need to make excuses, baby...just go shower.... You don’t need permission for anything, not from me

##  **Shiro**

_ The spells that hide his nymph features shimmer and fade away, and he blinks some _

What? No. I'm damn sure I stink

##  **Lotor**

_ He tilts his head and smirks _

Not to me

##  **Shiro**

YOU have human senses, daddy

_ He's bigger than Jax, regular cotton panties don't contain him, so he's wearing boy shorts that grip his toned thighs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s gaze darts down to the panties and then back up, and he rolls his eyes _

Fair enough, just don’t waste all the hot water, please

##  **Shiro**

_ He bites his bottom lip for a moment before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his panties and tugging them down, releasing his half-hard length _

Wanna... shower with me?

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans again and shoves a hand over his face _

Jesus, you’re almost worse than Jax....

##  **Shiro**

_ Except the bravado really doesn't last, he's blushing madly and can't help but pop his star shaped pacifier into his mouth, squirming before he steps out of his panties and makes his way to the bathroom _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches him for a moment then he’s up and moving, leaning against the bathroom doorframe and smirking _

Baby...how about you play for me? Touch yourself a bit, maybe cum all over those pretty hands of yours?

##  **Shiro**

_ Having stepped into the shower, Fynn turns, still blushing, and looks Lotor over _

Only if you stop smirking... kinda makes me feel like a whore, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and drops the smirk for a shy smile _

Better?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, reaching to turn on the water before he leans back against the cold tiles, water streaming over his chest and down over his hips as he bites his bottom lip and curls his fingers around his length _

Yes daddy... thank you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes are on his cock now, watching eagerly—Fynn was beautiful, especially in his natural state, the glamour hiding his otherness removed _

Good boy..... Oh, baby, you’re beautiful...

##  **Shiro**

_ He starts slowly, stroking himself from base to tip, his thumb swiping over the sensitive head _

So are you, daddy... I think of you... when I touch myself...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, I bet you do....

_ He’s watching intently, biting his bottom lip and not bothering to hide how this display was starting to tent his dress pants, smiling a little wider _

Did Jax tell you to say that or are you being honest, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn's blush spreads as his hand speeds up, and he's not paying attention as his free hand starts to creep behind him _

I'm being honest, daddy... I keep thinking about when I met you... when Shiro fucked you... knotted you... and how you wet yourself... and then I pissed... just for you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor flushes, remembering that night, remembering the look on Fynn’s face and moan lowly, one hand coming around to cup himself, eyes darting up to Fynn’s face then back down _

Mmmh, that you did...and you were so pretty as you did so... Is that someone you’d like? To top me? Fuck into me and make moan like that? Just for you?

##  **Shiro**

_ Brown eyes widen, he had never even considered such a thing, he was small compared to Shiro - they were all naked a LOT - and sure, he was bigger than Jax, but he hadn't seen Jax top Lotor... His free hand moved to tease his sensitive entrance _

I... I'm a virgin...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and he tilts his head _

Really, baby? Will I be your first? Is that what you want?

##  **Shiro**

_ Smooth hips jerk a little as he presses two fingers inside himself, stroking his hard length faster _

Only if you're keeping me, daddy... forever...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, don’t tempt me, baby....because I’m probably not gonna let you go once I’ve had you...

_ He winks at him, knows that’s what Fynn wants, what they both want...though he’s been hesitant to touch _

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances away, even if his hands don't stop, never one for teasing. He's still learning how to respond to non-hurtful words, to trust, to no think everything is a lie _

I'll be yours, daddy... anything you want…

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs, pushing off the doorframe to shrug off his jacket, tossing it back into the room in the general direction of the bed, still tenting his pants as he moves onto his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one _

Oh, Fynn. I just want you to be yourself...

##  **Shiro**

P-pretty sure... I don't even know who I am... oh... close...

_ Fynn's hips jerk, his fingers rubbing against his sweet spot _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pauses in undoing his shirt to watch, eyes hooded _

Go on, then, baby, cum for me...cum for daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Pushing his head back against the wall a little, Fynn shifts his hips and strokes himself hard, pulling his fingers free so they can tease a pink nipple, smearing his slick against the raised little nub _

Wanna cum for daddy... only for daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor licks his lips and quickly strips the shirt off, tossing that back in the general dirt of the bed, too before he moves onto his pants, gripping himself hard through the fabric—he’s not wearing underwear at all today, not that Fynn hadn’t seen him in the lacy panties, more that he hadn’t been feeling it since Shiro wasn’t going to be with him _

Mmh, go on, then, baby, cum all over that pretty hand for me

##  **Shiro**

_ He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he cups his head under the head, moaning sweetly as he cums, hard, into his palm, catching everything _

F-fuck! Daddy!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans at the sight, quickly stripping off his pants and joining Fynn in the shower, dropping to his knees to lick at the blonde’s sticky hand, eyes fixed on Fynn’s face _

**Good boy**

_ He says it in between licks, smiling slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Hips still twitching, Fynn all but feeds Lotor his palmful of cum, even if it's a tiny amount compared to Lotor's augmented lovers, but before Lotor could swallow, Fynn is on his knees and kissing him hard, tasting the mess, tongues sliding together _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grips the back of Fynn’s head, not too hard, as he kisses him thoroughly. It not the first kiss they’ve shared but it definitely the first involving cum, but Lotor doesn’t care, pressing Fynn back against the tiled shower wall, both of them completely soaked now _

Mmh, so sweet....my good, pretty baby...

##  **Shiro**

_ It's an awkward angle, hotel showers aren't large by any means, and he's basically sitting on Lotor's lap, legs around his hips _

Daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Mmmh, yes baby?

_ He’s licking the last of Fynn’s cum off his lips, dipping his head to kiss him gently on the cheek _

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn leans forward, curling his arms around Lotor's neck and hugging himself close, the scales along his hairline pressing against Lotor's shoulder, the scales down his spine sensitive. They had been on the train, and then dealing with news people, paparazzi, checking in... He lets out a soft sound and finally, FINALLY, relieves himself. He's embarrassed, it's his first time, but the pressure release feels amazing, and now he knows why Jax loves it so much _

Mmmm... daddy... I peed...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles fondly and presses another kiss to his cheek _

Oh, baby...you really needed that, didn’t you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, the water soothing, but the embrace so much more, Fynn letting out a content little sigh, even in the strange position _

Really had to go...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor kisses him again on the mouth, tasting Fynn’s cum on his lips and pulls back, smiling _

Mmh, shower then sex? I’d prefer your first time to be in my bed back home...but this bed will work, too... Unless you want to wait?

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms, toes curling _

...I wanna wait, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Then we’ll wait, baby...but I’m sucking you off every chance I get...

_ He chuckles and stands up, taking Fynn with him _

##  **Shiro**

_ He absolutely squeals, not expecting to be lifted off the floor from such a strange position, his legs tightening _

Holy shit you're strong!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor giggles, pressing a kiss to his temple _

Not that strong, baby. Shiro’s stronger. He picks  _ me _ up, as I’m sure you remember?

##  **Shiro**

_ He clings for a moment longer before lowering his legs, and they have a full on, proper shower, Fynn thankful that Lotor is gentle with his scales _

I was wondering...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is gently washing Fynn’s hair, smiling _

Hmm, yes, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans, eyes closing as he basks in the touch _

Jax told me he likes sucking on Shiro after he... uhm... goes pee... he's lying, right?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stills for a moment then keeps going, leaning in to press a kiss to Fynn’s neck, just below his ear, whispering into it _

Mmh, no. He does it to me, too, sometimes

##  **Shiro**

W-what?

_ He's shocked, but can't open his eyes, soap slipping over his face _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles into his ear and then pulls back, guiding him under the spray to rinse him off carefully _

Does that surprise you, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn wrinkles his nose, waiting until his face is clean before he watches Lotor with his big, brown eyes _

Does... does he... you know... swallow...  **it** ?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hums and tilts his head, frowning slightly _

You know, I don’t think I ever asked him? I don’t think so?

##  **Shiro**

I mean... if he doesn't do it with you... then he probably doesn't do it with Shiro, right? He does the same things with both of you, right?

_ His mind is suddenly full of so many questions _

##  **Lotor**

_ He shrugs and turns to pick up the shampoo _

I’ve never asked him, so he might... If he did, I was probably too turned on or fucked out to notice

And yes, he usually does the same things with both of us....and, occasionally, Sendak

##  **Shiro**

_ He takes the shampoo, it's his turn to take care of Lotor _

...he drinks from you... and you don't know it? How can you miss that? It's so... dirty...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and twists to kiss him sweetly, cupping his cheek _

Baby, you can miss a lot when you’re so out of it with pleasure

##  **Shiro**

_ This is a whole new world for him, even as he scrubs Lotor's hair with his fingertips _

So... you wet yourself... even when you're completely fucked out...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor grins, tilting his head so Fynn can reach all his hair _

Sometimes

##  **Shiro**

_ At least Fynn is a solid 5'9 or so, pressing his erection against Lotor's thigh as he works _

I have so many more questions...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor slides a hand onto his hip, holding Fynn close _

I’ll answer as many as I can, baby

##  **Shiro**

Maybe... in bed? You're all clean now...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, okay...let’s go do that, then...

_ He’s incredibly relaxed after their shower, smiling sleepily and humming softly under his breath _

##  **Shiro**

_ He has a lot of questions, and while he liked peeing on Lotor in the shower, he wasn't sure he could be as bold as Jax - he had seen the red head do it while standing in the kitchen drinking tea, or while being fucked by Lotor, and then there was the whole birthday incident, and he saw a LOT of Jax's cam shows... He asked about Lotor and Shiro's knots, and how much they cum. He asked about toys, and deep throating, and what Lotor's cum tastes like. He asks about his relationship within the family - they both agree that he only wants to be with Lotor, Shiro is nice, but neither have interest in one another - and then... _

...can I get augmented...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor blinks his eyes open, having been nearly asleep, and he turns his head to look at him _

Mmh, if you want...thought you might already have been?

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowns some _

No... I haven't... what made you think I was?

##  **Lotor**

_ He shrugs and tugs him closer _

Mmh, I don’t know... The copious amounts of slick that was all over your thighs several minutes ago? And yes, baby, I noticed that

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes brightly - he slicks up even more than Jax _

I don't remember ever being augmented... but I guess I've had a lot of head injuries...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, baby...maybe it’s because you’re half-nymph?

_ He hugs him a little tighter _

##  **Shiro**

Maybe... Do you like how wet I get?

_ He smiles, cuddling close and tossing one leg over Lotor's hip _

##  **Lotor**

_ He gives him a smouldering look _

Absolutely, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ Again, he's quiet until Lotor is almost asleep, and then... _

Daddy... are you going to... eat me out...? You said you wanna suck me off...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans, sliding a hand down onto Fynn’s ass without opening his eyes _

Do you want me to? Because I totally will, baby...

##  **Shiro**

I absolutely wanna add it to the list...

_ Aaaand he's super wet _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor slides his fingers through the mess and chuckles _

It’s on the list, then, baby

##  **Shiro**

_ He does settle down this time, sleep coming easily. And then the hospital adventure begins! Fynn quickly learns how damn horny Lotor gets on these adventures, and he sends several videos home to Shiro, of Lotor on his knees, sucking Fynn like mad. Jax was into sex in general, Shiro was really into his new role as 'Sir,' and Fynn was sure Lotor was going to suck his brains out. How he survived the case, the 'show' they filmed, and the trip home, was unknown, but he was content to curl up in his bed and sleep for... hours… _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor made good on his promise, making love to Fynn in his own bed—while Shiro and Jax watched, though he wasn’t sure the blonde was aware of that—and he was sure to make it as sweet and tender as he had with Jax, cupping his baby’s cheek and keeping his focus on Lotor, not their audience, and kissing him tenderly. It was slow and sweet, and by the end of it, Lotor was trembling non-stop, knotted to the pretty blonde beneath him, face pressed into his shoulder as he moaned. He’d probably enjoyed that far too much—apparently he had a thing for virgins... Afterwards, Fynn was soft and sweet, for days and Lotor had to drag him back to bed several times during the next few weeks, though somehow he managed not to neglect Shiro OR Jax, and they settled into a comfortable, if a little strained routine with the occasional book signing in a local book store or a local job. Lotor didn’t want to go too far from his husbands or Fynn, not yet, and he was content to lounge about their home when he wasn’t busy being Lotor Daibaz, famous psychic ghost hunter and author.  _


	30. Chapter 30

##  **Shiro**

There had been an incident. Jax had been enjoying some time with Sendak, trying to get as much attention as he could before he broke it off with the older man. Just like with Shiro and Lotor, Jax couldn't be with someone who had to focus on a child, he was greedy like that. Maybe that's why he had taken multiple lovers, he couldn't tell for sure. But Sendak had worked him up in all the right ways - they had finally gone to the club, Jax in a very fem outfit, Sendak very NOT fem, and they drew a LOT of attention when Jax dommed the hell out of his massive lover, and he loved it, every moment. Coming back to Sendak's had them all but dying to touch one another, Sendak sucking Jax off multiple times just hadn't been enough for the red head. No, he wanted Sendak's knot, because try as he might, he couldn't make it work with Shiro, but Sendak just... opened him up... And now they were so very, very close, Sendak's massive length fucking into Jax with lewd, wet noises, and he's teetering on the edge... just a little more... And then Zephyr dropped something, it wasn't even him falling over, and Sendak completely abandons Jax for his pregnant lover. Mid sex. MID THRUST. And... that was it. Jax was screaming, his heart broken before he was prepared for it to happen, because he wasn't going to take this, not from someone he loved. And it was all over. He shouldn't have been driving, not the way he was battling his tears, weaving his speedy little bike in and out of traffic. But he was, and he was hurting so much, and instead of going home he turned and headed out of the city. Jax rode for what felt like hours, though it probably wasn't, and then some stray gravel on a corner had him skidding, crashing, sliding, and then he was in the ditch, his head spinning, helmet thoroughly doing its job, as were the thick clothes he wore when biking. But he was in the middle of no where, body aching, but not seriously injured, and staring up at the darkening sky above him.

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan was driving along in his pickup, squinting past the rain, when he saw a blurry figure gesturing wildly and then he spotted the bike. He sighed and pulled off, parking the truck and snagging his first aid hit from the glovebox, hopping out of the pickup and tugging his hood up as he made his way over to the bike. Trust him to get flagged down by a dead guy and spot a crashed bike. Worst case scenario, he had to go call the sheriff because he’d found yet another body. Best case, he just needed to call an ambulance or something. He Edana sure how long it’d been there but the bike was still slightly warm to the touch and the ghost dude was pointing down into the ditch a little ways, so he turned and squinted into the rain, finally spotting a figure through the heavy downpour and sliding down the embankment to their side _

Hey! You okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax lifts a hand in the air and gives a thumbs up, even if he really didn't feel like it, but he didn't need someone mistaking him for a dead guy. No need to cause a panic. Besides, his helmet kept his face dry, and he was propped up just enough that while his body was absolutely soaked from the rain, it wasn't streaming into said helmet _

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns and glances toward the ghost dude who was hovering nearby, pointing frantically at Jax, and sighed, shifting to kneel beside him and flip the visor up, shielding him with his back—he was surprised to see such a young kid _

Hey, kid? You sure?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's very obviously been crying _

Juuuuust having an existential crisis... don't mind me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan raises his eyebrows, eyes darting to where the ghost dude was bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly worried _

Well, can you try not to, like, crash a bike and have it in the middle of a heavy downpour? It’s distracting to be driving along and have a dude pop up in front of you to wave you down and then drive through said dude

##  **Shiro**

Wasn't raining when I crashed...

_ Zero reaction to the mention of a spirit, though _

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s only mildly surprised—okay, the kid had clearly been there for a bit, especially if the ghost dude, whose name he really probably should learn, was so frantic to grab the nearest person’s attention. And the lack of reaction to the mention of a ghost had him frowning _

Well, you can’t stay here, kiddo. You’ll get sick on top or whatever injuries you have.... are you hurt?

##  **Shiro**

Not physically...

_ He sighs, pushing himself up slowly _

##  **Lotor**

_ He goes to help but the ghost waves him off and fuck, Kolivan’s not sure what to do, hovering over a kid in the rain, first aid kit under one arm who a fucking ghost hovers nearby _

Not....physically?

##  **Shiro**

_ He moves to his feet, squinting in the rain and making out the spirit's form _

YOU!

_ He flips Lance off _

Fuck you! Leave me in the fucking hole next time!

_ He uses both hands to flip him off _

WHY WON'T YOU FUCK OFF AND CROSS OVER ALREADY!?

_ Okay, so he's still having a breakdown _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan jerks back at the outburst, glancing between the two and watching as the ghost dude flips Jax off right back _

Uh, should I give you two some privacy or something?

##  **Shiro**

_ He wobbles a little, head spinning, but he's still glaring at Lance _

I'm gonna tell Keith that you're being a pain in the ass, you stupid jerk...

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan catches the kid before he can fall over, watching the spirit throw his hands into the air, say something and then disappear _

Uh....so...you good now? He left

##  **Shiro**

He'll be back... he... lingers... how bad is my bike...?

_ He felt heavy, emotions settling over him as he looks around for his once shiny green and silver crotch rocket _

##  **Lotor**

_ He holds him steady, turning him towards the road and pointing up the embankment _

Up there, and it’s not too bad, I think? Though I’m afraid I don’t know much about bikes...just cars

##  **Shiro**

_ It's a bit of a struggle to get him up and back onto the road, and he tries to rub at his head, but his hand simply bounces off his helmet _

...m'cold...

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan sighs, holding him steady as they reach the road _

I think you’re in shock....maybe? I’m not an expert... Got somewhere to go? Someone to call, let them know you’re okay?

##  **Shiro**

...if I say that I don't wanna go home right now... can you take me someone warm and dry...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks and glances between the bike and his truck, and sighs _

You could come back to mine? I’m afraid it’s just a shitty trailer but at least it’s warm and the roof doesn’t leak?

##  **Shiro**

...thank you...

_ The bike would have been a bitch to load if Jax hadn't simply lifted a hand, flicked his wrist, and fucking levitated the damn thing into the box of Kolivan's truck _

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches with wide eyes because what the actual fuck, but he doesn’t comment, guiding the kid into the passenger side, gently taking his helmet off before he goes round to the driver’s side and hops in _

So, what’s your name, kid?

##  **Shiro**

_ He buckles up _

Jax...

##  **Lotor**

You can call me Kolivan

_ He buckles up as well and pulls off the side of the road, going slow because the rain’s so fucking heavy and the roads around here are fucking treacherous if he’s not careful _

##  **Shiro**

Thank you, Kolivan... I'll pay to get your truck cleaned... I know I'm soaking wet...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shrugs and glances over, taking in red hair and green eyes, knowing he’s not much to look at with his off-white hair and darker skin, the strikingly purple eyes _

Eh. It’s old. I don’t really care much if it gets wet

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax lost his grasp on the world for a few hours, coming back to his senses around two the next morning. Apparently Kolivan had stripped him down and laid him out on the couch with a couple of warm blankets, and Jax wondered how the older male had felt about seeing Jax in soft, light green, cotton panties _

Fucking hell...

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s not in the trailer, though there is low music coming from outside and when Jax finally peeks out the window, he finds Kolivan working on an old Impala, elbow-deep in the engine and half-hidden by the bonnet _

##  **Shiro**

_ Two in the morning... working on a car... But the rain has stopped, and the world outside smells amazing, and so Jax is making his way across the grass, in just his panties, his feet quietly rustling the wet grass _

##  **Lotor**

_ He doesn’t seem to hear Jax approaching, swearing mildly at something in the engine bay, grunting with effort _

C’mon you piece of shit, loosen up!

##  **Shiro**

_ He quietly clears his throat, trying very hard not to startle Kolivan too badly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan jerks his head up, straight into the bonnet and then curses, holding his head and getting grease all over his pretty off-white hair, glancing towards him _

Fuck! You startled me!

##  **Shiro**

_ He winces, taking a step back and hugging his arms around his naked upper body _

S-sorry!

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan frowns at him, head tilted _

Why are you outside? Practically naked? It’s freezing! And now the rest of the reservation are gonna spread more rumours about eccentric Uncle Kolivan...

##  **Shiro**

_ He turns his toes inwards, shrugging a little _

Woke up and just... didn't want to be alone... You don't look old enough to be anyone's uncle

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts and picks up a nearby rag, wiping his hands with it _

Trust me, I have about a dozen nieces and nephews. You’d be surprised, mostly because I’m older than you think I am

_ It’s true—he looks like he’s maybe twenty by he’s actually like nearly thirty _

##  **Shiro**

_ He wonders about the creatures that Fynn has opened his life to, but opts to ask where his cell phone is. It's water resistant, and probably has an insane amount of missed calls... and probably not just from his husbands... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s gaze flickers back to the trailer behind Jax _

Inside. You’re lucky I have a charger for it. It was nearly dead

##  **Shiro**

Thank you... I should probably call home...

_ He itches at his chest a little, over the protective symbol that lays across his heart, trying not to brush over a pierced nipple _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, sweeping a gaze over him, taking in the pierced the nipple, the bellybutton...the tattoos that like slightly Native American to him _

Mmhmm. It wouldn’t stop ringing. I had to put on silent before it woke up my neighbours

_ He gestures to the small house across the road from him _

##  **Shiro**

...sorry...

_ He backs up another step before turning and heading back into the house, putting all his spinal tattoos on display _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s eyes widen and he sets the rag aside, followed Jax into the house with a curious tilt to his head. That was...a lot of protection...but he guessed the kid was a damn strong psychic so he probably needed it. And he was...vaguely familiar. Kolivan just couldn’t put his finger on it _

Seriously, Jax. Put some clothes on! There’s a shirt on the couch for you

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, donning the shirt as instructed, before he sank onto the couch and accepted his phone, looking down at the notifications, his heart lurching when he sees Sendak's name. But he can't deal with that now, swiping his thumb and calling Lotor _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan leaves him to it, heading into his bathroom to thoroughly wash the grease off his hands and then into the kitchen to make hot chocolate, eyes darting to Jax as he speaks quietly into the phone _

##  **Shiro**

_ Yes, he's safe, he just needed some time, yes, he ended things with Sendak, no, he wasn't the one who started it, he talks about the way Sendak just up and left him during sex, he admits the crash, and he agrees to come home as soon as it's daylight out. Setting the phone on his lap for only a moment, Jax then shoves it onto the flood and yanks his knees against his chest, hiding his face in them as he breaks into quiet sobs yet again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan watches him silently, finishing up the hot chocolate before he joins Jax on the couch, offering him the mug _

Hot chocolate?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax lifts his head for a moment before nodding and accepting the mug, curling his hands around it but not drinking _

Thanks... I'll be out of your hair in a few hours...

##  **Lotor**

_ He pats him on the shoulder and leans back against the couch, sighing. And that’s the moment when someone decides to knock on his door _

Uncle Kolivan?

_ He groans, rubbing a hand over his face as the knocking persists _

Uncle Kolivan! I know you have a half-naked boy in there! Open up! I wanna meet him!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is just sitting there on the couch in one of Kolivan's t-shirts and his panties, his clothes still drying, wondering why everyone was awake at 2:30am _

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and gets up, cracking the door and keeping himself between them—Krolia, of fucking course—and Jax, blocking him from view. He scowls. _

Krolia, don’t. Go home.

K: Uncle, you can’t hide him forever. Everyone saw you bring him home and wow is he bike  _ trashed _ so just let me in

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax whines _

My... my bike... it's that bad...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighed and stepped aside, knowing that if he didn’t, she’d just go find Grandmother instead and then he’d really be in trouble _

Fine

_ Krolia pushes into the trailer and he shut the door firmly, turning to glare at her _

K: Ohhhh kinda? The front wheel is all twisted and bent?

##  **Shiro**

Great... More proof that I'm nothing more than a fuck up...

_ He sets the untouched hot chocolate aside and hides his face in his knees yet again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan sees his niece hesitate and then she’s flopping onto the couch and tugging Jax into a hug _

K: Oh, darling, I’m sure it can be fixed...

_ She slants him a look. He stares back, unimpressed _

Right, Uncle?

##  **Shiro**

_ He jerks the moment Krolia touches him, struggling as he felt visions crash into his mind: Krolia > Keith > Lance > Pain and heart break, and he whimpers, trying to push her off him _

Fuckfuckfuck off off off you're fucking riddled with trauma,  **get off**

##  **Lotor**

_ She pulls away abruptly and frowns, glancing between them then her gaze rests on him and her eyes widen _

Oh..... Jax?

_ Kolivan stares. They’d met before? _

##  **Shiro**

_ His skin feels like it's crawling and he rubs his hands up and down his arms almost roughly _

Fuuuuuucking hell why did I have to pick up on this goddamn power too…

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s eyebrow raises. He knew that Jax was psychic and fucking powerful but damn. He sends Krolia a look and she gives him a sheepish smile in return _

You’ve met?

##  **Shiro**

No, I've met Keith, which is probably how she knew I was here, because Lance fucking lingers around Keith like a fucking puppy and probably told my fucking husband where to find me, aka had Lotor call Keith, and god fucking DAMNIT can't I have a fucking breakdown  **in peace** !?

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s eyes widen at the mention of “Lotor”. There’s only one Lotor he knows of and he’d been steering clear of him for years. He didn’t need a psychic outing him as a fucking dhampir. Especially a dhampir who was  _ **_also_ ** _ psychic. He’d never get any peace if that happened _

Lotor? As in.... Daibaz?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax buries his head against his knees again, nodding _

##  **Lotor**

Fuck....

_ And he turns and heads right back outside to the Impala, leaving Jax alone with his niece _

_ Krolia stares after him for a moment then sighs and looks to Jax _

Sorry about that...he’s a moody old man

##  **Shiro**

Well, considering his lineage, I don't blame him... I need to get out of here... I need... like... fuck, I need my goddamn pacifier... I need to suck on  **something** or get fucked or just... get  **out of here**

##  **Lotor**

_ Krolia’s eyes widen _

What?

##  **Shiro**

It's an obsession, I know, I fucking  **know** , but it helps, and I think I'm having a goddamn panic attack and just sucking my fucking thumb doesn't help,  **okay** ?!

##  **Lotor**

Whoa, no! Nonono! I couldn’t care less what you need.... I meant the lineage thing? What do you mean by that?

##  **Shiro**

It doesn't matter, why the hell would it matter? It's not my shit to talk about, that's Kolivan's business, I don't even care, I just... I need... fuck...

_ He's pacing now, tugging on his shaggy hair, even as his knees wobble and his breathing increases, his heart racing _

##  **Lotor**

_ Krolia watches him with a frown and then sighs, sprawling over the couch carelessly _

Then why don’t you go ask the grumpy old man for help? He might bite you if you ask nicely enough

##  **Shiro**

BECAUSE I HAVE ENOUGH FUCKING PROBLEMS IN MY LIFE, BECOMING A FUCKING VAMPIRE ISN'T ON MY LIST OF THINGS TO DO

_ His voice carries _

##  **Lotor**

_ She snorts out a laugh _

He’s not a fucking vampire and that’s not how that works anyway

##  **Shiro**

_ He's full on hyperventilating, backing himself into a corner and gripping his hair as he curls in on himself, feeling his vision start to blur out _

##  **Lotor**

_ She goes to get up but Kolivan’s already back, crouching by Jax _

I heard. Go home.

_ She nods and slips out the door, closing it gently behind her _

Jax...what’s wrong?

##  **Shiro**

I can't... I can't... need... can't...

_ He couldn't remember the last time it had been this bad, probably the time Shiro first offered himself up, and there's tears streaming down his cheeks again, Jax unable to even form the words, but how do you tell someone that your anxiety coping method is to suck a cock? _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan reaches out slowly, eyes on Jax’s face, waiting for permission before he touches _

I’ll probably see what you need if I touch you, is that okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ he nods, but it feels sluggish, panic evident in his eyes, the rapid breaths starting to grow rough _

##  **Lotor**

_ He slides a hand onto Jax’s cheek, eyes fluttering shut as he focuses and there’s the flash of an imagine, Jax panicking, a cock in his mouth, calmness, and then he sighs, opening his eyes _

You need something in your mouth, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ Fucking hell he's not just embarassed, he's humiliated, but his head is spinning again and there's spots in front of his eyes as he nods _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan nods and then head undoing his pants with his other hand, revealing it underwear and a soft, decently sized cock _

Do what you need to do, darling. I’m not gonna do anything unless you want more

##  **Shiro**

_ The speed at which Jax all but launched himself forward was impressive, wrapping impossibly soft lips around Kolivan's length, taking maybe half into his mouth, but it was nothing to do with pleasure, green eyes rolled as he suckled softly. It would take time, and he had to be uncomfortable in the weird bent over position, but it was doing everything he needed _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan strokes his hair carefully, not moving an inch, sighing softly as he watched Jax calm himself down by sucking on a cock _

Better?

##  **Shiro**

_ Nearly half an hour passes before his bright green eyes open and he peers up at the man, taking slow, steady breaths, but not quite ready to pull off just yet. It was no doubt going to be a wild story - the pale red head with a weird ass coping mechanism _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan smiles and slowly settles into a slightly more comfortable position, trying not to jostle him too much _

##  **Shiro**

_ Able to breathe properly now, Jax shifts himself forward and takes Kolivan down his throat, rubbing his tongue stud against every inch, and then he's settling down again _

##  **Lotor**

_ He bites back a moan and glances away, swallowing slightly but Jax has to have noticed the effect THAT was having on him, and he can’t hide it, not with his cock down Jax’s throat _

##  **Shiro**

_ He rests there for just a few minutes before drawing off, saliva connecting his soft lips to Kolivan's top, before the little strand breaks and Jax is licking his lips _

Thank you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He has to swallow a few times before he can reply, voice hoarse _

You’re welcome

##  **Shiro**

Do... you want me to finish you off?

_ He tilts his head _

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head a little and clears his throat, trying to pretend like he totally wouldn’t be jacking off to this later and probably failing and he just knows Krolia is gonna give him shit for it, too _

No...no. I’m good...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax offers a small smile and picks himself up off the floor, making his way back over to the couch where he curls up in the blanket he had been given. Leaning forward to grab his phone, he sends a text, not to Lotor or Shiro, but to Ulaz - he'd like a ride home, and needs to transport his bike, but he's already panicked his husband's a few times and just... needs someone who won't be emotional upon seeing him _

##  **Lotor**

_ He takes a moment to compose himself, tucking himself away and doing up his pants before he stands up and turns to look at Jax, head tilted, trying not to think about soft lips _

You good now?

##  **Shiro**

_ He wiggles a hand _

Still need to deal with the... uh... twenty seven text messages and five phone calls from the man who broke my heart, so... that's a thing...

##  **Lotor**

Oh...oh, I see...

_ He clears his throat awkwardly and tugs at his shirt, heading back into the kitchen _

I washed your clothes for you, put them in the dryer... I think they’re probably dry by now?

##  **Shiro**

I knew it was coming... I just wasn't ready for it yet... he... he stopped fucking me, when we were both on the edge, because his pregnant mate dropped something that wasn't even breakable, but he's he's all of six months pregnant, it was apparently an emergency and let me just... laying there, ass fucked open, blue balls...

_ He sighs, feeling the tears well up again _

I'm so stupid...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighed, leaning heavily on the bench, eyes on Jax huddled beneath the blankets on his couch _

...you’re entitled to feel upset

##  **Shiro**

_ He rubs at his eyes a little, moving to his feet so he can fetch his clothes - Ulaz wouldn't be long, it's not like demons really slept _

I have no right to be angry about someone choosing their pregnant lover over a stupid cockslut like me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan frowns, watching him carefully _

You’re not stupid or a cockslut, Jax

##  **Shiro**

I appreciate the kind words, but you don't know me... at all, Kolivan. You don't know that for months... months and months... I had three lovers... that I nearly ended my marriage because my husband wants kids, and I don't... all because I just want to have sex and not have responsibility...

_ He gathers his clothes, swapping Kolivan's shirt for his own _

##  **Lotor**

_ He tilts his head, propping his chin up on his palm, elbow planted on the bench _

I.... don’t really know what to say... You’re allowed to not want kids, Jax, or responsibilities. And you’re allowed to want sex a lot. There’s no shame in that, at all.... but you’re young, you’ll find that changes with time

_ He shrugs _

To what, I don’t know. That’s all you

##  **Shiro**

_ He zips up his jeans, but doesn't come to sit back down, wonderful where Ulaz was _

I figure I'll be boring and useless by the time I hit twenty eight or so, and then I'll ruin my body and give Lotor the kids he wants

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan sighs again and pushes off the bench, moving to make himself some tea _

I’m old, Jax. I don’t claim to know everything and, well...you don’t have to do that if you don’t want. I’m sure your husbands will understand

_ And that’s when Ulaz chooses to make an appearance with a mighty crack, startling Kolivan into dropping his cup and whipping around with a low growl, eyes narrowed on the stranger on his living room _

What the...?!

_ Ulaz stares back, expression carefully blank before he glances towards Jax _

U: Jax, how do you and Lotor keep finding such interesting things?

_ Kolivan growls again _

I am not a thing!

##  **Shiro**

_ All Jax can do is take a small step towards Ulaz, tears welling up, his bottom lip starting to tremble, making it very clear that Jax has had a very, very bad 12 hours or so _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighs and opens his arms in invitation, eyes softening _

U: Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ He darts forward, hugging himself against his friend and letting the sobs come out - there's been way too much crying for his liking. He's wailing about Sendak, and how much it hurt, and how he wrecked his bike, and how the only good thing to come out of the day was meeting Kolivan, because Kolivan took care of him, and it's three in the morning and he's tired and he hurts and his sobs get louder _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss to his hair, eyes on Kolivan and narrowed in suspicion, but his voice soft and soothing as he calms him, murmuring softly that it’s okay, he’s here and he’ll take him home soon _

##  **Shiro**

_ He lifts his arms, silently asking to be picked up and held, and he doesn't care that he's nineteen, he's tiny, and he's broken, and he just wants to go home _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan is watching, arms crossed and not impressed with the demon in his living room, watching as Ulaz hikes Jax up into his arms _

Who is this?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's still sniffling _

Ulaz does all our protection t-tattoos... he and his mate h-help us with bad things...

_ His head is starting to ache now and Jax buries his face into Ulaz's shoulder _

...wanna go home…

##  **Lotor**

....he’s a demon...

_ Kolivan’s not happy but he won’t protest. Jax clearly trusts him _

_ Ulaz sniffs, cupping the back of Jax’s head gently _

U: I’ll have you know I’m a demon prince, thank you very much, and not just any old demon,  _ dhampir _

_ Kolivan’s eyes widen because oh fuck _

...shit...

_ Ulaz smirks at him _

U: I’ll take you home, Jax. Where’s your bike?

surprise! lol

##  **Shiro**

_ Body starting to tremble a little more from the emotional strain, Jax shifts his head to nuzzle his face against Ulaz's neck, mumbling about his bike being wrecked, and how he doesn't even care anymore, and there's something about being nice to Kolivan, and then he's starting to black out again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s watching the entire thing with worried but suspicious eyes. The demon stares back at him _

I think he hit his head pretty hard?

##  **Shiro**

_ Hands currently clenched in Ulaz's shirt start to weaken and Jax can feel himself getting heavy _

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns and relaxes his stance, though he’s still wary of the demon fucking prince in his home. Ulaz is watching him just as warily _

Take him home. I’ll drop the bike off...maybe Keith can fix it...bikes are his thing...

_ Kolivan waved a hand vaguely at the demon and Ulaz nods, disappearing abruptly with another loud crack. Kolivan stares at where they’d been standing for a moment before he turns back to his broken mug and starts making tea all over again. He’ll call Keith later, see what his grand-nephew can do about the bike and in the meantime, he’ll hopefully doesn’t see the demon again _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Kolivan turns back around there's a smaller male watching him... holding twin boys... Just... waiting for him to turn back around. Regris is very quiet compared to his mate. _

##  **Lotor**

_ He startles, dropping the second mug and sends him a glare, then sighs. He hadn’t even sensed the guy’s presence, though he decides be nice since this one has kids, obviously _

What do you want?

##  **Shiro**

Oh! Sorry!

_ A quick flick of his hand and the cup is whole again, as is the previously broken one, and the tea is even in place, and hot _

Sorry, I forget I'm not... annoying... when I arrive, like Laz is.

##  **Lotor**

_ He tilts his head to study the man, realising he was also a demon and that “Laz” had to be Ulaz, his previous visitor. Kolivan plucks the now-fixed mug of tea out of midair and frowns _

You know your...mate...is a demon prince, right?

##  **Shiro**

Do you think I'd be having his babies and would have spent the last two centuries with him if I didn't? It's only because of him that I'm on earth, IN a human... mostly... body. AND I didn't even have to  **steal** this body, thanks. Uh... mostly...

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts and sets the tea down on the bench behind him, only half-turning so he keeps the demon in sight _

Okay, sure, whatever. What do you want?

##  **Shiro**

I want to do what my moron mate didn't. I want to thank you for taking care of Jax. He's... the boy has some problems and losing someone who was both a helpful, and a harmful, relationship, when he wasn't ready, didn't help the situation. So I'm saying thank you, because I love the Shirogane-Daibaz family, a lot, and I don't like when my kids get hurt

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s confusion increases but he leans back against the counter with a sigh, arms crossed as he studies the demon _

Thank you, I think?

##  **Shiro**

_ Carefully adjusting the twins who rested in the sling across his chest, Regris twists his wrist, a good deal of cash materializing on the counter _

This should cover any parts and labor for Jax's bike, and a hearty thank you. It's... about five thousand, I believe?

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan stares at it for a moment then glances up _

.... yes but, honestly, it’s not needed...Keith owes Jax a favour anyway. I never met Lance...until tonight. He stopped my truck so I’d find the kid....

_ He shifts, uncomfortable with the idea of accepting the money _

##  **Shiro**

If Keith is going to be working on Jax's bike, he's no doubt going to need parts, a favor doesn't include spending a good deal of money. Besides, it's from Jax's bank account. It's not like I just conjured it up.

##  **Lotor**

_ He grimaces and glances away but doesn’t say no again. He’s well aware of the need to buy parts and not....exactly being able to do so. It was why the Impala was taking so long to fix _

Is that....the only reason you’re here?

##  **Shiro**

Should there be another reason?

_ He shifts his hips _

Hey, look, I know we're not friends, and we're not  **supposed** to be friends, but if you need something...

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s head jerks up and he fixes the demon with an assessing, though confused, look _

Why do you even care? ...and why are you offering?

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris shrugs, hips starting to sway as he rocks his sons _

Because I like making friends, and I like helping, and... if you're going to be tied to the Shirogane family... I wanna  **be** friends and I wanna  **be helpful**

_ And he's standing barefoot, in bright blue pj pants and a white tank top, both of which have little snowmen all over them _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan frowns deeply, finding himself actually reasonably okay with this demon’s presence. Where Ulaz had set his teeth on edge, this one was just a pleasant buzz in his senses. He didn’t know why he was starting to like him but, well, he’d figure it out later _

....what makes you think I’ll be tied to that...family?

##  **Shiro**

_ He snorts _

Dude, Jax has had your dick in his mouth. The kid is more or less a fucking incubus... you're tied to them

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at him, flushing slightly _

How the fuck can you possibly know that?!

##  **Shiro**

Uh, hello, all powerful demon

_ He motions to himself _

Just because I had kids doesn't make me useless

##  **Lotor**

_ He rolls his eyes. More likely the enhanced senses. He could still smell Jax all over him, and it was going to linger _

Right....

##  **Shiro**

_ One of the boys fusses and Regris shifts again, this time tugging his tank top up and letting the child latch onto a nipple, though the sling really prevents much from being seen _

Jax attaches to people rather quickly, he surrounds himself with friends... and sexual partners... because, on the inside, he's fragile, and kinda broken... Heh, I guess the whole Shirogane family is like that... but when he  **does** attach... he's a great kid, and they're a great family

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan’s used to babies being fed in front of him, though this was...slightly unusual and he couldn’t help watching closely, gaze snapping up to the demon’s as the words register _

You’re saying I’m gonna get pulled into....

_ He gestures vaguely _

...all of that chaos?

##  **Shiro**

Nah, if you tell Jax to stay away, he will. It's getting rid of him  **after** he attaches that's the hard part

_ When the other boy fusses, Regris sighs _

##  **Lotor**

Fuck...

##  **Shiro**

Okay, time's up. Time to head home. Just... text the boy, okay? Either tell him you wanna be friends, or that you don't, it's simple

##  **Lotor**

_ He mutters the word softly, watching the demon tend to his kids and then sighs, just...processing _

I don’t even have his number....

##  **Shiro**

_ He glances to where he knows Kolivan's phone is, even if he can't see it _

Now you do. And if you don't touch the money in the next... eh... ten minutes or so, it'll go back to Jax's bank account, so try and make a decision, yeah?

##  **Lotor**

_ He huffs and nods, moving to scoop the money up and tuck it into a pocket _

Fine... I’ll think about it...

##  **Shiro**

Oh, I'm Regris, by the way. You're welcome to call  **me** if you need anything... yanno... demon-y. I'm not gonna rat you out to Jax if you do.

_ And with a silent little 'piff,' he's gone _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan stares at the space where “Regris” stood for a long moment then sighs deeply and picks up the now lukewarm tea, dumping it cup and all into the sink. He does the same with the other cup of tea and then the hot chocolate that Jax didn’t end up touching before he heads down into his bathroom to try and scrub the scent of Jax and his panic, then his contentment off his skin, along with the sensation of his mouth on his dick. Kolivan’s so fucking done with it all that after he showers, he sleeps right through the day and well into the night When he wakes up, he calls Keith about the bike and organises for his grand-nephew to pick it up later that day and then he goes right back to sleep, ignoring his phone and anything else that happens for at least a week _


	31. Chapter 31

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax... really didn't remember coming home, and his EVERYTHING aches, and he's slept for around two days... and when he leaves the master bedroom he finds the house quiet, and he's not sure if that's good or bad. He's shuffling around in a clean pair of panties when a call comes through the computer - a full size desktop with a huge screen, just for video calls - and he isn't even thinking when he brings his neon green travel mug containing an equally neon energy drink over to said computer and presses the button to take the call. As he's doing so, he hopes it's not someone important, like a pre-arranged meeting or something, and as the call is loading up, he immediately regrets everything, his grip tightening on his cup. _

Sendak...

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak’s just watching him carefully for a moment _

I’m sorry

##  **Shiro**

_ Toes painted with sparkly green nail polish curl against the floor, and other than his hold on his cup, Jax is surprisingly emotionless _

Don't be.

##  **Lotor**

_ He lowers his head and sighs _

I...owe you the apology, at least. Zephyr says I overreacted and that... I shouldn’t have left you.... So I’m sorry. And I’ll understand if you... don’t want to see me or anything...again

##  **Shiro**

The fact that  **you** think that pulling out, mid-fuck, before either of us got off, is nothing more than an 'overreaction,' tells me plenty. I knew things were going to end between us, Sendak, but I thought I had a few more months of being with you before that happened. Because I wasn't going to stick around once your kid was born, and I told you that the day after Zephyr said he was pregnant. But... leaving me like that... If Zephyr had cried out, or shouted for help, sure... but clearly your mind, your heart, wasn't in what we were doing, not if you could just walk away from me like that... and that's what hurt. Because I don't know how long you  **haven't** loved me for

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak nods and exhales heavily _

I understand. From now on, I am strictly Lotor’s book agent and nothing else. I’m sorry.

##  **Shiro**

Good, because you are a fucking AMAZING agent, and Lotor would be useless without you

_ Jax's hand hovers over the 'end call' button, trying so very hard to keep his face neutral _

...I wish you had told me you didn't love me anymore...

_ And then he ends the call _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor peeks into the kitchen from the master bedroom with a frown _

Everything okay, Jax?

##  **Shiro**

When is anything okay with me?

_ He sighs, taking the first sip of his drink _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor steps out into the kitchen and joins him, leaning against him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head _

Wanna talk about it?

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans back against Lotor, holding his cup close _

Sendak called

##  **Lotor**

Ah. And?

_ He doesn’t move, just kisses his head again _

##  **Shiro**

Guess he hasn't loved me for a while now... probably the last two months... since Zephyr told him he was pregnant...

##  **Lotor**

Ah, I see... So you two broke it off?

_ Lotor sounds supportive, and he rubs at one of Jax’s arms comfortingly _

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure I screamed that at him when he left me, mid fuck, to pick up a book Zephyr dropped...  **a fucking book** . That's what happened the other day, when I went missing... that's why I was in the middle of the country... s'why I crashed my bike...

_ He turns, sadness clear on his face, but at least he's not crying _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hugs him close, kissing his forehead softly _

....I’m glad you’re okay, baby, but that was...kinda rude, wasn’t it?

##  **Shiro**

Blue balls and a heart being ripped out of my chest while it was still beating... yeah...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods and tips his chin up _

Heartbreak is a cruel mistress, but at least you still have us, hm?  _ he smiles fondly _ And I hear you met a dhampir?

##  **Shiro**

_ He lifts onto his toes for a soft kiss, just for a moment, before lowering back down _

He doesn't wanna meet  **you** , though

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns, tilting his head _

Why not?

##  **Shiro**

Dunno, he kinda... panicked when he realized who my husbands were. But he was nice, and he took care of me, and when I had a severe ass panic attack he... uh...

_ He flushes _

Oh shit...

_ Memories flooding back _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises an eyebrow, filing away the panicked comment for later _

He what, baby?

##  **Shiro**

...holy fuck I used his dick as a fucking pacifier...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widened and he chuckled _

You did?

##  **Shiro**

...I forgot I did that...

##  **Lotor**

Did he?

_ And dammit, now Lotor sounded amused _

##  **Shiro**

Did... he? What, forget? Why would he?  **He** was the lucid one,  **he** offered it to me after he got in my head and figured out what the fuck I was babbling about

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares at his baby for a long moment, wondering how and holy shit he kinda likes that idea....they could have so much fun with it but Jax was clearly trying to be serious so he cleared his throat and focused _

He offered....after...your head? Holy shit. Did not know dhampirs could do that

##  **Shiro**

I think I was curled up on the floor nursing on him for... nearly forty five minutes... it was a bad one...

_ He sighs, sipping on his drink again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and presses a tender kiss to his forehead _

I’m sorry you had to go through that without us, baby... Feeling better now, though? A little bit?

##  **Shiro**

...kinda? I'm still having these... thoughts... though...

_ He sighs, and he's suddenly very ashamed _

##  **Lotor**

_ He tilts his head, cupping his cheek and rubbing a thumb over Jax’s cheekbone _

Thoughts, baby? You can tell me, no judgement

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans into the touch automatically _

...kinda wanna go to a club and get gang banged...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyebrows rise and he sucks in a sharp breath but it’s not exactly in worry, it’s arousal and okay, maybe there’s a little bit of worry there _

Oh, baby.... Why a club? Why that?

##  **Shiro**

'cause there's only two of you that I'm in love with, and it's not enough... and I really don't  **want** to be in love with the people fucking me... I just want... to be used... and... not in a good way...

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and presses a kiss to the corner of Jax’s mouth _

If that’s what you want... I’d let you but I do worry about the “not in a good way” bit... You know how when you’re possessed and then you feel shitty afterwards? It’s kinda like that, baby, and I’m not sure if you really want that...

##  **Shiro**

_ His energy drink tastes like bubblegum and Lotor can taste it, even with the chaste kiss _

I think I'm just gonna... go away for a while, if that's okay?

##  **Lotor**

That’s okay, baby. Just...please don’t get hurt or anything? I nearly had a heart attack when Ulaz showed up telling us you’d crashed your back and probably had a mild concussion

_ Lotor’s expression is serious, and tender, but he’d do anything for his baby _

##  **Shiro**

I'll be somewhere safe, and I'm going to check in every day... and knowing me, I'll probably send pictures

_ He smiles, stepping close and pressing a kiss to the center of Lotor's chest _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles, smiling slightly and hugs Jax to him _

Okay, baby. Be careful and come back when you’re ready to, okay?

##  **Shiro**

I love you, Lotor. I do. So much. Even with all the stupid shit I say, and how things are, between us... I love you, and Shiro, and I'm going to love you right until the very last moment, when ever that moment is

##  **Lotor**

_ He was absolutely  _ **_not_ ** _ crying _

I love you, too, so much

##  **Shiro**

_ There's much kissing, and hugging, and Shiro is involved, and soon a few hours have passed and Jax is plopping himself down on the bed in the cam room, dialing a number and holding the phone to his ear _

Hey, Keith? It's Jax...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith answers almost immediately _

K: Hey Jax, what’s up?

##  **Shiro**

...have you ever been to Japan?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith sounds mildly surprised by the question _

K: Can’t say that I have. Why d’you ask?

##  **Shiro**

Do you want to?

##  **Lotor**

K: I’m...kinda picking up your bike so I can fix it? But yeah, I wanna go. You offering?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah, and I'm paying. Be ready in... uh...

_ He's checking flights _

Two hours?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith chokes on the other end of the line _

K: Jax... I don’t even have a passport!

##  **Shiro**

I'm friends with two powerful ass demons, don't worry about it. I'll be out at Kolivan's in two hours, be ready

_ He pauses _

...and... uh... just a warning... there's a very good chance I'm going to suck your dick

_ And he hangs up, darting around to get ready _

DADDY!

##  **Lotor**

Yes baby?

_ It’s Lotor who replies, still in the kitchen _

##  **Shiro**

_ Bouncing on one leg, Jax is tugging on a pair of black leggings _

M'going to Japan, can you ask Regris to conjure a passport for one Keith Kogane?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor peeks into the cam room, eyebrows raised _

You’re taking Keith to Japan?

##  **Shiro**

Yes!

_ He hustles out of the cam room, heading for the master _

I am parking us in downtown Tokyo, in a fancy ass suite, and we're going to eat, and spend money, and just.. I'm going to forget about  **everything** for a while... like... maybe a month!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs, following him towards the master bedroom, already on his phone _

Okay, then, baby, I’m texting Regris about it

##  **Shiro**

_ A carry-on bag hastily packed, and with Jax planning on buying most things, because fuck it, adventure! The red head kisses his lovers deeply, hugs Fynn, and hauls ass, in Shiro's Jeep, out to Kolivan's so he can pick up Keith _

##  **Lotor**

_ Kolivan doesn’t even seem surprised when Jax arrives. In fact, he barely makes an appearance, and it’s left up to Keith to explain that his uncle Kolivan wasn’t feeling well and that he tended to retreat from everyone for a few days when that happened. Keith also doubted that said uncle even knew they were actually there, but he doesn’t complain about it. He is stunned, though, when Jax lifts the bike out of Kolivan’s truck and into the back of Keith’s without touching it, staring at first the bike, then Jax. He’d been having trouble getting it off the old pickup so it saved time but holy shit, he hadn’t realised that Jax could freaking do that _

I didn’t know you were that fucking strong... I mean, I knew you were psychic! You told me about Lance after all, but  _ damn _

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... things keep... developing in me. But we can talk about that later, are you ready to go, or not?

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances towards Kolivan’s trailer then to his own pickup, the Impala nearby, Kolivan’s truck, and then to Jax and sighs, giving him a shrug _

Yeah, I’m ready. Kolivan’s not coming out anytime soon and I’m pretty sure the parts for your bike are gonna take a while... I left list with Uncle. He’ll order the parts, he said he had the money...

_ And it’s true—Kolivan has poked his head out when Jax arrived, taken one look at who it was and practically slammed the door again _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax doesn't care, time is tight - Shiro will pick up the Jeep at the airport, and before Keith is really aware of it, there's a passport in his hand, a boarding pass, and then they're in first class and heading to Japan. Jax heaves a sigh, sinking into the comfortable seat and placing his, new, pacifier in his mouth. Like the one he gave to Fynn, it's star shaped. Keith is a few years older than him, around twenty two, he figures, and he isn't sure how Keith even feels about him... they barely know one another, honestly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith’s head is spinning like crazy but he’s settled in first class with Jax, eyes wide as he takes everything in and he knows he doesn’t exactly have anything with him, just the clothes he’s wearing—oil-stained jeans and a thick, long-sleeved red shirt—and his ‘passport’, his wallet and phone. He’d tossed his keys into Kolivan’s house before they’d left. He watches a flight attendant walk past then leans across the aisle towards Jax _

How do you know my uncle and why was your bike at his place, looking like you nearly tore the front wheel off?

##  **Shiro**

_ Still suckling on his pacifier, he takes a deep breath and then tells the whole story... omitting the cock sucking _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith’s eyes go ridiculously wide and then he’s staring, listening carefully and in awe to hear that Kolivan was so nice. His uncle was usually a grumpy old asshole.... It was mildly disturbing to hear him be so out of character _

....Lance legit waved him down? And he flipped you off?

##  **Shiro**

I started it, honestly I told him to leave me alone to, uh, basically die

##  **Lotor**

_ He gives him a disapproving look _

Well, I’m glad Lance made Uncle pull over

##  **Shiro**

If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda  **still** having an existential crisis

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods solemnly _

I...kinda figured when you called me...

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... I know we're not really  **friends** or anything... and you're older... but I don't actually  **have** friends, aside from Regris, who has kids, and I used to have Zephyr, but I broke up with his husband-mate-lover after he left me with blue balls, mid fuck, so... don't have him anymore, and then there's Fynn... and I like him, but... eh... we're not friends like that... and you're the only other person I kind of  **remotely** know, but I still can't promise I won't try to have sex with you, but if that happens, just tell me no, like really firmly, and it'll kick me out of my weird ass "I wanna be gang banged" mindset

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks slowly, registering the last part _

Riiight okay... I was gonna say that  _ someone _ knocked all the pictures off my wall but sure let’s go with that.... So, uh...how long are we gonna be in Japan for?

##  **Shiro**

You can go home anytime you like, I won't be offended, but I'm planning on a month... at least

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and retreats to his side of the aisle as the attendant does back past them _

I’m cool with a month, though Uncle might not be... watch him call me every single day once he’s done moping

##  **Shiro**

I'll be checking in with Lotor and Shiro... sending pictures... or else Lotor might send someone to check on me

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods again, glancing over at Jax _

Okay then

##  **Shiro**

_ Halfway through the flight, the lights dimmed, everyone sleeping, Jax had suddenly realized he was NOT medicated for this trip, and even with his pacifier, he was panicking a bit. So with permission from the nice steward - who was the one from his first trip! - he got permission to cuddle with Keith... if Keith said yes. So Jax reached across and gently tugged on his arm _

Keith...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith jolted awake, blinking sleepily at Jax _

Mmh?

##  **Shiro**

_ He looks stupidly innocent _

...can I cuddle with you for a bit...? I'm not really a good flier and didn't think about it until the adrenaline died off...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks a few more times then sighs and gives Jax a nod _

Sure...just don’t wiggle too much

##  **Shiro**

_ He slinks across the aisle and curls himself under Keith's blanket, and he's small, and LIGHT, and as he tucks his head under Keith's chin he suckles on his pacifier and is still, and more or less silent _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith slips an arm around his waist and tilts his head back, eyes slipping closed _

You’re complicated as fuck, aren’t you?

##  **Shiro**

_ He gives a little nod, closing his eyes, though his hands grip Keith's shirt just a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pats a shoulder—or what he thinks is a shoulder, he’s tired, okay?—and then he’s drifting off to sleep again. Or trying. It’s distracting, having a warm body on his lip, and he can’t help the reaction he has, though he tries to ignore it. It’s been a while, okay? And he hasn’t...since Lance. He couldn’t bring himself to... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax also ignores it, even if he's a shameless sex addict and would usually exploit such things, but Keith is still hurting, it's been just shy of a year now, but he'll never push _

##  **Lotor**

_ He must’ve fallen asleep because the next time he woke up, it was to an attendant shaking his shoulder and tell him lowly that Jax needed to return to his seat before their descent began—over her shoulder, he could see the seatbelt sign lit up and he nodded, shaking Jax lightly _

Jax...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Seatbelts, getting off the plane, a taxi to the hotel that's indeed in the middle of Tokyo, a plush suite with an in-room hot tub and two PRIVATE sleeping areas (because Jax is considerate), an amazing shower set up, and two jet lagged young people _

So... order food and do absolutely nothing for the next twenty four hours...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith groaned and nodded, stumbling towards the nearest bedroom _

Absolutely...you order... M’showering...

_ Nevermind the fact that he technically didn’t have a change of clothes _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Keith exits the shower, Jax has laid out a pair of sweatpants on the toilet - how Keith hadn't noticed was unknown - the red head having ordered them from the front desk (holy shit, Japanese hospitality, man), and sure, they're branded with the hotel logo, but they're SOMETHING! Food also had arrived and was being kept warm, but it was more than Jax was changing into a pair of pajamas, and was wearing just his cheeky little pink panties when Keith stepped into the common area and found Jax's room door wide open _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stopped short, unable to look away for a long moment before he cleared his throat and looked away, picking at the hem of the sweatpants _

Food?

##  **Shiro**

By the couch!

_ He tugs his hot pink pajama pants on, but leaves his chest bare, with all his tattoos and piercings _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith heads for the couch and tumbles onto it with an ooomph, eyes on Jax, taking note of the tattoos and piercings _

Mmh, those tattoos look like stuff Uncle used to do ages ago...

##  **Shiro**

Yeah, a friend does them for us, to keep us safe.

_ His fingers ghost over his naval ring as Jax heads towards the couch and reveals the food, opting for ramen and stir fry, and nothing too dramatic - he isn't sure how varied Keith's pallet is _

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and stretches out on the couch, glancing over the food—it’s stuff he’s somewhat familiar with and he’s thankful for that _

From...demons and shit, right? I think you mentioned that once...about your...hair or something?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah, ghost hunting and cam shows aren't my only jobs

_ He grins, sitting down and crossing his legs under himself before he helps himself to a bowl of ramen, flawlessly handling his chopsticks, but he made sure to get a fork and spoon for Keith _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith pushes up into a sitting position and reaches for the ramen, smiling fondly as he picks up the spare chopsticks _

Lance and I used to survive on this shit when we were in college...well, he was in college. I kinda just tagged along, got my mechanics stuff...seemed easiest

##  **Shiro**

Dude, being a mechanic is haaaaaard, don't sell yourself short. I have zero schooling aside from high school, dude. ZERO. And I probably never will. I'm a ghost hunter with crazy ass telekenisis who likes to fuck on camera, I don't have other job options anymore

_ He's an animated talker, smiling brightly and gesturing with his chopsticks as they talk. It feels good to have this kind of conversation with someone _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes and ducks his head _

I just had a thing for cars and engines.... It’s not  _ that _ hard!

##  **Shiro**

You could work on fancy cars, Keith. I bet you'd be good at it. Rich people like someone who knows what they're doing

##  **Lotor**

_ He shrugs, shoving ramen into his mouth before he says something stupid, chewing and swallowing _

Not a lot of people trust us, y’know and then I’m  _ also _ part Asian and it just gets confusing from then on...

##  **Shiro**

Do you  **need** a job? Like... I mean... I dunno how else to say it, I guess. Do you need help getting a long term, financially supporting, job?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith glances towards him, frowning _

I have a job, it’s not great but it’s a job... but.... well, yeah, but I don’t want....charity... I guess? I wanna earn that shit

##  **Shiro**

_ He rolls his eyes _

I'm not talking about money, I'm talking about... oh... maybe the glorious Lotor Daibaz just happens to let it slip that his favorite mechanic is a hottie hot hottie from the middle of no where, because no one handles engines like Mister Keith Kogane

_ He's absolutely being dramatic, and grinning _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes, eyes darting away _

...that’d be nice but, like... I wanna earn the job, Jax, on my own merit, y’know?

##  **Shiro**

So come work for us? Or let us sponsor you, yeah? I wrecked my bike, and you're fixing it, so that's going to be you proving yourself. Lotor has a fancy fucking car that I can't remember the name of, and I'm not allowed to drive, and Shiro has already informed me I'm not allowed to drive the Jeep again, even if I didn't even scratch it

##  **Lotor**

_ He rolls his eyes but he smiling and it’s a stupid, happy smile and damnit but he really likes Jax _

Okay... Maybe I can tolerate being sponsored...but don’t you dare go easy on me! I wanna know if the bike doesn’t seem right to you...if the engine sounds off or something rattles... y’know, that kinda stuff

##  **Shiro**

_ The conversation gravitates back to Jax and his adventures with ghosts and demons and the silly ghost hunting show, and he's loud, and bubbly, and smiling and laughing, and he wrinkles his nose when he giggles, talking with his hands, dramatically acting out scenes, making voices and noises, and even though they had been so tired when they arrived, he doesn't care anymore, because he's forgetting what made him flee to Japan in the first place, and he's so very, very happy. Fuck, he needed this _

##  **Lotor**

_ And while he’s happy to stay up chatting with Jax, Keith’s the one who crashes first, right there on the couch, chopsticks held loosely in one hand as he snores softly—he’s out before it even hits nine, smiling stupidly even in his sleep _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Keith wakes, he's in his own bed, a bottle of water on the side table, and it's the next day, though the curtains are closed, and the hotel room is quiet. Jax is curled on the couch, writing quietly in a notebook, with his knees pulled up a little, shaggy hair falling into his face _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stumbles out into the main room after downing the entire bottle with a groan, rubbing his face _

I feel like I got a little drunk last night...we didn’t get drunk, did we?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head, looking up from the journal _

Nah, I don't drink. We just talked for a long ass time

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods and flops down onto the house beside Jax, still rubbing his face _

Oh, good.... ‘cause I felt like I’d been drinking but... I haven’t done that...since....well, since before Lance...

##  **Shiro**

_ He closes his notebook and sets it aside _

Do you... wanna talk about him? You listened to me blathering on about my life...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith sighs, leaning back and gesturing vaguely _

Mostly, I just miss him...his stupid smile, that grin he got when he was about to get us in trouble...the way he said my name sometimes... I miss him so much, Jax...

##  **Shiro**

_ He shuffles, spreading his legs and making room before he opens his arms _

Come here... your turn to have a cry, because I don't think you've done that yet, even after all this time...

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances towards him, eyes watery and smiles, leaning into him but not crawling into his lap _

He was amazing, you know that, right? Was studying medicine...volunteer firefighter...a real fucking hero, saving people all the time...

##  **Shiro**

_ He hugs Keith tight, resting a chin on his head and rubbing his arm gently _

I wish I could have met him... before, you know? Wish I knew the two of you before everything went sideways...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods into shoulder, crying quietly, shoulders hitching with near-silent sobs _

Y-Yeah...me, too...would’ve probably all been great friends together, too... Glad he saved your husband that day, though... Heard he nearly died a few times?

##  **Shiro**

We've all died... a few times... I nearly lost both of them, that day...

_ He hugs Keith tighter _

...I'm so sorry...

##  **Lotor**

_ He dissolves into sobbing, clutching tightly to Jax, one hand fisting against Jax’s chest. It’s a while before it stops and he ends up just shaking a little _

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a bit of shuffling - Keith isn't small, Jax isn't large, but he partially reclines against the arm of the couch and holds Keith as tight, and as long, as the older male needs. No more words, just one hand stroking his hair, the other rubbing his lower back. They had all the time in the world _

##  **Lotor**

_ When he calms down a few hours later, Keith feels better, lighter, though his head is pounding and he desperately needs some pain killers and some water, stat. He doesn’t feel like moving so he just mumbles something to the effect of ‘better’ and ‘headache’ but he doesn’t expect anything out of it, content to just lay there, feeling Jax beneath him, warm and solid _

##  **Shiro**

_ Perks of a friend with fancy powers, Jax flicks a wrist and a bottle of water comes from the hidden fridge, pain killers from his bag, and he presses a kiss to the top of Keith's head, and fuck, the words are spilling out before he can stop them, but it just feels... needed right now _

Here, baby... take these...

##  **Lotor**

_ He doesn’t even register the sweet talk, taking the pain killers without comment and drinking half the bottle in one go before he’s pressing his face back into Jax’s shoulder, hugging him tightly and muttering something about sleeping it off _

##  **Shiro**

_ He doesn't move, resuming the gentle, constant motion of rubbing Keith's back _

I've got you... just sleep...

##  **Lotor**

_ And he does, snoring lightly just like the night before because fuck, apparently he’d needed it _


	32. Chapter 32

##  **Shiro**

The first week is Jax and Keith just... exploring the city, and taking advantage of the fact that Jax speaks fluent Japanese. They got to see a lot of things the locals suggested, they took things slow, there was good food, shopping... They were fast friends. Keith got attention for his Asian features, Jax got attention for being tiny, pale, and red headed. A lot of people commented on how they made a cute couple, and while Jax never corrected them, he didn't do anything to add to the comments. He didn't hold Keith's hand, or hook a finger in his pockets - things he did with Lotor and Shiro - he just stuck close, smiled, and had so much fun. Running into people who knew who  **Jax** was, and not just as 'the husband of Lotor Daibaz,' was the absolute weirdest thing Jax had ever experienced. Autographs? They wanted Jax's autograph? Camboys don't give autographs, do they? And merchandise? They wanted merchandise? Why would he create merchandise? Toy recommendations? What? Whaaaaat? This wasn't what Jax had planned for when he had finally convinced Keith to check out the naughty portions of the city, that's for sure. Luckily it didn't last long. And maybe he bought some tex toys... And some naughty panties... Soon another week had passed and they were falling into a comfortable routine - it wasn't just a vacation anymore, it felt like so much more. And Jax loved bonding with Keith. The dark haired male even got to see how fit Jax was as they found themselves hiking, or swimming, and they saw all the pretty gardens, and beaches...

Jax felt great, even as he slowly woke to find himself and Keith curled together on the couch yet again, but this time it was Keith reclined on their chaise chair/couch thing, knees spread, Jax leaning back against his chest, head back on Keith's shoulder and somewhat nuzzled against Keith's neck, while Keith's arms were around his waist. He could feel the way one of Keith's hands had worked itself under Jax's baggy t-shirt and was stroking his thumb over Jax's fit stomach, and he hadn't known it was what he needed, but the soft touches were amazing. They made him close his eyes once more and settle even more into Keith's embrace, a soft, content sigh leaving him. He'd regret this, of course - getting so close to Keith when it was clear Keith only wanted to be friends, but right now... Keith's hands were warm... and Keith smelled amazing... and Jax was relaxed and happy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith was half-asleep, warm body against him, head resting on his shoulder as he stroked a thumb over a firm, fit stomach almost absently, sighing at the way the warmth settled more firmly against him and almost sad that it wasn’t Lance, humming softly and just enjoying the sensation of holding something, so much do that he almost missed the little ‘piff’ that signalled the arrival of someone. He hadn’t heard the door or the elevator so he opened one eyes to find a guy standing in their hotel room. That made his other open and he frowned at them _

Um, Jax....?

##  **Shiro**

Just five more minutes... mmm... your hands are so warm...

##  **Lotor**

Jax...there’s someone in our hotel room...

_ He’s trying very hard not to freak out but Jax is on top of him and he can’t move and now he’s worried about Jax and fuck _

##  **Shiro**

_ Around Keith his powers seemed to... tone down... so he hadn't noticed, and although he didn't life his head, he opened his eyes and glanced at whomever had appeared in their hotel room _

Whaaaaaaat?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith’s grip tightened on Jax, but he didn’t do more than that, watching the dude warily _

Who are you?

_ He gave a little wave, adjusting the sling about his chest and smiling brightly _

Regris! And nice to see you. Uh, Kolivan, um, wants to know why you two aren’t answering your phones? Lotor called him about it and he’s freaking out a bit

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax sighs and slides a hand down, absently lacing his fingers with Keith's and turning his face into Keith's neck as he shifted himself onto his side just a little, cuddling closer _

Ris... come on... I send Lotor a text every morning... did someone die?

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris shook his head and Keith couldn’t look away, a little...lost in this and floundering a bit, though he didn’t look like he was freaking out. Jax  _ **_had_ ** _ mentioned demon friends after all _

Nope. Just Shiro has his appendix removed and Krolia got stabbed. The usual, apparently, for Kolivan

_ Keith sat up a little, jostling Jax _

Mum got  _ what? _

##  **Shiro**

_ The abrupt move sent Jax over the side of their lounge chair, causing a squeak as he thumped against the bamboo floor _

Fuuuuuck... Lotor could have told me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris sent them both assessing looks _

She did and she’s fine and he did. Check your damn phones.

_ Keith scowled and reaches for the phone in the floor beside the couch, squinting at the screen and turning it so Regris can see it _

No calls, no messages, man. What even?

##  **Shiro**

_ Heaving a huge sigh, Jax moves to his feet and seeks out his phone, which is charging on a desk _

Ditto... Ris... is something going on?

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris frowns and leans forward to peer more closely at the phone then he glanced around the room _

Why is this hotel room warded so heavily? Did you do that?

##  **Shiro**

_ He snorts _

The only protection I have is my tats, you know that

##  **Lotor**

_ The demon shrugs _

Weird. I found you just fine but, but, now I can’t exactly leave?

##  **Shiro**

_ Heaving a sigh, Jax pushes at the coffee table in the middle of the floor _

Got some chalk?

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris laughs and holds some out _

Always

##  **Shiro**

_ Crouching, he gets to work, grumbling _

When you go home, tell Lotor about the wards, yeah? I'm sure to get his messages once I break them... and who knows who I'll be letting in...

_ More grumbling _

I'm not ready to go home yet...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith just watches them with a slight frown but he’s not moving, mostly because he’s not sure if that’d mess with whatever Jax was doing. Regris, though, just nods _

Of course

##  **Shiro**

Stupid demons... If something happens and my hair changes color again, I'm shaving it all off...

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris laughs and tilts his head to watch what Jax is doing, and so does Keith _

That would probably piss Lotor off. He loves your hair

##  **Shiro**

_ He scuttles around in his crouched position, his legging gripping his ass in all the right ways _

It's just such a pain... I'm done having these powers, Ris.  **DONE**

##  **Lotor**

I totally don't blame you. I feel like that sometimes with my demon-y bullshit but then I remember that I  _ like _ teleporting wherever I want

##  **Shiro**

_ He stands, rolling his shoulders a little before bending and peeling his socks off _

Let's do this, then

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith looks between them, unsure _

Do...do you want me to move....or stay here?

##  **Shiro**

You're fine, you won't be affected

_ He blows out a breath before stepping into the middle of the circle, going through the hand motions, the words, the chants, the detailed circle under Jax beginning to glow, before thrusting his hands into the air with a shout. The room quakes, though no one outside said room would feel anything, and the amount of symbols that suddenly light up and then are seared away is... almost horrifying. As the last symbol vanishes, Jax's knees shake and threaten to give out under him _

Oh f-fuck...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's off the couch and catching him before he falls, holding him tightly even as he's a little in awe of....well...everything that just happened _

Holy shit....now what?

##  **Shiro**

_ He does his best to stand, clinging to Keith and nuzzling into his neck - his ever growing powers are really starting to scare him _

Ris can go... we'll probably get flooded with texts and calls...

##  **Lotor**

_ Regris smiled brightly and bounced a little, clearly trying to claim down the--apparently--twins strapped to his chest; Keith eyes him with wide eyes _

Oooh, yep! Now I can go. That was a frankly  _ ridiculously _ amount of symbols. Call me if you need me!

_ And with, he 'piffs' back out of the room _

##  **Shiro**

_ With a groan, Jax pushes away from Keith and, with wobbly legs, makes his way towards the massive bathroom _

Holy fuckballs... hot tub...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stands there stunned for a moment before he follows, frowning _

You okay, Jax?

##  **Shiro**

Sore... always sore after this shit...

_ He tugs at his shirt and simply lets it fall on the floor as he walks - burned into his ribs, on the right side, is a new symbol _

##  **Lotor**

_ He hesitates in the doorway, and then eyes the new symbol burned into his side _

Um....Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ He pushes at his leggings, and his panties, bending at the waist _

Yeah...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith points to his side and tilts his head _

Was...uh...was that there before?

##  **Shiro**

_ He stands and twists a little, ghosting his fingers over the mark. It spans a good deal of his right side and makes him frown _

Fucking hell...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith moves towards him, hesitant to touch _

That's...not good, is it?

##  **Shiro**

I won't know until I show it to Lotor and Ulaz and see what the hell it means

_ He takes Keith's hand in his own and presses it to the raised flesh - it's warm, but doesn't hurt _

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns, not jerking his hand away as he traces fingers over the mark, sighing _

Guess so... Hot tub, then? We can text a pic to Lotor later, right?

##  **Shiro**

I should probably take a picture now... help me out? And... uh...

_ he glances down at his naked body _

Avoid getting my dick in the pic? Lotor would love it, but... yeah...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods and goes back out into the other room to grab their phones--he now has a few dozen missed calls and texts, and apparently, so does Jax. He comes back to offers Jax's phone up, then unlocks his own and starts scrolling through the increasingly more distressed texts before he finally texts his Uncle back a quick "we're fine, funking paranormal bullshittery, Jax's fixed it, call you later" and glances up _

Soooo....

##  **Shiro**

_ A quick picture and he's sent it off, then glances at Keith _

...join me...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He hesitates again, glances towards the door, then he shrugs and pulls off his shirt, shoving the brand new designer jeans Jax got him down his hips, and no, he wasn't wearing underwear _

Sure...

##  **Shiro**

You can say no, you know... I don't mind. I won't be offended

_ He smiles, stepping down into the three person sized hot tub _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith chuckles and shakes his head, moving to join him _

Nah, it's fine. It's just a hot tub, right?

##  **Shiro**

_ He stops Keith before he sits down, looking cute and shy _

Will... will you touch it, again? It feels different when you touch it...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith smiles and shifts closer, sliding his hand over Jax's side, fingers grazing the symbol there _

Mmh, of course...

##  **Shiro**

_ His breath catches, green eyes brightening a little. With the scar-like symbol the sensations should have been muted, and when he touched it himself, they were, but when Keith touched him... _

O-oh... oh wow... you're barely touching it and... feels good...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith hums, ducks his head to kiss it and gods, what possessed him to do that? _

Mmh, feels good for me when I touch it, too

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax arches and his hands immediately go to Keith's hand, a startled moan leaving his lips _

Oh fuck...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith chuckles and pulls back, turning away to grab a bottle of water, revealing a glimpse of the exact. same. fucking. symbol. on his back, completely unaware that it's there _

That good?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's eyes widen and he surged forward before Keith can turn back around, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other pressing his palm against the mark _

You have one, too

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith freezes, moaning at the sudden warmth flooding through him, it takes him a moment before he can glance back over his shoulder _

I what?

##  **Shiro**

_ It's his turn to duck his head, pressing his lips against the raised flesh, breathing cool air against it _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith shudders, hard, and moans again, louder _

O-oh...fuck...

##  **Shiro**

See... it feels really,  **really** , good...

_ He stands, resting his forehead between Keith's shoulder blades, hands moving to his hips _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith drops the bottle, gripping the side of hot tub tightly _

Fucking hell....

##  **Shiro**

_ It takes a moment for his head to come back but Jax slowly moves away and sinks down onto the comfortable bench, his heart racing. Thankfully the water is chest deep and Keith can't see how insanely hard Jax is right now _

##  **Lotor**

_ He takes a moment to compose himself, head hanging as he basically clings to the edge of the tub, breathing heavily. He has to turn around when one of their phones dings, scooping it up and holding it out to Jax because it's his phone and not looking directly at him, mostly because Jax had to have noticed he was hard as fuck _

##  **Shiro**

_ He absolutely drops his damn phone in the water, fumbling to catch it before it sank completely before lifting it and shaking the water off so he could peer at the screen - yay waterproof technology _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith watches with a slight frown _

Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes go wide _

Fucking hell... it's a bonding symbol... a  **forced** bonding symbol... holy fuck...

_ His eyes lift to Keith _

We're fucking married

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stares at him, eyes wide _

Say fucking  _ what? _

##  **Shiro**

_ He thrusts the phone forward so Keith can see the message from Lotor - it was easier to say married than explain 'bonded' _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at the message for a long moment, then shoves it away--gently--and moves to sit across from Jax, not touching him _

I don't like it....

##  **Shiro**

_ He pulls his knees against his chest _

I'll figure it out, don't worry. You won't have to be bonded to me for any longer than you have to.

##  **Lotor**

_ He scowls and looks away _

O-okay....and until then?

##  **Shiro**

Well, that's up to you. You're welcome to go home, if you want. I plan to stick around Japan for at least two more weeks. There's a lot I want to see, and do... I'll just... try not to touch my ribs too much, so you don't have to be reminded of my stupidity

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith swallows and shakes his head _

Lotor's message said something about consummation or we'd both be in terrible pain?

##  **Shiro**

WHAT!?

_ He grabs for his phone again, staring at the message again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods, watching Jax carefully _

##  **Shiro**

_ And, damnit, he's hard again. He loved the way Keith held him, how warm his hands felt, the way his mind calmed when they were together... but this? Keith was still mourning... He had already come to terms with the fact they would only be friends. And he was okay with being just friends! Friends cuddled... _

Keith... fuck... I'm so sorry…

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith sighs and moves to tugs Jax into his arms, one hand moving across the symbol and sucking in a sharp breath _

##  **Shiro**

_ It's his turn to moan, moving to his feet as he wrapped his arms around Keith, sliding both hands over Keith's mark. He's so different from Lance, small and slender and while he's fit, he's not strong like Lance was. Lance the fire fighter. But he still fits into Keith's arms, his head resting against Keith's chest, and the angle at which he had stepped towards the larger male had him straddling one of Keith's thighs _

##  **Lotor**

I'm not going to let you be in pain because of some stupid mark and Lotor's message seemed pretty urgent, okay? And... I... I don't... I didn't want anything like this, but....Jax, I'm not saying no, okay?

##  **Shiro**

I'd rather be in pain... than make you do this, Keith... You don't want this, I know you don't. I'm not the one you want... I'm not going to  **be** the one you want. And that's okay! I just need to figure out how to get out of this before we hurt, that's all

_ He steps back, moving out of the hot tub and reaching for a towel _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith sighs and watches him go _

That's not what I meant, Jax....

##  **Shiro**

I'm not Lance... and I'll never be Lance... and I swear I didn't ask you to come to Japan with me just so I could try and fuck you. These last two weeks have been... I can't even describe how happy I've been. How the world just... slows down, and goes quiet, when I'm with you. I didn't know I needed to slow down, but I did...

_ He rubs at his eyes almost angrily, mad at himself for crying _

I don't want to ruin our friendship, Keith. I might really like you... but I would rather have you as my friend, than have you hate me

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs again and follows him out of the tub, eyes on Jax _

Jax.... I, um..... I actually like you, a lot...and I know I miss Lance but this isn't about Lance, no anymore...in case you can't tell...

_ He gestures to himself, in general _

I really like you as...maybe more than a friend?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's sniffling, rubbing at his eyes again. He hadn't meant to attach to someone again, he really hadn't... But Keith... it was like Keith countered his powers and shut the stupid paranormal world out, and it was amazing. And sure, they were supposed to fuck, but right now... he just wanted a hug, shyly opening his arms _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith went to him, not caring that was naked, and hugged Jax tightly, exhaling heavily _

I'm sorry if I've upset you...

##  **Shiro**

Like you said on the plane... I'm really fucking complicated...

_ He presses his face against Keith's chest, hugging himself against him, but he's very careful not to let his hands touch Keith's mark, not yet. Cuddles first. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods, chuckling _

Not shit

##  **Shiro**

...can we get back in the hot tub...?

##  **Lotor**

Sure...

_ He steps back, releasing Jax and being careful not to touch the mark _

##  **Shiro**

_ Back in the water, Jax settles himself on Keith's lap, straddling him and pressing their very obvious erections together, but not doing more than sit there, his arms looped gently around Keith's neck _

...kiss me?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith smiles and ducks his head _

Of course

_ Then he kisses Jax, soft and sweet and in absolutely no hurry whatsoever _

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles into the kiss, returning it, just as gentle, even as one hand drifts down and he trails his fingers along the smooth edges of the mark _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith moans softly into his mouth and cups Jax's cheek _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax leans into the touch, guiding Keith's free hand against his ribs, the contact making his body sing, and he presses his entire palm against Keith's mark in return. Both of them touching each other's mark, fully, at the same time, is... He feels warm, and happy, and loved... and he's so fucking hard _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers into the kiss, lips parting slightly as he feels warmth and love and safe and holy shit, he's so fucking hard right now _

##  **Shiro**

_ Breaking the kiss, green eyes find purple and Jax's rubs his hand against the mark, panting, and even though he hasn't even moved his hips, he's already on the edge _

Keith... I... I think I'm gonna...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith tilts his head back with a tiny aroused noise, his other hand going to Jax's hip _

Me, too....go on, Jax...don't wait for me...

##  **Shiro**

With me... please... with me...

_ His free hand slips into Keith's hair and he rests their foreheads together _

Cum with me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, letting Jax press their foreheads together, whimpering softly _

O-Okay...

##  **Shiro**

_ He's rubbing the mark firmly now, unable to look away, the words bubbling out _

...I think I love you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's eyes widen, and he sucks in a sharp breath _

R-really?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's smiling, hips starting to jerk _

It's okay... you don't have to say it back...

_ And then he's crushing his lips to Keith's again, kissing him deeply this time, hips rolling as he spills between them and into the water _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's not far behind, whimpering into the kiss as he spills, too, eyes squeezed tightly shut and he's not sure if it's just the bond or not, but he's not felt like this in ages...not since Lance, and he...he likes it... _

##  **Shiro**

_ The world just... fell away... every feeling amplified, the feelings, emotions, sensations... The two coming together and consummating their bond, slowly, softly, and passionately, first with Jax settled on Keith's hips, riding him with his back arched, moaning his pleasure for all to hear... and then again, Keith's legs around Jax's tiny hips as the red head took Keith with just as much care as Keith had shown him... The two would wake hours later, tangled in one another, Jax pressed into Keith's side, his head resting on Keith's chest as he strokes his fingers over soft skin, smiling softly to himself. This is what was missing in his life, he understood that now… _


	33. Chapter 33

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith blinks sleepily, stroking fingers down Jax's back, sighing happily. He wasn't normally one to switch...but he'd like it....and he dipped his head to press a kiss to the top of Jax's head, smiling stupidly and humming _

Mmh....hey...

##  **Shiro**

_ A soft, content little noise escapes him and Jax lifts his head, slowly propping himself up on one arm so he can look down at Keith _

Hey...

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles, shifting to brush a thumb over Jax's cheekbone _

Better?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax leans into the touch, turning his head to press a kiss to Keith's palm _

Better than I've felt in a long time...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good....same here...

_ He leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek, sighing _

##  **Shiro**

_ He wrinkles his nose as he smiles before following Keith back down against the bed, kissing him again, soft and sweet _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith chuckles, kissing him back, hands sliding up over his back, grazing the mark and making him suck in a sharp breath _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax whimpers, even though a smile crosses his face _

Mmm... Every time you touch it... I feel... amazing... and I'm not just talking about getting horny

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs and does it again, just because _

It's the same for me, Jax

##  **Shiro**

_ Forcing himself to sit up completely, showing off his erection, but that's not what he's doing. He's curious... With Keith's hands no where near his mark, Jax lowers his hand and strokes his fingers over the mark, wondering if touching it himself would do anything to Keith _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith arches on the bed with a moan, fisting his hands in the blankets _

What....holy shit.....

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes widen _

I... I barely touched it... and I barely  **felt** it...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, nodding _

It's....intense...for me...when you touch yours....

##  **Shiro**

_ He absently thinks to himself, wondering if he could make Keith cum this way, his eyes drifting down to Keith's bobbing, leaking length _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stares back at him, eyes hooded as he watches Jax touching his mark, hands still fisted in the blankets _

J-Jax...

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles _

Yes baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and he can't help the way it makes him flush, the way he smiled stupidly at it, to have Jax's full attention, the endearment _

.....o-oh...

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms a little, lowering his left hand to his own hard length, stroking himself openly as he rubs two fingers a little more firmly against his mark _

Like that...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods, keening as he arches again, length bobbing in time with every firm rub against Jax's mark _

##  **Shiro**

_ Spreading his own thighs a little wider, Jax abandons his length in favor of reaching behind himself and pressing two fingers inside his tight body, moving to rub his palm against the mark now _

You look so beautiful... like this...

##  **Lotor**

Y-you...too...

_ Keith arches again, crying out sharply and pressing his head back into the pillows hard _

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes brightly, heart racing as their pleasure builds, still working his sweet spot, and the mark _

Gods... baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ The endearment makes him flush all over again, hips rolling of their own accord as he chases his pleasure, the firmness of Jax's fingers across the mark, the feeling it filled him with, the way all of it just kept building and building _

##  **Shiro**

_ The words almost slip out again but at least he has some brain left, biting his lip hard, but hell, he was in love, he knew it already, he loved Keith, so fucking much, and it wasn't just the sex. He loved his smile, and his long hair, and his muscles, and his warm hands, and the way Keith hugged him from behind when they were standing in line for things, and holy fuck, he loved Keith. The thought alone made him press hard against his mark, his back arching as his fingers made lewd, wet sounds inside him, eyes watching Keith, wanting to see him spill without a single touch _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith moans lowly, hips rolling a little faster, hands still tangled up in the blankets, still gripping them hard, as the pleasure rolls through him, settles low in his guts, building up and up and up.... He knows Jax is watching him, and he catches...something...almost like a train of thought, but not his...something about coming untouched? And he's doing just that, spilling all over his stomach with a keen, head tossing side to side as he does so, accidentally tearing the blanket--he's only part vampire, but apparently it's enough to cause him to be slightly too strong sometimes... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax follows quickly, lifting his hand from his mark so he can stroke himself fast, adding his own, impressive, load to the mess all over Keith's beautiful stomach _

F-fuck! Keith! YES!

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, going lax against the bed, head spinning slightly _

J-Jax....

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans softly, eyeing the mess, thinking absolutely lewd thoughts about wanting to lick Keith's stomach clean, but like hell he's going to voice that out loud, he just GOT Keith, he doesn't need the guy thinking he's a disgusting pervert. Even if he is. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's eyes widen as he sort of overhears that and he stills, staring at Jax _

You...you want to...to do that?

##  **Shiro**

_ He frowns some _

What? Do what?

##  **Lotor**

...lick me clean?

_ Keith's frowning, too, realising something's not right...he never saw Jax open his mouth.... _

##  **Shiro**

_ It was his turn to stare, so insanely confused _

W-what...? How... how did you... I... I didn't even say it out loud!

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's confusion grows, but he likes Jax...he thinks he's pretty...and how the fuck did....he even know that? Wait, was he reading Jax's thoughts? He wasn't vampire enough to do that! _

I-I ...don't know!

##  **Shiro**

...fuck it

_ He leans forward, immediately starting to lick Keith clean. And holy fuck, he tastes AMAZING _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith whimpers, oversensitive but still incredibly turned on by the sight, and the thoughts trickling over, eyes sliding shut as he just lays there, letting Jax do his thing, because it's fucking hot and he, surprisingly, likes it...a lot... _

Mmh...I taste amazing, do I?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's careful not to linger on Keith's spent length too long - he's clearly not augmented for faster recovery like Jax is - so the red head continues to lick all over Keith's stomach, cleaning very last drop, even though his own heavy load is mixed in _

Mhmm... so fucking good...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles, shaking a hand free of the torn bedding and sliding his fingers into Jax's hair _

Mmh...no, no augmentations...thought...sort have vampire stamina?

##  **Shiro**

_ He sits up, face messy with their cum _

...am I sayin' shit out loud... without knowing it?

##  **Lotor**

...no? I don't think so? And I can't read minds, not like Uncle...

_ Keith frowns, pushing up onto an elbow _

....are you sure I'm not in your head? Can't you, like...tell if I am?

##  **Shiro**

I'm not a demon, and I'm not psychic... ish? I mean, that part of me has really faded... Have I been hearing  **your** thoughts at all?

_ He trails his finger through the last bits of the mess and then sucks said finger clean _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith watches him do it intently, thinking that was so fucking hot and he'd totally suck Jax off if he hadn't just spilled all over himself and wasn't exhausted from doing so... The marks sure sucked all their energy when they were touching them... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax blushes impressively _

...I propose... a full on stereotypical sixty nine... because I've wanted to suck your cock since we got on the plane... uh... once we're not exhausted...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith blinks, and nods, then tilts his head _

I...didn't say anything out loud...what are....oh, shit

_ His eyes widen in realisation _

##  **Shiro**

Somethin' fucky be afoot

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith swallows and sits up, cupping Jax's cheeks carefully and staring intently at him _

I want to try something, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, the touch making him smile _

Anything...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith smiles and then he thinks "Jax, you're so beautiful and I kinda want to kiss you..." with him mouth firmly closed, eyes darting down to Jax's lips and back up, smiling slightly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax's smile widens, and the stupid L word might leak into his thoughts for the tiniest of moments before "You can always kiss me" was the return _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's eyes widen and then he's kissing Jax deeply, lips parting on a tiny moan _

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs happily into the kiss, sinking down onto the bed with Keith, the two laying on their sides while they kiss _

##  **Lotor**

_ He pulls back after a moment and sighs, watching Jax carefully _

I think this...bond thing...um...lets us hear each others' thoughts....which is super fucking weird and I've only ever had Kolivan in my head before....which is...okay, kinda as creepy as it sounds, I guess?

##  **Shiro**

Agreed... but it seems to be only when I think of you, like... I don't think you heard me thinking about wanting breakfast?

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head and props himself up on one elbow, partially leaning over him _

Nope. Didn't hear that

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax twists and lays on his back, smiling up at Keith _

...I think I'm ready to go home now... when ever you are...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith hums and nods, sliding a hand low over Jax's stomach to hold his hip _

Okay, then... Mmh, food first, though? I'm starving

##  **Shiro**

I'll book us a flight for the day after tomorrow? We can do any shopping and such we want... spend a bit more alone time together...?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, I'd like that... Can we get me more of those designer jeans you picked out? I like them, they're actually surprisingly comfortable!

_ He grins, dipping his head to kiss his cheek and then pulling back, glancing about the room _

##  **Shiro**

Anything you want, baby. Anything you want.

_ He sighs happily - Keith's ass looks amazing in those jeans _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith hums and finds said jeans, tugging them on then glancing over his shoulder with a slight smirk and...just...deliberately bending over, letting Jax see said ass _

Mmh....this is nice

##  **Shiro**

_ He grins, still sprawled on the bed _

I'm going to eat your ass one day, with those jeans around your thighs, preferably bent over my bike...

##  **Lotor**

_ He freezes, still bent over, mid-stretch, and moans lowly _

Fucking hell, Jax... How do your husbands get anything done?

##  **Shiro**

Don't forget that they also fuck one another, AND Lotor gets Fynn as well... Technically Shiro is the only one who doesn't have a third lover...

_ Jax grins, lowering a hand and stroking himself blatantly _

Go order us some food...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith straightens up and glances over to him _

Hmm, good point...

_ He grins _

You're all insatiable

##  **Shiro**

Lotor's pretty sure I have... uh... incubus? in me...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith raises an eyebrow _

Okay, yeah, I can see why

##  **Shiro**

I'm just gonna... take care of myself... don't mind me...

_ He groans, knees pulled up, stroking himself quickly _

Totally not thinking about sucking your cock while we're on the plane...

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches for a moment, then shakes his head in amusement _

Go ahead...and on the plane, really?

##  **Shiro**

Shiro finger fucked me into an orgasm and came in his own pants when we flew here last time...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith raises an eyebrow _

Seriously?

##  **Shiro**

It was amazing...

_ He arches, gripping his length harder, stroking faster _

##  **Lotor**

_ He watches a moment longer then straightens up and stretches his arms over his head _

Mmh, I bet it was…

##  **Shiro**

_ The thought came when Keith was finishing up ordering food via the touch pad by the door - Jax was thinking about how to tell Keith that he was interested in wetting... and more specifically, how could he convince Keith to let him accompany him to the bathroom... and to get down on his knees and... and then Jax is crying out, that image throwing him over the edge, Keith down his throat in the bathroom, Jax cumming hard _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stiffens out by the touch pad, palm planted against the wall and he comes  _ **_in his fucking jeans_ ** _ and without being touched, Jax's thoughts of him spilling over into his mind, eyes widening at the terribly naughty imagery Jax was unintentionally sending him _

Holy fucking shit!

##  **Shiro**

_ He isn't even aware he did it, slumped bonelessly into the bed, panting hard, smiling, his thoughts drifting away from the wet fantasy and over to the warm, safe feeling he felt with Keith... and that stupid L word... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith flushes, and pushes off the wall, grimacing at the feel of his cum-soaked pants as he moves to lean against the bedroom doorframe _

Really, Jax? You want to do that?

##  **Shiro**

Hmmm...?

_ He can't even lift his head, eyes closed, mess all over his stomach _

...do what...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith tilts his head, arms crossed _

The...um...bathroom thing? And the....wetting thing? I had no idea how hot that'd make me...

##  **Shiro**

_ Okay, that made him sit up, and he's absolutely fucking horrified _

WHAT!? Nooooooo no no no no nooooo you didn't see that!

##  **Lotor**

Apparently I did, Jax.....and in case you missed the part where I said I liked it... I, um...came in my pants, Jax... Untouched.

_ He smirks, watching Jax closely _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax can feel his heart racing and he considers his options, quickly glancing at the bathroom and then back at Keith, wondering... he knew HE had to go... he had for a while... and maybe he could get Keith to agree while he had Keith in his throat... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith raises his eyebrows, head tilted curiously _

....do you want to clean me up...?

##  **Shiro**

I... wanna... go one step further...

_ He hadn't admitted this to Lotor OR Shiro yet... _

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyebrows climb a little higher _

Oh?

##  **Shiro**

It's not something I've done, or even told, Shiro or Lotor that I wanna do... but I... Keith... I wanna do it with you...

_ He's moving to his knees now, crawling towards the end of the bed _

##  **Lotor**

Okay...then show me? I'm curious now

_ He pushes off the doorframe, taking a step into the room, grimacing at the feel of his cum sticking his pants all over his groin _

But, um...maybe I should takes these off first...

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, waiting for Keith to take his jeans off before he takes his hand and leads his new... husband? mate? into the bathroom, both naked now. He's nervous, just like the first time he cleaned Shiro up, but this is... so much more. And with Keith watching, the two standing on the tile, the red head sinks to his knees _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith lets him do as he wants, watching and waiting to see what Jax was going to do, expression expectant, he'd only gotten flashes but it was definitely something about being on his knees and having Keith's cock down his throat as he came.. He tried to remember, exactly, what'd it been, but the memory was elusive... He just knew he'd liked it _

##  **Shiro**

_ He flushes _

N-no... it... it's not... cum...

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns _

No?

##  **Shiro**

_ He didn't think he could be anymore anxious, watching Keith with trusting, yet scared, eyes, and he blurts it out, verbally, for the first time ever _

Iwantyoutogoinmymouth

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith blinks, trying to decipher what he'd just said, head tilting a little more _

As in....go, go?

##  **Shiro**

_ Okay, so now there are tears _

...yes...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith smiles slightly _

Well...okay, then

##  **Shiro**

I know it's bad... but it's not bad  **to me** ... it... my tongue has always been weird and it doesn't taste bad and... I just...

_ his bottom lip quivers _

...please don't hate me...

##  **Lotor**

I don't hate you, Jax

_ He gestures to himself _

Go on, I'm not gonna mind.... I've seen and heard of weirder stuff

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyebrows shoot up _

...what could possibly be weirder... than what I'm about to do?

##  **Lotor**

_ He coughs, glancing away _

I grew up on a Native American Reservation, Jax...and my grand-uncle is a dhampir...and my great-whatever-grandfather  _ is _ a vampire and some of my friends are shapeshifters....trust me... It was weird as fuck and this? What you want? S'not the weirdest shit I've seen, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ He wonders if Keith has DONE weird stuff, but he also worries that if they talk about said stuff, Keith will get hard and then, well this whole confession was a waste, wasn't it? Scooting closer, Jax took Keith in his mouth, pretty lips stretching around him as he pressed himself down all the way, taking Keith down his throat _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith cups his cheek, his other hand cupping the back of his head, holding him them but not restricting him from moving _

So I just... go now?

##  **Shiro**

_ Green eyes watch Keith, and this time his emotions are nothing but trust, and love, and he shifts just a little. "Please..." _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods, and then he...just...let's go, sighing softly as he pees down Jax's throat, moaning just a little at how good it feels, head dropping, hair falling in his face as he focuses on Jax's face, meeting his eyes _

Like that...baby...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Every time Jax thinks he's figured himself out, that he knows all his kinks, that he couldn't possibly achieve better sexual adventures... And then Keith uses that fucking word... Jax shifts his head, easing off just enough to catch some of Keith's stream on the back of his tongue, learning, tasting, and fuck, he was right, his tongue is all sorts of broken, because he KNOWS it's supposed to be gross, but it's so sweet, just like how he loves cum, it's all so. fucking. good. And he's losing himself, swallowing rapidly as he released his own bladder, hearing it splatter against the tiles, creating a puddle... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith's eyes widen and the hand in Jax's hair tightens, a moan slipping out as he watches Jax drink him down, and holy shit, it shouldn't be hot but it is and holy fucking shit, he's probably gonna get hard as soon as he's done peeing....fucking hell....he was totally ruined now, in a good way... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax eases off almost all the way as the last of Keith's stream coats his tongue and he swallows it, and then he's working his tongue stud against the tip as he cleans Keith up... only to start deep throating him over and over, guiding Keith's hands to his hair and pushing on them, he just needed to be used... just a little bit... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith groans and does as Jax wants, growing hard and yanking Jax down on his cock just a little harshly, giving him the feeling of being...used...without being too rough, fingers tightening in the redhead's hair, holding him down as he reaches full hardness, groaning softly as he feels Jax swallowing around him _

Like this, Jax? Yeah? Take it...

##  **Shiro**

_ Every moan is broken up by Keith fucking into his throat, and now he's hard as well, but he doesn't touch himself, and he keeps watching Keith. "More... make me... little more... use me... I'm yours..." _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, blindly following Jax's soft comments--requests, really--and holding him steady, fucking up into his mouth harshly, eyes on Jax's eyes, watching carefully, a stark counterpart to the roughness of his thrusts _

Yeah, fucking take it....take it just like that, Jax....fuck...so fucking tight..your throat...swallow....yeah...like that...

##  **Shiro**

_ Everything is so overwhelming, and he's already so close, himself, and with his eyes locked with his new mate, he slaps a hand over his mark, pressing hard, swallowing hard, rubbing his tongue hard against the underside of Keith's cock, and he's so... utterly... in love... And fucking hell he wasn't his cum all over his tongue _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith tenses, spilling abruptly, cock deep in Jax's throat as he cums abruptly, because that fucking mark....holy shit...he can't help it, hips rolling into Jax's face, holding him steady and close, not letting up for a second as he makes Jax drink it all down _

Oh...oh, fuck...

##  **Shiro**

_ His swallows are very audible, and it's his turn to cum untouched, adding to the mess on the tiles, having Keith hold him down is just sealing the deal _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles after a moment, still breathing heavily as he eases Jax up off, leaning down to kiss him properly, eyes bright and happy _

Mmmh...better?

##  **Shiro**

_ Holy fucking shit, doesn't Keith KNOW what's on his tongue right now?! _

I fucking love you

_ Shit _

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs and pulls back, kissing his cheek and straightening up _

Mmh, I bet you do... So, now what?

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure the food was delivered while I was down here drinking your piss... I'm gonna clean up... you go set the food up by the couch?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith nods and gently eases his hands out of Jax's hair, trying not to get them too tangled up--and trying (and failing) to hide how his nails had sharpened into claws before he's turning away, heading into the main room _

Of course!


	34. Chapter 34

##  **Shiro**

_ Food, and shopping, and holding hands, and hugging, and cuddling, and they're back to their softness, and kissing, and then they're on the plane heading home... and Jax may or may not have paid the stewards a LOT to look the other way so Keith could rail him in the lavatory bathroom, and then they're back in the states and Lotor is waiting for them with the Jeep. Jax would have been holding Keith's hand if they were coming home with a buttload of shopping _

Home...

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, home...

_ Keith trails after him, dragging a brand new suitcase behind him and carrying another bag as he follows Jax into the jeep, helping to put the frankly ridiculous amount of stuff Jax had brought back with them into the back with Lotor, the mark on his back hidden by his brand new, bright red shirt, smiling at the older man when they had finally loaded everything and were closing it up; they hadn't managed to get rid of the marks yet, and Keith didn't mind--he liked them and it'd be a bit of a lie if said he wanted them gone. Well, he did...but only because it kept pulling them together and the while mind-reading thing was getting a little annoying...but well, he'd deal _

_ Lotor is smiling back, and he keeps glances between the two once they're in the jeep and on their way back to the penthouse, eyes darting between Keith in the rear view mirror and Jax in the passenger seat _

So...good trip?

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... spent way too much money... but I feel better than I have in a long ass time

##  **Lotor**

That's great, baby

_ Lotor's gaze catches Keith flushing brightly in the mirror and he raises his eyebrows, slanting a look at Jax, well that was interesting _

Mmh, baby...did you and Keith manage that bond thing alright?

_ Keith flushes again and glances away, biting his lip _

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, resting his head against the window _

Yeah... I'm going to talk to Ulaz as soon as I'm home...

_ He had picked up on Keith's feelings, unfortunately, and as complete as he felt... he knew that wasn't how Keith felt... Soon they had dropped Keith off in the country, returned home, and Jax curled himself on the couch and asked Ulaz to come over. He was exhausted, and hurting, and he knew Keith could probably hear his sporadic thoughts, but he couldn't put himself through this again. He was already stupidly attached... So he waited for Ulaz. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulax showed up with his usual mighty crack and Lotor barely even glanced up from the journal he was writing in, lifting one hand in a lazily wave as the demon headed for the couch where Jax was _

U: Hey Jax, how're you feeling?

##  **Shiro**

_ He shrugs, moving to his feet and hiking up his shirt to show off the mark _

I need this removed... please... It wasn't by my choosing, and it's hurting Keith...

##  **Lotor**

_ The demon frowns, head tilted as he studies it _

U: This should have disappeared as soon as you'd, uh...consummated the bond...why hasn't it?

##  **Shiro**

How the fuck should I know? All I know is that I am stupidly in love with someone who likes me, but barely as more than a friend, and he quite desperately wants to be rid of me, so...  **You** tell  **me** how I fucked this up

_ He has no doubt Keith is hearing this now... but he tells himself not to care, it'll be over soon _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighs, ignoring the way Lotor was looking at them now, and frowns, hesitant to touch it _

U: May I? I think I know what's up, but I need to touch it to find out...

##  **Shiro**

I honestly don't even care anymore

##  **Lotor**

_ The demon stares at Jax steadily for a moment then gently places his hand over the mark, eyes going black--he can feel the way the bond is stretched out between then and it's no longer attached to the marks, which means they  _ **_should_ ** _ have disappeared, but they're lingering for some reason... He grips Jax's hip tightly, fingers skimming over the mark, examining where the raised edges carefully, eyes widening when the mark begins to....fade, the raised lines and edges disintegrating under his touch. He hadn't even done anything! _

U: Well... I guess that solves that problem? But the bond is still there... Apparently it was there  _ before _ the marks showed up? Whatever you did with the wards Ris told me about kinda dragged it to the forefront, linking it briefly to the marks? I don't understand...this is weird... Keith's not fully human, is he?

##  **Shiro**

No, he's not, but I don't  **care** , Ulaz. Just... fuck, can you just rip the whole Japan trip out of me so I never have to feel this way about Keith ever again? Because  **he doesn't want me** and I can't do this again. I know I brought this on myself, I fucked it up, and I need it gone...

_ The choked sob that escapes him catches Jax off guard, be doesn't care about that, either _

...please... I want to forget... hell, just... just cut out the stupid part of me that's such a goddamn whore! Lotor says I have incubus traits, and I want them gone!

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz reels back abruptly, eyes wide _

U: Keith doesn't want it gone, Jax. I think he loves you...that's why the bond's actually even there... And I can't just rip out something that's fundamental to your biological make-up! I could seriously hurt you!

##  **Shiro**

You haven't been in his head! You don't get it! He hates the pull, he hates that we're in each others heads! HE DOESN'T WANT ME

_ He's sobbing now _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and tugs Jax into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and meeting Lotor's eyes across the room; the white-haired psychic nods and slips out of the room, raising his phone as he goes _

U: Jax, darling... I think he just needs some time apart to sort out all the thoughts in his head and I'm pretty sure you're distressing each other at the moment... How about I put a temporary block on the bond? See how you guys feel in a few days? Maybe a week?

##  **Shiro**

Every time I think I'm getting my life together... I fuck it all up again... just... just do it... I don't... I'll call you in a few days and tell you that you were wrong... he'll be happy to be rid of me... just do it, block it, whatever...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz nods and takes Jax's head in his hands, thumbs resting on his temples _

U: It never has to be unblocked if that's what you both decide, too, okay? But give him some time, alright... From what I can tell, if he's anything like Kolivan, he struggles with expressing himself, so....a few days to a week, alright?

_ He gives Jax a stern look _

U: After you, I have to go do the same for Keith

##  **Shiro**

Just do it... 'cause I really wanna throw myself off the balcony... and we're very, very high up...

##  **Lotor**

_ He gives him another stern look _

U: No throwing yourself off high ledges. You  _ know _ that's not gonna work, right?

_ And then he's there, in Jax's head and shutting down the connections for the bond before the kid has a chance to reply _

U: There, I'm done...don't do anything stupid, okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs, watching his tiny husband go limp in Ulaz's hands _

We'll watch him, don't worry. I think we'll stick a bell on him and confine him to the house for the week...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz glances over at Shiro, only just noticing that the larger man had appeared in the doorway to the master bedroom _

U: You lot have a thing for bells, don't you?

_ He tilts his head as Lotor reappears, face grim, with the jangle of bells _

He threatened to put a bell on me. I let him.

_ Lotor shrugs _

##  **Shiro**

I don't think actually tethering him would be... welcomed, but I don't like this desire to throw himself off the balcony, so I want a way to keep track of him

##  **Lotor**

_ He studies Shiro for a moment, then sighs _

U: I can give you a magical one...it'll give subtly turn him away from the edge if he ever deliberately tries to toss himself off... Would that help?

##  **Shiro**

Fuck yes

_ Shiro moves into the room, lifting Jax's limp body into his arms and moving him to the bed _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz trails after him _

U: Won't stop him from going and leaning on the railing, but if he tries to jump, I can make it so he ends up going to you or Lotor? Whoever's closest....

##  **Shiro**

We're grateful for that... as unfortunate as this whole situation is...

_ He strokes Jax's head _

Who knew having an incubus-human hybrid would cause so much trouble... Lotor figures the traits were kicked off by the first 'incident' that gave him his weird telekinetics as well... but I guess that's probably the weird suedo-demon blood... geeze...

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums, studying Jax carefully _

U: Mmh, probably. I think his dad was probably a weaker demon, but mixed with his human blood and his proximity to you and Lotor... One hell of a fucking powerful little mixed-breed, isn't he?

##  **Shiro**

You have no idea... he's kinda surpassed Lotor... not that he wants such powers. He likes to shatter glass. Got any suggestions for his insane mood swings?

_ He frowns _

...though he said he didn't have a single one while he was with Keith...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz frowns as well, considering that carefully _

U: Well...some vampires have been known to, uh....dampen demonic abilities? I guess? I don't know if that makes sense to you, but... Apparently Kolivan's bloodline is one such vampiric dampener?

##  **Shiro**

No wonder he felt so much better...

_ He sighs, stepping back into the main room _

...I wonder if he would be happier if he was... just with Keith...

##  **Lotor**

_ He follows Shiro back out into the man room, making a sharp hand gesture as he does so--a pretty silver bell on a silver chain with black and dark green gemstone beads appears on the table _

U: Give him that...it'll adjust to fit whatever he puts it on--arm, neck, ankle, you get the idea. And now I gotta go have a chat with Keith, so I'll leave you to it

_ He nods to Shiro and backs up a step, preparing to disappear _

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, watching the demon vanish before he indeed adorns Jax's wrist with the jewelry, and then he's back in the living room with Lotor, holding his husband tight _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and leans against him, head on his shoulder _

Who knew he'd be so much trouble?

##  **Shiro**

All because we wanted to give a troubled teen a home... I love him, a LOT, but... phew...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and nods _

Yeah....indeed... Hopefully the thing Ulaz gave us helps...and Keith can commit to whatever it is he has with Jax now?

##  **Shiro**

Well, the bond can be permanently blocked, so... that'll help... but this new issue, with the balcony, that's troubling me, a LOT

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sucks in a sharp breath, turning to press his face into Shiro's neck _

Me, too, Shiro...me, too


	35. Chapter 35

##  **Shiro**

_ The week crept by and Jax in a haze, Fynn forever monitoring Jax, and Jax constantly finding himself standing in front of Shiro or Lotor. And it was pissing him off. So he was pushing, now. Flexing his powers. Because the damn bracelet won't come off, and he's trying very, very, hard to get over the damn railing, because Ulaz said it wouldn't work anyways, so maybe he could... just... The glass of the balcony railing is starting to crack under his attempt, and it's been eight days now, and he's so done with this _

Break, you bitch... I will not be foiled by a fucking GLASS RAILING!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hears the glass cracking from the kitchen where he's making lunch, glancing over to find Jax staring intently at the railing, standing on the balcony between the pool and the open sliding doors, eyebrows raising _

Jax, baby, what're you doing?

##  **Shiro**

I AM GOING TO THROW MYSELF OFF THIS FUCKING BALCONY, WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?

_ His powers flex again and more glass cracks, and it's purely the protection spell, and not the actual railing itself, that's holding him back _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sets aside his spoon, moving to stand in the doorway, arms crossed _

Baby... please don't throw yourself off the balcony

##  **Shiro**

Ulaz says it won't work anyways so why not? Why can't I just DO IT!?

_ The railing all around the balcony finally shatters, but while he can take another step to the edge, he's still pushing against the barrier, and fighting the spell that keeps trying to send him back to Lotor _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sighs and moves to hugs him from behind with one arm, making a gesture with the other--it doesn't remove the spell, but it does lessen the effect _

If you're so determined, let's go stand on the edge, then, shall we?

_ And he guides Jax to the edge, holding him steady less than an inch from the edge _

Now...tell me why you want to do this so badly?

##  **Shiro**

_ He leans forward as best he can, looking down over the city, and far the drop is _

Maybe if I splatter my brains all over the concrete I'll stop loving people... maybe I'll be happy with you and Shiro and I won't be a greedy slut...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns, not letting him go but he doesn't pull him back, either _

Oh, baby... You're not greedy at all

##  **Shiro**

I have three... had... had three lovers... I was so happy with you and Shiro and then this... this need just took over me... and now I attach to people so easily...

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiled a little, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Jax's shoulderblade _

I know, baby, and we're happy with you... Maybe it's some kind of...demon puberty or something? Imbalanced hormones, that kind of thing?

##  **Shiro**

...don't know how you can be happy knowing I'm fucking other people... but I guess I don't care that you're fucking Fynn...

_ He sighs, leaning over a little more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shrugs, shifting to touch the bracelet briefly before he straightens up, eyes on the city over Jax's shoulder _

I was worried you were upset over that...and well, I don't care because it makes you happy, Jax. And when you're happy....well, it's addictive, and it makes Shiro and I smile so fucking much....

_ His grip on him slips a little but he doesn't seem to notice _

##  **Shiro**

Fynn loves you... a lot... like,  **a lot** a lot... and I like Fynn... I think? We're not really friends... maybe brothers?

_ He sighs, stepping back from the ledge _

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums, nodding at that, because brothers sounds about right to him _

##  **Shiro**

...why doesn't Shiro have a third lover?

##  **Lotor**

Dunno. Maybe he's just happy with us?

_ Lotor shrugs and steps back with him, releasing him to turn for the penthouse _

##  **Shiro**

_ He pauses, even as Lotor continues on, glancing over his shoulder at the open edge, knowing he could push against the barrier, that he could probably do it, just standing there, unmoving, but yet so close _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor keeps moving, not noticing that the bracelet had loosened, or that Jax was eyeing the edge again _

You could ask Shiro if you wanted, maybe he'd be able to tell you why?

##  **Shiro**

_ He offers no response, and probably hasn't heard Lotor at all, simply looking over his shoulder at the open air _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances back with a frown, tilting his head _

Jax...? Baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ There are several tense moments before he turns back towards Lotor and continues into the apartment _

I... haven't had sex with either of you in a while... even before Sendak and Japan...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor raises an eyebrow _

Is that something you want again, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ He offers a shrug, glancing at the balcony again, but only for a split second _

Honestly... I haven't been hard since Japan...

##  **Lotor**

_ He slides an arm around Jax's shoulders and guides him into the penthouse _

Really? That's unusual for you, isn't it? Any idea why?

##  **Shiro**

Can't remember a time before you guys claiming me that I wasn't having sex... or at least getting off...

_ But he hadn't felt okay since Keith... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowns and tugs him into his side _

Hmm.... Want me to get Ulaz or Regris to check you out? Ulaz did warn us that blocking the bond might cause....issues.....

##  **Shiro**

_ He shakes his head _

I can't be trusted, not with the bond open...

##  **Lotor**

_ He hums and nods _

Okay, then. Want to just....cuddle with us, see if anything happens?

##  **Shiro**

Not really... I might not be able to  **hear** the rejection, but I still feel it... maybe I just won't have sex ever again

_ He sighs, pulling away and heading for the cam room - he hasn't even shared the master bed since the bond was blocked _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor watches him go with a frown, worried now. Jax has...never not been overly sexual and he's starting to think the bond being blocked was the problem and resolved to go call Ulaz and ask about, then maybe call Keith and see what was happening on his end... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Two weeks since the bond was blocked and if Jax gets out of bed long enough to pee, it's impressive. He's sleeping a lot, and barely eating or drinking - who knew a damn incubus, or whatever he was, could be so distant _

##  **Lotor**

_ And Lotor's getting really worried--his chat with Ulaz went nowhere but he did discover that Keith had opted  _ **_not_ ** _ to block his end of the bond...and apparently he was picking up a lot on what Jax was feeling and that it was worrying him....and he'd also been hard almost non-stop the entire time, even when working on the bike out of Kolivan's trailer...but the complete one-eighty on Jax's part was mildly disturbing... Ulaz had to have blocked more than just the bond when he'd done whatever he'd done and Lotor wasn't sure if it was that or the bracelet which Jax was  _ **_still_ ** _ wearing that was fucking with things or not. So he stood in the doorway to Jax's room, watching him sleep with a frown and ignoring Shiro moving about the kitchen, making food. Jax hadn't left his room in nearly 48 hours and they hadn't even heard him get up to pee and now it was very disturbing _

It's not right, Shiro...at all... He's sleeping too much and I don't like it...

##  **Shiro**

We can't make him get up, Tor... we can't fix this... He was heading for a break, regardless of the block. You heard him, Keith had thoughts that told Jax that he wasn't wanted... if the kid had any common sense, he would have come here and dealt with Jax when the bad thoughts started happening...

_ He sighs, making himself a sandwich _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances over, eyes narrowed _

Yeah, but sleeping for essentially two days straight? That's not normal for him. And I spoke to Keith, he wants to come, but he keeps getting the 'don't come see me' stuff from Jax and it's killing him inside... He's respecting our baby's space--and ours, I guess--and I don't know how to fix it... And neither does Keith, so he's been focusing on fixing the bike...I guess, because that's something he  _ can _ fix? I don't know, but I think he wants to surprise Jax with it?

_ He shrugs, shifting to lean against the doorframe _

I don't know what to do, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

Why wouldn't Jax  **not** want to see him? The last he got from Keith was a "I don't want you" vibe. You know what happened with Sendak. Jax didn't cope well with that, did he? Jax has no idea that Keith wants him...

_ How in the hell neither of the older males noticed Jax leave his room and make his way out onto the balcony was unknown, but the red head found himself on the edge again, toes curling over it _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor threw his hands up _

Keith told me he knows he has trouble expressing himself, so I don't know! Maybe he wasn't....expressing his thoughts well? Who knows, and Jax certainly wasn't helping...trying to push him away!

##  **Shiro**

He pushed him away because Keith pushed him first! He doesn't do well with anything negative, we both know this!

_ Jax felt himself sway a little, watching the tiny little people so far below him. All he needed to do was lean forward just a little more... to take a step... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor turns just so, opening his mouth to respond when he spots Jax on the balcony, eyes widening _

JAX!?

_ He finds himself rooted to the spot, unable to move, watching the little redhead swaying _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax felt so heavy, glancing over his shoulder, pale, looking exhausted, looking as though he was starving, looking so utterly defeated and broken _

J: I just wanted him to love me...

_ Shiro is slowly coming around the counter, worried that if they move quickly, it'll make Jax fall _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor can't move, eyes wide, lips parted, completely stunned at Jax's appearance--he looks worse than he ever remembers him looking and he can't move...can't look away _

But....he....does.... Jax, no!

##  **Shiro**

J: He left me... left me here to die... he never came back for me... he doesn't want me...

_ The twist he needs to look back at the two is easily enough to off balance him, despite his weird skills, green eyes rolling as his foot slips on the edge of the balcony... and he's falling... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor takes a stop forward, a sharp cry slipping free right as the elevator dings outside and the door to the penthouse opens, revealing Keith rushing into the room and skidding to a stop in the middle of the kitchen--he's panting, worried, eyes wide and frightened _

K: WHERE IS HE?!?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax has already vanished from sight, his body limp in the air as he falls, rushing towards the ground _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor points at the balcony, mind blank, almost in shock and then Keith is running for it, past Shiro and skidding to a stop at the edge, holding onto a pole and peering over the edge _

K: JAX!

##  **Shiro**

_ A violent crack of noise probably startled all three, but it's not Ulaz, but Regris who has appeared on the balcony, only to throw himself off the ledge, hurtling his body towards the falling red head. It's only through the flex of his power that he manages to wrap his arms around Jax's body before they hit the ground, and people on said ground are screaming as the two race towards it, and then they're passing through the concrete and have vanished from sight _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's on the balcony beside Keith, staring over the edge, expression stricken, completely confused _

Keith...is he....did he...?

K: I don't know, I can't see...I can't tell...

##  **Shiro**

_ Another violent crack and Regris is standing in the middle of the apartment, Jax's limp body in his arms, blood seeping from between Regris' lips, his demonic features on display _

R: I'm d-done with this family... consider my debt p-paid... someone take him...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor jerks up, looking around, but it's Keith who's there in seconds, taking Jax from him and cradling him close, nodding to the demon _

K: Thank you

_ Lotor joins them at a slower pace _

...Ris, you're bleeding...

##  **Shiro**

_ Said demon coughs, more blood bubbling up, making Shiro frown and move towards him, but Regris waves him off _

Don't touch me... I'm toxic... I'm losing my hold on this body... b-bringing someone back from the edge isn't really on my resume...

_ He can't even take himself home, legs shaking as he tries to stay standing, knowing that Ulaz has no doubt felt the soul ripping pain via their own bond _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor hovers, glancing between them all, before he nods, joining Keith and touching Jax carefully--there's another mighty crack and then Ulaz is there, catching his mate before he can topple over _

U: That was stupid of you, Ris

##  **Shiro**

Th-they need each other...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulax sighs, lowering him to the floor _

##  **Shiro**

_ He can feel the heat radiating off his body, scorching away his human form, something he's held on tightly to for the last two hundred years. Unlike Ulaz, Regris was never strong enough to give himself his own human form, he couldn't live in the mortal world without his 'stolen' body _

##  **Lotor**

U: I know...you could've told me to do it...

##  **Shiro**

There wasn't time... Keith was s-stupid... came too late... Jax was slipping... in s-so many way...

_ He tries his best to focus on his mate _

...I'm slipping...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz is gazing down at him, gaze solmen _

U: I know....

_ He looks torn, like he wants to help but doesn't know how _

U: I...I can find you another body?

##  **Shiro**

_ If he could cry, he would have, trying to reach for Ulaz _

...don't wanna go... th-the boys...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz's eyes are tearing up, and he knows they have an audience, but he doesn't care _

U: I know... I'll take care of them... I'll find a way to bring you back....

##  **Shiro**

_ Most of his human form was gone now, leaving behind a twisting mass of black smoke _

...I love you...

##  **Lotor**

U: ....I love you, too....

_ He's openly sobbing now, trying to hold onto the black smoke but it keeps slipping through his fingers _

##  **Shiro**

_ And then he was gone, the smoke fading away, leaving behind no trace that Regris had ever been there. Jax is still unconscious. Shiro is clutching Lotor against his chest _


	36. Chapter 36

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz kneels there for a moment, head lowered...and then there's power radiating off him, wings flaring--feathered and dark--and there's scales, horns... He stands slowly, gives all the 'humans' a nod and disappears with a crack and the lingering smell of sulphur _

_ Lotor stares at the spot where Ulaz had been, then glances towards Keith and Jax, then twists to look up at Shiro _

Did...did Regris just...die?

##  **Shiro**

Can demons... die?

##  **Lotor**

I....I don't know?

##  **Shiro**

_ The power from Ulaz causes Jax to jerk awake with a startled whimper, his head spinning, body aching, and the bond block long gone, leaving weak green eyes to find purple _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stares down at him and offers a weak smile _

Hey...

##  **Shiro**

_ Lifting a hand, he weakly lays it against Keith's cheek _

J: I know how to bring him back...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks, confused for a moment, then glances to Lotor and Shiro and back _

You do?

##  **Shiro**

Just need to rip my demon traits out of me... and use them to rebuild Ris' human form...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stares at him for a long moment, eyes wide _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro frowns, remembering what Ulaz said the first time Jax asked to get rid of said traits _

##  **Lotor**

W-what...why?!

_ Lotor swallows at the statement, exchanging a glance with Shiro _

L: Won't...won't that kill him?

##  **Shiro**

M'already dying... Ris just delayed it a little... there's no reason to live anymore... not when I'm not the right husband for Lotor and Shiro... and not when I can't have Keith...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith sucks in a sharp breath _

No.  _ No _ . That's not true. You can have me. I... I want you, too.

##  **Shiro**

You never came for me...

##  **Lotor**

_ He's crying now _

I'm sorry about that, I thought you didn't want me to...but then I felt you thinking about jumping...and I... I couldn't stay away anymore

_ He cups his cheek, meeting his gaze _

I love you, you stupid boy, I freaking love you, you hear me?

_ And then he's kissing him, deeply, passionately _

##  **Shiro**

_ The flare of power coming off of Jax the moment their lips touched was... well, they were going to have to move again because he pretty much blew up the fucking penthouse (thankfully Shiro got insurance), he knocked Shiro and Lotor on their asses, Fynn was luckily not home, demons everywhere were going to feel his power as it caused red lightning to arc through the bright mid-day sky. When the hell he and Keith had floated themselves into a standing position was unknown, but when they broke apart, Jax was looking better than ever, and sporting a pair of deep red wings that matched his hair, and a pair of black, backwards curving horns peeking out of said hair. _

##  **Lotor**

_ While Lotor and Shiro were trying to climb to their feet again, Ulaz reappeared with yet another crack, power oozing off him, still in what was apparently his partial demon form, wings flaring wide, eyes narrowed--he froze upon seeing Keith and Jax, head tilting as he took in the redhead's appearance, the state of the penthouse... _

U: What the fuck happened here?

##  **Shiro**

_ Yet another color change had occurred with the red head, now sporting one green eye, and one purple eyes, as he turned his attention to Ulaz. Tilting his head a little he thrust his hand forward, fingers spread wide, then twisted his hand and closed his fist as though he was grabbing something, giving a sharp tug, and out of fucking NOWHERE, Regris materialized in front of him, Jax's hand twisted in his shirt _

There. Take him. Debt repaid.

_ Jax's voice is deep, and probably arousing to anyone other than the people in the house _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz's eyes widened and he took a hesitant step forwards, eyes dropping to Regris, and then he's there, taking Ris into his arms and sobbing, holding him tightly, still confused but so fucking thankful _

U: What.... Thank you....thank you... what.... I don't understand?

##  **Shiro**

Guess I just needed the right person to balance me out... turns out Keith is that person

_ He glances at the dark haired male - Jax is still 5'4 and slender and just... probably looks amusing with his wings and horns _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith stares back, eyes wide, completely stunned--and smitten, but he'd never admit to that _

_ Ulaz stares at him hard for a second, then frowns _

U: You are  _ not _ any half-incubus... You're also a fucking prince... Jesus.... I think I'm outdone....

_ He inclines his head and disappears again with another crack, taking Ris with him _

##  **Shiro**

_ That comment would require some investigation, but for now... Jax's wings and horns shimmered out of sight and he properly turned to Keith, throwing himself into the taller males arms and kissing him deeply _

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith kisses him back, holding him close and sighing into said kiss, completely content with himself and with Jax _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro simply whines, looking around at the house. Sure, he had no doubt Jax could fix this, but he also had no doubt that there were going to be a LOT of angry spirits, and demons, heading for them _

S: bloody hell...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor stares around at the damage and sighs _

L: Please tell me we have insurance....

##  **Shiro**

When don't we have insurance? I know better than that. Especially after the farm house incident

##  **Lotor**

...good point...

_ His attention drifts back to Keith and Jax making out in the middle of the chaos _

Guess this means we're losing Jax, then?

##  **Shiro**

I have a feeling we're the new Sendak... because I don't get 'daddy' vibes from Keith... and we both know that Jax loooooooves his daddies...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances to Shiro and raises an eyebrow, offering him a shrug _

Well, then....it's about to get  _ really _ interesting...

##  **Shiro**

I vote we move back out to the country. The house isn't  **that** far from Kolivan's place... we'd still see Jax...

J: Could ya'll  **not** talk about me like I'm not here?

_ The red head has his back to Keith now, holding Keith's arms around him _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and looks at him, really looks at him. Jax looks...happy _

....do you still want to be with us?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax laces his fingers with Keith's, squeezing gently _

J: I was thinking... Keith moves in with us? I'm more his, now, than yours... but Shiro's right... sometimes a guy needs his daddies...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor chuckles and looks to Shiro, eyebrows raised expectantly _

Well?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro snorts and nods towards Keith _

It's up to Keith, he's the one who would be moving. Again, the farm house is close to Kolivan's and the mechanic shop, but...

_ Jax squirms a little, finally feeling all his hormones returning _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor groans, looking around at all the damage again _

....how the hell are we gonna explain this, this time?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax sighs and flicks his wrist, the penthouse starting to put itself together again _

J: Ya'll can sell it

##  **Lotor**

_ He looks to Shiro again _

Well.....should we sell it?

##  **Shiro**

I like the idea of building a huge new ranch house... in a horse shoe kind of shape... one wing for us and Fynn... the other wing for Jax and Keith, and a big common area in the middle for all of us... and maybe a basement with a few spare rooms for the inevitable strays we bring home

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor laughs and nods, knowing that they still hadn't made plans for the land they had out of town _

Sounds good to me... Jax, Keith?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax lets his head fall back, looking up at his mate, smiling _

J: I'm in... Keith?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith ducks his head, kissing Jax's cheek and smiling back _

K: Sure...sounds awesome


	37. Chapter 37

##  **Shiro**

With the massive new house built and the five males moved in, everyone settled into a routine. Keith made the trip to his shop each day, Shiro and Lotor went out on cases, Fynn and Jax managed the website and such, and Jax got back into cam shows. What was immediately brought to light was the fact that Jax's official reveal of being a full blooded incubus had burned off all his protective charms. Not that he needed them - demons don't get possessed, after all. Why he was hidden on earth until he came into his traits was unknown, but Jax honestly didn't care. Jax was all about the attention Keith received from his customers - women and men loved Keith's ass, hell, Jax adored Keith's ass, and if he was ever at the shop, it turned him on to no end when he saw people checking his mate out. The mental bond was still there, and it was always going to be there, but it has eased dramatically and they didn't intrude into each other's minds unless they actively WANTED to share thoughts. Submissive little Fynn was all about Lotor. Subby Lotor was all about Shiro. Jax got cravings for his daddies in several ways and alternated between soft and firm with Keith. Things were so very comfortable, Jax no longer had any paranormal attachments, life was wonderful. This family only served to attract supernatural beings - Incubus Jax, half-Nymph Fynn... what else would they attract? PS: The house has AMAZING soundproofing, thankfully And then Shiro bumped into someone who made his heart flutter, the two running into each other in the grocery store as Shiro, after a quiet request from the smaller (because who isn't smaller than Shiro) male, reached for something on a high shelf. Shiro hadn't felt this sensation in his stomach for... three years now. Not since Jax. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he found himself letting his fingers linger as he handed off the item, taking in the younger man's features.

##  **Lotor**

_ The young man blushed furiously, ducking his head, pretty pale lavender hair falling into his pretty violet eyes. Shiro had no way of knowing if that was his natural hair colour or not—hello, augmentations—but the young male was somewhere around Fynn’s height, pale and scattered with freckles all across his cheeks and the bridge of his noise, and across the expanse of his shoulders revealed by the off-the-shoulders top he was wearing, the long-sleeved top a nice, soft blue. The younger male slowly withdrew his hand, tucking a box of brownie mix into the basket with a shy smile and a soft thank you before he rushed off down the aisle, glancing back several times. He was even wearing pretty pale pink lipstick and smokey eyeshadow, and he couldn’t help staring back at Shiro from the other end of aisle for a moment before he ducked around the corner and disappeared _

##  **Shiro**

Holy. Fuck.

_ Shiro has to blow out long breaths and brace himself on a shelf, his knees feeling weak. What in the hell was this? Since when was he into someone like that? Hell, part of him was still trying to figure out the damn gender of said person. The rest of his shopping was done in a haze... and okay, maybe he was sporting a hard on... but his jeans held it down, mostly. There was some regret regarding the fact he went commando. And then, as he's at the till, checking out, he spots his picture splashed across the front page of a gossip magazine - and he was in spandex swim shorts... at the local pool... heading to swim laps... arms above his head in a stretch... pierced nipples... muscled body... and they were all about his bulge... and holy fucking shit. He totally buys the magazine, though. _

##  **Lotor**

_ The pretty lavender-hair make was a few people behind Shiro—not that either of them realised it—, clutching the basket to his chest partly from embarrassment and partly because he was...mildly scared. His grandmother had only recently encouraged him to dress as he wished, to embrace what made him special, different, and he’d listened to her. She was a very wise woman who took no nonsense from his now-dead grandfather and the parents who’d kicked him out of their house. Hell, she’d even organised him to go stay with his friends on the reservation because she knew they’d be cool with it, and he was so glad Krolia had let him crash on her couch and try out some of her clothes and make-up. It’d been a wonderful bonding experience. And then...then he’d run into the really freaking tall, handsome man who seemed somewhat familiar and he’d needed help getting the brownie mix off the top shelf and holy shit, the way he’d looked at him... He felt flushed all over and incredibly  _ **_wanted_ ** _... C’mon, Ren. Get it together, you have to pay for your groceries and then you promised Krolia you’d bake brownies for her! He glanced up to find the guy from before buying his shopping and then he was hovering by the doors, one bag hanging from his wrist, the other on the floor between his feet as he read a magazine. Loren froze up but a soft nudge and a kind smile from the girl behind him had him moving again and then he was at the checkout and...and... Was that THE GUY on the cover of the gossip magazine? He snatched it up as the checkout boy started scanning his items, clutching it in both hands as he looked from the cover to the guy, standing a few feet away. Holy shit. He’d asked a celebrity to grab something off a high shelf for him, and he’d gone and done it. Loren’s eyes widened, and his eyes darted back to the magazine. The checkout boy chuckled. _

CB: Yeah, he comes in here a lot. Cool, ain’t he? You wanna get that?

_ He glanced up with a frown, then nodded and handed it over, gaze darting to where Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, as the magazine named him, still stood, reading his own magazine. The checkout boy scanned it in and Ren paid for his groceries, trying to subtly shuffle past Shiro only for the man to snap the magazine shut—he caught a glimpse of the cover, it was the same one he’d just bought—and head out the doors in front of him. Loren trailed out into the parking lot with wide eyes, following Shiro as he approached a damn nice Jeep and unlocked it. His little hatchback was, unfortunately, parked right next to him. Fuck. _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro was completely oblivious, as was typical Shiro fashion, but as he was tucking his shopping inside, tailgate swinging open to reveal some sort of website address - www.voltronparanormal.com - as well as a rainbow flag bumper sticker and a polyamory bumper sticker, his phone rang and Shiro lifted it to his ear _

Keith? Yes, yeeeeeeesssssss, I got the damn mini pizzas... yes, I remembered to get the pineapple cake... yes, and the... yeah, that. You could have come with me, Keith. Had I known you were this much of a pain in the ass I would have MADE you come with me. No, I don't care that you're elbow deep in an engine! You're a pain!

_ Shiro sighed and ended the call, arranging his groceries _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren stood stock still only two feet from his car, staring at Shito with wide eyes, gaze catching on the bumper stickers, the website on the spare tyre cover, completely mortified as he overhead Shiro’s conversation with someone apparently called Keith. He didn’t know what to do. There was cold stuff in his bags, some meat, and he was completely freaking frozen to the spot, choking up because the cute guy who’d helped him in the store was parked  _ **_right next to him_ ** _ and he didn’t know how to deal with that. Nevermind the fact that he was apparently a freaking celebrity, too! _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighed, hanging his head as he looked into his bags _

...fuck... I  **didn't** get the damn whipped cream...

_ Standing straight, Shiro closes the gate, rubbing a hand against his face _

##  **Lotor**

_ He lets out a pitiful little noise, hoping Shiro doesn’t hear him, trying to force himself to move. But nope. Still frozen to the spot and unable to look away _

##  **Shiro**

_ He turns to go back into the store, fumbling with his keys which hang on a sparkly purple lanyard, and nearly collides with Loren _

O-oh! Shit, sorry! I wasn't paying attention!

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren yelps and abruptly drops all his shopping bags, fumbling wildly for a moment, eyes wild, heart beating way too fucking fast _

Oh. Uh...um...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro offers a sheepish smile and crouches to collect everything, not that too many items had escaped _

My bad, my bad

##  **Lotor**

Uh...um...

_ Real eloquent there, Ren. Really fucking eloquent. He still can’t move properly, dropping his keys and whacking his elbow on a tyre when he tries to retrieve them from beneath his car, letting out a little his and studiously not looking at Shiro _

##  **Shiro**

_ He may or may not check out Loren's ass _

Shit, I broke your eggs... I'm heading back into the store, I forgot whipped cream, so I can buy you a new carton?

_ He offers another warm smile, straightening up _

##  **Lotor**

_ He finally retrieves the keys and stands up, fiddling with them as he stares up at Shiro _

Uuuuuh....thanks?

##  **Shiro**

I won't be long!

_ He jogs off. With that damn perfect ass _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren stares after him for a moment then squeaks and darts around to open his car, fumbling with the keys all over again, dropping them and picking them up before he finally opens the little hatchback and pops the hatch open. He comes back around to start loading up the shopping, startling again when Shiro returns right as he puts the second last bag into the boot _

##  **Shiro**

_ Forever smiling, Shiro offers out the carton of eggs he procured, four cans of whipped cream in his own bag, and then hooks his thumb in his jeans, making them ride a little lower, and with the tank top he's wearing, his v-line becomes visible _

I really am sorry about that, I'm such a clutz

##  **Lotor**

_ He can’t help staring again, completely out of his element, as he takes the offered carton and carefully sets it down in the boot beside a bag of cleaning supplies without even looking _

Um....okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ Taking the hint, Shiro heads for the drivers side of his Jeep, pausing only long enough to call _

By the way, your hair looks  **amazing** and your makeup is flawless

_ And then he's in the Jeep and driving off _

##  **Lotor**

....thanks?

_ He stares after him, completely stunned before he loads the last bag and closes the hatch, moving to hop into his own car. Holy shit. Just wait until he told Krolia about this! _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax and Keith visit Krolia a few days after the incident, fingers laced together as Jax chats animatedly with his mate's mother, free hand flailing. _

And then there was this  **huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge** thing that looked like a spider, and Shiro screamed soooooooo loud, and our viewers  **loved it** !

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren peeks his head around the door of his bedroom and down the hall, listening to Krolia chatting to her visitors. When he’d told her about Shiro, she’d giggled and then explained how her son had moved in with them and he’d gotten embarrassed all over again and then he’d gone to check out the website and he’d been thoroughly entranced. He’d just finished watching the crazy insane asylum videos when he’d heard the chatter from the front room. Which led him to his peeking. He was pretty sure Keith knew he was here. Krolia did say she’d told him about Loren, so he wasn’t too bothered by that. It was actually the guy chatting up a storm that was confusing him. He kinda maybe recognised the voice from some of Shiro and Lotor’s videos? And holy shit, Lotor was freaking  _ **_pretty_ ** _. He crept out into the hall and shuffled towards them living room. He needed to eat anyway and he was wearing his pretty makeup again—he’d been practicing while he was watching the ghost hunting—and now he really wanted one of the brownies he’d made for Krolia yesterday, so he was slowly sneaking towards the kitchen, hoping that no one would notice him _

##  **Shiro**

_ Hazards of living with creatures, they all take notice of a new presence, but Jax continues his story, twisting on the couch to press himself more firmly against Keith's side _

It was a tumbleweed, by the way. I would have given  **anything** to be there when Shiro freaked out. His screaming gets are videos shared SO MUCH

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren’s eyebrows raise as he creeps a little closer to the kitchen door, now out in the living room and watching the three of them chatting. Shiro really did scream a lot in the videos. It was kinda cute, to be honest...such a big, solid man getting so startled that he screamed like a little girl. In contrast, Lotor was usually so damned composed _

##  **Shiro**

Potty break!

_ Jax pops up, so damn tiny, and he may be recognized from earlier videos, before he stopped being part of the cases. More importantly, the red head was wearing one of Keith's hoodies and a crimson skirt, with black thigh highs, and Keith's favorite lip gloss in his favorite flavor _

I'll be right baaaaaaack~

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren froze, eyes darting between Krolia and Keith, and Jax, and the kitchen door. He felt like a deer caught in someone’s headlights, internally panicking as he tried to figure who which way to go or what to do. He wasn’t used to so many people—pretty or not—being around him _

##  **Shiro**

_ Bi-chromial green and purple eyes widen a little, and he smiles brightly _

Oh! Hello! Krolia, why didn't you tell me you had a beautiful--

_ Jax inhales deeply _

\--boy living with you? I mean, I'm cute, but he's absolutely  **gorgeous**

##  **Lotor**

_ He flushes, eyes wide, ducking his head, gaze darting to the other two people in the living room. He knew Krolia and most of the others on the reservation had vampire blood—and that was a shock to discover—so the inhaling thing...wasn’t that weird, but... Jax was freaking him out a little and he squeaked out a thanks? _

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles brightly and bounds off to the bathroom, only to pause at the door and squirm - okay, so SOME things hadn't settled with him, yet _

Keith love? Could you... uh... give me a hand?

##  **Lotor**

Keith: Sure

_ Loren watched as Keith got up and passed by him, offering him a reassuring nod before he joined Jax. His gaze darted back to Krolia but she just shrugged at him and stretched her arms up over her head _

##  **Shiro**

_ It was a quick bathroom break, Jax sighing happily as Keith held him close, in two different ways, as Jax relieved himself, followed by the red head on his knees receiving a 'treat' from his mate as he brought himself off with his hand. All in all, maybe two minutes? Keith had learned how NOT to get hard when Jax got cravings in more public spaces, though the smaller male always got himself off while drinking Keith down. And then he was bounding back to the couch, waiting for Keith to sit before smooshing himself against Keith's side again _

##  **Lotor**

_ He was still frozen by the kitchen door, not quite sure how to react to anything at the moment and completely confused. Had they just...together? In the bathroom? Loren stared at them for a long minute before he finally gathered the courage to move, pushing at the kitchen door and wincing when it squeaked loudly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Soon enough the couple were headed home, Jax clutching a wrapped brownie against his chest like it was a cherished item, calling a farewell to Krolia as he headed for a very... specific... black... Jeep... with very specific bumper stickers. He also informed his mate that he had something to admit, once they were headed home _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren was so relived when they left that he snagged a handful of brownies and retreated to his room, hiding there for at least a two or three days before Krolia dragged him out of it and announced that they were visiting her son. At home. Loren practically spontaneously combusted right there on the spot _

##  **Shiro**

_ Lotor and Fynn out on a case, and Jax in his special cam room in the basement, it was just Shiro and Keith who welcomed the pair, Shiro hiding his shock at the sight of Loren, calling over his shoulder _

Keith! Your mom... and a friend... are here!

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren ducked his head, sure he was basically neon pink by now as Keith appeared behind Shiro, eyes widening _

Keith: Hey Mum, what’s up?

Krolia: I thought it was time Loren formally met you lot. He’s been on the website non-stop for days, watching all your videos

_ She flashed a grin at Loren over her shoulder and he choked, completely mortified _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro flushes, but smiles, waving for the two to come in and guiding them in the direction of the living room _

Glad you're enjoying them! Have a seat, I'll grab something to drink and the cookies Fynn made this morning - they're ginger cookies!

##  **Lotor**

K-Krolia...!

_ He hissed her name, completely overwhelmed as they sat down on the couch in the living room. She sent him a smug little smile and flung an arm around his shoulders, speaking lowly _

Kr: You needed a nudge, kid

##  **Shiro**

Sorry everyone else is out, Lotor and Fynn are checking out that weird tunnel thing a few hours away, and Jax is doing a show, so...

_ Shiro makes his way into the living room carrying a tray of cookies, plus lemonade _

##  **Lotor**

Kr: Oh no, what terrible timing!

_ Krolia grinned brightly and Loren sent her a withering look, completely flustered by the entire situation _

_ Keith groaned _

K: Muuuuuum

##  **Shiro**

_ If Loren thought the jeans were bad, Shiro's wearing sweatpants, and since he wasn't expecting guests, he's commando once more, but at least he's wearing a t-shirt. _

Keith was saying that business is picking up for you, that's great

##  **Lotor**

_ Krolia chuckles, giving him a little shake _

Kr: It’s all thanks this one. I’ve never seen so many people in the reservation’s art gallery before!

_ He flushes all over again, biting his lip and glancing away _

It’s nothing... I just manage the till...

##  **Shiro**

Oh really? Is he doing for the gallery what Jax, and now Fynn, did for us? Because we wouldn't have gotten the book deal and such without proper help

##  **Lotor**

_ He ducks his head, even as Krolia gives him a nudge _

Kr: He doesn’t look it but he’s amazing at budgeting...and his art’s nothing to sneeze at, either. It’s actually really popular

Krolia....

##  **Shiro**

I'd love to see some of it. Lotor's always going on and on about wanting  **local** art, and we still haven't gotten any since the house was rebuilt

_ Shiro frowns when his phone chimes at him, glancing at it _

Oh, Keith, Jax says he's done streaming and was hoping you could bring him a  **treat** ?

##  **Lotor**

_ He squirms a little in his seat, mortified by both the praise and the hint about art Shiro was dropping, and frowns at Shiro’s comment directed to Keith. Who just sighs and climbs to his feet, heading first to the kitchen and then apparently downstairs. Loren tilts his head _

##  **Shiro**

Sorry, Jax is pretty hyped after a session and Keith is pretty much the only one who settles him anymore. I don't know what in the world went on between them, but they mesh so well together

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks in surprise and glanced to Krolia, who shrugs _

Kr: As long as they’re happy

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles _

I don't think Jax could be any happier, honestly. And Keith... well... he's Keith, and we're still getting to know one another,  **so**

##  **Lotor**

Kr: That’s brilliant. It’s about time those two managed to hold onto some happiness

_ He’s confused and feels like they’re talking about more than just being together and happy...but he’s not sure how to ask and he doesn’t really feel like he has a right to know and...and why was Shiro looking at him again? _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Krolia wanders to the bathroom, Shiro bites the bullet _

Loren, right? Look, I'm sorry, I'm trying  **really** hard not to be creepy... You're just really pretty, with or without the makeup, and I just wanted to apologize for constantly staring at you. I really haven't been attracted to someone other than my husbands in... uh... three or so years? So it's a little new to me, and I'm probably making things worse by mentioning it... shit... I'm sorry

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes again, staring at him for a long moment before he sucks in a deep breath and decides to just ask right back _

You...really think I’m pretty?

##  **Shiro**

It's actually kind of a wide range? Like, you're cute when you're blushing, and then when you smile, you're pretty, and in general, you're beautiful... and I was checking out your ass in the parking lot when you bent over for your keys and that's a whole 'nother ballgame of you being fucking  **hot**

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren blushes again and sinks a little deeper into the couch and his hoodie, eyes darting towards where Krolia disappeared to. He’s not used to this type of attention and he’s not sure how to deal with it _

Um....thanks? I think?

##  **Shiro**

I know, I know, it's really weird, I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I got Lotor because we were friends for as long as we could remember and it just... clicked... and then Jax came into our lives and I kinda let him suck my dick like a pacifier because he had anxiety issues that were really only fixed by sucking something and he a huge oral fixation for cock, and he and Lotor each have three lovers in total, but I don't, 'cause Fynn isn't interested in me, and that's cool! But you just tick all the boxes, even though I didn't know I  **had** some of these boxes, and I... don't know how to talk to someone so beautiful

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren’s eyes widened and he was sure he was bright fucking red now, completely stunned by the words pouring out of Shiro and holy fuck, why did he like that he was ticking boxes for Shiro that Shiro himself never knew he had? And Jax has an oral fixation? Suddenly the bathroom break during their visit at Krolia’s takes on a whole new meaning and he’s absolutely mortified, eyes ridiculously wide as he looks for Krolia again _

Oh...oh.....

##  **Shiro**

...I'm just gonna go curl up in my hammock and regret my inability to shut my mouth...

_ And sure enough, Shiro gets up and heads outside to the deck, just as mortified _

##  **Lotor**

_ He lets out a pitiful little whimper, watching as Shiro leaves and that’s when Krolia returns, eyebrows raised and then he’s just blurting it out, completely stunned _

S-Shiro likes me....like, a lot? I don’t...don’t understand?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs, arm flung over his eyes as he swings gently in his hammock. At least Jax and Keith make an appearance from the basement, Jax wearing a pair of jewel tone green leggings and Keith's hoodie which might as well be Jax's hoodie now _

J: Oh, hey! Sorry to take so long!

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren glances between them all and then he’s suddenly crying and Krolia’s there, hugging him and smiling at Keith and Jax _

Kr: Sorry, I think we kinda overwhelmed him a little...

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax glances around and then makes an unimpressed face _

It was Shiro, wasn't it? Hang on, lemme... I got something for this

_ He heads off to he and Keith's wing of the house _

##  **Lotor**

_ Krolia watches him go but Loren is now muttering something about why did Shiro find him pretty? No one else did and he couldn’t help it, he liked to wear pretty clothes and makeup and okay maybe he really liked that Shiro like him and then he’s sobbing again because he has no freaking idea how to deal with it at all _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax returns with a, new in package, chewie - this one is heart shaped and actually matches Loren's hair, oddly enough _

Here, I know it's weird, but it helps. Fynn didn't believe me until he tried it, but... just try it and see?

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren glances up and takes it, stunned to find that it matches his hair, but then he’s opening the package delicately and hesitantly sticking it into his mouth, unconsciously incredibly sensual with how he’s worrying it with his lips and teeth. Surprisingly, it does calm him right down and he goes lax against Krolia _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles, leaning against Keith _

Right? It's the weirdest damn thing, but it's so bloody soothing

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods along to the words, humming timelessly and Krolia’s taking her chance to disengage _

Kr: Uh, I kinda had an ulterior motive for bringing him around today.... I may be having a lovely lady calling on me and I didn’t want to squick him out with her?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles _

I'm always happy to have new friends over, especially with daddy Lotor and Fynn gone

_ He blushes instantly, shit, that slipped out, apparently he was in THAT kind of mood, now _

Uh... we have a spare room in Shiro's section...

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren didn’t even seem to notice, curled up on the couch with his head now resting on Krolia’s lap _

Kr: Ah, okay... Loren, honey, you okay with staying the night?

_ He blinks and glances up, frowning and popping the cheque out of his mouth _

Hmm? Stay here? Okay...

Kr: Brilliant! Then I’ll be off. I’ll be him up around lunchtime tomorrow, then

_ And with that, she was out the door, leaving him staring up at Jax and Keith in confusion _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles and crouches by the couch as Keith walks his mother to the door, the red head gently reaching out a hand and stroking Loren's soft purple hair, pushing it back from his face _

Wanna watch a buttload of movies on our huge TV and binge on pizza and pop?

##  **Lotor**

_ his eyes widen slightly at the touch and then even more at the offer _

S-sure.... and, um. Can I keep this?

_ He holds up the chewie _

##  **Shiro**

Of course. You can even grab a few more, if you like. I keep a stash, just in case.

_ He has the same soft, warm, loving smile that Shiro has, still crouching, but he slowly pulls his hand away, feeling bad for making Loren uncomfortable _

And I've got some clothes you could wear... well, they're Fynn's... 'cause I'm smaller than you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren smiles brightly and straightens up on the couch, suddenly feeling much better _

Can I... Can I do your makeup for you? I think you’d look really pretty in it...

_ He blushes again because that was very bold of him to offer _

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyebrows lift, Jax moving back to his feet _

Oh... I only have lip gloss... I guess we could pop into town and get pizza and pop AND make up...

##  **Lotor**

_ He giggles and he knows it’s absolutely adorable but he can’t help it. He feels rather calm, actually and he’s not entirely sure it was just the chewie in his hand, either _

I like that plan

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax turns to glance at Keith, smiling sweetly _

I'm gonna leave rainbow rings on you, baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks, confused, but climbs to his feet and then hesitates, glancing around _

Um...so....boys night?

##  **Shiro**

Hell yiss! Hold on tight

_ And that's the only warning he gives because he rests a hand on Loren's shoulders and BAMF! They're standing in the middle of a store that will offer them all their makeup needs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren lets out a little “eep” of fear and stumbles away from Jax, eyes wide as they dart around the store _

W-What the?!

##  **Shiro**

Sorry, it's just easier this way. Town takes fooooooreeeeeeever and I'd rather be watching movies or playing video games

_ He motions to the store _

Grab anything and everything you think you need, or remotely want. I absolutely wanna spend money. Hell, we're in a mall, if you want  **anything** else, just say the word. Clothes? Toys? Movies? New phone? Laptop? Gaming system? Bring it on

##  **Lotor**

_ It took a few minutes for him to calm down and once he did, he shifted closer to Jax, lowering his voice and glancing around _

You can do that? Just teleport people at the drop of a hat? Like....how does that even work? Why can you do that? It’s so cool... Are you secretly a superhero? Please tell me you’re secretly a superhero!

##  **Shiro**

Sure, I'm totally a superhero.

_ He's worried the real answer will absolutely break Loren _

Shall we shop?

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren stares at him in awe and then shyly asks to be shown the makeup first. He’s only ever ordered it online so seeing entire walls of it like this was frankly amazing. He manages to pick out a few complimentary colours for Jax, holding it up to him so he can find the best matches before they’re purchasing it and then Loren is shyly asking about panties, eyes lowered and flushing brightly at the suggestion _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax leans in close and whispers _

I only wear panties... I've got you covered

_ And off they go! _


	38. Chapter 38

##  **Lotor**

_ He finds it surprisingly easy to get along with Jax and soon they’re exploring all the options for panties they can find. Loren’s thrilled. He’s only got a handful of pairs but now he’s there and he’s looking at so many...and he wants. So when Jax encourages him to pick as many as he wants, he does so. Pretty pale pastels, some darker greens and blues, a really deep purple that he absolutely adores and a pair of scandalous lacy black ones that were sure to barely cover anything. He feels slightly embarrassed to be buying them but with Jax there, he doesn’t feel so bad. Especially considering Jax’s admission before they started this adventure. He glances towards Jax as they’re paying for them, blushing still but smiling slightly _

Thanks... for this... It’s surprisingly fun

##  **Shiro**

Retail therapy, man, retail therapy. It never hurts to spend a little money sometimes

_ Jax is getting a few new pairs for himself, usually soft cottons - they shows things the best - as well as new thigh highs _

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmm

_ He watching the checkout boy carefully. He’s not even blinking, smiling brightly at Jax like he was seeing his favourite customer in the world for the fifth time that week. And for all Ren knew, he probably was. He was curious about the thigh highs but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to try those yet, he was still a little self conscious about himself and he wanted to pace himself a little bit _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax was smiling and laughing, thanking the boy for his recommendation - Keith had loved the red ones with the cherries on the front - and then they're off. He hadn't been kidding when he told Loren to buy ANYTHING his little heart desired, and soon enough they're popping home with a good deal of shopping, pizza, and an obscene amount of soda _

Keith! Shiro! We're home!

##  **Lotor**

_ He trails after Jax into the kitchen, still blushing madly because apparently the checkout boy was  _ **_recommending_ ** _ panties to Jax and holy shit that was eye opening and he was wondering how they’d feel and he really wanted to try out some of the makeup on Jax just to see if he’d be as pretty with it as he was without, and he was happy. Probably for the first time in a while and it was nice, just not have to worry about money when he was out shopping. Not that he went out shopping often... But still. He had new clothes, he had new makeup, he had more panties and he was smiling stupidly at Jax as they started unpacking the pizza and the soda, glancing up when he saw Keith appear and hug Jax, pressing a kiss to his temple _

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head all but melted into Keith's arms, letting out an incredibly content sigh _

Hey baby... I got new panties!

_ Shiro made his way into the kitchen, wearing spandex shorts and nothing more, drying his hair - he was fresh from the shower and seeing as they had guests, he was wearing underpants, except he had yet to put new sweats on _

S: Ohhhh, pizza from our favorite place? We're spoiled

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren took one look and dropped the bottle he’d been about to open, eyes widening because, fuck, that was just unfair. A bolt of heat went through him and he whimpered, shuffling behind the kitchen counter to hide the sudden erection tenting his jeans. Jesus, that was embarrassing... He hoped no one noticed as he clutched the edge of the counter and forced himself to look away, eyes lowered and off to the side. He’d never felt this way before and he didn’t knew how to react and al he could hope for was that he wasn’t embarrassing himself completely with his sudden, painfully obvious arousal. He was a virgin, but not a freaking nun! What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react? _

##  **Shiro**

_ The sheer power of the scent that came off Loren nearly made Jax's knees buckle and he, and Keith, vanished without warning - if he didn't fuck his mate right that moment, he'd probably latch on to Loren, and that wasn't acceptable. Shiro simply chuckled and moved to grab plates and cups, glancing over his shoulder at the lavender haired male _

S: Did you have fun? Looks like you two did a lot of shopping

_ Loren knew Shiro had pierced nipples, thanks to the article on him, but seeing his damp body in person... totally different story _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances up, nodding mutely because he definitely couldn’t trust his voice right now and damn...those pictures in the magazine had definitely not done him justice....or the tattoos and holy hell, why did Shiro have to do damn handsome? He swallowed and looked away, still clutching to the edge of the counter—and it was only then that he noticed that Jax and Keith were gone. He frowned and tilted his head, pretty purple hair falling into his eyes, finally finding his voice _

Uh... where did, um, Jax and... Keith go?

##  **Shiro**

To their bedroom, I assume. When Jax gets a craving, it's useless to try and stop him. It's honestly easier to just... let it happen. I'm impressed with his self control, honestly. We're really open about sex, and nudity, so usually he just... has at Keith and we go on with our lives

_ Shiro is saying this like it's commonplace, loading a plate with pizza _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at Shiro for a long minute, just processing that statement and then blinks, shifting to deliberately lean on the counter _

So...you guys are.... really open about this stuff?

##  **Shiro**

Absolutely. Sex and nudity are perfectly natural, yeah? We talk openly about it, if we find ourselves insanely horny and don't want to go somewhere private, we just... fuck. Jax is the worst, really. He loves sitting on Keith's dick... or sucking on Keith's dick. Lotor is probably second worst... Fynn is shy, and I like it any way, or time, I can get it

_ He packs his plate to the living area _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren chokes, watching Shiro leave with wide eyes. Has he just...seriously? And....that meant Jax was being...considerate? He suddenly feels all warm and melty inside for a totally different reason. He liked Jax and that the pretty redhead had, uh, gone to find a private place because he didn’t want to scar Loren... It made him feel special, like a real friend. He blushed again, glancing down at his jeans to find that the moment had passed, and turned to find his own plate, loading it up with pizza and then turning to find the bottle he’d been trying to open. It had rolled under the kitchen island so it wasn’t too hard to find, but he did end up on his hands and knees, trying to grab it before it rolled too far under the low bottom shelf, unaware that he was being watched _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro absolutely watched - Loren was so damn attractive, in many ways, and even as he's setting his food and drink down, Shiro can't help but palm himself a little, already growing hard _

I'm just gonna grab some sweats and I'll be back, Loren

_ He heads off _

##  **Lotor**

Okay!

_ He’s thoroughly distracted by the bottle of soda that’s just out of reach, having to lower his chest slightly so he can get just that little bit more reach, not paying attention when he hears Shiro leave or when he hears Shiro return, finally managing to grab the bottle and pull it out from beneath the kitchen island _

Got you!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is settled on the couch, and as much as he wants to NOT be in such a state, he's half hard, but he ignores it in favor of turning on the TV and cycling through the mass amount of movies available _

So... since Jax and Keith are busy, what sort of movie do you want to watch? Something scary? Aliens are always fun.

##  **Lotor**

_ He stands up and sets the bottle aside, picking up one that wasn’t dropped on the floor before he collects his plate and joins Shiro on the couch, sitting at the far end, all curled up with the plate balanced on the arm of the couch, eyes darting to Shiro and away _

Um....not horror, please... I don’t do well with that...sorry...

##  **Shiro**

You don't need to be sorry, Loren, we all have our likes and dislikes

_ He smiles, flipping through a few others before he settles on one of the newer animated movies. Jax and Keith return just in time, the pair grabbing food before stretching out on the chaise lounge couch, Jax settling with his back to Keith's chest. Ever since Japan, this was his favorite position. The movie night begins! _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren sinks into the couch and eats his pizza, smiling and singing along softly to the songs in the movie, wiggling his toes and glancing over at Shiro and Jax and Keith occasionally—frequently catching Keith and Jax kissing before yanking his attention back to the movie but not before he caught Shiro watching. He blushes again and keeps his eyes firmly on the TV, trying not to look at the three other men he was watching a silly animated movie with _

##  **Shiro**

_ Halfway into the third movie there was movement, and they should have known better, but it was just so freakin' normal in the house - the house was the ONLY place they could be so non chalant about it - and with Keith's hand in his hair, Jax wiggled down, pulled Keith from his pajama pants, and took everything his mate offered him, Keith never even taking his eyes off the TV. Because that's how it worked in the house. Shiro, also spotting the movement, all but lunged at Loren in an effort to prevent the poor innocent boy from seeing what was going on, nearly tackling him with a blanket _

##  **Lotor**

_ He yelped as he was pressed into the arm of the couch, vision suddenly smothered in blanket, something warm and heavy holding him in place. It didn’t stop him from catching a glimpse of Jax’s face pressed to Keith’s groin or the distinct sound of someone moaning slightly. He froze, eyes wide, breath catching in his throat... Had they just...? He wasn’t sure but he certainly didn’t want to see it....and that led him to thinking about who had him pinned—clearly Shiro—and how he liked it and he didn’t want to move, and dammit...he was getting hard in his pants again...shit... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro shifted the blanket so Loren could see, but he kept himself braced over the small male, wincing a little _

S-sorry... tried to spare you from that... It'll only be a moment or two...

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut _

Uh...do they do that o-often?

##  **Shiro**

Jax has a thing for... uh... pee... And, like I said, we're really open here, and things just come naturally when we're in this safe space, so to speak, so Keith wasn't really thinking about  **who** was around, he just... needed to go... and Jax likes getting treats, so... I'm really, really sorry Loren... We're all sorts of fucked up and now you know it and just... sorry...

_ Shiro's still shirtless, arms braced over Loren's shoulders, blocking the view, but they both can hear the final wet noises Jax makes as he pulls off _

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods, hugging himself beneath the blanket, clearing his throat as he listens to Jax settle back down with Keith. It wasn’t  _ **_that_ ** _ weird. Sometimes, on the reservation, he caught glimpses of stuff he wasn’t sure he understood—like some of the shifters, uh, peeing on each other—so though he didn’t really understand it, he kinda knew what Shiro meant and, well....he wasn’t exactly finding himself adverse to it, really... and Shiro was still leaning over him, warm and heavy and god damn his traitorous body, he was still getting hard. It was seriously only because Shiro was so damn close, he couldn’t help it _

O-oh...okay, um, so I just....Er... like... I-Ignore it, right?

##  **Shiro**

I mean... you're a guest here, so I'm really wrecking any chance you'll come back and visit... but there are times we get off to one another... like... I really like watching Lotor fuck and knot Fynn... So... uh... if you  **do** happen to visit again and you see something you like... feel free to touch yourself... it's a compliment, really

_ Deeming the two other males decent, Shiro retreats back to his own end of the couch, and even in the darkened room, with only the light from the TV, he is insanely tenting his pants. He also snaps at Jax and Keith who look sheepish, before settling into his spot, erection evident, but once more ignoring it _

##  **Lotor**

_ He glances over, eyes widening at the obvious tenting his Shiro’s pants, tugging the blanket over his lap to hide his own and glancing away with a blush. Oh, so Shiro...liked him too? Or had it been what Jax had been doing to Keith? It was hard to tell sometimes but Shiro had said he found him attractive so maybe it was a bit of both? He cleared his throat and sank down into the couch, gaze darting to Jax and Keith, who studiously don’t look at him. He’s not sure what to think of Shiro’s other, encouragement—whatever it was supposed to be. On one hand, its certainly mind bogglingly eye-opening and on the other, it’s almost...sweet that they’d consider it a compliment. Shiro’s family sure was weird as fuck, but he wasn’t complaining. They were comfortable with themselves and there was absolutely no judgement...except for the tiny bit just now about doing the pee thing in front of him without warning and potentially scaring him off... Shiro’s protectiveness was kinda cute and endearing and it made him flush again all over, fingers gripping the blanket tightly, trying to focus on the movie again _

##  **Shiro**

_ When Shiro noticed Loren had fallen asleep, he couldn't help but smile and gather the small male into his arms, heading for 'his' wing of the house. It was roughly two in the morning and he was going to settle the young man into one of the guest bedrooms. There were some downstairs, of course, and one in his wing, and two in the other wing, but he had no intention of putting the boy anywhere near Jax and Keith. So he nudged open the door to the spare room, used one hand to peel back the blankets, and moved to carefully lay Loren on the soft sheets _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren shifted slightly mumbling something about not hurting him with a tiny whimper, his expression pinched up into fear and pain _

##  **Shiro**

_ Resting Loren against the sheets, Shiro cups his cheek gently, rubbing his thumb over soft skin _

Shhh... it's okay... you're safe here...

##  **Lotor**

_ He lets out another whimper, curling in on himself, almost simultaneously trying to move closer and further away, tears leaking from his tightly closed eyes _

##  **Shiro**

_ He shifts, crouching beside the bed so he's not simply towering over Loren before gently shaking his shoulder _

Loren... baby, wake up... it's just a bad dream, I promise...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head, whimpering still, mumbling something about being good and not causing trouble, crying out sharply in his sleep from what appeared to be some kind of injury in his dream _

##  **Shiro**

_ Flashbacks of Jax AND Fynn made Shiro's heart hurt and he waffled on something for several moments before crawling onto the bed and pulling Loren against his strong chest, face to face, one arm around Loren's waist, the other rubbing soothingly against his back. Or so he hoped _

Shh baby... shhh... I've got you... you're safe here, don't worry... no one's going to hurt you, not while you're here... daddy's here... daddy'll take care of you... protect you...

_ The damn word is trained into him, he swears _

##  **Lotor**

_ For a long moment, Loren whimpers and cries out, and then he inhales sharply and jerks away, shirt pulling up slightly so that Shiro catches a glimpse of faded scars stretching across his stomach and hip, eyes wide in the low lighting of the room. It takes him a moment to figure out where he is and with whom _

S-Shiro...?

##  **Shiro**

Hey... you were having a bad dream... Just take some long, deep breaths, okay?

_ Shiro makes no attempt to pull Loren back against him, simply watching him carefully for a moment before he rolls away and moves to his feet _

I'm going to go grab that chewie that Jax gave you, it'll probably help you sleep

##  **Lotor**

_ He sits up and hugs himself, knees pulled tight to his chest, not quite looking at Shiro _

Sorry... first night in a new place is usually not great... Um, please tell me you, uh, didn’t hear me sleep talking?

##  **Shiro**

You're not the first person to come into my life who had a shit life, Loren. Jax's parents didn't want him, mentally abused him... Fynn's chained him up and brain washed him to the point when Lotor told him "don't go anywhere", without even thinking, Fynn stayed rooted to his spot for so long that he wound up wetting himself... And that was a month after we got our hands on him. We just attract people who need us, it seems. Daddy Shiro takes care of his babies, for however long they need me.

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren flushes at that and glances up, eyes wide, watching Shiro watch him. He didn’t seem put off it at all and Krolia had assured him that she would protect him and damn. Shiro saying he’d take care of him just made his heart ache. He nods, dropping his gaze and tugging at his shift to get it cover him again, mostly feeling cold but also self conscious _

Okay... I think I’d like that Chewie now....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro leaves the room without another word before returning with the chewie - it's a little damp, meaning Shiro had washed it before bringing it to Loren and offering it out _

I'm just down the hall, okay? If you need anything, and I seriously mean  **anything** , you come see me? I don't care what time it is, or if I'm sleeping. It's daddy's job to take care of his baby

_ He wanted to reach out and touch, but Loren wasn't his, even if the words flowed so easily around him, and when Loren nodded, Shiro smiled and headed for his own room, making sure to leave the door open _

##  **Lotor**

_ He was blushing madly again as he slipped the chewie between his lips and rolled over to settle down into the bed. Shiro had called him  _ **_his baby_ ** _ and he was slightly terrified about how embarrassed and turned on it’d made him...but knowing that he was safe, that Shiro was nearby if he was needed and that so far no one had tried to hurt him... That, more than anything, settled him, and he drifted off to sleep with a tiny smile on his face, free of nightmares. _


	39. Chapter 39

##  **Shiro**

_ Life in the house progressed, Loren was welcome to come and go as he pleased, and when he started coming around multiple times a week, the spare bedroom he had initially slept in was turned into a room with his name on the door. Loren got to meet Lotor and HIS baby - Fynn, he learned all about Jax being a demon, and how Jax had been Lotor and Shiro's (and Sendak's) baby before finding his happiness with Keith (Jax no longer wore the twisted metal wedding band - he still loved Lotor and Shiro, and he always would, but it was different now, luckily it was mutual), he got to learn just how open the family was. Lotor and Fynn were doing a lot of cases, or filming - the viewers loved Fynn more than Shiro OR Jax (and yes, Loren knows about Jax's website now), and even though Shiro is happy to see his husband and Fynn enjoying themselves... he's lonely. So now, a few months after meeting Loren, Shiro is settled in the hot tub which sits on the covered deck, a thunderstorm rumbling but no lightning, but the sound of rain is soothing. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren was staying at the house with Shiro and the others again, and he’d been startled awake by the thunderstorm and yet another nightmare, so he crept downstairs in his comfy tights and his oversized jumper, funding Shiro in the hot tub on the deck. He hesitated, biting his lip before he padded out onto the deck barefoot, coming to a stop just shy of the hot tub _

Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

Mmmmyes baby?

_ He tilts his head back, glancing at Loren some a somewhat upside down position _

Can't sleep?

##  **Lotor**

_ He shook his head _

Nightmare...thunder...woke me up...

_ He’s mumbling the words, shifting from one foot to the other _

##  **Shiro**

Need me to come inside and tuck you back in?

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren shakes his head again _

Can I....um.... Can I join you? In there?

_ He’s fingering his jumper nervously and biting his lip _

##  **Shiro**

Oh! Of course, baby, but I'm naked... just a warning.

##  **Lotor**

Don’t care...

##  **Shiro**

As long as you're comfortably baby, that's all that matters to me

_ Shiro turns and offers out a hand to help Loren climb into the hot tub, when he's ready _

##  **Lotor**

_ And then he’s pulling the jumper up over his head and dumps it on the ground, hesitating on the leggings before he shoves them off, too and takes Shiro’s hand, stepping down into the tub with a self-conscious little noise, knowing that all his scars were on display both from the car accident that claimed his brother a year and the beating he’d received a few months ago. He ducked his head and sank into the water, the deep purple panties he was wearing quickly getting soaked and sticking to everything. Thankfully, he sank down into the water quickly and pressed his face into Shiro’s shoulder _

Thanks....daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Holy shit, the word has been said. Shiro could die a happy man. Instead he carefully curls his arm around Loren's shoulders and holds him close, leaning down to press a kiss to soft hair _

Of course, baby, you don't have to thank me. I'll always be here for you, I told you that

##  **Lotor**

_ He nods against Shiro’s shoulder and closes his eyes, clinging to him tightly and just...needing the contact _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro takes a bold ass chance and hauls Loren onto his lap, having him straddle thick thighs so Shiro can hold him close, arms around his slim waist, Loren's head tucked under his chin, and rocking ever so gently _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren stiffens for a second, startled, but then he relaxes again, shifting closer and slipping his arms around Shiro’s chest, sighing softly _

##  **Shiro**

_ Settling comfortably, Shiro hums softly, one large palm resting against Loren's lower back, his thumb rubbing against soft skin _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren nearly flinches. Shiro’s hard is so close to one of his scars and he knows he probably got a glimpse of the others but he doesn’t move for a long moment, holding his breath for a count of five and then releasing it. Loren knows he’s shaking slightly, he can’t help it. He probably hasn’t been close to anyone like this that wasn’t family...not in a long time.... _

This is...nice...

##  **Shiro**

_ He shifts his hand lower, and yeah, it's kinda on Loren's butt now, but it's clearly not a sexual touch. Even if Shiro's naked and Loren's butt is all over his unrestrained length _

I'm glad I could help, baby

##  **Lotor**

_ He tenses for a second when the hand glides over a scar but it doesn’t linger, so he’s grateful for that, leaning more heavily into Shiro and sighing again, face pressed into the crook of his neck _

I....had a dream, daddy...about the accident I was in... m’not sure if it was really real or not...felt real... Didn’t like it...

##  **Shiro**

It's stupid the way dreams feel like that, isn't it? I've been there, too... I hit Lotor once... broke his nose... there was a lot of blood, and crying... That was years ago and I still feel bad about it... But he was there to comfort me, just like I'm here to comfort you

##  **Lotor**

_ He doesn’t lift his head, humming softly _

Sounds scary....

##  **Shiro**

Your dreams sound scary, too. I'm sorry for what you went through, baby... I wish I could have been there to protect you

_ He shifts a little, pressing himself firmly between Loren's legs _

...I was thinking...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and lifts his head, blinking sleepily _

Mmh, thinking...?

##  **Shiro**

You've been spending a lot of time with us, lately... and I was wondering if you wanted to move in here... permanently?

_ Ignore the whimper. IGNORE THE WHIMPER. For the love of all that is sparkly, Shirogane, DO. NOT. GET. HARD. Fuck. Totally getting hard _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren blinks a few more times, tilting his head _

Daddy....are you asking me to move in with you?

##  **Shiro**

Well, it's more than just me living here, obviously, but yes, baby, I'm asking you to move in with me. I want to keep you safe, and happy, and daddy can't do that when his baby isn't here

_ Stop it. Stop it. He doesn't mean it like that. It's just a word, not THE word. He has to feel it by now. It's not like his dick is small when it's soft, let alone when he's hard. FFS he's just been without for SO LONG _

##  **Lotor**

_ He frowns and sits up a bit straighter and oh...  _ **_oh_ ** _ , Shiro was... He flushed, ducking his head and biting his lip, trying to ignore the way his own body was reacting, trying not to feel young and shy and awkward and definitely not a virgin... _

I, uh, I’d like that, daddy... Krolia’s been hinting that she wants me to find a place I’m more comfortable in...not that she’s being mean or anything but her, er, lady friend’s been coming over a lot more and I met her the other week and she’s really pretty and her hair is blue and she has  _ horns _ , daddy, and she’s not even trying to hide them even though I’m just a human and.... oh.....

_ He flushes again, realising that he was rambling and that he should probably stop about now... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro can't help but smile, resting his hands on Loren's slender hips _

I'm human, too, yanno. Same with Lotor. You aren't alone, baby. And you're not  **just** a human... you're Loren. My beautiful baby, Loren, with exceptional talent for lip and eye make up, and adorable outfits, and the most stunning purple hair...

_ He tugs said male closer, moving him a little more off his length and more onto his pelvis _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, and it’s totally unintentional but he likes it when Shiro picks him up and shit, that wasn’t good, he’d made a pleasure noise and Shiro had to know what that meant and damn, Shiro thought he was talented and he’d called him baby again and that did funny things to his stomach, made it all fluttery and he was blushing again, he knew he was and fuck, Shiro apparently really like his hair... _

D-Daddy...

##  **Shiro**

Sorry... Just... hold onto me for a bit...? I promise I'll be quick, I just need to get myself off and then we can go back to cuddling...

_ He's already shuffling Loren, one hand moving back around his waist, holding him tight and off his hips, while the other is free to wrap around his erection, starting to stroke himself _

I'll b-be quick, baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and he twists slightly, trying to see and he doesn’t know what possessed him to want to see and he’s mortified but also incredibly curious and he wants...wants to see Shiro, wants to see him come, wants to know what it feels like, what it tastes like, what it sounds like....and fuck, he’s making a low noise in the back of his throat, eyes wide, but Shiro’s grip on him is tight and he can’t really see and he’s getting frustrated, whining slightly, half-hard cock pressing into Shiro’s stomach _

...daddy....?

##  **Shiro**

_ The word makes Shiro moan, loudly, and his strokes himself faster, hips rocking against his hand _

Fuck... baby... fuck... I'm so fucking hard... won't take long...

##  **Lotor**

_ He’s so confused and inexperienced but he’s also turned on and Shiro has to feel it, how can he not? And he wants...but he just doesn’t know what and he doesn’t care...he just wants.... _

...daddy, please....

##  **Shiro**

_ He knows there's going to be regret, but he doesn't care right that moment, strength and the weightlessness that came with being in the water making it easy for Shiro to turn Loren on his lap, spreading Loren's legs wide over his thighs before he pulls his own knees up, leaving them both spread open, and then he's stroking himself again, hard and fast, while his other hand holds Loren around the waist again. From this angle everything can be seen, and the hot tub jets are off, so the water is clear, aside from the waves caused by Shiro stroking himself, and he's fucking massive, the thick tip curving out of the water a little _

You're gonna make me cum, baby... Your voice sounds so fucking good...

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren whimpers prettily, eyes one the frankly huge cock in front of him, wide and bright, lips parting on a tiny little moan, and holy fucking shit, that was Shiro’s cock and Shiro was jacking off to this....to him being in his lap, calling him daddy’s and he groans lowly, tipping his head back against Shiro’s shoulder, eyes focused on the scene before him, his own, smaller, cock plumping before his eyes, reaching full hardness in the panties, stretching them, as he was watching Shiro masturbate. Loren was completely stunned, spread open and incredibly turn on, though still mildly confused. He still wanted without understanding what, exactly, he wanted... _

Daddy... you’re so big.... ohmygod.....

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro can't help but moan, panting, pressing his face against Loren's neck and breathing in his scent as much as a human could. His hips jerked every so often and every word that left Loren's mouth was driving him wild _

Y-yeah... you like daddy's big cock, baby? You're making me so hard...

_ The hand around Loren's waist is drifting, settling a large palm over his bulge and rubbing slowly _

Looks like daddy's making his baby hard, too...

##  **Lotor**

_ He moans softly, hips jerking up into Shiro’s touch, eyes wide, a whimper escaping a second later and he’s so breathless with want, with everything, that he’s not sure if he’s even actually breathing right now _

Ohmyfuckinggod

##  **Shiro**

_ His breath hitches for a moment before he moans again, watching as his hand, large yet gentle, tugs the front of the pretty panties down and frees Loren's length, and then he's stroking them both with alternating movements, every touch he gives himself he repeats on Loren _

That's it... such a good boy... all hard for daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers prettily at the good boy comment, hands gripping Shiro’s knees hand, fingernails digging into his skin and holy fucking shit, he’s not gonna last much longer, not if Shiro keeps talking to him like that and he’s not even thinking about the scars all down his right thigh and hip being on display or the fact that Shiro’s stomach is pressed into his lower back, all he’s thinking about is Shiro’s hand on his cock, Shiro’s voice in his ear, praising him, calling him baby, and good boy, and pretty and then he’s coming with a low, sharp cry of “daddy” all over Shiro’s hand and it’s embarrassing but it’s so fucking god and he doesn’t even care that he’s just been given a hand job for the first time, he just sags against him with a whimper, hooded eyes watching Shiro’s hand pumping over his huge cock _

##  **Shiro**

_ Guiding his length upwards, Shiro cums with a happy cry, painting his seed across Loren's slender torso, pulse after pulse, because he's augmented, and there's just so much of it _

F-fuck! Ren! I'm cumming, baby! Ren!

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren is completely stunned because he hadn’t been expecting so fucking much and he likes it, likes having Shiro come all over him and he moans lowly, nails digging into Shiro’s knees a little deeper, hips wriggling as he feels heat pooling low in his belly again, and then his eyes widen because Shiro had called him Ren and holy shit, he likes it _

D-Daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Smearing his hand in the mess, Shiro hugs Loren's tight again, still cumming, still milking himself, a rather heavy shot splattering against Loren's chin and maybe even across his lips, and Shiro's moaning lowly, over and over _

Fuck... Ren baby... daddy's cumming... all for you...

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers again, lips parting as some of Shiro’s cum lands on his chin, his lips, and before he even realises he’s licking at them, tasting Shiro’s cum and giving a full body shudder because he likes it, and then he’s dragging a couple of fingers through the mess and licking them clean, moaning lowly _

Ohmygod....

##  **Shiro**

_ He releases himself, his length bobbing back under the water, the last two spurts of cum clouding the water before it clears again, but he draws Loren's hand down quickly, to his base, curling slender fingers around his knot _

Look how hot you made daddy... and now my naughty baby is eating daddy's thick cum like such a good boy...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen and he whimpers again, all hot and bothered just by that, curling slim fingers around Shiro’s knot, adding just a hint of pressure _

...ohmyfuckinggod....daddy....

##  **Shiro**

That's it... good boy... keep that up and you'll make daddy cum again... but I think you'd rather milk daddy's big cock while he's standing over you, hmm? Maybe with my baby's mouth wide open, waiting for daddy to cum on his face…

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren trembled hard at that imagery, eyes impossible wide as he squeezed gently, milking Shiro gently but firmly, watching his softening cock twitch as he listened to Shiro’s absolutely filthy commentary... Holy shit, he’d never even thought of that before, ever, and now he can’t stop thinking about it, lips parting on a tiny, aroused gasp, sitting up a little and running his other hand through the mess, twisting to look Shiro right in the eyes and his ducked his fingers clean _

I...wanna try that, daddy..... And daddy? You taste so good...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's moan was incredibly loud and he twisted Loren on his lap, kissing him deeply, tongue sliding against Loren's, tasting himself, feeling his still hard length sliding against Loren's soft cheeks as he held him there, large hands gripping that amazing ass. He knew he was taking this way too fast, they had gone so slow with Jax! And Lotor had been slow and tender with Fynn! And here was Shiro, masturbating Loren before kissing him, telling him all the lewd thoughts he could think of, and gods, this boy was doing everything for him... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He moaned into the kiss, trying to kiss back but he’d never done anything more than chaste kissing before and holy shit, Shiro’s tongue was in his mouth, coaxing his into sliding against it, and he was catching on quickly, a muffled moan slipping out as he felt Shiro grip his ass tightly, a still hard cock sliding against him, eyes tightly shut as he clung to Shiro and holy shit how was Shiro still hard? He was trembling even more, thigh shaking, hands shifting over Shiro’s chest as he leaned into him and fuck, it was amazing and it was perfect and yet he wanted more, wasn’t sure what that meant and didn’t care, pressing himself into Shiro and breaking the kiss with a startled little gasp, shifting to hide his face in Shiro’s neck and whimper needily _

....oh god....ohmyfuckinggod...

##  **Shiro**

_ When Loren's hands slide over pierced nipples, Shiro moans again, his hands work to spread his new baby open, repeatedly, sliding himself between his cheeks again and again _

Doing okay, baby? Am I pushing you too much?

##  **Lotor**

_ He shakes his head a little, panting as he feels Shiro sliding between his cheeks _

I-I’m okay.... I think....just...a lot....

##  **Shiro**

I can stop... I'll just take you up to bed and then go take care of myself, okay?

##  **Lotor**

_ He flushes, face still hidden in Shiro’s neck _

I...I’ve never....

##  **Shiro**

I figured... and I never should have done this... especially without asking permission

_ He sighs softly, releasing Loren's ass to gently rub his hips _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren goes lax against him with a little whimper, turning his face to press a sweet kiss to Shiro’s shoulder _

It...it’s okay, daddy... I’m just a little overwhelmed, I think...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro gently extracted them from the hot tub, dried both of them off, and soon he was indeed laying Loren down on his bed, smiling warmly, even with his erection still hard and leaking, but he was ignoring it for the moment _

Get some sleep, my pretty boy

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes widen at that and he flushes, whimpering just a little and he shudders, eyes darting away from Shiro’s—mostly because he liked that and he’s slightly embarrassed by it but also kinda turned on and he knows Shiro’s trying to be considerate as he tugs the blankets up over Loren _

O-Okay, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Leaning down for a soft, sweet kiss, Shiro strokes Loren's hair before heading off, closing the door behind himself with a gentle click _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren sighs and snuggles into the blankets, watching Shiro until the door closes before he rolls over and smothers his stupid smile in the pillow. It’s several minutes before he falls asleep, cuddling another pillow to his chest. He doesn’t have nightmares after that and sleeps through the rest of the night with issue _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro slumps into his own bed, shoving the blankets aside so he can lay on the silky sheets, but he's not going to sleep. One hand curled around his large length, he strokes himself slowly, head falling back, letting himself fantasize as he worked himself, building it up. He couldn't remember the last time he jerked himself off when it wasn't solely for cumming on his lover's face _


	40. Chapter 40

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren wakes up the next morning feeling refreshed but also slightly mortified because he’d apparently had a really good fucking dream about Shiro and had come all over himself in his sleep, and he’s slightly embarrassed but also kinda turned on still by it, so he slips out of bed naked and sneaks into his bath for a quick shower, jerking himself off under the spray before he finally leaves and gets dressed, heading downstairs to find Jax and Keith in the kitchen, kissing as they wait for breakfast to cook _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is wandering in a skirt, panties, and thigh highs, alternating between cooking and turning his head to kiss Keith, his larger mate embracing him from behind. Breakfast was comprised of sausages, eggs, and toast, plus orange juice _

Mmm... Keith... you're gonna make me hard... I really need to make breakfast...

##  **Lotor**

_ He hesitates two steps into the kitchen, eyes widening and then clears his throat, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, toes curling in his socks—he swearing leggings, a soft purple and a matching shirt under the dark blue hoodie, his socks a soft pink _

M-Morning

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax glances over, smiling as though everything is normal, even if Keith's fingers are ever so slightly slipped under the waistband of his skirt - he loves how warm Keith's hands are _

Morning Loren, sleep well? Breakfast is almost ready

##  **Lotor**

Mmhmm, kinda....bacon, please?

_ He shuffles over to the fancy coffee machine and sets it to make a hot chocolate before he leans back again the counter and wakes them, hands back in the pockets of his hoodie _

##  **Shiro**

Hmm... I'll see if we have any, but if we do, I'm happy to make some for you

_ He takes a moment to grind himself back against Keith, just for a moment, before he's going to check the fridge for bacon _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren watches him go, flushing slightly before his gaze darts back to Keith, wondering if they heard anything last night or if Jax, incubus that he was, had picked up on anything. It’s interesting watching them together but he’s not sure if he’d really like to watch yet, let alone touch himself while doing so, so he waits for the machine to do its thing as Jax checks out the fridge _

Thanks...

##  **Shiro**

Ohhh, a few strips left! Score!

_ He pops up and heads back to the stove, gently bumping Keith out of the way with a hip before he's making room in the pan containing the sausage, laying down the remaining three pieces of bacon _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles, unable to help himself, and ducks his head because they’re all so nice and he feels awkward around them, especially considering the frankly ridiculous amounts of sex they all seemed to have, and kinda feeling sorry for Shiro. Lotor and Fynn weren’t here, which meant Shiro probably wasn’t getting any...which meant he was pent up and, okay, maybe that explained last night. It hadn’t exactly been what he’d been going for but he’d take it. Mostly because he’d like it and he kinda wanted to do it again and, damnit, thinking about it was getting him all hot and bothered again, and he’d promised himself that he’d try not to think about it too hard... He glanced up, flushed and blinked at the two over by the stove _

##  **Shiro**

_ Everything's just... comfortable in the house. There's soft music playing from the local radio station, Jax is so damn smitten with Keith, the two sharing gentle touches, and smiles, and when Shiro enters the kitchen after the three are already sitting down, he gathers a plate before coming to join them, gently stroking Loren's hair on the way by _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes at the touch and stops chewing on his bacon completely to tilt his head into the touch, eyes slipping closed as he basks in the brief contact for a moment before he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, eyes darting down to his plate as he finally remembered to finish chewing his bacon and swallow it. He’s slightly embarrassed by it all but when he finally glances up, no one’s paying him any attention _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax does, however, use his bond with Keith to inform his mate that Shiro and Loren had gotten together. _

S: So... what's the plan for today?

_ Jax shrugged a little, laying his egg on his slice of toast _

I think I'll do a session, maybe out in the woods. Haven't tried any outdoorsy stuff yet

##  **Lotor**

_ He tilts his head with a frown because ‘wouldn’t that be uncomfortable’ and it’s not until everyone is looking at him that he realises he’d said that out loud, and then he’s flushing again, eyes darting away as he fiddles with his empty mug _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smiles _

Nah, I just make sure nothing too pokey is on the ground, throw a blanket down, and... enjoy myself.

##  **Lotor**

Oh... I hadn’t thought if that...

_ He clears his throat and smiles sweetly _

##  **Shiro**

Always be prepared, something something something, boy scouts

_ Shiro snorts, rolling his eyes at the red head _

S: Lotor and Fynn should be home today, pending any chaos

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren glances towards Shiro, frowning _

Is there usually chaos?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles sheepishly _

Well... Fynn's nymph blood seems to keep him from getting possessed, and Lotor hasn't been possessed in a while, and I haven't been possessed since the tattoos... and I guess Jax can't get possessed anymore, either...

_ He turns his attention to Keith _

....how much non-human blood do  **you** have?

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith glances up, pulling his hand out from beneath the table and tilting his head _

K: Vamp blood is usually pretty strong and most dhampirs produce dhampir offspring so I think I’m probably at least a quarter vampire?

##  **Shiro**

J: He's still got a massive dick, though. He and Kolivan taste amazing

_ Jax's eyes go wide. Fuck. Shit. That was out loud _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren’s eyes widen and he coughs a little, looking away. Okay, now he can’t unhear that... And he kinda, maybe doesn’t want to...and well.... ‘Daddy’s tastes amazing, too’ and it’s not until he sees Shiro’s eyes widen that he realises he said  _ **_that_ ** _ out loud, too, and now he’s blushing furiously and shit... whoops... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax smirks and Shiro clears his throat _

Technically, baby, you've only had my cum. But you're welcome to my cock any time you like, all you have to do is ask

_ Go big or go home _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren squeaks and abandons his food to dart away from the table, hiding on the floor behind the kitchen counter, completely mortified and hopelessly turned on, completely hard in his pants and holy shit, he can’t believe he said that! _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax is ready for it when Shiro's done playing around, the large man pushing his chair back, spreading his thighs, and tugging his soft length from his sweatpants. Grey eyes watch where Loren is hiding, and he's wearing that stupid warm, caring, soft smile _

Want to taste daddy, baby?

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers and slowly kneels up to peek over the counter, eyes wide. He catches Shiro’s expression and then glances towards Jax and Keith, and shit, was Keith’s hand back under the table? Loren sucks in a sharp breath, gaze darting back to Shiro’s and he swallows, and  _ **_then_ ** _ he nods... Yeah, he wants... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax resumes eating the last of his food, talking with Keith about this and that, while Shiro offers his other hand out towards Loren _

Come, baby. Come taste daddy's big dick, yeah? Isn't that what my pretty baby wants?

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyelids flutter at the words ‘pretty baby’ and he finds himself repeating them softly, climbing to his feet and coming back around the counter as if in a trance, heading straight for Shiro, flushed and wanting, knowing everyone can see how hard he is in his leggings, cock straining against the stretchy pink material. He stops before Shiro, taking his hand and sinking to his knees between Shiro’s legs. He might be a virgin but he knows enough about this to have an idea of how it works _

D-Daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Moving his hand from Loren's grasp to his cheek, Shiro strokes the soft skin with a smile _

Can daddy keep you, Ren? Can I keep you forever? Do you want to be Daddy's pretty baby boy forever?

##  **Lotor**

_ He blinks up at Shiro and smiles shyly, nodding a little. He’d really like that, a lot. And Shiro’s smiling again so apparently he’d told him as much, and wow. He feels kinda spacey, but in a good way, leaning into Shiro’s hand and sighing happily, hands resting in his lap and not touching himself and especially not Shiro yet _

C-Can I touch you now? Please, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

Of course, baby. You can touch daddy any way you want

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren nods and shuffles forward on his knees, hands coming up to rest against Shiro’s inner thighs and pushing slightly as he leans in, eyes on Shiro’s cock, lips parting as he just watches it—and then he’s leaning forwards, nuzzling at Shiro’s cock on pure instinct, inhaling against him and shifting slightly to mouth against the shaft a little _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro didn't know someone could be this innocent, yet this insanely arousing, all rolled into one. Lotor played innocent very well, especially when he was in super subby mode, but this... All Shiro could do was stroke Loren's soft hair and watch him take his time. And damn, he wanted to watch, even if it took hours before he got to feel the inside of Loren's pretty little mouth. _

Mmm... good boy... take all the time you need...

##  **Lotor**

_ He took his time, tasting Shiro’s cock slowly, mouthing down the shaft, licking at the slightly salty taste of skin, heading for the tip, Shiro’s cock slowly getting hard beneath his lips and then he’s staring at the top, holding it steady with one hand, his other hand still on Shiro’s thigh, eyes wide as he watches precise leaking from the tip and then he’s leaning forwards, lapping at it, taste stronger salt, a hint of something almost sweet to it... He’s vaguely aware someone stroking his hair, of someone watching him, a low moan—his, apparently—and then he’s taking just the head into his mouth, groaning at the way his lips stretched around it, at the taste and feel, eyelids fluttering and he glances up to find Shiro’s gaze, pupils blown wide _

##  **Shiro**

_ With one hand stroking Loren's head, and the other rubbing his cheek, Shiro watches with a soft moan as his leaking tip vanishes between soft, pink lips. Jax and Lotor had no gag reflex at all, they sucked cock like pro's from the very beginning, but Loren... He was in love, already _

That's it, baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ His eyes fluttered shut and he took a little bit more into his mouth with a whimper because though he had a general idea of how sucking cock worked, he’d never done it before and holy shit, he was finding out that he really freaking liked it—and now the head of Shiro’s cock was nudging the back of his throat and holy shit, why wasn’t he gagging? _

##  **Shiro**

F-fuck! Ren! Easy baby, I don't want you to choke!

_ Nevermind he's fully hard now, and leaking heavily. Jax has blatantly shifted himself so he can watch, juuuust out of Loren's sight so the (older than him) male can't see the way Jax has shoved Keith's hand between his legs and he slowly rutting against him _

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers again, halting all movement with the tip Shiro’s cock sitting in the back of his throat, heavy on his tongue, swallowing around it because his daddy was worried about him and he didn’t want to upset him, moaning at the feeling of such a big, heavy cock in his mouth and holy shit, he was so fucking turned on right now... _

##  **Shiro**

How the hell can you even fit me in your mouth, baby... It's so hot and wet and... fuck... Ren... okay... okay, you can do what you want... I'll warn you when I'm going to cum...

_ Shiro had noticed Loren was breathing easily, so...? He did, however, carefully move his foot so he could slip it between soft thighs, using the top of his foot to rub against Loren's bulge _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren whimpers, hips jerk at the pressure against his trapped, hard cock and holy fuck, that was unfair and then he was moaning again because if Shiro kept that up, he was gonna cum in his fucking panties and leggings, and probably make a huge mess. He could play that game... Determined now, he sank down onto Shiro’s cock slowly until his nose was pressing against Shiro, groaning at how fucking full he felt. It had taken a few minutes but he was so fucking proud of himself that he could deep throat Shiro without gagging that he didn’t think it wasn’t normal, the hand that had been holding Shiro’s cock steady moved back to his thigh, fingers digging into the firmness there as he just rested there for a moment, eyes closed in concentration, completely obviously to anyone but Shiro watching him _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro alternates between stroking both hands through Loren's silky hair and clenching his fingers in the strands, his cock twitching against Loren's questing tongue. He's moaning again, softly, eyes locked on the boy between his legs, the boy with his nose pressed against Shiro's closely cropped fuzzies. _

I'm already close, baby... you're just so beautiful... you look so good with your pretty lips around my big dick... I'll let you choose... down your tight little throat or all over your pretty face?

##  **Lotor**

_ He whimpers, remembering just how fucking much Shiro came and slowly started pulling back, eyes opening to meet Shiro’s as he slipped off his cock, panting a little _

Daddy...there’s just...so much... I don’t think I could...keep up...swallowing...

_ He knows he’s blushing again, blinking sleepily, but he can’t help it _

##  **Shiro**

_ He's smiling again, stroking his hand over Loren's cheek, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip _

I was so far down your throat that I don't think you'd  **need** to swallow, baby...

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at Shiro with wide eyes, lips parting as his daddy brushed a thump over his bottom lip, inhaling sharply because fuck that turned him on so fucking much. He bit his lip and looked up at him shyly _

I trust you, daddy

_ And then he’s taking Shiro’s cock back into his mouth, sinking all the way down again _

##  **Shiro**

J: ...does... does he... he doesn't have a gag reflex... does he?

_ Shiro could only moan in response, fumbling to bring one of Loren's hands to his swelling knot, being careful to avoid said knot slipping past Loren's lips. He could only imagine the trauma that would occur if he accidentally knotted his new baby's mouth _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren whimpers, following the wordless directions and clamps a hand down on Shiro’s knot, a little bolder than last night, eyes fluttering closed again, eyelashes pales shadows against his cheek and he teased at Shiro’s cock with his tongue, his other hand dropping to his own cock, fumbling to get the leggings down his thighs, lifting up slightly to get them off, heedless of his audience or the fact that the scars across his lower back and hip all down the right thigh were on display, wanting only to get his hands on his cock, which was peeking out of the top of his pretty pastel pink lacy panties _

##  **Shiro**

Oh fuck... fuck.. Ren baby... close... fuuuuck... if y-you wait like a good boy... I'll suck you off...

##  **Lotor**

_ He immediately jerks his hand away with a moan, shuddering at the suggestion because he wants that, so badly, and daddy had said he’d suck him off if he waited like a good boy, so he gripped Shiro’s ankle hard and swallowed around his daddy’s thick cock, fingernails digging into Shiro’s ankle _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's toes clench against the floor, stomach muscles clenching, and he's fighting hard not to thrust up into Loren's tiny throat, and then he's over the edge, faster than he's ever been when it came to a blowjob _

C-cumming, baby! Daddy's cumming!

_ And true to his prediction, he's sending pulse after pulse deep into Loren's throat _

##  **Lotor**

_ He only has to swallow a tiny bit, mostly just to milk his daddy’s cock thoroughly, moaning and tightening his hold on Shiro’s knot, thighs shaking, fighting his own body’s reaction to the feeling of Shiro’s cock pulsing in his throat, and he’s close, so close, whimpering with the sensation of everything that’s happening, his own cock twitching in his panties, trying not to thrust his hips though they’re giving aborted little twitches, eyes open and watching Shiro’s face, moaning at the sight of his daddy unraveling and coming down his throat, and he fucking likes this, likes the feel, the sight of it, and if someone doesn’t touch him soon, he’s gonna cum untouched _

##  **Shiro**

_ His hips give a few twitches and he pulls back, several shots painting Loren's face as he lets Loren milk his knot _

You look so fucking hot covered in my cum...

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren just sits there, lips parted, as his daddy paint his face in cum, releasing Shiro’s ankle to swipe it off, licking his fingers clean afterwards, gaze still on Shiro’s and feeling bold yet shy, smiling shyly at him _

I’m so...hard, Daddy, and you taste amazing...and holy shit...if you don’t touch me right now, I might come in my panties

_ And whoops, did he say that out loud again? _

##  **Shiro**

I could watch you eat my cum all day, baby...

_ The bold words make Shiro groan, his still-hard length twitching again as he brings Loren up to his feet, but it doesn't stop there, Shiro shoves plates away so he can lay Loren out on the table. _

##  **Lotor**

_ He yelps, startled by the action and suddenly remembers that they weren’t alone at the table, that they have an audience and then he’s turning his head towards Jax and Keith... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Large hands are forever gentle, stripping Loren's leggings off, but leaving the panties in place as Shiro moves his chair closer and brings Loren's legs over his shoulder and tugs his hips to the edge of the table _

Baby?

_ Jax has absolutely moved to Keith's lap, sitting on his mate's dick and enjoying the show _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren’s eyes widen but before he can properly register their audience, he’s turning his attention back to Shiro, eyes still wide and doe-like, cock still rock hard in his panties and he doesn’t even care if they can all see the scars, he’s too horny to want to care, focusing on Shiro _

Yes, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ He teases his fingers over the edges of the panties, finding them already soaked _

I'd really like to eat your pretty ass... can daddy do that?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lips parting on a surprised little gasp, he nods, stretching his arms up over his head to grab the other edge of the table—luckily it wasn’t that wide—and stared back at Shiro with wide eyes. Why was he so turned on by the suggestion? _

...please...?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, gently tugging the adorable panties down - it's a silly little motion as Shiro has Loren lift his legs, pulls the panties to his ankles, and brings his legs back down over his head. He keeps Loren's legs over his shoulders as he uses his thumbs to spread Loren open, so very curious - has Loren been augmented? Will he find his baby all slicked up and ready? Jax and Lotor's slick tasted soooo good... _

##  **Lotor**

_ He blushes, not fighting his daddy and even spreading his thighs a little bit, but he wasn’t sure if Shiro would like that he wasn’t...ready for him, wasn’t slick and wet like Lotor and Jax apparently were—he’s been around them enough to learn a few things and had even nearly walked in on them once, the slick, wet sounds alerting him to the fact that someone was having fun and he’d bolted back the way he’d come—but he still wanted, so he smiled shyly at Shiro and tilted his hips slightly like he’d seen Jax do earlier _

...please, daddy?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's breath catches _

Oh... baby... you're so... innocent...

_ Lifting Loren's hips a little more, and spreading him open with his thumbs again, Shiro leans in and teases his tongue against Loren's tight little hole _

##  **Lotor**

_ It startles a moan out of him, cock bobbing slightly and holy shit, that feels so good, why did it feel so good and then he’s feeling Shiro chuckling against him and he’s mortified all over again because apparently he’d blurted that out loud _

##  **Shiro**

_ Lifting his head just for a moment, Shiro smiles and licks his lips _

I love the words that you blurt out, baby...

_ And then he's licking against Loren's sensitive entrance again, long, flat licks, and tiny soft ones, and he's even pressing his tongue against the tight rim, just a little _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren’s trembling non-stop now, keening softly, little snippets of random thoughts slipping out like ‘fuck, daddy, so good’ and ‘ohmyfuckinggod’ and ‘don’t stop, please don’t stop’ and then his thighs are clamping down on Shiro’s head and his whimpering softly, hand gripping the base of his cock tightly because of his daddy kept going, he’d come untouched and he kinda wants Shiro’s mouth on his cock, a lot and he must’ve said as much because someone chuckled and he doesn’t know who it was, doesn’t care, he just wants to be given a blow job...and it’s first first one and he wants Shiro to give him it and holy fuck, was he babbling again? _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's tongue finally breaches Loren's tight ring and now his baby can feel the full extent of his oral skills, twisting his tongue and plunging it in and out _

##  **Lotor**

_ He arches against the table, crying out, thighs shaking uncontrollably now and he’s right on the edge and he’s moaning daddy over and over again, unable to stop but he knows the moment he releases his cock, he’s probably gonna cum and he doesn’t want to, not yet, and fuuuuuck it’s all so freaking good _

Ohmygod...daddy....ohmyfuckinggod...

##  **Shiro**

_ With a damn satisfying slurp, Shiro sits back, smacking his lips. The sight makes Jax moan loudly, the red head bouncing himself on Keith's lap hard enough for the sound of skin on skin to be heard. But Shiro doesn't care, he eases Loren's hand off his aching length and encourages him to grip his hair, and then his mouth is surrounding him and Shiro's bobbing his head _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren moans, loud and long, fingers gripping Shiro’s hair tightly as Shiro goes to town on him and he knows he’s close and that there’s someone else nearby but he’s about to come, hard, and he desperately needs to, wants to, can’t help the way his hips are thrusting, pushing his cock up into Shiro’s mouth, knows he’s not even half as big as Shiro and not caring, just so fucking close that one last swirl of Shiro’s tongue has him coming, crying out sharply and tugging at his hair, hips jerking unevenly as he spills down Shiro’s throat  _

##  **Shiro**

_ Everyone is moaning, Shiro swallowing every last drop of Loren's cum, his nose nestled against Loren's soft skin. Jax was much louder, slamming his tiny hips down once, twice, three more times and then Keith's knot is inside him and he's crying out, back arching as he cums all over himself _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren is lost to the sensations for several minutes before he goes completely lax against the table, legs falling open with a little happy sigh, eyes fluttering closed _

Mmmmmh...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiles, having released Loren's length and he's simply resting his cheek against Loren's thigh _

You taste so sweet...

##  **Lotor**

_ He giggles and it’s the most adorable fucking thing ever _

Daddy tastes sweet, too

##  **Shiro**

You can taste daddy any time you want, baby

##  **Lotor**

If you say so, daddy...

_ And then he’s practically falling asleep right there on the table _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax hisses at the swat Keith gives to his thigh, but he deserved it - he wasn't supposed to get knotted in the common area _

##  **Lotor**

K: Jax...

##  **Shiro**

_ Watching Shiro pack Loren to bed, Jax squirms his hips, giggling _

You came so hard...

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith glares at him _

K: You’re the one who’s been trying to get me to fuck you all morning...

##  **Shiro**

You started it, pretending to give me an innocent cuddle and then you're putting your hands all over my chest... you know my nipples are sensitive!

##  **Lotor**

_ Keith just smirks at him, flashing tiny baby fangs _

That’s why I do it, Jax, because I know you like it

##  **Shiro**

Of course I like it. Have you been paying attention to the kinky shit we do? You could  **feed** off me for all I care, I'd probably get off on it

_ Because damn, those fangs made him hot _

##  **Lotor**

_ He sucks in a sharp breath because the fangs were kinda a new thing and he’s pretty sure it’s because he’s been spending a lot of time around Jax and he’s always had them but now they throb all the time, especially when they’re having sex and fuck, he wants to try _

I’ve...never...before

##  **Shiro**

We should probably ask Kolivan first... I'm kinda not human…


	41. Chapter 41

##  **Shiro**

_ Within the next few days Lotor and Fynn return home, and house is full, Keith comes and goes as needed when going to his shop. He's quickly gaining attention and repeat clients! Fynn has taken over working on the next book. Shiro is alternating between coddling his new baby and fucking Lotor within an inch of his life. And Jax... Jax is making an appearance in Sendak's living room, just days after Zephyr had given birth to Sendak's first child. And only because of the infant does he appear quietly, but he absolutely appears with his deep red wings, and his black horns _

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak glances up, having caught a glimpse of  _ **_something_ ** _ in his peripheral vision, frowning because he’d been going over the latest draft Fynn had sent him and he wasn’t expecting visitors. Zephyr was in the bedroom with their son, resting so he’d been taking the time to work. He wasn’t expecting to be interrupted and he definitely wasn’t expecting Jax...but he was different...wings, horns...his eyes widened _

...Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ Okay, so maybe he's showing off... even if he's wearing leggings and 'Keith's' hoodie _

Sup

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak slowly pushes the laptop away, staring at him in awe and slight fear. Things between them hadn’t exactly ended well but they’d been mature about it and hedge heard about the penthouse kinda exploding from Lotor but they hadn’t told him about  _ **_this_ **

Hi...

##  **Shiro**

I come baring gifts for your newly spawned being... uh... who I don't know the name of, sooooo

_ Not that Sendak wasn't lacking money by any means, and what did you get a baby that would want for nothing? Why, a three headed cerberus! _

BEHOLD!

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at Jax for a moment, then at the... Holy shit. Was that a three-headed puppy? Sendak’s eyes go ridiculously wide _

Jasper, his name is Jasper...and, Jax, what the heck?

##  **Shiro**

Jasper! Well, Jasper, where ever you are in the house, this is your new puppy... uh... you'll have to name him yourselves. But being a demonic hellhound, you don't have to worry about feeding him - he'll handle that himself by popping back to the underworld every so often - and he doesn't actually pee or poo, so that's great, and he automatically sizes as needed, meaning you won't have a fifteen foot beast on your hands in a few months, not unless you need it, AND he's charmed to look like a normal dog around anyone but you three

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak leaned back in his chair, completely fucking stunned, gaze darting between Jax and the...puppy, and back. _

Okaaaay.... Um, thanks?

##  **Shiro**

What, you don't want him? He's fully trained and I put a bow on him and everything!

_ Indeed the well behaved pup is wearing a bow suspiciously the color of Jasper's eyes _

##  **Lotor**

No, no, he’s great but I just thought that...after everything, that you wouldn’t want to see me again?

##  **Shiro**

He's not for  **you** , he's for Jasper. I still wanna punch you in the dick

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts and shakes his head _

I’d let you. I deserve it...

##  **Shiro**

Pshh, just space out your spawn, yeah? I need at least a year between them to figure out what the hell to get the next one

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs and gets up, approaching him but hesitating before he touches Jax or the puppy _

I still love you, but as a friend, and I take it the puppy’s to be Jasper’s guard dog?

##  **Shiro**

_ He steps back, but motions to the dog with his left hand, the sleeve of his hoodie pulling up just enough to expose some sort of scarred mark on the underside of his wrist _

You may be, mostly, free of our family, but I think it's best to have a hellhound that eats bad spirits

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak glances towards the puppy again and sighs, completely missing the mark on Jax’s wrist _

That’s very thoughtful of you, Jax. Um, would you like to see him or are you good?

##  **Shiro**

Nope, neither Jasper or Zephyr needs to see this

_ Pulling back a hand, Jax gives Sendak one hell of a slap across the face, then moves closer, eyes clouding with black, fangs bared _

**If you hurt Zephyr, or Jasper, I will find you, and I will very, very slowly, make your insides, outsides. Do. You. Understand?**

##  **Lotor**

_ He flinches back in surprise, eyes widening _

I...I understand

##  **Shiro**

**Because if I find out you do to Zephyr what you did to me, if I find out you just toyed with his heart to get your rocks off, to get a son, I also won't hesitate to BITE your cock off**

##  **Lotor**

_ Sendak fucking *whimpers _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax steps back, eyes normal, smiles sweetly, makes the 'I'm watching you' motion, and then vanishes in a soft puff of red smoke _

##  **Lotor**

_ He collapses as soon as he’s gone, realising he’d peed himself sometime during Jax’s lecture and glances towards the dog _

Please tell me you’re not as crazy as him?


	42. Chapter 42

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro smiled at Loren as they sat outside the medical clinic that specialized in augmentations _

And you're sure you want to do this, baby? We haven't even had sex yet...

_ Nevermind Shiro being well aware he'd never be able to have sex with Loren without the boy getting several augmentations, but he was content with just being with his baby, there were plenty of ways to be together that didn't include anal sex _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren nods, flushing and leans into Shiro’s side. They’d been fooling around for a bit but now he wanted more and, well, they both knew there was no way he was going to be able to take Shiro without a little—okay, a lot—of help. So he’d opted for the slick, the enhanced stamina, healing, extra flexibility, but not too much, and that was pretty much it. He didn’t want to change anything else or his hair colour—his mother had picked it out for him and he liked it—and anything else that was suggested and definitely not his height or size. He was happy with his body. He just wanted a little help with certain things. Like Shiro’s monster freaking cock. _

I’m sure, daddy... I wanna do this... We tried but you didn’t want to do it because I wasn’t slick enough or loose enough and fingers and lube just weren’t cutting it...

_ He’s thankful it was a private waiting room because they might’ve been embarrassing if anyone else had overheard it _

##  **Shiro**

_ He holds Loren close _

I would never do anything to hurt you, baby, and unfortunately I'm just... too big, and you're too small. But we don't  **have** to have sex like that, you know that, right? If you told me you only wanted to cuddle, I'd still keep you as my baby forever

##  **Lotor**

_ He looked up at him, eyes wide, voice almost breathless as he spoke _

But daddy, I  **want** to have sex with you! I want that huge cock you yours inside me and I...maybe? Kinda? Wanna ride you until I pass out?

_ He flushes _

Uh...please....but that’s, um, only if  _ you _ want me to...?

##  **Shiro**

_ A loud moan escaped him before Shiro could stop himself, a bulge growing despite his fitted jeans _

F-fuck baby... you have such a naughty mouth... I love it...

##  **Lotor**

_ He flushes again, ducking his head _

I also want to...keep my scars?

##  **Shiro**

Of course, baby. They're a part of you, and you're beautiful with, or without, them

_ He slips a hand between Loren's legs _

How about this...? Jax opted to make his bigger, when we came here with him... and increased cum volume...

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren’s eyes widen, because they can do that? And he must’ve babbled that because Shiro’s chuckling and he’s starting to get hard under his daddy’s hand and sure, okay, he’s a virgin but they’ve kinda done a lot of stuff except sex and he kinda gets turned on ridiculously easily now and he can’t help the little whimper that escapes _

Um... I kinda already picked that...second option but... I like my size and I don’t know wanna change it, daddy...

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro may or may not have sucked Loren off before his baby went into 'surgery' - and then he's home and the world is going forward again. It was nice to see the two masters of the house with their pretty little boys. Things were better than ever _

##  **Lotor**

_ Loren finally got to have sex for the first time and it was slow and it sweet and totally amazing and Shiro was so freaking patient with him. And everything was perfect. The house settled into a comfortable rhythm and time passed... _

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax knew it was coming. He was the only one who knew it was coming. He was the only one who could make it happen. So with the help of Keith, Fynn, and Loren, they four decorated the FUCK out of the living room, and waited impatiently for Shiro and Lotor to arrive back from their trip into town to meet with Sendak. When they finally got home, Jax directed the two to sit down, putting them across from the couch where Fynn and Loren sat, with Jax and Keith getting comfortable in an arm chair _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor frowned at them, looking around at all the decorations _

What’s all this, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax flicked his wrist, a small photograph appearing in Lotor's hand. An ultrasound picture. An ultrasound picture with three. little. circles. _

##  **Lotor**

_ He stares at it for several long minutes, just letting it sink in and then he glanced up, eyes wide _

J-Jax?

##  **Shiro**

_ The red head smiled and shook his head, motioning to Fynn, the blonde blushing madly and biting his bottom lip _

J: My gift to the men who gave me the best life ever

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances over at Fynn, eyes wide _

Fynn?

##  **Shiro**

_ Fynn nodded, looking damn adorable with his big, brown eyes _

Y-yeah... Jax... he did some demon magic on me... 'cause he wanted me to carry very specific babies...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor’s eyes widen even more and swing back to Jax _

F-For....me? Us?

_ He’s completely stunned _

##  **Shiro**

J: Well duh. You wanted kids, Lotor. Just because I won't give them to you doesn't mean you don't deserve to make your family complete. One is yours and Fynn's, one is Shiro and Fynn's... and the third is yours and Shiro's

_ Shiro has opted to bring Fynn over to them, planting him between himself and his husband, immediately resting a large hand over Fynn's still fit stomach, in awe. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor reaches for Jax, eyes watery _

C’mere

##  **Shiro**

_ Chuckling, Jax obeys, letting himself crawl right onto Lotor's lap, hugging himself close _

##  **Lotor**

_ He buries his face in Jax’s hair and starts sobbing, clutching Jax to him tightly and saying thank you over and over again because that was so, so precious to him, and the hurt from several months ago seeping away. He’d never realised it still lingered but hearing what Jax has done for him, that one was his and Shiro’s...it meant the world to him and he’d wanted to carry it himself but with all the paranormal work he did and the ghostly bullshittery going on, it was dangerous and after his last check up with the doctor, his body was just too unstable to hold a pregnancy—he hadn’t been infertile, just incredibly unlucky—and this was fucking amazing and it just made him love Jax even more _

I’m gonna make love to you later...if Keith’s okay with that

##  **Shiro**

_ Jax blushes brightly at that - since getting with Keith, he hadn't been with Lotor or Shiro, but when Keith nodded, Jax nodded, letting Lotor cling to him. Here's to a whole new adventure _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
